At The End of the Day
by Shine Q
Summary: Newly appointed L4 representative Quatre Winner attends to the seat his father left whilst conducting a decades long love affair that seems more impossible than worth it. Is the person he wants really worth all the trouble and heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter One

_May 13, AC197  
__-- La Roche Inter-colonial Spaceport, Colony L3-X17395_

In the budding post-war era, being 17 and a war veteran was no different than being an ordinary teenager during peaceful times. Having been in the throes of war since before the birth of the youngest of soldiers, the newly unified nation composed of the Earth and the colonies experienced a novelty not since witnessed during the times of the great leader Heero Yuy and the Peacecraft monarchy. For the youngest, the times may have been new, but it was still a chaotic place where displacement was commonplace and normality was a goal too far away.

The same could be said for Trowa Barton who had only ever known war and nothing more. Since the end of what many would like to consider the end of all wars, life had been peaceful but dull, ideal but still inadequate. Feeling himself restrained by the redundancy of routine-filled days, Trowa left the circus and together with that, the only family he'd ever known in search of something that was still unknown to him. When Wufei called him not too long ago offering a position in the Preventer organization, he had declined because he believed that his service as a warrior of the people had ended together with the destruction of his Gundam. While that was true for the first few months, it wasn't for the rest of his days. Since then he'd spent time thinking about the offer until the day he called the Preventer main office speaking only two words -- 'I'm in.'

That was the reason why he found himself in the spaceport with a knapsack full of clothes in his hand. The rest of his clothing had been left behind, an assurance that he was to return to the circus for frequent visits. The feeling in his chest was a bit odd but most welcome. Now that he thought about it, nothing had felt more invigorating. Not even piloting Heavyarms, his once tool of destruction, had been this thrilling. Knowing that he was going to make a difference in the process of rearranging his life was a good feeling. Looking forward to a future, to a rewarding career was not something he ever imagined doing. That alone made him feel giddy and a bit nervous. Everything was so new and new things usually prompted an uncertain kind of chaos.

"Flight 383 to colony L2-V38555 will begin boarding soon. Please prepare your tickets for inspection at gate 3B. We will be boarding our handicapped, elderly, and passengers with small children first followed by our first class passengers, our business class passengers, and then our economy class passengers by seating. Please wait for your seating area to be called before proceeding to the boarding gates."

Trowa checked his wristwatch, a departing gift from one of the girls at the circus. Their knife-throwing sensation, Catherine, was also his adopted sister, the person he could proclaim as the dearest to him. Perhaps it was because she imposed such an odd relationship on him that he had no choice but to accept it. He had never experienced being pampered by an older sister. It was nice to be attended to every once in a while.

"No way! He was here a moment ago!"

"As much as I'm willing to take a bullet for him, I'm still tired of playing around with the kid! Where on the Earth and the colonies is he? If anyone puts one scratch on him, I swear..."

Black suits, black tie, black sunglasses, and matching earpieces - they were a bit redundant and not to mention cliché. The two, large men who had disrupted his nervous ponderings were bodyguards and they were painfully obvious. They were unconsciously emanating their presence throughout the entire area. Whoever it was they were looking for was both an important person and a difficult ward. Those were the conclusions Trowa came to as he watched them sweat and fret in near panic.

"The person you're looking for, how does he look like?" an elderly woman asked as she approached them. In an area filled with capable individuals, it seemed that the only brave soul tough enough to approach the domineering presence of the bodyguards was a seemingly defenseless old lady.

"He's uh, this short, wearing a dark blue..."

"Oh God! Who knows if there are pedophiles running around this area! Martin, you and me split up. Find him immediately before anything happens to him."

The next conclusion Trowa came to was that there was some kid causing trouble for the two. Whoever that kid was better get a lecturing from his parents when he got home. Having nothing else to do, Trowa resorted to playing with his newly acquired cell phone, another gift from Catherine. It had been the only condition upon which he could leave. In other words, he had no choice in the matter - not that he was complaining. A handy communication device was useful by its own means. Besides, only a few people had his number, ensuring that he would not be bothered by unsolicited callers.

"Hey mister, have you seen my mommy?"

Trowa raised his head, suddenly becoming aware of the presence of someone beside him. It wasn't just any person either. It was a little, lost kid, probably the same one the bodyguards were looking for.

"No," Trowa answered curtly. He could have been gentler, but he really wasn't an expert when it came to that kind of thing.

The child's response, as he suspected, was to cry and run off to look for his mother in another direction. The few who'd witnessed his unfriendly display sent him disapproving looks before going back to minding their own business. Perhaps someday he would have to learn how to deal with children but this was not the place or the time. He had other things in mind.

Two minutes of waiting became two hours and before he could successfully doze off on his uncomfortable chair; his cell phone went off, alerting him to his very first incoming call.

"Trowa speaking," he said, attempting to rub the sleep off his eyes.

"It's Wufei," the person on the other end responded. "Your flight will be delayed another hour or so. The space ports here at L3 are under security alert. There appears to be a suspected group of people who are planning an attack on a head figure originating from that colony."

"I see."

"Just keep an eye out for trouble. I look forward to working with you."

"As do I," Trowa replied.

"Be well."

"I will."

Cutting the connection, Trowa sat back on his chair considering his options. At that point, leaving for a short period of time and returning was not an option. There was no telling when his plane would finally board. He could have picked up a snack but he wasn't really all that hungry. Catherine's going away breakfast that morning, although not very savory, was enough to feed a cow.

There was no choice but to sit back and watch the bustle of people in the busy spaceport. Perhaps he could find something entertaining to observe. Thankfully, that did not take too long because before he picked up his cell phone to play around with, he spotted the bodyguards from earlier run up to the once lost child who had solicited his help. Considering that they should have been a little more discreet, the two men began to coddle the child. At least that problem was solved. The kid found his caretakers and the caretakers found their ward. Now it was time to scan the vicinity for other goings on.

This time, however, Trowa spotted something more familiar and a bit peculiar. From a certain angle, he could almost guess who he thought it was hiding behind a large trash receptacle. In a dark blue suit, the teenager was far too obvious. Trowa could spot him from his distance. Whoever it was he was hiding from would surely catch him in no time.

_March 2, AC195  
__-- Secret Desert Compound, Earth's Middle Eastern Nation _

"Do you really have to leave? I won't stop you. But at least tell me what your name is before you go. My name's Quatre Raberba Winner."

"I have no name, but if you must call me something, it's Trowa. Call me Trowa Barton."

"Goodbye, friend Trowa. We'll meet again."

_May 13, AC197  
__-- La Roche Inter-colonial Spaceport, Colony L3-X17395_

Trowa thought about it for a while. Did he really want to walk over there? It wasn't his kind of thing after all and there was no telling if his greeting would be welcomed considering the events that took place during the last time they spoke. He stood, taking the first step toward normalcy. There was no reason why he couldn't just greet a former comrade in battle.

Just as he was nearing his object of pursuit, a lanky, middle-aged man intercepted him. This man, however, did not seem to have any friendly intent, especially with the way he carried his glinting knife. The look on his face said that he was intending to stab with fervor and it was not just anyone he was going to stab. It appeared that they had the same target. It was hard to tell how the man had managed to pass through security with a weapon like that.

Not thinking twice, Trowa approached the man calmly and feinted tripping over him. That caught the attention of his target who turned their way from his position behind the trash receptacle.

"Trowa?" was the first reaction he got. It was perfect. He didn't even have to strike up a conversation and the suspicious man was now discreetly moving in the other direction.

"Trowa, is that you?" the teenager repeated again. He couldn't blame him. He was rather slow to respond considering that he was making sure that the knife-wielding man was no longer within their reach. However, Trowa could tell from the lilt in the other's voice that he was excited. His eyes seemed to light up. Even his hair seemed to go with the rhythm as it bounced when he stood from his crouched position.

Trowa nodded once, affirming that it was, in fact, him even if the truth of his espoused name would forever remain a lie.

"Wow! It's been a while! What are you doing here?"

Trowa had the urge to respond with a very sarcastic remark but decided against it. They were in the spaceport and it was obvious what one did in a spaceport. It was at least reassuring to see Quatre even if he would never admit it. He was also trying to become more approachable so that he could blend in less painfully with normal society.

"I took a new job. I'm meeting with Wufei on one of L3's newer colony clusters."

Cut short and straight to the point - it was Trowa's way.

"Congratulations!" was the enthusiastic response. Trowa could only seem to focus on the eyes that shimmered with glee. It wasn't like he'd won the lottery. He merely shrugged in response before noticing two approaching men who were a familiar source of entertainment for him not too long ago.

"Master Quatre, where have you been?" the first one near-yelled. Trowa recognized him as the bodyguard named Martin.

"Master Quatre!" the second one echoed, but his with a more reprimanding tone.

As it turned out, the ward the two had been looking for was Quatre. Trowa frowned at such irresponsibility but could only sympathize as he watched the two burly men attempt to bodily check him from head to toe. It looked more embarrassing than uncomfortable for people their age to be treated like a child.

"Master Quatre, is this kid bothering you?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow. If there was anyone who looked like a kid among the bunch of them, it was Quatre, not him.

"Huh? No. He's an old friend," Quatre managed to answer as they checked him for non-existent injuries. Trowa could only watch as the poor teenager was barraged with questions. Trowa supposed that he'd been causing them trouble by running away from their well-meaning protection. It wasn't even past lecturing when they turned their suspicious gazes at him.

"We need an identity check on this kid," one of them said while the other proceeded to pull a strand of hair out of his head. Trowa did not protest, but thought it necessary to send a glare toward the direction of the offending hand. The same offending hand placed the strand of hair into a small plastic bag and marked it as specimen 503. It was excessive and unnecessary. The two must have been new to the job.

"Guys, he's fine," Quatre said in embarrassment. "He's a friend," he repeated. Trowa nodded in agreement though he would never admit to anything more than just that.

"Master Quatre, it's time we left. Your space shuttle awaits you," the man named Martin interrupted, giving him little time to protest. "We should be on our way."

Defeated, Quatre followed the two but not before retrieving a business card, scribbling something on it, and tossing it Trowa's way. The card did not quite make it to Trowa's hands and landed a few feet away from his old, worn-out shoes.

"Call me," Quatre signaled with his hand as he was lead to his boarding gate, or rather, as he was dragged there.

Trowa nodded, picking the card up from the floor and pocketing it without a glance. At least that took care of some of his boredom. Now he had less than twenty minutes to wait for his economy class seat to be ready.

_September 15, AC197  
__-- Sanq Kingdom University, Earth's European Nation_

The ambiance was decidedly less than intellectually sound. With several of society's youngest and richest converging in every corner of the campus, one would expect the decorum and grace once bolstered by one of the most premiere universities on Earth. Instead, he found himself surrounded with the best-dressed, brain-dead of society. One could only wonder what the brats of society had been doing while there was a war going on.

"He... Hello. You look new. Do you mind if I tag along seeing as we're both new? I'm a little intimidated by all the people running around."

Spineless - that was another word that came to mind. The richest of the rich tended to be spineless, spurned from their parents' inability to expose them to real life out of the confines of their sheltered lives. His newest acquaintance very easily fit into the category.

"My name's Constantine Fitzgerald, but people call me Kon. You are?"

Constantine Fitzgerald? The kid was a perfect target for kidnappers. If he was not mistaken, the kid was the son of big money. His parents were the owners of the biggest shopping mall chain on Earth. The helpless, little thing might as well have screamed out the words 'kidnap me!' with the way he announced his heritage as if it was nothing.

"Heero Yuy."

Of course, his false name was not one to be carefree about either.

"Wait, just like the name of the former leader of the colonies, Heero Yuy?"

Heero blinked. The kid sure was more informed than most. Not a lot of people on the Earth knew who Heero Yuy was. At least that earned the guy a few positive points in his eyes.

"Yeah."

"So Heero, why did you pick this university?"

The most obvious and sarcastic answer would have something to do with the university being the best that side of the Earth. It was easy to choose when this one clearly had the name. Still, the more important reason why he picked the university was that he could.

Back when he was a child, a man named Odin Lowe, a father figure to him, had told him to get a life and go to school. It had been hard back then, especially with the death of the man by the hands of the Barton Foundation. Instead, he found himself picked up by an old scientist and used as a well-trained soldier of war. Odin Lowe had been forgotten for the time being; only to be remembered when peace finally became a reality.

At first Heero spent most of his days wandering around the colonies, not knowing how to continue with his life. It struck him one morning as he was passing by a local elementary that he did have a dream once and that dream was to go to school. It only became apparent to him then that the reason why he had so forcefully hidden himself within scholarly academies during missions was to do what he loved. He loved to study and even with a war going on, he indulged himself in the atmosphere of school and the lessons taught even if his true objective was to make the school's dormitories a hiding place from OZ military forces.

In a strange way, Odin had made the dream possible. The account the man had put under his former pseudonym was filled to the brim with unheard of amounts of money. Heero could only suspect that most, if not all, of those were a result of wages earned from successful assassinations performed by the greatest assassin he had ever known. Even from the grave, the guy still managed to look out for him. For that, he was grateful. He was grateful enough to be able to spend that money doing something he could only dream of as a kid during the times of war.

"No reason," Heero chose to answer. He wasn't really up to sharing his life story with a stranger.

"What's your major or haven't you picked one yet?"

For a shy newcomer, the guy sure asked too many questions. He suspected that the timid demeanor was just a farce. Still, Heero felt like he was being interrogated. He almost felt like he was hiding something, but in reality, he no longer had very much to hide. In fact, his former profession was the only aspect of himself that had to be kept hidden.

"Philosophy," was his one word response.

Heero began to wonder if he'd become paranoid. To think that some harmless kid was trying to take him down was a little too extreme. He could be honest. He could be carefree. Surely, blending in with normal society wasn't that hard.

"Interesting... I'm taking Business Management. My parents are forcing me to take it," his newest acquaintance said with distaste. "What made you pick Philosophy?"

"No reason," Heero answered although there was a very valid, very significant reason behind it. It wasn't that he didn't want to sound stuck up. He just didn't want to get into detail.

"Good answer," Kon replied. He let out a jolly laugh that wasn't quite fitting with his stature. Standing at least two inches shorter than Heero, the guy looked like the typical geek who was bullied at school. He was skinny enough to be pushed around but looked too affable to be denied attention.

"Since our departments seem to be close to each other, I have a feeling we'll see each other again at the dorms. Where are you staying?"

"Millardo Commons."

Heero almost gagged while saying it. He didn't think that the University would name an entire dormitory after Zechs, but he supposed that with the man's contributions to the Mars project and his heritage as a Peacecraft heir, his existence could not be denied. To top that off, Zechs was also considered a war hero despite his attempts to completely annihilate life on Earth. It was so preposterous that Heero could not understand their reasoning. Still, it was just as well. The former Sanq Kingdom still acknowledged their family, so it was easy to let a little detail like that slip by.

"What's wrong? Do you find their accommodations less than satisfactory?"

"Accommodations?" Heero questioned, only then remembering that Kon was speaking of the dormitories, not of the person from whom the dormitories were named..

He found that sometimes, he became too caught up in the memories of war that he dazed off for certain periods of time. Surely it wasn't psychosis of any sort, but it still bothered him. It made him look odd.

"I... just remembered someone I know who had the same name."

"Ah, you mean someone you know is also named Millardo, like Millardo Peacecraft of the former Sanq Kingdom?"

"Something like that."

On the other hand, Heero wasn't too repulsed of the name Peacecraft. It was, after all, the heritage of Relena who now called herself Relena Dorian after her deceased, adoptive father. Relena was the headstrong and stubborn idealist who balanced Zech's partial insanity. All in all, it worked out quite well.

"Millardo Commons, huh? I don't remember if I'd been assigned to the same dorm. Well, I guess we'll find out later," Kon said in a carefree manner. "I suppose that if fate still had some use for us, we'll see each other again. Until then, goodbye Heero. It was nice meeting you."

Heero took the hand that was being offered to him and shook it. He was surprised at Kon's firm grip and the way he held his head high while walking. It must have been involuntary, such as the way he'd been trained since birth. At least the guy wasn't like the rest of the brainless fools running around.

Walking toward his orientation corner to the north side of the campus, Heero was reminded of Quatre. The former pilot of Sandrock, while carrying an air of vulnerability, also exuded the dignity that could not be found in too many people. They both carried a certain kind of charm that drew people to them. That made Heero decide that Kon would be an acceptable person to be around just because Quatre was one of the few people he could stand. The other three -- well, they had their problems… not that he didn't have problems himself. He estimated that out of all of them, Quatre would be the most successful in blending back into society. At least, that was his best guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Two

_December 1, AC197  
__-- MS Factory Main Facility, Colony L2-Z32499_

The place felt odd as if there was something not quite right about it. His intuition was telling him that there was something he had to know about the place. Letting his hand slide down to the gun hidden at his side, Wufei held his breath. The air was humid, typical of the weather systems installed in the L2 colonies. It made it harder for him to breathe and at the same time made him miss the thinner air of L3, the location of his Preventer office and his current home. After working at the main headquarters back on Earth and after spending a few months in L2's headquarters, he'd been assigned to a newer location that needed a jumpstart to their economy. That colony was L3-X18999, the same colony that Dekim Barton planned to drop on the Earth almost a year ago.

"It looks harmless."

"I don't think so."

"There is nothing to indicate that weapons are being manufactured in this factory."

"...Except the name of the factory."

"I think you're being too paranoid about this."

"Trowa, I suggest that you not try my patience right now."

It had been seven months since he'd been assigned a new partner. It was not that he minded. It was just that Trowa had become a little too permissive since the war ended. The ruthless soldier he once knew lightened up enough to allow small infractions that would have otherwise been unacceptable not too long ago. It was the only fault he found with his partner. At least Trowa never picked verbal fights with him. It saved him the energy of having to voice out his side of the matter every time they disagreed on something.

"Let's split," Trowa suggested, moving fluidly to the left before Wufei even had the chance to agree with the suggestion. Foregoing any questioning, Wufei followed Trowa's lead and surveyed the area to the east of the facility. Nothing seemed amiss, at least not yet.

MS Factory was the name of the place and the owner had not been present upon their arrival. The main Preventer office had assigned them to the factory since it was marked as a suspicious location. With the owner nowhere to be found, it was easy to conclude that there was dubious activity going on in the facility. It was mostly desolate, but there was no telling where the weapons were hidden. Criminals such as the ones they'd been nabbing recently tended to be skilled when it came to hiding their products. So far there had only been small-time rebels building one or two mobile suits, but the factory they were currently inspecting was capable of holding forty or more and that in itself was dangerous.

"Yes. That's right. Show me where you are and what you're hiding," Wufei murmured to himself when he noticed a shadow of a person move quickly past him. He almost didn't detect it, but he trusted himself in these kinds of situations. He was sure it wasn't Trowa since his partner tended to move more smoothly than covertly. Movements such as the later tended to be suspicious.

The suspicious entity came to a stop at the end of a dark hallway and breathed a deep sigh of relief. If the criminal thought he was scot-free then he was kidding himself. Wufei was coming in from behind him and the guy didn't even notice. Wufei reached his hand out to the back of the suspicious person and came in contact with hair. It must have been a woman.

"Lady, hands in the air where I can see them," Wufei said, making sure to keep his other hand close to his gun. He was just about to call Trowa when he was attacked. The person he was to hold captive spun with amazing speed and knocked his gun off its holster. The person then kicked him on his chin, causing him to stumble to the ground. Trowa was in his aid in no time.

Standing up a bit frazzled and most certainly furious, Wufei was just about ready to fight back when Trowa blocked his striking fist.

"What's wrong with you?" Wufei questioned as he turned his red, furious face toward his partner.

"What the hell?" he heard next. He was sure the statement wasn't Trowa's although the voice did sound familiar.

Wufei turned his gaze toward his once attacker.

"Duo Maxwell?" Wufei reacted, almost stumbling as he recognized the other. His feet didn't seem to want to cooperate with him as he kept on slipping. It was only Trowa's hand holding his arm up that stopped him from falling again and again.

_October 5, AC195  
__-- OZ Detention Center, OZ's Moon Base_

"Hey, Wufei. My Deathscythe is pretty cool, don't you think? I'd demolish OZ with this in no time!"

_December 1, AC197  
__-- MS Factory Main Facility, Colony L2-Z32499_

"Were you trying to kill me or what? And lady? Sheesh! As you can see I'm no lady," Duo said, looking confused himself.

"Tell me you're not involved with this company," Wufei said. He made sure he sounded grave and threatening. He was going to make an arrest if Duo answered incorrectly.

"Trowa too? You guys should have told me you were coming for a visit. This is _my_ company," Duo responded with pride. He puffed his chest out and held his head high as if a child showing his parents the golden star he'd received from school.

"Going back to war so soon after?" Wufei questioned, wondering what it was that possessed a former comrade to mass produce mobile suits. If he wasn't mistaken, Duo had been fully bent on stopping the war.

"Eh? War? What are you talking about?" Duo responded, looking genuinely surprised but still as ridiculous as ever. The expression on his face was the type that belonged to a clown, which was not helping Wufei's evaluation of him. He supposed that the former pilot of Gundam 02 would always be ludicrous.

"How many mobile suits have you constructed so far?" Wufei continued.

Trowa was holding back like he usually did. He never interfered in such circumstances. He merely stood there and observed them. Wufei didn't mind. After all, it was Trowa who completed their written reports when everything was said and done. Sure, he hated it, but he did them anyway.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess it's up to the hundreds by now. My second shipment of parts should be coming in any time now," Duo answered.

Irked that he wasn't being taken seriously, Wufei's fisted hand clenched with anger. To think that someone so dedicated to peace was starting new conflict. It was inconceivable.

"I thought you were better," Wufei seethed, to which Duo stepped back.

Trowa finally made his move, blocking Wufei so that he wouldn't be able to get anywhere near Duo. It was only natural that Wufei was confused. Just as he was about to shove Trowa out of the way, his partner held a shiny object before him. It took Wufei more than a few seconds to stop glaring and actually start looking at the object Trowa held before his eyes.

"A... toy?" Wufei asked, baffled. Trowa had his peculiarities, but this had been the oddest he'd ever seen of his partner. Perhaps they needed to talk afterwards.

"Wait, what were you thinking?" Duo interrupted his glaring, taking the toy off Trowa's hand and placing it on top of a crate. "This here is my latest creation, Deathscythe Mini with master upgrades. You didn't think I was making _real_ mobile suits, did you?"

Wufei cursed and then cursed again. It was confusing and embarrassing all at once. There was no indication that the place was filled with toys. He realized that he should have trusted Trowa when he said that there was nothing suspicious in there, but he didn't and he was wrong. He was completely wrong that it was awkward. He hadn't seen Duo in what seemed like ages and their first meeting was plagued with doubt and stupidity. Wufei did not know how to react.

"Duo, why don't you explain to us why you named your company MS Factory?" Trowa asked calmly, saving Wufei the trouble of coming up with a good comeback.

"Well, Trowa," Duo answered, the large smirk on his face making it seem like he'd easily tricked a few friends, which he actually did. "The junk yard was a mess, so I decided 'Hey! Why not rebuild what I never had?' I never really did have a childhood, so I just wanted to make sure the kids of today would benefit from my oh-so-generous kindness," he said. It did not help to answer Trowa's question but at least he was starting to get somewhere.

"The reason for the name, Duo," Trowa insisted.

"Hold up, I'm not done yet," Duo responded. "I was thinking that since there were no more mobile suits around and that the kids had to remember history, I should make toys that tell them _about_ history. And now here we have it - my new company that makes toys that teaches you about history!"

"Maxwell!" Wufei finally screamed. Duo's excited jabber had turned an awkward situation into an unbearable one. He was in no mood, ever, for such ruckus.

"Ok! Ok!" Duo said. "I'll tell you already. Sheesh, no need to yell you know. I named it after me and Hilde. MS means Maxwell-Schbeiker. There you have it, the MS Factory!"

While Trowa coughed, Wufei continued to seethe with rage. Surely his partner was trying very hard not to laugh at him, but it was obvious that he still found amusement in the mistake. It taught him that next time, he should also pay attention to his partner's intuition.

"I see. It doesn't mean _mobile suit _factory," Trowa said after clearing his throat. The look on his face said nothing about how he felt because not a muscle dared to move. Still, it was the twinkle in his eyes that gave him away.

"Trowa, go ahead and say it," Wufei muttered. "I was wrong all along."

"Lighten up Wufei," Duo interrupted while getting in between them. He then put a companionable arm around him and smiled his brightest. "I should have informed the Preventers about this beforehand to prevent any confusion. Besides, what's been up with you guys? I haven't seen you two in ages and now you're both Preventers!"

"I," Wufei replied as he attempted to remove the arm from atop his shoulder. "I joined right after the end of the war. Trowa here joined seven months ago."

"Any of you guys hitched yet?" Duo asked, winking Trowa's way, but it was Wufei who stiffened immediately. "Erm, you aren't married, are you Wufei?"

Trowa took the liberty of answering the question.

"He's married to Sally Po who's also working as a Preventer. Sally gave birth to their daughter five months ago. I replaced her as his partner a few months before her pregnancy."

"Woah! Too much info you're giving me over there pal," Duo reacted. "And you!" he said, pointing at Wufei before again attaching himself to him. "How come you never told me?"

"I didn't think it was necessary," Wufei grumbled. He didn't think his life story needed to be shared with everyone he'd met during the war. If that was the case then he would have called Quatre Winner, a guy he'd talked to once or twice before, to inform him of his good news. That would have been completely out of the blue and unnecessary.

"This calls for a celebration!" Duo near screamed as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hilde baby!" he said when Hilde's face came up on his screen. "Remember Wufei? The guy with the tight ponytail," he said, pointing at Wufei who he was still attached to. "The guy has a wife and kid and didn't even tell me. I said we should have a celebration."

Wufei could only cover his eyes and subject himself to further harassment.

"Uh huh," Duo continued talking. "Christmas? That's a perfect idea. I'll tell the guys right away. See you later, babe."

With a loud smack of his lips, Duo cut the connection.

"We're having a Christmas party," Duo announced. Wufei could only roll his eyes. "Everyone's invited, including Heero and Quatre of course. Heero will be a bit harder to find, but Quatre's vid-phone number, address and life story should be posted all over the place... or should I be leaving Quatre up to you, Trowa?"

"I don't know where he is," Trowa answered with a shrug. The last time he'd seen Quatre was seven months ago at an L3 spaceport. He doubted that information would be useful now.

"Ah well, party, party," Duo said, practically shoving them both out of the bland building and leading them up to his modest home close by.

"We still have work to do," Wufei said in protest, but Trowa did not seem to mind skipping for the rest of the day.

"Hey, as far as they're concerned you two are still checking the MS Factory for illegal and dangerous weapons."

Trowa nodded. Wufei could only sigh.

At the age of 17, Duo Maxwell was above and beyond the teenager of their times. Despite his rather long, feminine hair, he possessed the confidence that was far beyond the care-free attitude he always seemed to carry. At two years since the Colonies' rebellion started, he appeared to be more normal than any of them. It was as if his shift into the post-war era was not all that challenging. Normality to him was but an easy hop onto the other side. Wufei would have been jealous, but as it was, he too was building a good life of his own. That, for now, was more than enough.

_December 20, AC197  
__-- Renaissance Complex: Apartment Unit 6DE5, Colony L3-X18999_

It was a cold night with nothing to do. He'd finished reading three chapters of the newest book he picked up at the bookstore that afternoon. The bachelor life was truly dull. Dinner hadn't even been the least bit satisfying. Surely, the chicken breast and potatoes he ate could have been more delectable had he been sharing the meal with company. The problem was that his taste buds were used to his own meager culinary creations. A conversation, he had to admit, would have been most welcome. Too bad Wufei and the family were out visiting Sally's friends. He could have used the company of the family. Besides, Lina, their little angel, did have quite the fondness for him.

"...appeared today in a meeting of foreign officials discussing the future of the Mars Project. Zechs Marquise, the former heir of the Peacecraft monarchy expressed his grief today at the loss of three men during the construction of the first ever..."

"They're moving too fast," Trowa chastised, watching as a news reporter discussed the events of the day in full detail. "Nothing efficient could be accomplished in a hurry."

Over the past few months, the Mars Project had been in hot debate, bringing it up front and center in every newscast. Trowa was witness to the most current information and himself not approving of the way the project was moving along. They were in a hurry to finish construction and that lead to unfortunate outcomes.

"...Winner has also expressed his grief and has pledged to provide monetary aid in both the continuation of the Mars project and the families of those who have lost their loved ones. Many consider this an unprecedented move by the company at a time when the rebuilding of the colonies should come first. Colony leaders call it a 'selfish whim of a wealthy heir'. Quatre Winner, who has yet to make a public appearance, was unavailable for comments."

Trowa winced internally. Letting people talk filth about him and letting it blow over was the single, most important mistake Quatre could have ever made. While his intentions were truly genuine, the interpretations of the rest of the world were harsh and the only reason Trowa sympathized with Quatre was because he'd known him personally. Had he not known what kind of person Quatre was, he too would be coming up with the same conclusions. Quatre liked to help out, but good intentions were not good enough. At least, that was what he believed the real world was like.

Shaking his head and proceeding to do the dishes, Trowa was startled when his phone beeped twice.

"Trowa speaking," he said without bothering to look at the caller ID. The video option was also turned on just because he knew Catherine would insist that she see his face when they talked. He kept his eyes on the dishes, awaiting her newest gossip.

"Trowa Barton, how nice of you not to contact me at all."

Startled, Trowa did not notice the dish that slipped out of his hand and fall into the sink. Ceramic shards were scattered on the stainless steel sink, but he failed to notice it. That was because his caller had not been the one he'd been expecting.

"Oops, I didn't mean to surprise you like that. Sorry about the dishes," his caller said next. His eyes sparkled with genuine concern.

"I just... didn't expect you to call," Trowa responded, beginning to clean up the mess he'd made. Luckily, the ceramic shards were large enough to dispose of safely.

"I know. That's the reason why I named your failure to call 'avoidance'. I presumed that with the business card in your possession, it wouldn't have been too hard to find my number."

"It was never my intention to avoid you."

"You just forgot to call?"

"That's right."

"Huh, how foolish of me to think otherwise."

"Quatre," Trowa said, a bit exasperated. He could so easily read the sarcasm in Quatre's voice and it was bothering him. He'd never known Quatre to resort to sarcasm. It was eerie.

"I was busy," he explained.

The truth was that he'd forgotten about Quatre's business card. After he'd left the spaceport that day, the only things on his mind had been work and his future. The guy had not exactly been plaguing his mind. He tended to be kind of a side note whenever he heard about him in the news or just whenever his name was mentioned. In fact, he didn't even know where Quatre's card was anymore.

"Did you just say you were busy?" Quatre said smirking. He leaned back on what looked like a large, stuffy chair and put his hands together. It was obvious that he was still at work and it was probably past ten in the evening in L4 right now.

"Trowa, had I been somebody else, I would have believed you, but as it is I'm also a busy person and here I am calling you."

Everything Quatre said was true, true enough that Trowa was a little embarrassed. He'd been doing nothing important since he'd come home from work and he'd been having a lot of leisure time lately. There was no reason not to call. But still, Trowa completely forgot about him and to tell it to him straight out was a little insensitive. He had very few friends and he was sure he didn't want to let go of this one.

"I'm sorry. I have no excuse," he said instead. He was clever in these sorts of things. He owned up to the fault to ensure that he'd escape scrutiny. Quatre was not likely to follow up with the questioning. Being blunt was a blessing sometimes.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh," Quatre replied. He had that kicked puppy look that would have made anyone feel guilty in a second. Trowa wanted to escape his punishment for being such a jerk, so he changed the subject.

"Any reason why you called me?"

Trowa almost hit himself in the head. There should have been a reason why he was always discourteous around Quatre and only Quatre. It was like he was trying to drive the other to tears without meaning to do so.

"I was asked to send you a message," Quatre replied. Thankfully, he was not the type to take his rudeness personally. "Duo has decided the date, time, and location of an upcoming Christmas party. It should be starting at around 8pm on the 24th at his place. You should know the location. He said that since Wufei was not going to be working that day, you'd be free too."

Trowa nodded in response. He was aware of Duo's plans since the beginning of the month and found it odd that it was Quatre calling to inform him about the details and not Duo.

"That was all I had to report," Quatre said next with a miniature smile. "I hope to see you there Trowa, but I'll be arriving late. I hope you're not planning to leave before that time."

Trowa shook his head.

With another smile, Quatre picked a pen off his desk and idly twirled it around with his fingers.

"It was good to see you again," he said abruptly. "Alright, I still have to call Heero and I should leave you alone to do your dishes so I'll see you next week."

"Ok," Trowa responded before the connection was cut.

Staring at the still dirty dishes in the sink, Trowa shrugged. He'd never been to any parties before so it was going to be a completely different experience. At least he would be able to see his former war comrades. It would be interesting, especially Heero. The guy seemed like he was not going to do anything with his life afterwards. It was the impression he got during the time they spent together. He supposed that he could have been wrong. People change although some things always seemed to stay the same. It was all he could think about the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**At The End of The Day**  
~ Chapter Three

_December 24, AC197  
__-- Maxwell-Schbeiker Residence, Colony L2-Z32499_

Wufei and Sally's daughter Lina was adorable. It was the first reaction everyone had upon the couple's arrival. Duo himself could not believe it, but then again, Wufei had always been the most mature. It was not hard to imagine that he would be the first to wed and successfully fulfill the requirements of family life. True, they seemed a bit young, but after going through a war and surviving it, Duo felt like they were middle-aged fogies capable of relating the past in the lengthiest, most tedious way possible. He considered it a gift since any other interpretation would damn it as a curse.

The oddest thing to happen since the start of their get-together was Heero's appearance. Dressed in blue jeans and a sweatshirt with the initials SKU stitched on the front, the once pilot of Wing Zero looked like a college kid, which blew Duo's mind away. Wufei and Trowa having become Preventers was new but believable and Quatre's current position had been decided since birth. But Heero - Heero was different. Heero was completely unexpected.

Unexpected still was the way Wufei's little girl had instantly fallen in love with Mr. College man. The little infant instantly reached out for Heero the moment he stepped into her view and she'd been with him since. Nobody tried to pry her away from him because she would start bawling in protest. It had disconcerted Wufei for a bit before he realized that Heero was a natural when he carried the child. It was like she fit perfectly in his arms. Duo believed that her mother was a little jealous. Too bad Heero had no milk to provide.

"Where the hell is Quatre?" Duo whined when he'd gotten tired of contemplating the mystery that was Heero Yuy, college student with child in arms.

"He has a job," Heero answered for the still missing Mr. Winner.

"Excuse me Heero, but all of us have jobs... except you... and that baby."

"I was talking about the nature of his job," Heero elaborated.

"Can't you be patient for once?" Wufei interjected.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me? What is this, attack Duo day? Trowa, a little help here."

Duo looked toward his savior for help only to be regarded with a shrug. He thought that at least Trowa would care that Quatre was running late.

"Oh, calm down," Hilde, who appeared from behind him, verbalized. "I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for being late. In the meantime, I've decided to bring out some of the food I've been heating up in the oven."

Life was good. Life was definitely worth living with Hilde around. In an instant, Duo had forgotten his earlier concerns in lieu of digging into the petite quiche cups his housemate had heated up. While the little tasteful cups had been purchased frozen, the little appetizers were still heavenly. Anyone else who said otherwise needed to answer to him.

"So, Heero, college student, huh?" Duo asked while munching on a quiche.

"Yes Duo. This is the thirteenth time I've answered that question."

"It's kind of weird."

"At least I didn't idiotically name my company MS Factory not anticipating that Preventer officers would have to waste their time discovering that my facility was not, in fact, a mobile suit factory. No offense Hilde."

"None taken."

"Hey!" Duo protested, almost choking on his appetizer. "I knew I shouldn't have told you that story," he said while coughing. The little girl on Heero's arms sent him a glare.

Duo sighed. Without Quatre around, it seemed that the group was still incomplete. They lacked conversation so much that their party was turning into a bore. Only three people had taken the effort to breathe life into the atmosphere. That was Hilde, Sally, and himself. The other three looked comfortable just sitting there and consuming their drinks. It remained that way for the next few minutes before the doorbell finally let out that familiar chime.

"Finally!" Duo exclaimed, running to the door to greet his final guest. Quatre was only five minutes shy of midnight and looked liked he'd run a marathon to get there.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, holding a hand up to the door frame as he tried to catch his breath. "Late meeting plus Martin wanted to make a background check on you guys even if I insisted you were all fine."

"This Martin guy sounds like he doesn't trust you."

"_This_ Martin guy," a rather large man said as he appeared from behind Quatre. "Is making sure Master Quatre is safe and that Master Quatre will be returned in good condition."

"Oh we'll return him in _mint_ condition," Duo said before yanking Quatre inward and closing the door. The man scared the daylights out of him. Quatre sure did know how to pick them. Everyone surrounding him tended to be big and bulky. It was a wonder how he didn't disappear in the middle of the bodies.

"Is everyone still here?" Quatre said, fanning himself with his hand before slipping out of his jacket.

"Of course they are. We wouldn't miss you for the world," Duo replied, surveying Quatre's attire. "You know, I did say casual."

"Sorry. I didn't get to change before my flight."

"Damn Quatre. That attire is crowd-seducing material."

"Duo, I'm wearing a suit. If you haven't noticed, there's no skin exposure. There's no way I could seduce anyone with this."

"But Quatty-poo, you're making me blush with your hotness."

"Give it a rest," Quatre responded with finality although his scolding was more off-handed than harsh. Duo took no offense to it as he led his newest guest to the rest of the awaiting people, slinging his arm around his shoulder in the process. Even after almost a year of minimal communication with this particular friend, Duo still felt as close to him as ever. While their lives may have gone on different directions since the end of the war, Quatre was still approachable although he now looked more tired. The optimistic idealist of the war era was now a working drone. However, none of that took away Quatre's inborn charm. He still wowed the crowd wherever he went.

That was proven when he emerged from the hallway to greet fellow guests in the living room. Wufei's daughter giggled in unexplainable excitement although she still kept her loyal hold on Heero. In fact, everyone seemed to lighten up save for Trowa who looked as he always did. Duo had thought that the two were really close during the war, but there were always some things he was wrong about. This time, he may have just been picking up the wrong signals.

Shrugging to himself, Duo hauled Hilde to the kitchen to retrieve the food that was being heated in the oven. In no time, the feast was ready at the table and the now lively crowd gathered by the small but filled dining room table.

"Finally, our food shall be consumed," Duo said in a stuck-up voice, bowing before his guests. What he received were varying degrees of confusion. None of his guests took a seat. "What, I can't act strange and Heero could all of a sudden become a college student with no warning?" he said, motioning with his hands for them to sit down.

"Why must we endure your inanity?" Wufei spoke up as he pulled up a chair for Sally and then himself. Lina was still too preoccupied with Heero, so her high chair was positioned right beside his.

"Wufei, you're still such a grouch," Duo responded and then stuck a tongue out. "Oh, by the way," he said just as his bottom hit his seat at the head of the table. "Quatre, did you know Heero here's going to college?" he asked, almost smug.

"Yeah," Quatre answered. "SKU, right?"

"Wait a minute."

Duo's brows came together. None of them knew what Heero was doing before that day. It was strange that Quatre could have known before them considering that he was the most out of touch with anything but the business world. The two couldn't have possibility been communicating. Heero was impossible to find.

"Quat, you knew about Heero?"

"Yeah," Quatre answered again as if such news wasn't so surprising. "We talk occasionally."

Duo blinked. Even Trowa didn't know where Quatre was a few weeks back. In fact, Trowa had told him during their conversation that he'd never talked to Quatre since he stumbled upon him in an L3 spaceport.

"Very strange," Duo said out loud without realizing it.

"Indeed. The way you've been holding off dinner and waiting for the food to spoil is quite irksome," Wufei said in a stuck-up voice akin to Duo's earlier rendition. "Now snap out of it and let's eat."

Startled, Duo couldn't help but stare at Wufei. It was quite unexpected. Wufei tended to be ill-tempered, so he couldn't help but notice the self-satisfied smirk on the other's face.

"Wufei," he said, all of a sudden pointing at his friend. "You are my new best friend."

With the appointment of Wufei as his best friend finalized through spoken words, Duo leaned forward happily and began to say grace. Quatre was cute, but Wufei was fun. He could already imagine the number of ways he could try the other's patience. That, he thought, was going to be one of his greatest accomplishments in life. Wufei should have been honored that he was the chosen one.

_January 30, AC198  
__-- Millardo Commons, Sanq Kingdom University_

His next class did not start until five-thirty in the afternoon, so he was left doing some required reading in his dorm room. Heero did not mind his scattered schedule since, unlike a few fellow classmates, he was not a working student. Being a working student was quite bothersome, really. That was his conclusion upon witnessing his roommate scramble for his work clothes as he hurried out of their room. Heero considered himself lucky not to have parents who refused to provide for his living expenses. Having Odin's money to spend really was such a blessing.

"You didn't find it," Heero said, disappointed as he turned his attention away from his frantically moving roommate. He turned his head to the video screen to face the person he was conversing with.

"Don't say it like I didn't try."

"You could have tried harder," Heero responded as his hand picked up the highlighter that was on top of his open book.

"You make it sound like I didn't try at all. Besides, aren't you supposed to be doing homework?"

"I'm not in kindergarten, Quatre. I have thesis, midterms, and the like. There is no such thing as homework."

"Ah, Heero," his roommate suddenly called out, his head popping out from the side of the doorway after he'd made it out. "You did promise you were going to check on my Calc homework, right? It's right on my desk," he said and then left quickly.

"What was this about no homework?" Quatre questioned, sitting back on his chair with a wide smile on his face. Heero thought that he looked like a child who'd just gotten a cookie.

"Don't change the subject," Heero replied. He repositioned his laptop so that Quatre would get a better view of him rather than a view of his bare feet and book. Placing it on the desk, he slid it sideways so he could see Quatre from his position sprawled on the bed. There was no sense in having anyone see the blond. Although he had yet to appear in public, there was an off chance that someone would recognize him. Heero didn't want any trouble for him or for Quatre.

"She's not that easy to contact," Quatre said, looking exasperated as he tried to convince Heero that he was truly unsuccessful. "She visits destitute colonies. L4 isn't exactly the greatest choice for that category. And besides, she lives on the Earth. She's closer to you than I am."

"But you're both politicians," Heero insisted.

"I'm not a politician, Heero," Quatre responded, looking like Heero's statement was the most damnable thing he could have said.

"You're L4's representative."

"That's because they haven't picked one yet. I'm like a proxy."

"They chose you. Why do you think they've stalled voting?"

"I don't _want_ to be a politician," Quatre finally admitted.

"Why not?"

"My business is time-consuming enough as it is. That and I don't want to deal with the press."

"You're going to have to eventually... like _Relena_ does. Stop trying to change the subject."

"I've already told you. I don't know how to contact her."

Leaning back on the pillows behind him, Heero crossed his legs and then thought about Quatre's line of reasoning. His forgotten textbook remained loyally balanced right above his lap. His 'props', as he liked to call them, were there just in case anyone invited him out for a night of drinking. Not one to be illegally and irresponsibly drinking, Heero always refused. He would have wanted to be seen as a study freak, but for some reason, the jocks always hounded him. Perhaps he looked more like their type.

"Why is it this difficult?" Heero said, staring up at the ceiling of his room. Everything was so much easier during the war. All he had to do back then was to hack into any given computer database and he received access to all the information he ever needed. Even when he needed restricted information, he was able to gather it in a flash. Nowadays, he was just a regular guy with no access to such treasures. He'd sworn since the end of the war that he'd stop killing _and _stop doing anything illegal. It seemed now like the latter was a very hard promise to keep.

"She used to be so infatuated with you," Quatre said. "It's not like she ever avoided you. You were the one avoiding her. She's probably too busy these days to come looking for you."

"That really helps, Quatre," Heero said with a sardonic tone. He had to admit that Quatre was right. He was confident in the fact that Relena would at least try to find him. She was probably busy doing her job to keep the peace. It was only natural that she concentrated on what was most important to her.

"Heero, I should really be getting back to work. I've got a conference meeting in five minutes. I'll have to call you back later."

"Sure," Heero said off-handedly. "But I have a class at five-thirty. Make sure to call before then."

"Alright."

Heero cut the connection, folding his laptop shut before placing his 'props' on the table. He lay on his stomach and closed his eyes for a nap. College life really was great. He could only wonder what kind of work his poor roommate was doing while he was dozing off. He supposed that he deserved it. All his years of intense physical training was going to be rewarded with free time. It was probably the reason why he fought to end the war all along. Peace sure was good.

In the middle of his nap, two very expected but still unpleasant sounds woke him up. Almost at the same instance, the door to his room swung open and his vid-phone went off.

"Hey, have you looked through my homework yet?" his roommate asked as he discarded his laughable work clothes. The giant hotdog atop his cap really was disturbing.

"After class," Heero answered, moving swiftly to answer his call. "Yeah," he said, rubbing his eyes as he took the call.

"I figured out a solution," Quatre said right away, wasting no time as he voiced his suggestion. He didn't even give him time to gather himself after his long nap. "Why not attend one of those rallies she holds?"

"Because those are rare and I'm going to be lost among a crowd of thousands of people. She'll never see me."

"You know what they say about women's intuition."

"That's still a bad idea."

"I don't see you coming up with a better one."

Heero combed his hair back with his fingers and yawned. Quatre's call made him forget about his roommate's presence and the fact that his laptop screen and consequently, Quatre's face, was within full view of the room.

"I can't really think right now," Heero admitted.

"Hold on. I have an important message from the front desk. Will you give me five minutes?"

"Fine," Heero answered, waving him off. He didn't know why Quatre bothered with him. Then again, he was grateful for the other's help because he couldn't exactly approach his roommate as casually. While his roommate wasn't all that bad, he felt a little strange around him. There was no helping it. Kon, the guy he met during the school orientation, was normal. Quatre at least had one common experience with him and that was enough to make Heero feel comfortable around him.

"Are you talking to Quatre Winner, heir to L4's throne, again?" his roommate said, coming from behind him.

Heero stiffened and then glanced behind him to find Kon with his head cocked to the side. His roommate had seen Quatre. More importantly, he knew who he was. He had been careless.

"What's it to you?"

"Relax, Heero. It isn't like I'm going to tell anyone. I've known this since last semester and you don't see me blabbering my mouth off."

Heero considered the answer before judging it to be acceptable. At least he could trust his roommate with the secret.

"You know, I know how you could meet Relena Dorian," he said next, making it sound like sweet bait.

"How will this benefit you?" Heero's response was guarded. His roommate had just discovered a weakness. He knew some high-up guy who the colonies have yet to see in public. Quatre was still pretty much a secret until his formal take-over when he turned eighteen.

"She's meeting with my folks to discuss building a shopping mall at L3's newest colony cluster, something about stimulating their economy by bringing in new jobs and tourism. I could easily arrange a meeting between you two."

Not knowing what to say, Heero braced his hands on the mattress. Kon probably knew of his intentions all along. It was great that he was being helpful, but still, it felt as if his roommate wanted something in exchange.

"What do you want in return?" Heero asked with apprehension.

"I want Quatre Winner."

"No way."

Heero crossed his arms. He wasn't about to give Quatre away that easily. He did owe Quatre and his friend was a busy man anyway. There was no way it was happening.

"Just one date."

Heero considered the proposal. He could finally stop pestering Quatre about Relena, but in exchange, Quatre had to go out with Kon. It sounded simple enough.

"Fine. I'll try," Heero said, not sounding too sure of himself. "But I want you out of the room."

"Sure," Kon responded too happily. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Grunting, Heero stared at the still empty vid-screen that was filled in a few seconds later by Quatre's face.

"Go out with my roommate so I could see Relena," Heero said right away, knowing that Quatre was going to have to shoo him off after having received an important message.

"What?"

"I considered an exchange of assets," Heero responded quickly. He had to get right to the point.

"Huh," Quatre said as he rubbed the underside of his chin. "I see you've sold me out so easily."

"I can't exactly help it if you're very profitable."

"Heero, I don't know..."

"He's safe."

"I don't _know_ him and besides, I've never dated."

_November 30, AC196  
__-- The Big Top, Colony L2-F54833_

"Would you consider going out with me?"

"No."

_January 30, AC198  
__-- Millardo Commons, Sanq Kingdom University_

"Please," Heero pleaded as best he could considering that it was an unusual request.

"I have to take a shuttle to the Earth just to fulfill the request," Quatre replied before adding his next statement meant to distract from the topic at hand. "Wait, did you just say please. It sounds really odd on you. I've never heard you say please before."

"Do I take it you're saying yes?"

"I don't know, but I can't continue this conversation. There's a client who's causing us some trouble. I'll have to call you back later."

"No. I want an answer now," Heero insisted. He knew that Quatre would be too busy later.

"I guess I have no choice then," Quatre sighed before nodding and then cutting off the connection.

Success couldn't have sounded any sweeter. His last class seemed to breeze by very quickly such that he had more than ample time to discuss matters with his roommate. After looking over Kon's homework, the two had figured out an arrangement. Following a lengthy talk, Heero then demonstrated to his roommate what he would do to him and his private parts if he ever put one inappropriate finger on Quatre Winner. Needless to say, all the food in their shared fridge was massacred, deformed, and inedible by the time they went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Four

_March 26, AC198  
__-- St. Tropez Beach Resort, French Riviera_

The air was good. It was all he could think of as he watched the fine grains of sand lead up to the clear sea that cradled the almost too brilliant sun just in the horizon. Life was good and Wufei was a genius to suggest that they all go on a vacation during Heero's spring break. It also happened to coincide with Wufei and Trowa's annual vacation and Duo himself could leave whenever he wanted. The only problem, of course, had been Quatre, but after weeks of nagging, Duo had convinced his reticent comrade to take a break. There was only one stipulation. Everyone had to bring a date - and bring a date Quatre did.

"She's a bimbo."

"She's obviously a gold digger."

"I don't think those boobs are even real. They look like they're going to fall out of her chest anytime soon."

"Ladies, could we stop being vile for a moment?" Wufei interrupted.

While Duo did find the bashing a little humorous at first, he started to fear the repressed anger in these women's words. Their offhanded commentary was like poisoned daggers being thrown at the back of the voluptuous woman who hogged Quatre like a blood-thirsty leech. Duo looked skyward. Just what was Quatre thinking?

"But honey, just look at that," Sally said in defense of her small group of female compatriots. "She's not even human."

Truthfully, Sally had been the worst of them all. Duo feared the amount of vile that was coming out of her mouth. Even his sweet Hilde was showing a side of herself Duo had never seen. Even worse was that he was seeing the same from Relena who was supposed to be the picture of female dignity that the Earth and colonies looked up to. Instead, she was joining in on the verbal assault while sitting next to Heero. Heero didn't seem to mind the discussion as he ignored all the comments and looked far into the distance.

"I wish I could be that peaceful," Duo said, sighing quite loudly before plopping down on the large beach mat which they all shared. Perhaps leaving the comfort of the large umbrella that protected them from the sun was best. Either that, or he had to achieve the same kind of Zen Heero was in. Even Wufei couldn't seem to find his inner peace.

"I can only sense jealousy from you women," Wufei said with a dismissive snort before crossing his arms. Being as he always was, he was really asking for an execution by gunfire. Duo was wise enough to keep those kinds of comments to himself.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're attracted to her," Sally goaded him. It was a trap. Duo winced as he looked at his soon to be castrated friend.

"It's better than taking out all your insecurities on her," Wufei responded. That was when the riot started. The bikini-clad of the group attacked all at once and it was only Duo's persistence and unfound courage that helped him pull Wufei out of the fray. Seriously, talking to angry women was like playing with fire.

"Let's not all get violent now," Duo said, attempting to calm down everyone's nerves. "It's best that we ask Heero, our knowledgeable comrade, what he knows of Quatre's strange choices for the season."

Duo then shook Heero to force him out of his trance. Heero looked a bit irritated but acquiesced with the request anyway.

"He met her at a club. They've been going out for a few days," Heero stated simply and then continued to stare out into the distance.

"See girls, Quatre was just drunk on boobs and out of his mind. There's no need to take it out on dear old Wufei," Duo said, tentatively smiling while trying to judge the mood of their group. There was no sense in ruining their vacation just because some sexy woman had decided to attach herself to sweet, immaculate Quatre.

"That can't be good," Relena said, pointing at the couple in the distance. The two were walking side by side just right at the edge where the waves kissed the sand. There was nothing odd about Quatre except that the woman next to him was hanging on to his arm, obviously pressing her gigantic bosoms against said arm.

"Oh my god, she's defiled Quatre," Hilde said as they watched the scene before them. The still unnamed woman said something that made Quatre laugh. Duo almost felt like throwing up.

"Oh yes she has," Sally said next, stretching out her long, slender legs in the mat. "She's taken his virginity alright -- over and over again."

The wrong kind of images assaulted Duo's head. It was apparent that he was not the only one thinking dirty thoughts when a unified gasp was released. Only Heero continued to remain unconcerned.

"Sally! Our child is only a few feet away!" Wufei exclaimed, looking with shock at his wife. The red hot color on his face was too obvious to miss.

"She doesn't understand these kinds of things," Sally said off-handedly and then leaned back on her arms as if her statement was not as scandalous as it sounded. "Besides, I never thought that she was Quatre's type. I was thinking more along the lines of someone else."

As if by reflex, the whole group turned their eyes toward Trowa. He was building sandcastles with little Lina in the distance. The two seemed to be in a world of their own, diligently working on what was beginning to look like a grand castle complete with flags and rock walls. Duo thought that Trowa was rather good at building those. It made Lina giggle with glee. Now that was a pair he never expected.

When he'd asked Trowa where his date was, the tall teenager merely pointed to the bundle sucking a bottle in his arms. It had been a good excuse, so Duo let it pass. What made him wonder was Quatre's appearance a few minutes later with a larger bundle sucking on his face. Times really did change. Duo's mind just couldn't comprehend the turn of events. He was half-expecting Quatre and Trowa to come together.

Needless to say, Quatre's little surprise gave way to a few problems. The exclusive residence he had reserved for their group was a four room villa and four rooms meant four couples. That meant that Trowa was now going to take residence in the living room. Duo almost felt sorry for him if not for the fact that he looked to be one of the few people enjoying their vacation. Everyone else was too hung up on Quatre's new girlfriend.

Sighing again, Duo decided to follow Heero's lead and stared out into the distance. The chatter started to become a distant distraction that was fading away by the second. While he did hear Sally and Wufei's little banter, he heard them being swallowed up by the waves that kept on coming. Perhaps he was going to swim later, but he just couldn't resist dozing off for a little while.

When Duo finally came to, the sun was already starting to set and the group had finally come together. Everyone was in pairs, including himself who had his cute girlfriend dozing off atop his stomach. Relena seemed to settle down as she talked quietly with Heero. Even Wufei and Sally were calm. Unexpectedly, it was the new girl that disquieted their group.

"But Quatre, I don't want dinner. Let's go shopping instead."

Duo rolled his eyes while remaining in a reclined position. He didn't want to wake Hilde up by sitting up abruptly. The rest of the group seemed to twitch at that statement.

"But I'm tired," Quatre responded. Indeed, after having one hundred something pounds of flesh and bone constantly hanging on to you, getting exhausted from the haul was inevitable.

"You promised," she whined.

Duo could feel himself gag. He looked around, trying not to disturb Hilde. Trowa was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Trowa?" he voiced out.

"Out getting some fruit juice with Lina," Heero answered. "They should be back soon."

Meanwhile, the odd couple continued to make the crowd vomit.

"I don't really feel up to it," Quatre said again. Just what part of 'he was tired' did the woman not get? It was frustrating Duo more than it was frustrating Quatre. "Let me tell you what," Quatre continued. "Why don't I give you my credit cards and you could go shopping however long you like."

It was convenient. The shopping spots around that area were open really late, sometimes even into the early morning to accommodate tourists.

As if smelling a gold-digger actively working within the vicinity, Hilde's head shot up immediately.

"Where's the gold -- mph, mph?"

Only Duo's inhuman reflex stopped her from continuing.

"Really?" the unnamed woman squealed. "You're the best Quatre!"

"More like you're the richest," Hilde muttered.

Duo thought Hilde was tame because Sally was already starting to itch for a physical attack. It was Wufei's muscled arms that stopped her from doing anything that would disrupt the peace. Only Heero and Relena were left busy and talking.

"Ok then. Could I borrow your rental?"

It was Duo's turn to lose his composure. Quatre's rental was rated the most expensive car of AC198. If Duo drove one of those, there was no way he was going to let anyone touch it, much less someone who looked like she was going to crash it just for fun. Duo loved cars because it was the next perfect machinery he could tinker with. Number one would always be mobile suits. He'd always wanted to pop open the hood off one of those cars.

"Sure. Let me get the keys," Quatre said.

To Duo, it was agony when Quatre handed his girlfriend the keys with no regard to the car's safety.

"It's ok, Duo," Hilde consoled him as she lead him away. They were the first to reach their private villa in time for dinner. At least the food they ordered a few hours before was delivered just in time for his awaiting stomach. Not long after, Duo had forgotten about the year's most recent soon-to-be tragedy.

Dinner, thankfully, was more enjoyable with the absence of Quatre's girlfriend. The chatter seemed endless as the lot of them discussed business, politics, and life after the war. Heero had been particularly more lively than usual although Trowa remained as reserved as he usually was. Dinner's discussion turned into late night chatter. They'd divided into groups and talked to the late hours of the night. By the time it hit 12 o'clock, Duo was just about ready to drop dead and so he did.

At around two in the morning, his eyes shot up like an owl's. There was a thirst that reached to the deepest reaches of his throat that needed relief. A bit groggy and still disoriented, Duo headed for the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. That was when he noticed that Trowa had left the living room couch, his bed for the night. He shrugged, getting himself the water he'd been thirsting for. Thinking that now was a great time to see the beach at night, he decided to walk out to their porch to catch a view. Only, he wasn't alone.

Out in the porch was the missing Trowa who was talking quietly with someone on the other lawn chair. Duo wondered who it was so he shifted to get a better angle. Much to his surprise, he found Quatre on the other chair with his legs pulled up to his chest. He looked comfortable as he placed his head atop his knees and watched Trowa talk. The two seemed to be engrossed in their discussion because they never noticed his presence. Quatre's smile as he lifted his head off his knees was genuine against the moon's minimal light. Duo could only identify it as a look of adoration as he stared at Trowa's talking visage. A light laugh followed before Trowa nodded and pointed to the distance.

Duo blinked, having been witness to something he knew he should never have seen. Unfortunately, Quatre's girlfriend took that moment to come home from her shopping spree only to see what Duo saw. Dozens of shopping bags together with Quatre's keys dropped to the floor as she stared at the two. Quatre noticed her and waved in her direction.

"How was shopping, Cindy?" he asked.

Duo thought he saw a deep look of sadness on the face of the woman everyone had decided was evil. For once, he felt truly sorry for her.

_July 2, AC198  
__-- Preventers Colony Headquarters, Colony L3-X18999_

Wufei paced back and forth in the break room, thankful that Trowa was the only other person to see him at his most vulnerable. The news he'd received earlier that day was more or less grand, but still, he couldn't get the frustration out of him. He should have been told earlier. They should have talked it out, but instead she decided to keep it a secret. There was no reason for her to.

"Congratulations," Trowa said as he chewed on a half-finished sandwich. His words reached Wufei's ears, but he had yet to process it. He was too caught up in his pacing.

"If it's any consolation, at least she told you."

"Of course she told me!" Wufei nearly bellowed. "It's becoming obvious from the size of her stomach. I knew something was going on. I don't know why she couldn't just go ahead and tell me."

"She must have been concerned that you would prevent her from continuing to work," Trowa suggested.

"She told you that?" Wufei inquired. If Trowa knew, why didn't he?

"It was a guess," Trowa said with a shrug.

Wufei continued pacing. He supposed that a lucky guess was a lucky guess. Sally couldn't have told his partner before him. She hadn't told anyone else, not even him. He didn't find out about it until early that morning when he commented on how she seemed to be bloating up recently. He should have known. She's been having morning sickness for the past few weeks.

"In any case," Trowa continued. "I think it's great that you guys are having another baby. That should at least keep you satisfied."

Stopping mid-step, Wufei looked at Trowa as if the other had grown a second head.

"Of course I'm happy!" Wufei said with a dramatic raising of his arms. "This is one of the most amazing things that could ever happen to us. Lina is going to love having a new brother or sister. It's just bothering me that Sally never told me about it."

He sat, trying to think more rationally. It was true that Sally had postponed telling him about their baby, but she had to have had a good reason. He forced himself to think. A new baby was very important news, but there must have been something equally important or even more important to prevent the news from being delivered. He thought harder and as the clock struck ten minutes before the end of their break, it hit him.

"She didn't want to stop working," Wufei said, repeating what Trowa suggested earlier. He realized that before the birth of their first child, Sally had insisted that she didn't need to take a leave of absence until absolutely necessary. Home life must have been too dull for her. After all, she was a woman who thrived on action. She always needed a good adventure.

"She probably needed you to take it easy. It's big news after all," Trowa added.

"Big news? This is great news!" Wufei said with a passion that had been forcefully contained all day. "I want another child. In fact I want ten more," he said. An image of the ideal Chang household came to mind.

All wedged in the middle of Sally and himself were twelve darling children, all in varying degrees of weight and height. Each little counterpart had either their mother's sultry features or his own sharp ones. On holidays, they would all go on a vacation with six children following on either side of him. The youngest ones would be in a carriage, giggling adorably as their mother made sure they were well fed. He was practically shaking with excitement.

"...after having announced not too long ago that he will be taking over his father's company. In light of recent changes, all L4's colony clusters are set to vote for the colony's new representative. It is speculated that..."

"Wait, is this news about L4?" Wufei inquired, having now only noticed the news program Trowa was watching. His partner only nodded in response as he continued to consume his sandwich.

"There's no doubt that they'll vote unanimously for Quatre," Trowa said as he pointed with his thumb at the footage being broadcasted. Wufei paid attention.

A crowd of people were gathered in what looked like a town square, cheering loudly for Quatre. A few dozen banners were being hoisted in the air, showing their support for the Winner heir. An anchor woman was saying something about the support he was getting before a picture of Quatre at last week's colony press conference was flashed.

_June 29, AC198  
__-- Renaissance Complex: Apartment Unit 6DE5, Colony L3-X18999_

"I don't think I'm ready."

"You never will be."

"Will you wait for me?"

"Probably not."

_July 2, AC198  
__-- Preventers Colony Headquarters, Colony L3-X18999_

With his hair slicked back in a professional look, the former adorable looking Quatre was replaced with a handsome young man. Once fluffy tendrils that used to frame his chubby face were gone. They were replaced with a more structured face that was illuminated by the bright flashes of cameras. What became more evident was the similarity of his facial structure to his father's. With all his hair combed back, it was easy to see what Quatre was hiding under all that. Wufei could imagine the number of squeals Quatre had been receiving after he'd been passed the torch his father once held.

"They'll vote for him for his looks," Wufei said with disgust although he knew that Quatre was capable of the job being forced into his hands. Since last year's Christmas party, he had spent a lot of time talking to the other about politics and the like. Quatre was surprisingly sharp for a guy who was always protected under his father's wing.

"That's what I was thinking," Trowa responded, continuing to stare at the images that were being flashed on the television screen. "I don't blame him for not wanting any exposure by the press."

True, after Quatre was presented as the new head of the Winner Corporation at the eve of his eighteenth birthday, many a soul became obsessed with him. It was strange to note that Quatre's face had never previously been publicized. He'd always been hidden during the years he was growing up, only to be callously thrown into the pit of hungry lions when he was old enough. It sure was tough being the Winner heir.

"And that, I'm afraid, is the end of his life as he knows it," Wufei said, shaking his head with pity. The pressure must have risen tenfold for Quatre.

"Not that he's helping himself either," Trowa said as he pointed again at the television.

Pictures of Quatre with several different women were flashed on the television screen accompanying explanations of who they were and what their connections were to him. It seemed that Quatre himself was becoming one of the typical examples of popular culture and Wufei thought it was unsightly.

"What's new? Duo tells me he has a new girlfriend that replaced the three others he's had in -- what? -- I don't know -- four months maybe," Wufei said, not understanding where it was all coming from. It was a completely different side of Quatre he couldn't quite understand.

All of a sudden, the TV went dead.

"That's enough trash TV for one day," Trowa announced quite uncharacteristically with his finger still on the power button. "Let's discuss something more relevant, like your newest child for example."

Wufei raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask. There were some things he would rather not discuss with Trowa and this topic seemed to be one of them. Trowa was usually calm and collected, the ideal mature person to talk to, but there were just times when he became a little extreme. He could be hateful if he really wanted to.

"I don't know the details," Wufei said, finally picking up his cup of now cold coffee. It had been waiting for him for more than ten minutes already. "I'll be taking her to the doctor after work. It's been at least three months so we should be able to find out the gender."

"Three months?" Trowa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Your child didn't happen to have been conceived in St. Tropez?" he inquired.

"How.. How did..." Wufei said flustered.

"Simple math," Trowa answered, tapping a finger on his head. "It's not that hard to figure out."

"I suppose," Wufei replied.

The room suddenly turned silent as Wufei contemplated the good news for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was exhilarating. He felt proud of himself and his lovely wife. Soon he was going to create a clan of his little ones, a clan to outdo the one he'd lost. With that in mind, he finished his coffee and stood. Work was still waiting for him for the rest of the day. He'd have more time to celebrate with Sally later.


	5. Chapter 5

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Five

_September 10, AC198  
__-- Sanq Kingdom University, Earth's European Nation_

Walking to his first class in his second year, Heero looked down at the piece of paper that was on his hand. The list of classes on the rumpled piece was written in clear, block letters, telling him where to go and what classes he had at what times. The usual list of subject matters did not surprise him but general education really was getting wearisome. The only interesting subject matters on his list were Ethics and Formal Logic. At least those were part of his major's curriculum.

"Another calculus," his companion nearly wailed as he trudged along with Heero, his backpack slung lazily on his back. Kon, after just one year of growth, seemed to have surpassed the awkwardness of puberty. Standing at almost two inches taller than him, Heero felt too short all of a sudden. Once wiry arms on the shy teen was now replaced with well-defined arms that were a result of weight training. Perhaps, Heero thought, he should reconsider threatening the guy again. He could surely put up a fight. Still, maybe it was time for him to return to the gym to reconfigure the once soldier-body he had.

"What's your complaint? You need it for your major. I need it for general ed. It's not relevant to me right now and I still have to take it."

"But numbers," his roommate insisted. "You're pretty good with numbers. You could finish the assigned homework faster than I could open up a book. I'm telling you, you should be an engineer or something."

Heero shook his head. While he still liked machinery, particularly those relevant to mobile suits, he was getting a little tired of it. During peaceful times, it seemed more practical to understand different philosophies - how people responded to peace and what it meant to them. He found out that there were proponents of balance that claimed that complete pacifism was not possible. In fact, it was Quatre who gave him the idea. There was something to be said about revolution, about needing to change leaders to prevent complete control because complete control lead to mindlessness and people always fought not for peace per say but for change. Not many people understood the concept and that was the reason why there were very few fighting pacifists. People of the like were usually considered hypocrites who were indecisive. Not everything was black and white. His interests were focused on the gray areas.

"I've dealt with enough machinery for a lifetime," Heero said, walking up the steps to the building where his class was going to be held.

"Oh, interesting Heero Yuy! So Quatre Winner wasn't your only secret after all."

Heero covered his eyes with his hand in a gesture of disbelief. This really wasn't the place or time to mention Quatre's name.

"Not so loud, will you?" he reprimanded.

Whispers started to resound from all around him. Heero was nearly terrified. Most of the spectators looked like they wanted to come near him and ask him questions concerning Quatre. He was against it. Ever since Quatre was 'introduced' to society, his name seemed to be at the top of everyone's list. He began appearing on numerous magazines, newspapers, and tabloids such that normal people like him were starting to vomit at the mention of his name. It wasn't that he hated Quatre. It was just that he hated the hype. All of a sudden, being associated with Quatre Winner was the 'in' thing.

"Relax, I was just kidding," Kon said loud enough for the curious to hear. "Of course you don't know the guy. You're just some regular college kid after all," he continued.

Heero was grateful but thought it necessary to glower at his roommate. The guy was going to get him in trouble one of these days and all because he knew Quatre personally. It was starting to become a problem. He couldn't even talk to his friend on the vid-phone without having to check over his shoulder constantly like a paranoid freak. Sometimes it was easier to talk to Relena than it was to talk to Quatre and Relena had once been queen.

"So, how's Quatre been?" Kon continued in a hushed tone. "I hear he's been dating bimbos recently."

"Don't get caught up in the news," Heero warned, climbing up the steps of the tall building faster as they progressed. It felt like someone was following him. "She's not a bimbo. She's just big-breasted."

Heero nearly jumped when he heard Kon laugh in amusement. Really, it wasn't the place for them to be discussing it. Quatre, in his entirety, was a private matter.

"No wonder he didn't fall for me. I wasn't his type after all," Kon said. "You should've at least warned me that he didn't go for us boobless males."

"Trust me," Heero responded. "There is at least one man he's attracted to."

"One of those freaky types, eh?" Kon said jokingly. "I hear the rich have it all so when they get tired of one gender, they move on to the next and try a piece of everything."

"Speak for yourself," Heero said, now feeling a little better that no one was following them. "You're not so poverty-stricken yourself."

"Uh, uh," Kon said with a wag of his finger. "I actually have to work part-time to buy myself food. I don't exactly have mommy and daddy paying for everything."

"Kon, you go out with both genders. I don't see how you're any different."

"Ah, so you've noticed, all-knowing one!" Kon exclaimed. "Tell me, do I look like one of those freaky, unsatisfied types?"

"Of course."

"How rude! Ah well, I shouldn't be surprised. You did break a couple of my fingers and my whole left arm once before."

Heero smirked, remembering the look of agony on Kon's face. When Heero said 'no touching', he meant 'no touching'. Having Quatre call him in near panic was the worst, especially when he found out that his roommate had licked his best friend's face like a dog to its master. It was disgusting and it was against the rule so as agreed upon, Heero broke a couple of Kon's bones. It was undoubtedly satisfying.

"You were a closet pervert all along," Heero muttered, remembering how he had so wrongly judged someone who looked so defenseless. Back when they were freshmen, Kon looked helpless. Who would have guessed that he had an outgoing personality hidden within him? Some things were just too strange to comprehend.

"I couldn't help myself," Kon said next as he looked into the distance, probably having some lecherous daydream. "Ah, but at least I had him before all the commotion around him started. I was the first."

"The first to _have_ him?" Heero tried to confirm. Topics like these really did make him uncomfortable, but he just had to make sure he didn't make a mistake when he set Quatre up with this guy.

"Not in that way you pervert!"

"Then in what way exactly?"

"Let's just say I knew him before he turned into the way he is now."

Heero contemplated the statement, realizing that he wasn't the only one finding a change in his friend. Late nights out, wild parties and women by the hordes were not something he ever thought of associating with Quatre. He'd always been the gentle, reserved type who preferred tea and cookies on a lazy afternoon. He was also the type to pick up a violin and tickle its delicate strings when he had nothing more important to do. Or perhaps, the opposite was what Quatre really was and it was only now that he was starting to show his true colors. But if that was the case, then why did he still look and sound like the same old Quatre over the vid-phone?

"Aw crap!" his roommate said all of a sudden. "If we don't move faster, we're going to run out of seats. You know how crazy it is on the first day."

Heero rolled his eyes. He didn't know how Kon could say that while walking a foot a minute.

"I'm going ahead," Heero said, jogging to the classroom. He hated standing at the back of the room, especially when it had stadium seating. It became very obvious to the professors who were late coming in. If he moved faster, he could at least squeeze in on one of the remaining empty seats if there were any left. Kon couldn't catch up with his pace. He was still more athletic after all.

_December 29, AC198  
__-- Leia Barton Memorial Hospital, Colony L3-X18999_

Sally was a woman of many words. In fact, right now she was a woman of many more words than usual. Her husband was missing and she was contracting. It wasn't a good sign, certainly not a good sign at all. She wasn't just about to give birth to her second child without her husband around. She really needed to squeeze his hand as tight as she could for doing this to her - again. That and several other thoughts ran through her head as she was wheeled in on a stretcher.

"Where is he?" she said with a hiss. The nurse hovering right above her looked like she wanted to make a run for it. Sally had to admit, she could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Ma'am, we're still not getting an answer. It's either his cell phone is turned off or he's in an area without any signal. Please be patient."

Sally was patient alright. She was patient two days ago when she tried to convince Wufei to skip his next assignment. Moving across colonies wasn't exactly her idea of a great way for the father-to-be to spend the upcoming days of their child's imminent birth. Now she was alone, looking for a husband who was nowhere to be found. She decided that the baby will have to wait until his father made an appearance.

"You better not come out just yet," she warned. The baby stopped its kicking as if her unborn child heard her. "There you go. That's a good baby," she said. Her attending nurse merely smiled at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Your baby shouldn't be out until the contractions become more apparent. You may have to go into labor for a while before your baby comes out."

To Sally, this wasn't news. It also did not bring any relief. While she did experience one live birth, she was still hoping that this one would be easier than the first. It was better that she had a shorter labor because pushing in itself was hard enough. And besides, what was taking her usually punctual husband so long?

"Give me the phone," she demanded, yanking her cell phone off the nurse's hand. She knew she was being rude but at that point, she was no longer concerned with etiquette. She needed to know if her husband would make it. If not, she'd just pull some poor, random father off the waiting room to hold her hand when she started pushing.

She dialed Wufei's number once. It was now or never. On the first try, Sally miraculously picked up a connection.

"Chang Wufei," the person on the other end of the line said.

Sally cursed in all the languages she could possibly come up with. Finally, Wufei had answered his phone. He was going to have to explain to her why he'd been unavailable.

"Chang Wufei," she mimicked. "I am about _this_ close to giving birth to your first son, our second child. If you are not here within fifteen minutes, I am grabbing a random man to be my partner," she proclaimed with finality.

"What? You're going into labor?"

"It's the 29th you idiot!"

"It's the 28th. What are you talking about?"

"Check your calendar again," Sally said with a snarl. It really wasn't any time to be trying her temper. Besides, she was starting to breathe heavily enough already. The baby felt like it wanted out of there.

"My apologies," Wufei said.

"Apologies?" Sally screamed. "Forget the apologies. Come here!"

She was starting to hyperventilate. Really, Wufei was so hard to talk to sometimes.

"But Trowa --"

"I don't care. Bring him with you!" Sally screamed again.

"Yes honey," Wufei answered like an obedient puppy. Then, he hung up.

"Men," she said dismissively as she handed the nurse her phone. That was before she realized that there was a possibility that Wufei would be late. She grabbed the phone back from the nurse and held on to it. If her husband really did come late then she planned on screaming into the cell phone a choice number of obscenities while she gave birth. That would teach him a lesson.

"Ma'am, I have a feeling that you're not one to be crossed," the nurse said gently when the rest of the team had finished wheeling her into her room.

"Damn right," she responded, crossing her arms over her bloated belly. She considered using birth control the next time around. It really was inconvenient giving birth one after the other with just a few month's break in between. She was aware of Wufei's desire to have as much children as humanly possible, but she feared that she'd be dead before that happened. Giving birth was not the easiest thing to do.

Left alone in an empty room, Sally counted with her fingers, concentrating on what was to happen soon. She was giddy with excitement to see her son and hoping that her still missing husband would be there to see him too. It was the only reason why she was being especially nasty. She didn't like being alone.

Her thoughts strayed to the birth of their first child. Back then, though it was not that long ago, Sally had been headstrong, refusing anybody's assistance. She had acted brave and strong only to realize later that she couldn't do it by herself. At the height of her pain, she suddenly saw her husband and felt the warmth of his hand against hers. While Wufei looked stern, he was surprisingly sweet. They way he had kissed her forehead in support of her was endearing, the one thing that helped her give that final push. She'd remembered that sight every time and although a glorious repeat was unlikely; it was still her desire to see him with her now. His presence was all that mattered.

"How are you feeling?"

Sally jerked in surprise, hearing the familiar voice of her husband from somewhere above her. Not long after, she heard a Styrofoam cup filled with ice cubes coming her way.

"You must be thirsty," he said in the same, strict tone he always used.

Sally gratefully accepted the cup and began nibbling on a few cubes. Wufei really did know her quite well that it was surprising. Despite their age difference, Wufei being four years younger than herself, he carried an air of maturity she found attractive. True, she'd always considered him the kid, the little boy who'd been piloting a Gundam, but with time her attraction grew. He was fun to tease and his chivalry was best to none.

"Where's Lina?" she asked while Wufei diligently wiped the sweat off her brow with a handkerchief. She noticed that although he wasn't breathing heavily, he was sweating. It was probably from his rush to get to the hospital in time.

"She'll be here with Trowa soon," her husband answered. As if on cue, the two made their appearance.

Trowa, Sally could tell, had also been running. He too was sweating, part of his signature bang sticking to his sweaty forehead. In his arm was their daughter, giggling merrily as if having had the best horseback ride of her life.

"Again! Again!" she squealed as Trowa attempted to extract her from his shoulders. It made Sally laugh.

"Come here honey," she told her child. "I think your Uncle Trowa's had enough."

Noticing her mother for the first time, the little girl reached out. A thankful Trowa then handed her the toddler. Meanwhile, Wufei sat on a stool and dropped his head face first onto the mattress, pushing a stool toward Trowa without looking. Trowa took it without hesitation and sat before he let his head lean against a nearby wall. The action resulted in a dull thud.

"I take it you boys had a rough day?"

"We chased a few half-runners," Wufei answered for the both of them. Half-runners, a term Sally remembered coining herself, referred to runaway rebels in half-done mobile suits. The reason why the mobile suits were always half-done was because the Preventers had yet to fail in stopping production of completed mobile suits ever since the hostilities in AC196.

"Did you catch them?"

"Barely."

Sally blinked as Lina started to play with her hair, her own jet black strands swinging with her movements. She did so love playing with her mother's hair. She'd called them puffy once and tended to never leave them alone when she had the chance.

"Mommy?" her daughter asked when she started to get bored with the head of hair she was playing with.

"Yes honey?"

"When will your tummy go kaboom?" she asked, accentuating the last word with a scream.

Nearly chocking on her own spit, Sally looked at Wufei whose head was still buried in the mattress.

"Did you tell her the baby was going to blow out of me?" she asked him.

Wufei did not answer but pointed to Trowa instead. Unfortunately, the guilty party was not available for questioning. Trowa's eyes were closed, a clear indication that he may have already fallen asleep. Either that or he was trying to escape inquiry.

"No, Lina. Your brother's just going to have to be pushed out."

"Oh," the little girl answered, sounding just a wee bit disappointed for Sally's liking. It wasn't surprising since her child's imagination was a little wild and mundane methods always tended to be a bore for her.

"What about you Trowa? Do you plan on having any kids?" Sally inquired despite noticing that Trowa's eyes were closed. She was a bored, pregnant woman. She had a right to demand attention.

"I don't plan on giving birth myself if that's what you're asking," Trowa responded before opening one eye to check for a reaction.

"Ha ha," Sally said in a sarcastic tone. "That wasn't funny at all. So seriously, any kids? A nice homely wife maybe?"

"He's going to leech off our kids 'til the day we die," Wufei answered, finally lifting his head off the mattress. His usually slicked back, always pony-tailed hair was growing a few abnormalities. It was sticking out from all directions.

"Ha ha, daddy's a monster," Lina said, pointing at her father. It was obvious that she was trying to emulate her mother's words, but she failed when it came to the sarcasm part. Wufei was glad that their daughter hadn't picked up the attitude yet. Otherwise, he would have to endure sarcasm by the bundle. Sally had been gaining a few points in that area recently.

"Is that so? Then this monster's going to come and get you!" Wufei threatened playfully before taking Lina away from her mother's arms. The little girl screamed in fake terror, her very high pitched voice reaching great levels. It did well to wake Trowa up.

"I'll take her somewhere while you try to get some rest," Wufei suggested. Without waiting for Sally to protest he left her room, carrying his little bundle. Three seconds after they'd made it out of the room, Sally faked screaming and within the next few seconds, Lina was immediately shoved into Trowa's arms and Wufei was back in the room.

Sally smirked. She had trained her husband well. He would come when she needed him. What she didn't know was that the trick she played was going to come back at her. Not a second after Wufei touched her hand, the baby was finally ready to come out.


	6. Chapter 6

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Six

_February 14, AC199  
__-- Renaissance Complex: Apartment Unit 6DE5, Colony L3-X18999_

It was cold outside. The height of winter in L3 became very apparent with the fall of snow. It was only natural that anyone would seek the warmest haven available. It was true for most people, Trowa included. After a hot, early morning shower, he decided to sip on some piping hot coffee and plant himself in front of the TV to watch some news. That day's newspaper was nowhere to be found signaling him to the possibility that his paper boy had skipped that day of work altogether. Trowa couldn't blame him. It was really cold outside.

"...footage of him a few days ago during a meeting with fellow colony officials," the television obediently relayed. The heat that was coming off the screen was a welcome sensation, willing Trowa to move closer.

"Proposals for the rebuilding of several destitute colony clusters were discussed. Most of the officials had come to an agreement on the terms. However, it was reported that L4's Mr. Winner was one of the few who opposed a strongly supported proposal. Further talks will be..."

As it so happened, the warmth that beckoned Trowa closer was overthrown by his need to scoot back further. After months of hearing that one name over and over again, Trowa was beginning to become adverse to the sound of it. It wasn't that he meant the distaste. It was just that the media coverage was becoming a little too much. Surely, half the world was not interested in what Quatre ate for breakfast.

Sitting back on the couch and hanging his head backward over the edge of the cushion, Trowa reached out with his hand and changed the channel. Thankfully, he always had a remote handy. He closed his eyes when he heard, yet again, about some inane fact about Quatre. It was ridiculous. Even Wufei said it was starting to grate on his nerves. A few colleagues who didn't even know Quatre personally were disgusted.

"No more," Trowa moaned as his index finger continued to surf channel after channel. His repetitive motion was only broken by the low sounding beeps coming from his vid-phone. Finding himself irritated by the second, Trowa pushed the receive button and went back to his position on the couch. Catherine would have to deal with the back of his head this morning. He was in no mood for any pleasant conversations.

"You better not start talking about Quatre Winner," Trowa started without waiting for his sister to speak. It was already daily routine that Catherine called to ask about his famous friend. Morning calls were reserved for her. "All the colonies are doing enough of it already. Honestly, the mere sight of the guy's face is starting to make me sick."

A light cough came from the other end of the line.

"I can't even stand hearing his name."

The cough became louder.

"What?" Trowa said, turning his head the same moment he looked at the phone's video screen. Quatre was looking back at him, blinking.

Trowa's internal cogwheels began to turn, desperately trying to find a way to salvage the very awkward moment. Then again, when it came to Quatre, his mouth always acted before his brain did.

"What do you want?" he said instantly. His brain then started to beat up his stupid mouth. It was times like these that Trowa wished that he had a set of easily adaptable facial expressions that would indicate that the question was not meant in offense. It was unfortunate that he only had one facade to showcase and it was a blank one at that. He swore that he must have been a bully a lifetime ago. He must have been a bully who loved to prey on the good-natured variety.

"I..." Quatre said, unable to come up with anything to answer his question.

Trowa noticed that Quatre was on his mobile phone and that he was in a cold place. It was snowing where he was and the background looked really familiar. In fact, Trowa was certain that Quatre was walking on his street. His usual suit and tie combo had been replaced with a thick jacket with a furry hood that did well to cover most of his face. His hair was let down, the customary slicked back look he always wore on television replaced by the downy tendrils that Trowa was more familiar with. The wisps of blond strands framed his maturing face.

"I..." Quatre said again.

While Quatre was at a loss for words, Trowa found that his mouth liked to betray him often.

"You...?" Trowa supplied for him with a condescending tone. Had Quatre been a school kid, he would have started crying and running home to his mother. Quatre, however, had a different reaction. He turned 360 degrees, walking to the opposite direction of Trowa's apartment. From the look of it, he decided to postpone his visit.

"I need to switch to voice only," Quatre nearly whispered. He didn't sound too thrilled about it. Trowa could only conclude that the other had really been affected by his earlier comment. It was callous and unnecessary. Even if it were Cathy on the other end of the line, it was still considered back-stabbing. Trowa truly felt bad about it, but the muscles on his face refused to show that he did. It remained stubborn and aloof, as if an aristocrat passing through a crowd of peasants.

"I... Is it your day off?"

"Yes."

Unsure of why Quatre was asking the question and how he knew when exactly he was off, Trowa decided to prod.

"How did you --"

"Wufei happened to mention it some time ago," Quatre cut him off. His voice remained subdued. "And since you're partners, I figured..."

His sentence was left unfinished.

"Do you need anything?" Trowa asked next, really unsure of why Quatre had decided to come by. The last time he checked, Quatre had to be places. It was odd that he had the time to even consider dropping by completely unexpected.

"I get days off too you know," he chuckled nervously as if he sensed what Trowa had been wondering about. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting... and talking to you," Trowa answered the obvious.

Quatre chuckled again.

"Do you mind company?" he then asked. He still sounded nervous although his confidence seemed to be picking up with every question.

"No."

"Do you like movies?"

"Somewhat."

"What kind of food would you consider eating right now?"

"How about something from that Chinese restaurant you're probably standing in front of?"

"Ah, so you knew I was already within the vicinity," Quatre said. Trowa could almost imagine his nervous gesture of fiddling with his clothing. He'd noticed on several occasions that Quatre fidgeted when he was nervous. It was odd to note that he was not the same when speaking in front of a crowd or wooing his many fans. Most of the time, he exuded confidence.

"Anything in particular you'd like?" Quatre asked. His mood seemed to be picking up and Trowa's earlier comments were forgotten.

"Orange chicken."

"Type of movie?"

"Action."

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

Static filled his screen as Trowa stood to end the call. Quatre was coming over, that he knew, but it was hard to figure out why. It wasn't like Quatre, or any of his friends for that matter, came over to hang out. Trowa thought that it was for college kids like Heero. People like him worked and relaxed after. Socializing wasn't part of the deal. Well, except certain times when he babysat Wufei's children.

"...girlfriend must have broken up with him," Trowa concluded before he went back to the couch to watch the news. It was not long before Quatre arrived.

The rest of Trowa's morning continued on uneventfully. With Quatre sprawled on his couch with legs up in the armrest, Trowa was forced to sit on the floor and lean on the foot of the couch. From his position, he could hear Quatre's breathing which should have really been swallowed by the sound of guns firing off from the movie they were watching. Pieces of popcorn tumbled down the couch, the source of which was his guest who seemed to prefer the upside down position. Trowa himself was nursing his boxed orange chicken which was deftly picked up piece by piece with wooden chopsticks.

"I don't understand what's going on," Quatre admitted. His head was lolled to the side to accommodate his position.

"You don't have to. It's an action film. All you should care about is who wins in the end."

Trowa leaned further into the couch, continuing to watch Quatre's movie pick attentively. From the looks of it, some guy at the video shop must have recommended it. The way Quatre continually wondered about every scene made it obvious that he was not familiar with the genre.

"I see," he said and together with his proclamation, more popcorn bits came tumbling down.

"You're putting more of that on the floor than in your mouth," Trowa noticed. He didn't have to look at Quatre to see that the snack was indeed rolling off his open mouth. It was as if he wasn't even eating it, merely letting it roll off his lips. He also noticed that Quatre had forfeited real food in lieu of a snack that had but one upside. Popcorn was high in fiber.

"Not hungry," Quatre answered.

"Your girlfriend left you?" Trowa finally decided to ask. It had been bothering him for quite some time. It should have been the reason why he came over.

"Oh, you mean Melissa? Yeah, she did -- this morning."

For some reason, Quatre didn't sound too devastated. Perhaps it was because he'd averaged one to two different women per month. It was hard to keep up. Even their names started to get jumbled with each other. He could only wonder how Quatre remembered.

"What happened?"

"I told her that I had to go somewhere today. She was insulted because I should have been taking her somewhere instead. I gave her a necklace, but she said it wasn't enough. Today was special, so she wanted me to be with her."

With Quatre lying lazily on his couch, it was hard to imagine that he really needed to go somewhere important. He didn't look at all busy and in fact had sounded like he was looking for someplace to go earlier. Was it possible that he was just lying to his girlfriend? It was almost impossible. Quatre tended to be very honest.

"Where was it you had to go anyway?" Trowa asked absently.

"Here," Quatre replied before finally dropping a popcorn piece into his mouth and chewing.

_August 9, AC199  
__-- French Laundry Restaurant, Colony L2-Z32499_

It was the most expensive restaurant in all of L2 and there was no doubt a good reason why he had picked the place without a second thought. Tonight was a special night. It was going to be a night he would think about when he was old and gray. Even his business didn't matter at this point. The MS Factory was closed for the day and it would remain closed until the next.

"Mmm, this dish is delicious," Hilde said, wiping her tinted lips with a napkin. Tonight, her hair was combed expertly - no doubt a result of hours sitting on the chair of a skilled hairdresser. It was cinched backwards, accentuating the face that always tended to be hidden behind unruly bangs. Her face too was a sight to behold. The light make-up did little to conceal what had always been underneath. The green just barely coloring her eyelids caught everyone's attention whenever she blinked. Tonight she was beautiful and tonight Duo felt like the most unworthy man in the world.

"How's the Tongue in Cheek?" she asked him, unable to hide the smile that forced its way out of her lips as she mentioned the name of the extraordinary dish. Who knew the names of dishes could sound so playful? Beef cheeks and veal tongue, the ingredients of the dish, sure sounded a lot less appealing.

"Delicious," Duo echoed Hilde's response.

Duo may have been unworthy of her but he sure was worthy enough for the sumptuous meal. They were trying the chef's nine-course tasting menu and he was enjoying every bite of it. They'd been in the restaurant for two hours so far, but neither Hilde nor anybody else could tell as they continued to consume the food with glowing comments. It really was worth it after being on a two month waiting list. To say that he had a hell of a time trying to get them a table at the restaurant was not even half of it. He was also planning something else that was just as special that night.

"What's wrong? You've just been mimicking me all night," Hilde noticed, adjusting the napkin's perch on her lap as it continued to slip inch by inch. She looked quizzically at her housemate who was unusually bland.

"I was just excited about the Délice au Chocolat et Caramel we're having for dessert," Duo answered with a broken accent before laughing nervously. He'd been practicing the names of the dishes for the past week and so far, all he could deftly remember were 'Oysters and Pearls' and 'Chicken and Dumplings'. He became highly confused between the beginning of 'Orb Weaver' and the end of 'Foie Gras en Terrine'. For him to even remember the name of their dessert; it was uncanny.

"That sounded really unnatural," Hilde replied. The look on her face said that she was suspicious and yet the look of suspicion had hints of amusement hidden within it. At least he was keeping her happy.

"After two hours of eating, who wouldn't?" Duo responded in a rather loud voice that seemed more natural as he progressed. He figured that it was best to keep his surprise for later. If Hilde suspected something this early into the game then the rest of what he had planned would be ruined.

Thankfully, Hilde began laughing, her giggles suppressed within the table napkin. Normally she was boisterous, but tonight, she controlled herself as she blended in seamlessly with the crowd. Duo didn't consider the two of them anywhere near high class, but it wasn't to say that they shouldn't enjoy the finer foods that the rest of the high class society consumed, or refused to consume, whatever the case may be. He could almost imagine Quatre playing around with his expensive dinner with not one bite ever landing on his mouth.

"I kind of figured that you'd find this place just as strange," she whispered. Duo almost regretted bringing her to the place if not for her next words. "But I don't mind getting plastic surgery just to eat this kind of food. My taste buds are having a snob's fiesta in my mouth."

Duo looked left and right, making sure that they didn't happen to offend anyone. He really didn't want to get kicked out in the middle of food consumption. The dishes were just that good.

"So, what are we doing after?" Hilde said in an excited tone of voice. Her eyes lit up as her lips lifted to form the shape of a bow.

"My sweet lass," Duo answered with a voice he'd been practicing since last Christmas. "It will be naught past midnight by the time we finish."

"So what? There are tons of stuff to do after," Hilde responded.

Duo was in a dilemma. He was really planning an all-night cuddle fest after his great surprise for the night. Usually, the two of them went somewhere - sometimes a movie, sometimes clubbing, something wild even - but tonight was different. He wanted to let his childish self rest in the recesses of his mind while he made adult decisions in a perfectly adult manner. Many said he couldn't do it, but he could at least try for one night.

"Erm, ok? We'll do something," Duo answered unsurely.

"Perfect!" Hilde said with vigor, her dangling earrings dancing as she bounced from her seat. Yes, that night, Duo noticed everything.

Several chews later, course number four was served and although it seemed like they'd eaten a lot, Duo noticed that he was not full enough to feel sick. He decided to name the phenomenon 'magic' as he happily tested the new tastes penetrating his tongue.

"Yes, absolutely perfect," Duo said. He had someone special in mind, but with the way he was gorging on his meal, it seemed like he was referring to something else. "Absolutely perfect," Duo repeated before feeling the object he'd been keeping inside his pocket for the most part of the day. His day would certainly end perfectly. That was, if Hilde was going to cooperate with him. He hoped she would.

At the three hour mark, Duo began sweating. While some may have attributed it to the almost athletic style of eating he took, Duo attributed it to nervousness. The time was coming closer with every bite. Hilde didn't seem to notice.

"I, uh, have to use the restroom," he finally said after the drips of sweat began to trickle down his neck. Any more of the sweating and he'd ruin his classy suit.

"No you don't," Hilde said before he'd made it out of his seat. She suspected something, which meant that his surprise was ruined. "You just went five minutes ago."

Duo almost smacked his head. He did, in fact, go less than five minutes ago. He was starting to go crazy. He had no idea how Wufei did it and in his head praised his friend for having successfully done something he felt was one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do. It was a feat considering that he was a former Gundam pilot who'd done worse.

"I'm sweating," Duo said truthfully.

To which Hilde answered, "So you are. There's a napkin in your lap you could use."

Left with no other options, Duo did as he was told.

"Actually, Hilde," Duo started, feeling brazen all of a sudden. "There's been something I've been preparing to ask you all night and it's been making me nervous. I think I'm going to burst if I can't get it out soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should wait a few minutes more before you tell me. The Délice au Chocolat et Caramel is coming soon," she said with both a perfect accent and a playful wink. From the looks of it, she definitely knew something.

And so Duo waited and waited and then rejoiced when their dessert finally arrived. As Hilde tasted her delicate, little dessert, Duo counted down the seconds until just that perfect moment when his housemate looked up at him.

"Duo, you're not eating," she mentioned.

"I won't be able to eat this luscious dessert until I ask you something I've been thinking about for months."

With his declaration, Duo clumsily plucked the ring from inside his pocket.

"Hilde, love, will you marry me?"

In his mind it had been perfect. He was suave and elegant, sophisticated and refined -- not the sweating, clumsy fool he was proving himself to be at that moment. Still, it was their moment so he cherished it while feeling the thump of his heartbeats going faster and faster. Her answer would be the only thing to stop him from falling over from both fear and exhaustion.

"Silly, of course I would. You're the most non-sophisticated man I've ever met and that's more than anything I could ever ask for," she said.

As strange as it sounded, all Duo could do was faint. The only indication that he approved was the large grin on his unconscious face.


	7. Chapter 7

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Seven

_April 5, AC199  
__-- Winner Enterprises Complex, Colony L4-A00001_

"Am I going to have to change the date or what?"

"No it's perfect. I'll just move a few things here and there, cancel some entirely, and find a way around others."

"Quatre, I don't feel secure with that kind of answer."

Duo exhaled with greater force than necessary. He'd come to L4 to talk specifically to Quatre. His wedding date had yet to be finalized and he was really itching to get married before Hilde realized that he was such an undeserving dork. His other friends were not a problem. Since they were getting married in the middle of June, Heero was going to be out of school and available. It was also during Wufei and Trowa's two-month long yearly vacation. The only problem was Quatre. Duo was not getting married unless all his close friends were present.

"I was kidding, Duo," Quatre answered, but there was no humor in his voice. "Of course I could make it."

Dressed in his prescribed suit and tie with his hair slicked back, it was hard to connect this Quatre with the usual Quatre. This Quatre felt strange although he certainly looked professional. With his hands in his pant pockets, it almost looked like he was walking the catwalk to display his very chic attire. With the number of people non-too-discreetly following them, Duo wanted to leave Quatre and make a run for it. He'd always told this particular friend how he tended to avoid the high class places and now he was walking next to a high class guy. It was more than uncomfortable.

"Quat, don't you ever find it annoying? I mean, your girlfriend is bad enough, but some of your fans are starting to freak me out."

Quatre shrugged to which Duo responded with a roll of his eyes. He was seriously considering calling it a day. There was just something about this friend that had been bothering him lately. The usually sincere blonde looked more aloof than approachable today. In fact, he thought that Quatre had been having serious mood swings recently.

"I'll just pick up my jacket from your office and be on my way then," he said with a dramatic sigh.

"Wait, Duo," Quatre replied, trying to catch up with him as he walked farther away from the following semi-crowd. If he'd known that all it took to get Quatre to respond was for him to sulk then he would have done so sooner. "Duo, I... it's just --"

"Don't worry about it Quat," Duo cut him off before looking back and presenting him with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you've got a lot on your mind. I just didn't want to bother you is all."

"I'm sorry," Quatre said, finally sounding like himself. He'd caught up just barely as they made it to the inside of his building. Thin hands, the same ones that used to pilot Sandrock, were clinging to his shirt like a child to his mother. Any faster walking and Quatre would have fallen over trying to hold on.

"Honestly, Quat, you've been so out of it. Anything wrong?"

Duo grabbed his friend's elbow, trying to help him to stand straight and made sure they would both make it to the elevators before any of the curious caught up with them. Duo's eyes furrowed with concern. When he shared the good news, he thought Quatre would be ecstatic, but instead, he'd been dazed the entire time. It was unexpected. Where was the glowing, excited buddy he used to visit?

"I'm fine," Quatre said, refusing to look at him. Instead he stared at the elevator buttons, the top button being meant for his office. It was a shiny gold with the name Winner engraved on the metal.

_October 30, AC195  
__-- Winner Family Private Clinic, Colony L4-A00001_

"When did the change in moods start?"

"It started when my father died."

"Most people don't show any symptoms until their adolescence."

"Are you sure it wasn't the system's effect on me?"

"What you just described is what is called a mixed affective episode. There are treatments to deal with your symptoms."

"You're telling me I'm nuts?"

"I'm telling you you're sick."

_April 5, AC199  
__-- Winner Enterprises Complex, Colony L4-A00001_

"Aww, come on. Another chick dumped you?" Duo said with a slight whine. The women were going at a rate of two per month. It was like a marathon and if Quatre really did care much for them, then it was surely something to be concerned over. After all, it must have been hell being dumped several times over. Duo had inkling it was Quatre being dumped and not the other way around. The guy didn't have the heart for it.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Quatre responded, his mood changing from apologetic to blasé on the verge of irritated. It was the strangest Duo had seen yet. The way he barely touched his meal during lunch was bad enough. In the end, Quatre's food was boxed and secured in Duo's capable hands. It would serve as dinner that night.

"Ok," Duo said slowly. He was relieved when the elevator finally made a stop at the top floor.

Duo's plan was simple. He would grab his jacket, say his goodbyes, and run out of there with Quatre's lunch in tow. He did not have to take another second of this alien Quatre. However, his plan was foiled as soon as they made it to the office.

Waiting on one of the leather couch was a puppy with a ribbon tied around its neck. There was a note stuck to the ribbon. Duo didn't know how he knew, but he had a feeling the moment he saw the adorable thing that it wasn't going to be good. Before he could warn his friend, Quatre had made it to the puppy, a little Labrador retriever, and attempted to lift it with both hands. He was so close too. It was like slow motion the way he made grabbing hand motions at the pup. Before Quatre had made it, the pup tilted its head to the side in the most endearing way before a dart flew out of that same puppy's ribbon. Not long after, Quatre had a puppy barking fiercely at him and a dart stuck in his stomach.

Duo did the first thing that came to mind and ran for Quatre. Only, Quatre had already made it to his vid-phone and was dialing a number. From the looks of it, he'd come across a similar situation before.

"Yeah?" a voice he recognized answered.

Quatre clutched the edge of his desk while leaning into the video monitor.

"I think it's a poison dart," was all he said before he dropped himself on his overstuffed chair. He held the evidence up to the screen for inspection.

"For the love of..." was the response. "A doctor! You should be calling an ambulance. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a doctor Quatre?"

The screaming was followed by multiple curses and then the most direct set of instructions that could only have come from a soldier.

"Who's with you?"

"Duo," Quatre answered.

"Duo, get your carcass here this instant!" was the command. There was no doubt about it. Quatre called Heero.

"Use your cell. Call an ambulance. I'll keep him conscious. Quatre, keep talking to me," Heero instructed.

Duo didn't need to be told twice. Before long, he was talking to an emergency operator while listening to the two converse.

"What happened?" he heard Heero say with frustration.

"The puppy was cute," Quatre answered with labored breaths.

"You thought Trowa was cute and where has that gotten you?"

Duo cringed at the crude reply, but figured that Heero knew what he was doing. Besides, the guy seemed to know more about Quatre than he let on. Whatever it was that was getting his buddy that way, Heero was sure to find an answer.

"I'm sorry."

It was the second time Quatre had said it with such somberness. What was it with him today? He seemed a little depressed.

"Don't fall asleep," Heero commanded.

"What time is it there?"

"Worry about that later," Heero answered, this time more gently. "I can't come over. You know that."

"You don't have to come," Quatre said while tapping the blunt end of the dart on his desk.

It was obvious from his statement that attempted assassination was a normal occurrence.

"What a pain," Duo muttered while still on the line. He would rather be unknown than targeted.

The operator on the line sounded displeased but continued with her job diligently.

"Oops," Duo said when he realized that he was misunderstood. "I wasn't talking about you."

It took the ambulance less than five minutes to get there and by that time, Quatre was looking a little purple, which he was sure was an unnatural color on normal human skin. Once he was given the go signal that it was alright to fall asleep, Quatre dropped like a light. The pup jumped into Duo's arm. It barked once and then licked his hand.

"Seriously," Duo said while shaking his head. He followed the flurry of emergency personnel with the dog in tow. "I guess I should keep you after they check you out," Duo continued as the pup nuzzled his arm. "What name would be perfect? Quatre's would be assassin? Nah, that's too long," he said to himself.

The ambulatory personnel gave him a puzzled look making it obvious to him that they'd never seen a man talk to himself before. That, at least, made the ride to the hospital a little more interesting.

When Quatre regained consciousness a few hours later, he was met with a face full of dog and video monitor full of Heero.

"I'm keeping him Quat," Duo greeted when the blond came to his senses. "I'm naming him Quatre Killer. Killer for short," he said with a smirk.

All he received was the bewildered expression on Quatre's face and the coldest stare from Heero he'd ever seen. At least the pup looked excited.

_May 25, AC199  
__-- Sagebrush Stadium Back Office, Colony L5-S35440_

Another report. Trowa frowned as he typed a long string of words into his laptop. It was supposed to have been an uneventful day. Even Wufei's presence was not required for the assignment. All he had to do was certify an already investigated warehouse as 'safe'. Wherever his partner was, Trowa wished he were there too despite the fact that Wufei was doing nothing but filing reports. He, however, was writing them and writing reports were the worst part of his job. He hated typing in detail what happened to him. It felt like a required journal that his superiors were to ignore only to be filed later with the rest of the reports never to be seen again.

Trowa sighed. He just had to run into something just when he was leaving. The meeting with the warehouse owner went well. The middle-aged man was amiable and cooperative as he did his final check of the place. It took him no more than thirty minutes to make a sweep of the place and sign the permit he'd flown all the way there to approve. What he didn't know was that there was another event going on in that particular colony cluster. There was a charity event being held by no other than Mr. Winner.

Cursing, Trowa hit the letter keys on his laptop with much force. For some reason, his report couldn't quite come together. With two jobs (one of them practically shoved his way) happening that day, two separate reports were required. The first had been done two hours ago with much pain, but the second had yet to be started. Trowa rubbed his palms all over his face, trying to fight the oncoming headache. It seemed that the action stirred his sleeping companion.

Shifting, he stared down at the sleeping face of Quatre Winner who was taking space in the same couch he was occupying. Quatre had been unconscious for a few hours and was resting where Trowa had last put him. Unfortunately, the room had a couch, a coffee table, and nothing else, which forced Trowa to shove Quatre back so that his rump would be able to sit. He'd been on his feet all day. Being nice and allow personal space was the least of his worries.

"Unh," Quatre sounded as he began to stir. Hands that had been immobile for most of the night instinctively covered his eyes.

"Aren't you getting up yet?" Trowa asked. He felt the twist in his torso as he waited for Quatre to finally regain consciousness. The report was second priority now since he still had to take Quatre home. He was stupid for volunteering in the first place.

"Give me a sec," Quatre said, turning sideways. Even with the small amount of space they had to work with, Quatre seemed to move very easily. Trowa blamed it on the blonde's horrible eating habits.

"What happened?" Quatre said as he finally opened his eyes. "Trowa?" he said next.

"I happened to be on assignment in this colony," Trowa answered right away. "As you've probably noticed when you arrived, you have to get past Sagebrush Stadium to get to the shuttle ports. I suppose you were just lucky enough to have me pass by at a critical moment."

"Oh yeah," Quatre said. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. His tie, which was misaligned during his sleep, came down his shoulders to land perfectly on the spot where it was supposed to be. "The gas... it must have put me to sleep."

Trowa was annoyed. The gas didn't just put him to sleep. If Trowa hadn't come at the last minute, he would have inhaled enough of the poison to never wake up again. He really didn't know how to put that into his report. He couldn't even read the name of the toxin much less spell it.

"Umm," Quatre said, not looking up to meet his gaze. "Thanks for --"

"You should be apologizing instead," Trowa cut him off. It was hard to be gentle with his words, especially after the long day. Unable to control himself, Trowa let out the demon that usually had the knack for attacking Quatre with the most hurtful words possible. Yes, his mouth was going to run free just so he could get over his frustrations.

"I --"

"You were not thinking," Trowa scolded. "Who do you think you are?"

The groggy expression on Quatre's face was replaced with surprise at the way he said his words. Trowa did not care much for what he was thinking. Some things just had to be grinded into people until they got it through their thick heads.

"Trowa, I'm --"

"No. You are not sorry," Trowa cut him off again. "You know your position. You know how important you are to the welfare of the colonies and yet you run around trying to escape your bodyguards. Quatre, you're not a kid anymore. Let them do their job while you do yours."

"But I was just trying to --"

"You were trying to carelessly enjoy a little freedom like the spoiled child you are."

"How dare you!" Quatre finally retaliated. He was still weak from what happened earlier, but nevertheless, he left the couch's refuge to stand. Trowa supposed that it was an attempt to exert power over him. It was only human instinct to want to win whenever in an argument.

"You don't know what I go through all day!" Quatre screamed. His form was visibly shaking with anger. "You don't know what I have to put up with. All I want is a little time to myself. Why can't I get just that much without people getting on my case about it?"

"A little time to yourself in as big a public event as this?" Trowa said with the same intensity. "What are you, dense? Not everyone likes you Quatre. Not everyone supports your ideas. Don't you pay attention to the news?"

"What are you trying to say? Are you trying to tell me that the colonies hate me?"

"You should at least be aware that there are parties that do not support your ideas. There are people who will do anything in their power to get your head on a platter. You should be more responsible to take care not to make that happen."

"Why can't you understand?" Quatre responded almost hysterically. His fists were pumping with rage. "Why can't you understand how hard it is?"

Trowa's response was to sigh and lean back on the couch. He put his laptop away to a safer place just in case it got caught in the middle of the battle. He didn't exactly want the hours' worth of writing to be destroyed.

"You should realize by now that you no longer belong to yourself. You belong to the colonies," Trowa said in a more subdued voice. "You should be protecting your life not for the sake of yourself but for the sake of the people who rely on you."

Quatre finally gave up, dropping to his knees on the floor. He looked tired, more tired than the television clips ever let on. His perfect image of composure crumbled with every breath. Trowa could only watch him as his palms finally came to rest on the carpeted floor.

"What you're saying... it's so easy to say. It's so easy just to say it. You've got no idea," he said.

"Quatre, your bodyguards have the best of intentions. The fact that they're willing to throw their lives away for you shows just how much they believe in your ideals. It would be an insult to them if you don't at least try your best to stay alive. It wouldn't hurt to make their job a little easier either."

When Quatre did not respond, Trowa knew that it was his cue to stop lecturing. He checked his watch. It was far past his work hours and the Preventers were surely going to pay him multitudes of overtime since his clock was still running. Certainly it was proper to return as soon as possible, but he still had a wayward public figure to take care of. Quatre still hadn't gotten off the floor and from the looks of it; he was going to stay there for a while longer.

"Let's stop over somewhere for dinner before I drop you off."

Quatre complied without a word.

Dinner was dead silent. While Trowa consumed his meal with the enthusiasm of a man who hadn't eaten all day, Quatre had not laid one hand on his already cold entree. Trowa couldn't blame him. The cold and stale French fries did not look good.

"Eat your dinner," Trowa said when he noticed that Quatre was not going to touch his food anytime soon. "It's getting cold."

"I'm not hungry."

Trowa looked skyward. He was already expecting the response. It became obvious why Quatre picked the most minimal amount of food on the menu. He wasn't planning to eat it at all.

"You should be taking care of your health more."

Trowa bit his lip. Without even realizing it, he had gone back to lecture mode. Surely it wasn't the best tactic to get his companion to eat. At most, it would only serve to anger him after he'd finally calmed down.

However, instead of a heated response, Quatre did the unexpected. He put the cold potato into his mouth and chewed. After a sip of water, he repeated the process again. He didn't look like he was enjoying it.

"Here, have some," Trowa said, pushing his plate forward. He still had half of his steak left and his vegetables and potatoes were barely touched. At least it looked more sumptuous than what Quatre was chewing on. It was what Duo most often referred to as kiddy food and he could see why.

Quatre stared at his plate for a while before looking back at his own meal. After a few seconds of evaluation, Quatre returned to eating his fries. It was just as well. Trowa didn't plan to force him any more than he already had.

"How has Wufei been doing?" Quatre asked casually. His voice was hoarse from their earlier triad. It sounded scratchy and forced.

"His family is doing well," Trowa replied, glad that they were getting back to regular routine. For the moment, there were no disagreements, only a friendly exchange of news. "Jin is turning 5months old in a couple of days and they moved just a few weeks ago. You should come and visit his new house and see his kids."

"I probably should - maybe after Duo's wedding next month," Quatre said.

No other words came out of either of their mouths. By the time Trowa returned to the Preventer offices at L3, his supervisor was already chewing him out. Wufei could only watch with a child on either of his arms as the words flew in one ear and out the other. Trowa could only think about the horror of having left his laptop behind. That was one report he was going to miss dearly. After all, it was two and a half hours of work down the drain.


	8. Chapter 8

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Eight

_December 25, AC199  
__-- Chang-Po Residence, Colony L3-X18999_

Heero put his glass down and burped. It was his first glass of alcohol all night. Thankfully, no one had noticed that he was being a little modest with the liquor consumption. After all, he was still underage and drinking alcohol was not necessarily as legal in the colonies as it was on the Earth - or so he believed. There must have been a reason why Wufei had allowed it in his household. Either it really was legal for their age in that part of L3 or Wufei had been coerced by Duo. The latter explanation seemed more likely.

"Oh yeah!" Duo exclaimed to which Heero shifted seven paces to the right. Being around a drunken roommate for the greater part of the year did not leave a very good impression on him.

"Stay away from me," Heero said, looking for a means of escape. Everyone else seemed to be preoccupied with something.

"Eh? You think I'm drunk, don't you? I was merely expressing my joy at having been invited to such a rambunctious gathering."

Duo really was trying to sound educated and sober, but it only served to make him look drunker than he actually was. Heero moved three paces further.

"What? Oh geez, Heero. I was just messin' with you. I haven't even finished my bottle," Duo said and then raised the bottle that was on his hand. It was indeed pretty much full. Heero suspected that he'd surely consumed more than he let on.

"Says the drunk," Heero muttered before turning around to find more decent companions.

He paused, thinking about how great it would have been if Relena were around. Being who she was, she had to go to some formal gathering to celebrate the end of the wars three or four years ago depending on how one interpreted the hostilities of AC 196. There was some kind of party going on somewhere just for politicians causing Heero to sulk more than he wanted to. As crazy as it sounded, he wondered how great it would have been had he been there.

"I don't think she could have turned them down."

Heero turned to find Quatre with a bottle of water hanging from his fingers. At least Duo had not managed to force him. So far, Quatre was the only person in the place completely alcohol free. Well, him and Wufei's kids who were now asleep in their rooms.

"I'm sure she would have preferred to be here," Quatre continued. "Trust me. That place is like a minefield. Step on one wrong topic and you'll surely blow up."

"I don't see how you managed to be here then," Heero noted, crossing his arms in slight irritation. If Quatre was able to get out of it then surely Relena could have gotten out of it too.

"I'm not exactly a politician."

"So you say."

Heero watched as Quatre made a disgusted look. His friend looked turned off by the thought of it but said nothing more. He was taking a swig of his bottled water when a rather cheerful woman attached herself to his arm. His girl for today was named Anastasia, Ana for short. She was tall and slender, a bit more on the playful rather than vain side. For once, the person Quatre brought along with him seemed to be blending in with their crowd. She was not trying too hard to put herself above them. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying conversations with Sally, who everyone knew by now had a nasty streak when it came to Quatre's girlfriends.

"Might I borrow him from you just for a bit Heero?" she asked. Her voice seemed to jump as she asked with excitement.

"Sure. He's been disagreeable all night anyway," he responded.

"Hey, I'm not exactly the one sulking here," Quatre defended although the rest of his argument was left unfinished. Ana was already hauling him to the middle of the crowd. There must have been something of interest going on in there. Heero was not really interested. He supposed that he could be able to hold a conversation with the next least drunk in the crowd. He could only hope that it wasn't Trowa he was going to come across next. The guy had been the first to go completely inebriated. He didn't look like he could hold his liquor as well as everyone else.

Exiting the house, Heero made his way to the balcony where only Wufei was present. He looked sober for the most part, but then again, Wufei always looked proper.

"Not enjoying the Christmas party?" Heero asked as he stopped next to his friend. His hands were in his pockets to fight the cold. Winter really was rather harsh in L3 even when the snow was not falling that night.

Wufei did not look at him, but responded anyway.

"I suppose it looks that way," Wufei said. "I was just checking on the kids' Christmas presents Sally and I hid out here. Lina could be very persistent when it comes to presents."

"I see," Heero said, looking up at the artificial sky of the colony. "At least you're not completely drunk."

"But I'm getting there," Wufei responded truthfully. "Duo can be very convincing when he wants to be."

"I'm sure Trowa learned about that first hand."

"Trowa?" Wufei said, blinking as if the thought never occurred to him. "You mean you think he convinced Trowa to drink? I'm afraid you're getting it wrong. Trowa knew exactly what and how much he was drinking."

"Oh."

"But that isn't to say that he knows his limits," Wufei continued. "It's a good thing he's staying here for the night. I don't want to imagine what it would be like if he drove home the way he is."

"Then I think most of your guests have to stay for the night."

"True," Wufei responded before walking back to the inside. "I don't suppose you'll stay out here much longer. It might snow soon."

Heero looked at his surroundings one more time before deciding to follow. His skin was starting to feel a bit of a frostbite after being exposed to open air. Unfortunately, he left the breeze outside to come into contact with Duo. He smelled like a mixture of vodka and something else.

"Still denying you're drunk?" Heero questioned his jolly friend while Wufei hauled that same jolly friend to the couch. Wufei dumped him there and then joined him, making sure to leave a seat for Heero.

"Everyone should check Quatre out," Duo started. It was strange that although he smelled of alcohol, he didn't look too drunk. In fact, one could easily claim that it was simply his personality. It made it hard to tell if he was inebriated or not.

"Why?" Heero asked. He was in no particular mood to begin explaining why and how Quatre had chosen his date for the evening. Everyone always seemed concerned although he didn't know why. What Quatre did was his own business.

"So hot," Duo said next. Heero had trouble figuring out whether it was the state of his being or Quatre he was referring to.

"What is?"

"Quatre."

Wufei hit Duo upside the head, probably to make him stop. Still, Heero could not help but take a second glance at Quatre. He wasn't a particularly fashion-oriented individual, but he could at least identify if someone looked decent or not. Letting his eyes scan the crowd, Heero's eyes landed on Quatre. His friend was dressed in a black shirt folded at arm's length and partially open in the front, just enough so that he was comfortable. It matched his pinstriped black pants, a material of which looked particularly expensive. Covering his feet were a pair of black, pointed shoes that looked like it had just come out of a shoebox.

"He looks normal," Heero said after involving himself in as deep a fashion observation as he was capable of. He did, however, made a mental note of the shoes.

"Man, you've got some bad eyes there," Duo responded. "He looks too good for a party or this party at least. I don't get why he tries so hard. He's always got a chick in each arm. It's not like he has to dress nice to impress anyone, not that it's a bad thing."

"Maybe he just feels like it," Wufei suggested, pushing Duo's head away as it started to tilt toward his personal space. When he realized it was a loosing battle, Wufei let nature take its course and chose instead to pick up the drink he'd left earlier. He too looked like he was on the edge of drunkenness.

"You analyze too much," Heero added to Wufei's statement. Really, Duo always tended to notice what Quatre was wearing or doing or who he was with. It almost seemed like he was obsessed with analyzing that particular friend. Then again, there was something distinctively odd about Quatre despite his seemingly normal behavior.

"Analyze too much about what?"

It was Quatre's turn to enter. Heero didn't even hear him coming, which made him conclude that he'd gotten a little buzzed as a result of the minimal amount of alcohol he drank.

"About why you always look so hot," Duo responded. By this time, his speaking pattern began to slur.

The statement didn't make Quatre blink. He merely sat next to Heero to survey his companions. Heero looked back at the crowd in the other side of the room to check who else was left. What he didn't expect was to find Trowa harassing the crowd of women. Trowa, as it so happened, was a flirtatious drunk.

"Because you're so beautiful," Trowa slurred, walking unsteadily.

The women seemed to find his drunken state endearing rather than disgusting. In fact, Hilde and Sally had taken him up on the offer of a kiss and it wasn't just any kiss. From his position, Heero could see Trowa's tongue doing quite a bit of action. For once that night, he was thankful that Relena wasn't able to make it.

"Moving on," Trowa said. He still slurred although his voice was a little more subdued. When he left the crowd, the women sent Trowa playful winks and then continued to discuss the aesthetic value of his ass.

"At least Trowa's getting more action than any of us," Duo said. He didn't sound too disappointed, but he did sound quite a bit disoriented.

By the time Wufei finished his third drink, Trowa had already taken space beside them. A failed attempt to French an irritated Wufei and a barely conscious Duo forced Trowa to move on to the adjacent couch. Heero did the wisest thing anyone could. He got out of his seat as fast as he could.

"May I sit here?" Trowa had the gal to ask despite already taking space next to Quatre.

"Yes you may," Quatre answered just as cordially.

Without warning, Trowa attacked Quatre's lips which earned a unified gasp from their three witnesses. Even Duo, who seemed half asleep, had noticed it. What was surprising was that Quatre did not protest.

"Quatre, he's drunk," Heero warned him.

Quatre pulled his lips out of Trowa's before looking up from his seat.

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to know how different it is to kiss a guy from a girl," Quatre responded.

"They both have mouths and guys have harrier chins. What more is there to it? Besides, his breath must be disgusting," Heero said.

Quatre didn't have any time to respond because he was attacked, once again, by Trowa's lips. Trowa was bolder this time, leaning forward such that Quatre was forced to lie on the couch. Then, in a move that made Heero's eyes grow wider than it possibly could, Trowa crawled on top of Quatre and began continuing with whatever maneuver it was he was doing. Heero's eyes darted to the crowd. Quatre's girlfriend was just a few feet away.

"...can't taste anything, not enough," Trowa murmured before he began to pull on Quatre's tucked, crisp, black shirt.

Heero looked at Wufei and Duo just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Duo was making a silent gesture of encouragement while Wufei stared dumbstruck. Actually, it looked more like he was seriously concentrating on what was going on before his eyes. By the time Heero's eyes landed back on the two, Trowa's hand was already inside Quatre's shirt and it looked to be exploring quite enthusiastically.

"That's it," Heero said, pulling Trowa away. His drunken friend came toppling to the floor just as Wufei passed out. Duo could only utter a rather loud whoop before he too fell to the table, forehead first.

Quatre was the most composed of all of them because within seconds, his shirt was tucked in and his face devoid of all evidences of Trowa's earlier actions. He'd made it just in time because Ana made an appearance not long after. Heero's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Thankfully, all the witnesses and the perpetrator himself were passed out. Heero slapped his face once. He decided that he was going to keep the entire incident to himself.

_June 2, AC200  
__-- Sanq Kingdom University, Earth's European Nation_

"Cathy said it was a good idea."

"In other words, you don't really want to be here."

"That's not true."

Trowa eyed the people around him with interest. In truth, it was not really Cathy's idea that he attended college during the summer. It was his. Whatever it was Heero did looked interesting. It prompted him to enroll in a couple of classes to experience what it was like to be a regular kid going to college. In fact, Catherine was disappointed that he couldn't join her at the circus that summer like he usually did. The Preventers were very generous when it came to paid vacations, so he had almost two months off every year and usually, those two months were during the summer.

"You sound like you don't want him to be here."

As it so happened, he was not the only person with the same idea. Trowa was surprised that Relena also enrolled at SKU for a few summer classes although she was attending classes incognito. If anyone save for Heero's roommate was able to identify her, she would be in big trouble. Trowa could already imagine the crowds that would gather around her.

"Of course I don't want him here," Heero muttered under his breath.

Trowa took no offense. After all, it was Heero's chance to spend more time with his girlfriend away from her work and Trowa just happened to conveniently appear at the same instance. Surely, Heero was more than disappointed about it. He wouldn't be able to be alone with her. Still, there was no way Trowa was going to walk around alone in a foreign place. For all he knew, there were rules of the campus that he wasn't yet aware of. He would rather not embarrass himself.

"Oh, lighten up. At least class today wasn't that tiresome, right?"

"Right," Heero responded.

Looking at the two, Trowa wondered just how much Heero wanted to hold her hand. They were almost at an arm's length away in the interest of being discreet. If people became curious as to whom Heero was suddenly with, most of the campus fanatics wouldn't leave him alone. He respected Relena's foresight to avoid such aggravation for Heero.

"Where was your dorm building again?" Trowa asked. After a week and a half of attendance, he was still a little lost. It never occurred to him that the place would be so big.

"Straight ahead," Heero responded.

Now, if only the friendly roommate wasn't there. It was just unfortunate that it wasn't the case because by the time they entered Heero's room, Kon was already lounging on his bed. Upon seeing his newest guests, he jumped up and greeted them with gusto.

"Relena, thank you for dropping by our humble abode," he greeted and with a suave move picked up Relena's hand and kissed it. Heero only rolled his eyes.

"And Heero's friend with the awe-inspiring hairstyle, what brings you to our humble lodgings?"

Trowa ignored him and went straight for Heero's desk to write his paper. With people with as much energy as Duo around him, Trowa wondered how Heero survived. Trowa did have a room of his own assigned to him, but his roommate, unlike Heero's, was a lot more on the wild side. The guy just couldn't stop bringing at least 20 friends over and having a party what seemed like every 10 minutes.

"I see. I am unwanted today," Kon said. Trowa saw him stick a tongue out at him through his bangs. Really, some people tended to be very childish.

"Trowa, the next table over," Heero said just when he'd finally gotten his computer to load the paper he started two days ago. With the rate he was going at, he wouldn't be able to finish it in a week.

Trowa readily complied with the command knowing just why he had to move a table over. It was not long after when Heero and Relena started making out in plain sight. Just how hard was it to get a private room around there?

"So, you gay or what?" Kon asked out of the blue just as Trowa sat himself down on the roommate's side of the room.

Trowa stared at him and then looked away without giving an answer. Really, how was it that people were able to live there? If your roommate wasn't horny then he was probably weird. Trowa wondered how any work ever got done.

"Mmhh, Heero..."

Trowa desperately wanted ear plugs.

"Aww, don't be jealous," Kon said to him. He then proceeded to pull the makeshift curtain divider across the room. It served to hide some of what was going on in the other side, but unfortunately, the sounds were still penetrating the cloth.

"Man, this reminds me of Quatre Winner," Kon continued talking. "Boy, now that is one fine ass."

Unable to resist the suddenly interesting topic, Trowa swiveled his seat so that he was facing Heero's roommate. This was new. Since when did Quatre go out with guys and since when did Heero start selling their friend off to random hooligans?

"You know him?"

"Of course," Kon answered with a smug look. "I dated him some time ago and man, oh man... they don't get any better than that."

Trowa stood and then pulled the makeshift curtain open.

"Heero, is this guy," he said, jerking a thumb at the smirking guy at the other end of the room. "This guy's delirious right?"

Heero did not answer since he was too busy working on Relena's jaw. Trowa had no choice but to leave them alone. The question would have to wait until later. In the meantime, he had a paper to finish and a lazy, random stranger to entertain. At least, that was all he expected. When Heero's phone went off, he almost jumped with surprise.

"Trowa, phone," Heero snarled.

Sighing, Trowa took Heero's call, leaving the video option open.

"Trowa?" the caller said.

Trowa did not answer. It was Kon who did the rest of the talking.

"Hey Quatre sweetie, will you tell this guy that we've done the vertical tango before. He doesn't believe me."

Quatre did not answer. He looked at Kon and then at Trowa and then hung up. It was Heero he wanted to talk to after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Nine

_June 23, AC200  
__-- MS Factory Main Facility, Colony L2-Z32499_

The sound of machinery working was loud, loud enough to injure a baby's sensitive ear. It would have been unbearable if not for the high-tech ear plugs and custom sound proof room he had built inside the factory. Killer, his trusty canine companion, did not mind the goings on inside the factory aside from the occasional whining which was lost to the unbearable noise. Much was the same for his visiting friend.

"Aren't there any regulations against this kind of sound pollution?" Wufei questioned as he hurried for the enclosed office. "I'm surprised none of your employees have sued you yet."

"Sue me? Those noise cancellation ear plugs I ordered work like magic," Duo screamed against the sound of machinery.

Upon entering his office, Duo shut the door. His guest for the day sighed in relief. Compared to the outside, his office was dead silent. The company that manufactured the noise cancellation devices was also the one responsible for constructing his office such that nothing from the outside could be heard in the confines of the room.

"So, how is it?"

"You need to buy new machinery that doesn't cause this much of a disturbance. In fact, you could have saved the money you purchased buying those ear devices to buy better equipment."

"Geez, can't you be happy for me for once?"

"I am. I'm just voicing my concerns over your continual lack of foresight."

Duo frowned and then crossed his arms. He knew Wufei was right, but he still had the authority to act out. It did well to irritate Wufei. It was fun seeing him lose his composure, especially when he always exuded the intelligent kind of calm Duo sometimes wished he had a bit of.

"You don't have to be so mean," Duo replied, continuing with his mock-sulk. He hoped Wufei was not starting to become immune to his little acts.

"You were the same during the war," Wufei said in response. He sniffed rather arrogantly and spoke while viewing Duo's factory through the tinted glass of the office. "You always act on impulse, never considering what would happen beforehand. Your brilliance is misplaced."

Duo's eyebrow rose in surprise. He noticed the complement hidden within the insult and smirked. His best friend really was such a great guy. He'd be even more suited to the role if he lightened up a bit. Then again, if Wufei did lighten up, he would no longer be the same person.

"You always happen to forget to mention that Heero's the same way."

"So sue me," Wufei replied with a wave of his hand. "You two are of the same breed. Only passionate idiots like you two would attack headfirst without planning ahead. Remember the Marimeia coup? You two could have infiltrated in a more graceful way."

"Well excuse me!" Duo said while raising both hands into the air. "It all happened in a span of a couple of hours. What did you expect?"

"Obviously nothing."

The unnoticed third party in the room suddenly barked.

"You see? What did I tell you? He seconded my motion," Wufei said.

Duo tried to look offended even though he was more amused than insulted. Still, for his beloved canine companion to go against him and side with Wufei, it was embarrassing to say the least. The guilty dog could only wag its tail and pant wildly. If Duo didn't know any better, he would have thought that Killer was enjoying seeing him suffer.

"Killer, you traitor! Quatre's supposed to be the only one you're against, remember?"

The dog barked in approval and Duo grinned.

"I find it disturbing that you're training that dog to dislike Quatre," Wufei said with distaste. "If anything, you should be making sure that he gets along well with your friends just like the way he gets along with me for instance."

True to Wufei's words, Killer immediately approached his brainy friend attempting to climb into his lap and lick his face. Only, he was fast enough to prevent the dog from doing as it pleased. He held his hand out instead. At least hands were easier to wash.

"It's not like I'm training him in the art of Quatre-hate," Duo said holding his hands up in his own defense. Somehow, his jokes went a little too far sometimes. He never meant to be so callous. "His full name's Quatre Killer so I was just kidding about the Quatre part. Besides, you know me. I wouldn't dare harm Quatre."

"It better stay that way. Harm him and the fans will sick rabid dogs on you. With the way things are going, Quatre has become even more popular than Relena Dorian."

"You said it," Duo responded.

He remembered his wedding day. Everything would have been perfect. The flowers were to Hilde's liking, the guests were very happy, the food was scrumptious, and his bride was drop dead gorgeous. The only problem was that Quatre's presence had caught the attention of the media, which had made the reception a near ugly scene. If not for Heero, Wufei and Trowa controlling the crowds waiting outside, the scene would have been worse. Thankfully, he had some very useful friends on his side.

"Why name the dog Quatre Killer?" Wufei asked out of the blue as if the question had been bothering him for quite some time.

"Because he tried to kill Quat," Duo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, Killer doesn't like Quatre at all. There must be some kind of anti-blonde device stuck in his brain somewhere. Whenever Quatre's around the vicinity, he gets rabid. Who knows? It's probably training from his old master as an assassin dog."

"Assassin dog? What are you, five?"

"For your information, I'm twenty. Which reminds me, how are the wife and kids?"

Wufei leaned back on his seat when Killer finally left his lap. Left with nothing to do, the dog settled itself at the foot of Duo's chair and watched the two converse.

"My wife is unbelievable," Wufei said with disbelief. "I don't know how she managed to give birth, work, and then take care of all the kids' needs. I could barely keep up with them. If Lina isn't throwing a fit then Jin needs a diaper change. I'm telling you, parenting is a fulltime job."

"It sounds fun. I wish I had kids," Duo said almost wistfully.

"As much as I fear your skills in taking care of defenseless human beings, I have to ask why you don't start having children."

Duo sighed and moved his hands as if swatting a fly that had gotten too close to his face.

"Hilde wants to hold it off for a bit," he responded. "She said she wasn't ready and if the wife isn't ready then I'm not going to force her. We'll have kids when the time comes, maybe even outnumber the army you're planning to make."

"Hah! Like you have my fortitude," Wufei said with a look of pride. "Sally said so herself."

"Ah the ladies, they love to feed the male ego and then turn them into obedient slaves," Duo retorted. When one got too smug, it was only proper that they were brought down to Earth.

"...Says the man who was forced to wear a tux."

"Hey! I was getting married. It was the least I could do for Hilde," Duo retorted.

Give them a little time together and they began to act like kids again. Duo wished that Wufei came by more often, but the guy was always busy with various assignments. It made him appreciate Preventer business more than he already did.

"Before I forget," Duo said next. "How's my newest product?"

"For the record," Wufei replied. "I still don't appreciate that you're using my kids as product testers."

"It's not like they're unsafe. How are the products?" Duo insisted on asking.

He leaned forward, interested in what actual children thought of his newest toys. He'd even made the newest one in his line of mobile suits just for Jin. The child may have only been a little over a year old, but the kid was very expressive. You could tell whether he liked something or not with the way he glared at unwanted objects. The kid reminded him so much of Wufei. He was the cutest counterpart.

"Jin seems to like the soft toys. It's helping to curb his teething habit of trying to chew on Lina's toys. I must say that the gel-like material that serves as the doll's arms soothes the pain of his growing teeth."

"And Lina?"

"She's abandoned her dolls in lieu of that mobile doll. They've been fighting it out for the last week."

With that said, Wufei glared at him. Dou could only let out a nervous laugh. Wufei did not look too happy. No wonder his eye bags were starting to show. The kids must have kept him up all night fighting over the toys.

"Hey, at least your kids are happy, right?"

It was the only way to get Wufei to calm down and thankfully, it did.

_July 23, AC200  
__-- Preventers Colony L3 Headquarters, Colony L3-X18999_

It was bad. Actually, it was more than bad. It was horrible. Wufei could only massage his head to alleviate the growing pain that was attacking his head at the moment. Trowa did not look any better. His frown grew deeper with every passing moment. They were unprepared for such a threat. Sure they dealt easily with half-runners and illegal activity, but just one man and a known psycho at that was more than they could handle.

"What's the situation?"

It took all of Wufei's will-power to take his hand out of his face. If they didn't attend to the problem quickly then a lot of lives were at stake. The news came in at a little before noon and it had been bothering him since. A man had taken an entire building of people hostage. All the middle-aged men and women were allowed to leave. The man kept only the youngest of children and the eldest of the group as his hostages. It was the worst case scenario. Their superior wasn't any more calm than they were.

"He won't let them go. He doesn't want anything in exchange," Wufei responded.

Lieutenant Sandra Xavier did not sound too pleased with his minimal response. Wufei did not know what else to say. He couldn't remember the man's name. The details were starting to get foggy in his mind. It was really getting on his nerves.

"He's done the same before," Trowa spoke up. Apparently, he knew more about it than Wufei did. "His name is Bartholomew Hardwick and he calls himself 'The Croc'. During the wars, he did his work on a smaller scale, picking up orphans and torturing them before eventually making the kill. He wasn't very well known since the colonies obviously had greater concerns what with the war going on."

"You know of this why?" Wufei questioned. Imagining just what the despicable criminal would do to the children and the elderly left behind made him sick.

"I heard the tale when I was a kid. Since he struck orphans, I was a likely target so the few who cared to stop and check up on me warned me about him. I didn't think it was true, but this situation makes it a more conceivable possibility. His profile matches the description once given to me."

"If he only strikes orphans then why test the two ends of the spectrum this time? Besides, none of the kids in that building are orphans. Their parents were with them before the separation," Lt. Xavier questioned. Her usually long brown hair that was left to hang behind her was now tied haphazardly with a rubber band. She was obviously just as concerned as they were and for all the right reasons. They were failing the people they were supposed to protect.

"He's an odd one. He changes targets whenever he pleases. One day it's 15-30 year olds, the next day it's people who are 5 foot 5 inches tall weighing less than 150 pounds. He always states his preferences for each group of executions," Trowa answered.

"Are you two sure there's no way to take him out from any angle, even from outside the building?" their superior inquired.

"He chose his location well. There's no way we could get in there... at least not until he's done what he wants with the people he's holding hostage."

Wufei refused to say what it was 'The Croc' was most likely to do with his victims.

"Any other options?"

"He said he was willing to talk to us at 40 past twelve. I suggest we await his call."

Wufei checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time since they arrived at L3's Preventer headquarters. At that same instance, the call came in.

"Well hello all," a skinny man greeted. His sunken eyes detracted from its mesmerizing color. The depthless grays that stared at them with condescending boredom didn't seem to blink or waver with any sign of weakness. He grabbed a child from where she was seated and shoved her against the video phone. The girl neither screamed nor cried, only endured the action as her face was forced against the monitor. Wufei was truly disgusted with the man.

"I have this variety," Mr. Hardwick said. "And I have the old variety. I still haven't decided between the two."

"Give it up," Wufei said with anger. "There's no way you're getting out of there alive."

"True, but none of them are either."

Sandra held Wufei's wrist firm in her hand to prevent him from lashing out. It at least helped him think before saying anything more. What she probably couldn't understand was how Trowa remained so calm.

"What is your request? There must be a reason why you considered discussing this matter with us," the lieutenant continued for him.

"Oh, I have everything I want in here," he said. "I was only thinking that there must be something more delectable you would offer in exchange. Please do remember that neither pardons nor money will do the trick. I want fresh blood."

The three of them remained silent. Wufei did not have anything to say to that. He was just about ready to offer himself in hopes of outsmarting the man when he had the chance but he knew it wasn't likely that the Croc would agree to the exchange. The man wanted something more because he was still talking to them. They couldn't figure out what it was he wanted. Wufei was ready to ask more specific questions when the man spoke again.

"You, lethal hair," he started while pointing at Trowa. He was obviously referring to the way Trowa's bang resembled a collection of daggers ready to strike. "You look dead to all this. Do my insidious intentions not bother you?" he asked.

Wufei looked at Trowa. His partner remained silent and his expression never changed. For someone who didn't know Trowa well, it was easy to conclude that he didn't care. Then again, after knowing him for quite some time, Wufei wasn't so sure about those expressionless looks either.

"Interesting," the man said when Trowa did not answer. "You'd look perfect on the cover of a magazine. The dead stare is all the rage these days."

The man seemed to be growing bored by the minute but did not want to let up the conversation either. It felt like he wanted something more. Irritated that Trowa refused to respond to his goads, the man grabbed the first object he could get his hands on, which happened to be a teen magazine.

"Fine then, I will wait right here until you begin talking."

Wufei thought he was strange when he began flipping through the magazine. Was he merely bored when he decided to hold a couple of children and the elderly hostage or was he trying to prove something? It was hard to tell since at the moment, he was simply trying to get a response from Trowa, possibly the same heated response Wufei had given him earlier. It took a whole five minutes before Mr. Warwick, the Croc, started talking again.

"Oh," he said when he landed on a particular page. "The colony's favorite son turns 20," he read. "How interesting."

Tightening his fists, Wufei tried to look as calm as Trowa. It did not sound good. After all, there was only one who held the title of the colony's favorite son and he greeted the guy a happy birthday just a week ago.

"Quatre Winner turned 20 this July. How the time passes!" he read with much expression on his face. "Mr. Winner celebrates with style."

Just as he said it, Mr. Warwick turned the opened page toward them. Quatre looked back with what many considered the handsome visage of his father. Still, even when he looked more like a man and less like a boy, his eyes still held the same kind of curious light it always had. Around his gigantic profile were several pictures of the party itself. Wufei had been invited as were Heero, Duo and Trowa, but all four of them deemed it necessary not to show up. It was more a public extravaganza than a celebration. They were planning to hold the real celebration some time at the end of the week.

"How about this, Mr. Lethal hair? Doesn't this face just want to make you squeal like a pathetic fan?"

Trowa persisted in keeping cool. He didn't answer. However, Mr. Warwick didn't seem to mind his lack of response this time. Something else had caught his attention.

"Hmm, such a perfect victim," he considered while looking at the magazine he had flashed before them. "Daddy's one and only boy, loved by all, adorable to the core, one scratch on him and the world will mourn... His screams must sound heavenly."

Wufei's eyes widened. Thankfully, the Croc had not noticed. Quatre really was the perfect target. If the man wanted attention then having Quatre in his clutches would surely get it. His friend controlled the company that was the life system of most colonies. With him gone, there would be a management problem such that stocks would go awry and the workers would feel uneasy and quit. Winner Enterprises also controlled the support system of a number of colonies. In other words, without it, certain colonies would have no weather, no artificial sun, and not to mention no oxygen.

"I'll tell you what," the man said with a large grin on his face. He looked like a man who had finally figured out what he wanted. "I want this guy in exchange for every single soul I'm holding hostage in this building," he said, pointing at Quatre's picture in the magazine. "I'm giving you five hours to find him. At the end of five hours, I'll chop one brat and one old foggy by the limb while all of you watch, so make sure he gets here on time."

Wufei could not speak. To give away a friend? It was unthinkable. He knew he wouldn't be able to face himself in the mirror if he'd gone and done such a thing. He would rather have gone himself. The problem was that the new option the scoundrel had suggested sounded like the most logical option. For someone who didn't know Quatre well, it was easy to give him away. That was proven five seconds later when their superior answered for all of them.

"Fine," she said with the fiercest voice Wufei had ever heard from her. He couldn't blame her. It was the lives of dozens of people at stake, but he still wanted an explanation from her afterwards.

"We've agreed on it then," Mr. Warwick said and just as he was about to cut the line, he happened to glance at Trowa. "Oh, and Mr. Lethal hair," he said with a sinister smile on his face. "I want you to be the monster that delivers the bunny to this hungry crocodile."

Then, the line was cut.


	10. Chapter 10

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Ten

_December 20, AC200  
__-- Dorian Residence, Earth's European Nation_

It was almost five months and there was still no word about their captured comrade. Everyone was feeling uneasy. It was around three months ago when the search was changed from immediate to desperate. It made Wufei's stomach churn. Some news was somewhat bearable, but with no news at all, he had nothing to face his friends with and as he walked into the house of one Relena Dorian, only one thought plagued his mind. Trowa had it worse.

"It's not your fault honey," Sally consoled him for what seemed like the thousandth time since then. "They should understand. The blame is not on you."

"Regardless," Wufei said with a frustrated tone of voice. "Our method was flawed. There should have been a better alternative."

That better alternative would have come from Quatre. It was something he couldn't deny. The Preventers had wasted a good three hours thinking up a plan that never formed and Quatre had been contacted a mere hour before the deadline. When he was informed of the situation, Quatre had been upset that he was not informed of the situation sooner. He could have come up with something better. Wufei was sure of it. In the end, all Quatre could do was arrange for his extended absence while flying by shuttle to L3 to be offered as sacrificial lamb.

A hand reached out to massage his shoulder but Sally did not say any more. She pushed on the doorbell once. It was just as well. There was nothing more to say to make the situation any better. In fact, it was Trowa he should have been worried about. After the exchange of hostages that day, Trowa didn't say a word aside from requesting to be dropped off at some random alley. The next day at work, he came in with both hands bandaged. Wufei had inkling that it was from punching the large metal trash bins he'd seen as he drove away from the scene. The guilt must have been eating at him.

"Wufei, Sally, everyone is inside. Please come in," their hostess welcomed. Relena also looked troubled because Heero must have been just as worried as the rest of them. Quatre was his best friend. Those two conversed on the vid-phone everyday according to Duo.

Both he and Sally followed her to the living room where they met a somber scene which was disrupted three seconds later by Duo's always anarchic ways.

"Why can't you just track him down?" Duo said with frustration and that frustration was directed at Heero. Wufei could already see the hysterics that would result from it. Heero was obstinate when he wanted to be and today, he wouldn't even listen to a word Duo was saying.

"You should know why."

All the while, Trowa remained silent. Wufei could see that his partner was merely watching the scene, unable to give his input. Thankfully, Duo did not draw him into the argument. If he'd done so because of his impulsive attitude, he didn't know how Trowa would react since he deemed the matter his own responsibility.

"I should know why?" Duo echoed. He was getting angrier by the second. Wufei could tell by the way his lengthy braid swung with the movement of his body.

"He said not to come looking for him," Wufei answered for Heero as he took his seat. Sally left them alone, probably to check on Lina and Jin who they'd left under Relena's care two days ago. They would be staying over for the next week to celebrate the holidays. Wufei thought it was inappropriate, but he wasn't one to spoil the holidays for everyone.

"Forget what Quatre said," Duo started again. "If the Preventers can't do anything about it then we might as well do something."

Duo's statement was the wrong trigger because it prompted Trowa to stand and leave. They were the Preventers. Wufei could only shake his head in disapproval. Sometimes, Duo didn't think before letting his mouth run. He really needed a lesson in sensitivity.

"What? Was it something I said?" Duo said when the sound of Trowa's footsteps disappeared.

"He handed Quatre over himself," Wufei responded. It was getting out of hand. His partner had been unable to function properly for months now.

"It wasn't his fault. He had no choice," Duo said. He sounded confused, as if he didn't know why Trowa would continue to make such a big deal about it.

"But there's the matter of still feeling guilty," Wufei extrapolated. "You didn't see how it happened. They had to act like they didn't know each other. Quatre had his hands cuffed behind his back and Trowa pushed him forward. The bastard at the other end was hiding some brass knuckles and punched Quatre square in the face. You wouldn't believe the amount of blood splattered on Trowa when he was ordered to pick Quatre up and hand him over to the guy again. Barry the Croc was just playing with him. Even then, Trowa managed to keep a straight face."

"Oh," Duo said, suddenly taking a seat. He didn't know what to say afterwards.

Wufei couldn't blame him. No one other than Wufei and Trowa had witnessed what happened since the exchange was kept a private matter as much as possible by Quatre's request. There was no media despite Mr. Croc's belief that everyone was watching. An uproar in his company was not what he wanted and for Winner Corporation to continue functioning as normal, secrets had to be kept. Wufei supposed it was the right decision. The company was running smoothly even without Quatre around. Apparently, the resourceful Mr. Winner had managed to devise a plan to keep operations moving without him physically in charge. He could only wonder how he managed to do that within the time he was given.

_July 23, AC200  
__-- Preventers Colony L3 Headquarters, Colony L3-X18999_

"You're not giving me enough time."

"We don't have time."

"Try stalling."

"We don't have time."

"Companies don't run themselves. Like it or not, L4 is run by me. When I'm gone, everything I've worked to rebuild will go along with me. While I don't mind serving as your bait for the day, there are several significantly damning consequences to consider."

"You're smart. You'll think of something."

"As long as I serve my purpose, right, Trowa?"

_December 20, AC200  
__-- Dorian Residence, Earth's European Nation_

"Don't worry about it too much," Wufei said, knowing that Duo too would take things to heart. "Just try to be more sensitive around him. It wasn't easy. Had it been me, I would have faltered and the plan wouldn't have worked out. Those hostages also have Trowa to thank for managing to keep his cool."

"There is nothing more we can do," Heero voiced.

Wufei almost jumped at the sound of his voice since Heero had not said anything since answering Duo's earlier question.

"I don't agree with you on that," Duo answered. This time, his voice was more subdued.

"You should be realizing the reason for Quatre's request not to look for him."

"Geez man, it isn't like we all have this strange Quatre mind-reading ability like you do," Duo said with a roll of his eyes. Wufei had to agree since he too didn't know what was going through Quatre's mind as he gave those instructions.

"We're no longer soldiers," Heero said simply. "As normal citizens, it is our responsibility to follow the laws and since tracking him down without the consent of the proper authorities is illegal, we're not supposed to be doing it. And before any of you request that I hack into whatever systems you have in mind, I've already made an oath to stop involving myself in illegal activity. Quatre wants nothing more than for all of us to live normal lives post-war. It's only right that we respect that request."

"That's too easy to say," Trowa said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He had five glasses of refreshments from the kitchen ready as he made his way back into the living room.

"And even harder to do, I know," Heero responded. "And as it is, Quatre wouldn't want you beating yourself up for this," he said, looking at Trowa. "You did your job well."

"A little too well," Trowa replied quickly. He sat down and joined them before picking up his glass. Everyone waited as he sipped on it. "It's still my responsibility."

Wufei could tell what was coming next. He knew for sure that Trowa interpreted the situation differently. He felt responsible for the entire matter.

"I goaded him," Trowa admitted. "By not responding to his provocations, I made the Croc angry. He viewed me as a challenge. He wanted me to respond and I never did, not even after I saw his blood splattered all over me."

Nobody had anything to say to that.

"I don't expect anyone to understand how I feel about it."

Wufei kept his mouth shut. Had it been him, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

_January 2, AC201  
__-- Preventers Colony L3 Headquarters, Colony L3-X18999_

Lt. Sandra Xavier leaned back on her chair with a sigh. Her two best operatives had been performing below par lately and she didn't know why. They'd never been that distracted before. In fact, she hailed them as the best she's had despite their age. While it was true that she received a number of young recruits, none were so respectfully regarded as the two. Lady Une had recommended them herself.

"Weapons experts, intelligence experts, and all around combat experts," Sandra murmured. "What has gotten into them lately?"

With no one to confide in but herself, Sandra thought about it more thoroughly. She had a hunch that it started during the hostage incident a few months ago. What was it about the incident that had shaken them up? Surely it wasn't the exchange. While Quatre Winner may have been an important colony figure, the people they saved in the process were well worth it. Credit for saving those people hadn't gone to anyone since the entire exchange was kept secret, but Sandra was sure it was not the lack of outward gratitude that bothered them. Trowa looked especially upset and for him to look upset was surprising. The young man was never bothered by anything.

"Maybe they know Quatre Winner?" Sandra asked herself and then laughed it off. How on the Earth and the colonies was that possible? They couldn't possibly be running around the same circles as the elusive Mr. Winner. If they were even remotely acquainted, her two favorite Preventer officers would be all over the tabloids and that hasn't happened yet.

Shaking her head out of those thoughts, she decided that the Human Resources department would be the best at handling her dilemma. If she couldn't do anything about it then they might. It was worth a shot. Nothing was getting done around there lately. She'd even given the two a long winter break, but they still came back half-sullen and half-dazed. Trowa had even started showing up with the deepest set of eye bags she had ever seen. It was hard to watch.

Determined and ready to please Wufei and Trowa as best she could, she left her office in search of anyone who might be able to help. The happiness and well-being of the people she worked with was of utmost importance if things were ever going to get done right. What she didn't expect was to run into an out of breath officer who she'd specifically assigned to watch over the two.

"Don't tell me. They ditched you again," she said dryly. She was starting to feel sorry for the young man. He was trying his best to do the job assigned to him and yet the two were not giving him a break. It was obvious that they hated the baby-sitting he was doing.

"No. Worse, I think they've stumbled across something," the young operative answered. From the way he breathed, he looked like he ran all the way back to their offices.

"And that would be?"

"They overheard a report from the Preventer Headquarters at the Moon Base that they'd recovered Quatre Winner."

"Wait, are you sure?"

Sandra was alarmed. So maybe it had to do with Mr. Winner after all.

"Yes, it sounded like Colonel Une. I didn't even know Mr. Winner was missing."

"That's why it's a secret," Sandra said while pulling up her sleeve out of habit. "What about the person who'd kept him captive? Has he been apprehended?"

"... Apparently not. Col. Une gave coordinates over the radio and I think officers Chang and Barton headed for that direction."

"Does Col. Une know that they're coming?"

"No. I think those orders were meant for the people at the Moon Base, but since we were within the vicinity, they decided to check it out. I tried to stop them, but they told me to return and request for back-up instead."

Sandra let out an irritated sound. That was what their communication devices were for. That aside, Preventer officers acting on their own was going to be a problem. At least she could rest in the knowledge that they were not interfering with the recovery efforts. All they were doing was causing trouble for the people at the Moon Base. Col. Une would be more than annoyed if she found out that the L3 Headquarters was moving into an undesignated sector. That was the way most mistakes started out. As it was, no one was currently assigned to where her two wayward officers were supposed to be.

"I need you to go and watch over the sector you've left unattended," Sandra commanded of her only obedient subordinate at the moment. "I'll make contact with the Preventer Headquarters in Moon Base."

"Yes ma'am," the young man responded and ran again for the sector he'd left.

Wufei and Trowa never caused any trouble, but she supposed there was always a first time. They sure were quick when it came to this particular criminal. Hopefully, they didn't do anything she didn't approve of. Only time could tell.

Indeed, time went faster than expected when the two finally made their way into L3's Preventer Headquarters. A few officers designated as Moon Base representatives escorted them and the only way Sandra could tell was by the IDs stuck on their breast pockets. Aside from that, they looked like any other Preventer officer.

"These two yours?" a middle-aged man questioned. He seemed a bit irritated although from the way things looked, he was successfully controlling his anger at the moment.

"Yes," Sandra answered. They may have been misbehaving for the moment, but she wouldn't deny that they were under her any day. They were magnificent subordinates and she was sure they had a good explanation for everything they did.

"Trouble-makers, aren't they?"

Sandra did not answer. They were certainly not trouble-makers, but she couldn't deny it at the moment. They'd already made it difficult for her to defend them.

Wufei scoffed at the remark with his mightier than you attitude. Trowa merely stood there saying nothing at all. What Sandra always found strange started to scare her. The feral look in Trowa's eyes could not be missed.

"These two were in the wrong sector," the middle-aged Preventer officer continued. It was only then that Sandra noticed that no introductions were made yet. She didn't know the man's name although it should have been clear from the name tag he wore.

"So you've informed me," Sandra answered. Those two had a lot of explaining to do later.

"Although these two," the man continued. "Although they'd successfully apprehended our target, they shouldn't have been there. We almost identified them as enemies and shot at them. I clipped this one on the foot," he said, pointing at Trowa.

With the way Trowa stood, one couldn't tell. He looked perfectly fine if not for the bullet hole on his boot and the fact that he was bleeding all over their floors.

"And you didn't attend to his injury?" Sandra said with growing anger. What was with the macho men types? No matter that Trowa wasn't even blinking, the wound needed to be treated fast.

"We did," the man answered, himself sounding displeased. "But he was difficult, like a wild cat and that's the reason why the wound hasn't been properly attended to."

He looked disgusted, but with the way Trowa remained unmoving, it was easy to see where his irritation was coming from.

"And this one over here talks like some high up emperor," he said, motioning at Wufei. "Aren't I right, almighty king?"

Wufei did not answer, only snubbed the man for what seemed like the hundredth time since they arrived.

"Lieutenant..." Sandra said taking a quick look at the other's ID. "...Bratton, I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to other than complain about the attitude of my men."

"But of course," Lt. Bratton responded. "They made the apprehension more difficult than necessary. In other words, they were hindering operations by refusing to cooperate with us."

"But you caught your man, didn't you?" Sandra questioned.

"...Yes, but --"

"Then there is nothing else to discuss. I'm sure my men have already heard an earful. I wish to discuss the rest of this matter with them in private. Please excuse us."

Then, like a mother to her naughty children, Sandra pulled Wufei and Trowa by their wrists into her office. She had a first aid kit in there and a lot of words that she'd been meaning to release. The two were going to explain every bit of it to her whether they wanted to or not.

Only, the two didn't talk, not even when they'd finally made it into the confines of her office.

"Trowa, I'm sure you're an expert at patching yourself up," she started as she handed Trowa a first aid kit. "I want to hear everything."

"He told you everything," Wufei responded like the smart-mouth he tended to be. It was going to be more difficult than she thought.

"Then I guess you two have a bigger grudge against that guy than I initially thought. So tell me, what is the difference between this particular criminal and the ones we've been apprehending for the past three or four years?"

As expected, nobody answered her question.

"Let's try this again. What does it mean to have Quatre Winner take the place of forty or so different children and elders? Did their lives mean nothing? Did Mr. Winner's mean more?"

This time, Wufei stood from the chair he was seated. He looked angry. Trowa only continued to attend to his wound. Sandra tried not to look since she wasn't exactly fond of bloody foots.

"Are you suggesting that we'd rather had those people killed?" Wufei said in their defense. When Wufei became defensive, he became really serious about it.

"No. I was merely trying to find out why it is that Mr. Winner was so hard to give away."

"It's hard to give anyone away to a psychotic killer like him," Wufei responded right away. Sandra felt like she was finally getting him to break. Too bad Trowa still stayed as he was.

"Yes, but it would be twice as difficult had you known who that person was and even a hundred times more difficult if you were actually acquainted with him."

To that, Wufei had nothing more to say.

"You must be good friends," Sandra then concluded. "You should have told me about it sooner."

Silence met her statement, which meant that she hit the target.

"Don't worry. I won't inform anyone of this. After all, there should be at least some difficulty to be met when acquainted with someone like him."

Sandra looked at both of them and then sighed. They were like little kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Even Trowa refused to look at her.

"We could have figured out something else, you know," she said. Really, if they had just been honest then things would have turned out different. However, she was surprised when she received an unexpected response.

"You're wrong," Wufei said. "In the end, Quatre wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Sandra shook her head. Young men these days were too mature for their own good. At the same time, it made her respect the popular young heir she wasn't even familiar with. Those two must have beaten the living shit out of Barry the Croc. Lt. Bratton probably didn't get the chance to mention it before he left.

"So, were you boys able to at least let out that aggression you've had for the past five months?"

"Of course," Wufei answered with a satisfied look on his face.

It was then that Trowa spoke for the first time since they returned.

"You know Lieutenant," he said, putting his now clean and bandaged foot down on the ground. "The funny thing about crocs is that they clamp down hard when they bite, but get them at the instance when their jaws come together and they can't even open their mouths. Two fingers on the opposite ends of the reptile's mouth and the beast can't even scream."

Sandra was sure that Barry the Croc got just what was coming to him. She'd never felt that kind of chill run down her spine after seeing Trowa smile before.


	11. Chapter 11

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Eleven

_April 22, AC201  
__-- Renaissance Complex: Apartment Unit 6DE5, Colony L3-X18999_

It was three months and counting since Quatre was recovered and Trowa had yet to see him. He didn't even know how he was doing. All he had was a confirmation that Quatre had, in fact, been recovered in one piece and was recuperating at the Moon Base's medical facilities - for three months and counting. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that they were hiding the fact that he was still missing. It bothered not only him but his friends who were waiting for more news. None of them had seen Quatre in nine long months. Meanwhile, life continued as if nothing had ever happened. Oh, and Sally was pregnant once again with Wufei's child.

"She didn't tell me... again," Wufei said over the vid-phone. It looked like his turn to watch over the kids that day as it was his day-off. It was Trowa's too.

"Let me guess, she's about two to three months pregnant," Trowa responded. He figured that their newest child was conceived during Valentine's Day.

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I have a gift," Trowa said instead of explaining how he figured it out. He'd gotten it right two times in a row. Who knew if he really had a gift?

"Are you sure you don't want to come over? The kids would be happy to see you."

"More like you'd like some help with babysitting, right?" Trowa replied as he raised an eyebrow. As much as he wanted to play with the kids, he still had a report due the following day. It was like college in the summer with Heero all over again.

"Can't you be merciful?" Wufei pleaded. In the background, Trowa could hear screaming and random crashes. Lina and Jin rarely acted up but when they did, their house became a war zone. Sally was lucky that she was at work. At least her Preventer office was quieter.

"I would, but I've got a report due tomorrow," Trowa said while holding up his laptop to the vid-phone to show his half-done report. He wasn't a master with words, but he wasn't an idiot either. Still, when it came to writing it down and turning it into a report, Trowa was nowhere near skilled.

"You aren't done yet?" Wufei asked with surprise. "Didn't we finish the inspection three days ago?"

Trowa could only shrug. How was he to explain that he lacked abilities in that area?

"Any news of Quatre yet?" Wufei asked next.

"I'm afraid not. I'm beginning to think he's still missing," Trowa responded. Actually, it was either that or Quatre was injured badly enough that he needed three months to recuperate. Hopefully, neither of it was the case. He was hoping that Quatre was merely spending the time on vacation somewhere. That would have made him feel better.

"Just call me if anything comes up then," Wufei said. His statement was followed by a loud scream. Wufei had no choice but to check the disaster behind him. "I'll have to end this call," he said quickly. "Sally just might kill me when she gets home."

Trowa did not get the chance to say goodbye because his call was cut short. Blinking at the suddenness, Trowa shut his vid-phone before going into the kitchen. He still hadn't decided what to feed himself for lunch. The report would have to wait until he'd had his stomach filled with something delicious or edible at least. He wasn't exactly the greatest cook in the world.

"Canned soup it is," he said when he'd finally reached the cupboard only to find his supplies diminished. He'd forgotten to pass by the grocery on his way home last night and he was too lazy to shop at the moment. Besides, that report was still at the back of his mind.

He was just about to check his fridge when his doorbell rang. Shocked by the unexpected sound, Trowa jumped slightly before composing himself and making his way to the door. He hoped it wasn't Wufei with a kid in each arm. He already told his partner he had something to do.

Resigned to whatever fate might have for him, Trowa opened his door and was greeted by a very familiar, large man.

"Trowa Barton," the man said. "I have a delivery for you."

Stepping sideways, the man revealed the form hidden behind him. In blue jeans, a simple tee that read 'look away, nothing to see here', and a baseball cap perched above his head, the person didn't look recognizable at all.

"Thanks Martin," his 'delivery' said. "You could leave me now. I'll be alright in here. I'll call for you to pick me up."

"As you wish, Master Quatre," the man identified as Martin said. The bodyguard handed Quatre a bag before taking his leave.

"Quatre?" Trowa could only say as he came face to face with the person he'd thought he'd never see again.

"Hi," Quatre said with a wave of his hand. "Won't you let me come in?"

Caught off guard, Trowa stumbled backwards before allowing his guest to enter. While doing so, he surveyed Quatre. He looked to be satisfactory. In fact, he looked well for a guy who had been a captive of 'The Croc'. No injuries were apparent on him; not even the damage done to his face by those brass knuckles Trowa couldn't forget. He was just skinnier now and a lot taller, maybe even as tall as him. He looked like he grew a lot over the course of nine months.

"Since when?" Trowa said. The rest of his question was left unsaid.

Quatre took his cap off and placed it on top of the counter together with the bag he'd brought, ignoring the question. Revealed under the once accessory was a head full of blond hair which looked like it had recently undergone a haircut. Quatre let his fingers slide through his hair to make it more presentable which caused the downy tendrils to come tumbling down to frame his face. It was Quatre alright. The hair was everything.

"When," Trowa started again before he was cut off.

He was surprised when Quatre stepped up to him. What followed was a slow, reserved kiss that started out experimental and playful then turned into a slow sensual stroking of Quatre's tongue on the inner chamber of his mouth. Trowa thought it felt a little familiar. Then again, he didn't remember having kissed Quatre before. He would have remembered it. Quatre had a talented tongue.

_December 25, AC199  
__-- Chang-Po Residence, Colony L3-X18999_

"Quatre, he's drunk."

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to know how different it is to kiss a guy from a girl."

"They both have mouths and guys have harrier chins. What more is there to it? Besides, his breath must be disgusting."

_April 22, AC201  
__-- Renaissance Complex: Apartment Unit 6DE5, Colony L3-X18999_

"Just collecting my welcome back present," Quatre explained after he'd let go of Trowa's mouth. He then moved away from him as if nothing happened. Trowa shrugged, not knowing what to think of it. With nothing else to do, he followed Quatre into the kitchen.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Quatre asked like he knew that Trowa's pantry was practically empty. "I brought food from that Chinese restaurant you liked."

"Orange chicken?" Trowa could only ask. He was at a loss for words. There were so many questions that needed to be asked. Even when Quatre looked fine, he still had to make sure that he really was alright and not just acting it.

"Of course," Quatre answered before beginning to retrieve a couple of glasses from the cupboard. He filled them with drinks and brought them to the table. "I hope you didn't mind me coming. I remembered that Thursdays were your day off."

"I'll be busy with a report due tomorrow," Trowa said. It made him remember how horrible his mouth ran whenever in a conversation with Quatre. Even after all that time, he just couldn't get himself to be nice around the guy.

"Report, hmm?" Quatre said. Thankfully, he seemed to be immune to Trowa's nasty streak. "I'll leave you alone after lunch then."

The only indication he was disappointed was the way the light in his eyes dimmed. He was so easy to read it made Trowa feel guilty all the time.

"Actually," Trowa said. "I was wondering if you could help me out with the report."

It had been so long since he'd last seen Quatre and to have him leave disappointed was not an option. His friends would be murderous had they found out that he threw Quatre out just when he'd finally appeared. Besides, he needed help with writing the report and if he was correct, Quatre was great with words. After all, he wrote his own speeches and he must have had twice the amount of writing when it came to his work.

"Why not?" Quatre said sounding almost too excited as he arranged the food on the table.

Trowa sat before digging into his meal courtesy of Quatre. His guest, however, merely watched him wolf down his food. This really was Quatre. Trowa didn't know anyone else with worse eating habits than this particular friend.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked just as he took his third bite. It felt odd to be watched while eating although he knew that he should be getting used to it by now.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," Quatre responded before revealing a small box of cereal and an equally small carton of milk from the paper bag he hadn't opened. "Cocoa Puffs with a blast of chocolate sugar," Quatre grinned as he poured the cereal into a bowl followed by some milk.

"But," Trowa started before he thought better of it. At least Quatre was eating despite his choice for lunch. He was like a five year old when it came to food, tending to be very picky and eating nothing but junk and sweets. The word 'diabetes' seemed to flash above Quatre's head as he munched happily on his cereal.

"How has everyone been?" Quatre asked him right after a crunchy bite off his lips.

Trowa had the urge to reverse the question or at least ask him to take his shirt off to confirm that no injuries were hidden under there. It felt almost too surreal, like nothing happened. He didn't know just what to expect when Quatre showed up on his front door.

"Fine," was Trowa's one word response. There were so many things to discuss, but he didn't know where to start. He began to open his mouth again when the vid-phone interrupted him.

"Excuse me," he said as he stood to take the call. Duo was on the other end of the line.

"I had a feeling," Duo greeted. "Or maybe Heero just gave me a hint, yada, yada," he said offhandedly. To Trowa, Duo rarely made sense anyway.

"What feeling?" he asked as if he didn't know. He then moved the monitor to face the table where Quatre was munching on his Cocoa Puffs.

"Trowa, how dare you keep him to yourself!" Duo screamed before beginning his long line of questioning. Quatre blinked at the video display, unable to put a word in. At least Duo would tell Quatre everything while he continued to consume his orange chicken. The report was now a lost cause.

_June 5, AC201  
__-- Cryos Sperm Bank L4 Facilities, Colony L4-A00001_

While it may have been the last place she wanted to be, it was the most important place she had to be. Sophia watched the number of men going in and out of the rooms and wondered just how her brother would take it. It looked to her as if Quatre wanted to disappear and she couldn't blame him, but there were just times when he had to suck it up. It was for the good of the colonies whether he believed it or not.

"I don't know why I have to be here," Quatre muttered. "Can't I just go back to work already?"

"No Quatre," she said in what she hoped was a stern voice. Her brother was too cute to deny sometimes and today, she'd made her resolve not to give in to him. "After what's happened to you over the past year, you should know by now that it's necessary for you to start considering who you're going to pass the company on to."

"But--"

"And before you start talking about us, your sisters, please remember that L4's people are a very traditional group of people," she continued before he could voice his argument. He was pretty good at it and she was in no mood to lose. She had been designated the task of bringing Quatre along and she did not want to disappoint her 28 sisters if she came home empty-handed.

"I know. I know," Quatre said with a roll of his eyes. "They want a male heir, but they don't care how the male heir comes about. If I happened to pop him out of my mouth then I bet they wouldn't mind."

Sophia immediately clamped her hand around her brother's mouth, looking around to make sure that nobody had heard them. Really, Quatre could be a bit childish sometimes, especially when it came to the 'making babies' issue. She supposed that he hadn't gotten over whatever it was their father implanted into his brain. She was only glad that he didn't start on the test tube baby rant again. Perhaps maturity or the knowledge of the truth of his birth had its rewards. She wanted to thank whoever it was that made him realize that it wasn't such a big deal.

"Quatre," she scolded. "If you've forgotten already, we're still in L4 so watch your mouth when you talk about our people. Besides, you should know by now that they've entrusted the life support system of the entire L4 colony clusters to our family."

"Which means that I'm going to have to make babies by the bushel despite my age," Quatre said. This time he crossed his arms in dismay. Sophia fought the urge to coddle him. He was turning 21 soon and it felt inappropriate in such a public setting.

"Father started when he was 13," she reminded him.

To that, Quatre only responded with a disgusted look on his face.

"God, Quatre, it's not like you don't have sex. At the rate you're going, you could have produced far more children than father ever did."

Like a little boy caught red-handed, Quatre turned away from his older sister. Sophia smirked in triumph. A little research did her a lot of good. It may have been embarrassing to interview his former girlfriends, but she sure got a lot of info to battle it out with him.

"I'm not going to have sex with a plastic cup," Quatre said, just as a few staff members passed by. A number of women his age giggled in amusement. "Oh great," Quatre said. She noticed his ears turn bright red.

"It doesn't go like that," Sophia decided to explain. Her brother's reactions looked too fun to pass up. "You only deposit the results into a plastic cup."

"Shh," Quatre said quickly before pulling her to a corner where no one could hear them. "Of course I know how it's supposed to go. You don't have to be so loud about it," he said. He looked frustrated, like he couldn't find a loophole in her argument. His neatly slicked back hair was starting to show his discomfort by coming down strand by strand as if wanting to hide or at least frame his face. Sophia looked at him closely. Now that she thought about it Quatre had become more handsome than cute. It was no wonder he was such a woman magnet.

"Very well then," Sophia said with resolve. "Since you're familiar with the procedure, let's get the materials and get you a room."

Quatre did not move from where he was standing.

"And then what?" he said. He still looked apprehensive about the procedure. He may have gotten over the test tube baby argument he always had with their father, but he still had issues when it came to non-traditional birthing methods.

"We'll find someone to carry your baby or babies, whatever the case may be," she responded. "You know how our family is with kids. We all tend to end up with girls most of the time. Even _I _don't have any boys of my own."

"I won't even know the person then?" Quatre questioned.

Honestly, Sophia didn't think it was the time to be honorable. Quatre could be targeted again at any moment and the stubborn traditionalists that plagued L4 would lose its support base. At least, if Quatre had a male child, they would allow temporary management by the rest of the family until the child came of age such as what had happened with Quatre and their father.

"Quatre," Sophia said with a sigh. "If you mean dating, getting married, then having kids - you don't have the luxury of all that. You could do that after except maybe in reverse."

"I don't think I like the reverse process."

Sophia stared at him. He was not making it easy for either of them. Acknowledging the fact that it would take a lot for Quatre to budge, she pulled him by the arm to the reception counter and made sure he planted his feet right next to hers. Her iron grip did not loosen as she greeted the receptionist.

"We're here for his appointment," she greeted the elderly lady at the counter.

"Ah, for 8 o'clock. Mr. Quatre Winner, right?" the receptionist said with a smile. She looked like a grandmother lovingly gazing at her grandchild, which made Quatre squirm. Sophia brought down a heeled foot on his leather clad foot. Quatre finally stayed put.

"Yes," Quatre answered. His voice sounded forced. He probably wanted to yell after having his foot smashed by a pointed end.

"Mr. Winner, once we collect enough samples, it will be placed into our safety deposit freezer to be withdrawn by request of yourself or your immediate family members. Please read this agreement form. It includes the details of storage and the like."

Sophia took the paper for Quatre and then presented it to him together with a pen. Quatre, like the difficult little brother he was being at the moment, decided to read the full contract.

"Sign it," Sophia commanded.

"Wait, I'm not done reading," Quatre insisted. Another high-heeled shoe was brought down on his foot. Quatre signed immediately.

"Now that's a good boy," she said with a pat on his head as she handed back the contract to the receptionist.

"I don't know how you expect me to do _that_ when I've been feeling nothing but pain all morning," Quatre muttered.

Sophia ignored him for the moment as she retrieved a bag from the receptionist and handed it to her brother. Resigned to his fate, Quatre took it and stared at its contents. Everything was labeled from the Ziploc bag to the three sealable cups inside.

"Umm, I assume these other two are extras?" Quatre asked the elderly lady.

"No. I want you to go three times," Sophia answered for the receptionist.

"What?" Quatre said, facing her. "Are you crazy?"

Plucking a notepad from inside her purse, Sophia read aloud some of the contents of her research.

"Your average is two and your median is three," she informed him.

Quatre looked scandalized, but nevertheless, she continued.

"And I quote 'he could go three in a row'," she said in the most mechanical way possible. After all, she was also embarrassing herself in the process. "And another quote - 'he could last for hours, even after I drop dead with exhaustion'..."

Sophia was not surprised when Quatre yanked the pad off her fingers and examined the contents. Little by little, his face turned red. Of course, she really didn't want to know any of the details. It was awkward and a bit too inappropriate, but it was her job. 'For the sake of the family', her sisters even said. She would have a long talk with them afterwards.

"You talked to them?" Quatre asked looking more than horrified. It was obvious that he was referring to his ex-girlfriends. "I can't believe you'd go that far!"

To that, Sophia handed him the bag containing three cups. Quatre didn't take it.

"I can't go now, not after all this," Quatre said in excuse. Sophia rolled her eyes. She'd already been ready for the 'traumatized' response. Pulling her notepad away from Quatre's grasp, she proceeded to dial a number into her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Quatre asked her. He looked suspicious, which she didn't blame him for.

"I'm calling a prostitution house. Either way, you're doing it in those cups today."

Quatre stiffened before yanking the Ziploc bag off her hand.

"Fine, three it is," he said, before signing in and marching grumpily into his assigned room.

"Oh I bet he could do more," the elderly lady whispered behind her hand and then winked.

Sophia was sure that Quatre was going to kill her for it afterwards but not before she killed their 28 sisters first.


	12. Chapter 12

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Twelve

_July 21, AC201  
__-- Sank Kingdom University, Earth's European Nation_

Pausing midway through his step, Heero examined the rolled piece of paper on his hand. It was blank. He could tell without unrolling it. Not that the blankness made it worthless. It was more symbolic than anything else, especially with the shiny gold ribbon tied around it.

"Suma cum laude... I'm not surprised."

"You _should _be after pestering me everyday. Half my study time was spent listening to your chatter."

Heero let the rolled up piece of paper slip through his hand only to be caught by the other unoccupied hand.

"What do you plan to do after?"

Heero shrugged.

"My guess is as good as yours."

"That's not true."

Heero shrugged again.

"Hey Quat, are you keeping our recent graduate all to yourself?"

Looking past bustling graduates and glowing parents, Heero spotted Duo coming toward them, not forgetting to give the other a look of caution. They were in a public setting and if anyone was able to identify Quatre, a mob would soon follow. He would end up standing right next to the cause of the commotion and be trampled.

"Relax, he's incognito enough today," Duo said upon noticing the look of admonition sent his way.

True, with worn blue jeans, some sneakers and a t-shirt with the words 'move on, nobody important' printed on his t-shirt, Quatre looked like any regular college student. The baseball cap atop his head did well to hide his flamboyant hair, but his eyes were still exposed for all to see. All it would take was one sharp eye and it would be over for them.

"Please try to act a little more discreet," Heero requested. His paranoia had been running rampant all morning.

"Maybe I should borrow that outfit of yours just to make sure," Quatre teased. "I'm sure it'd look good on me."

"But of course gorgeous," a fourth party interrupted them. "... Especially when there's nothing underneath. So, where might Mr. Trowa Barton, king of killjoys be this fine morning?"

"Who's this clown?" Duo asked immediately, confused by the sudden intrusion. Kon appearing out of nowhere had become a habit during their college days and Heero had yet to introduce the quirky roommate to all his friends.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents?" Heero asked his, as of that day, ex-roommate without addressing Duo's question.

"Nah, too boring over there," Kon responded. "Which reminds me, isn't wild boy over here throwing you a big celebration bash?" he said while directing a thumb at Quatre.

"Excuse me, but who are you again?" Duo asked for the second time. He looked annoyed at being interrupted and outright disregarded.

Quatre, like the good person he was, answered Duo's question.

"This is Constantine, Heero's roommate," Quatre said, earning him a disgusted look from Kon.

"It's Kon," he clarified. "Constantine sounds either too Christian or too stuck up."

"And how do you know Quatre?" was Duo's follow-up question.

"We dated," Kon responded smugly. "And I attempted non-consensual molestation to which I was subjected to torture by my oh-so-loving roommate."

"Wait, you?" Duo asked, genuinely confused. "But Quat here goes for the curvier variety if you know what I mean."

"Hey, I'm curvy too!" Kon exclaimed which earned him very surprised looks from random passers-by. As it happened, two of those passers-by turned out to be his parents.

"Oops," he said as he waved a quick goodbye and joined his irritated folks. "See you when you pick up your stuff from our room," he said before being carted away to some formal gathering. Heero didn't even want to imagine how frighteningly snobbish it was going to be.

Duo, who had looked more out of place than anyone else, merely waved him off before facing them.

"So Heero, ready for your party?" he said with a wink. For the meantime, Quatre's former choice of partners was all but forgotten. "I'm telling you - those Maguanacs really know how to party!"

Quatre nodded in agreement as he pocketed one hand.

"We should get going if you're ready. The air traffic this time of year is horrible. Wufei and Trowa should be meeting us there."

Heero nodded and followed the two to the awaiting vehicle that would take them to Quatre's private airplane. He had to admit, he was not too familiar with the Maguanacs. They were passing acquaintances or rather, just an acquaintance of an acquaintance. He could only imagine what kind of people once piloted those sand-colored mobile suits that seemed to follow Quatre around like loyal servants during the war.

"Aww man, I can't wait to see Auda and the others," Duo said. His arms were thrown behind his head as he reminisced. "Those guys are loads of fun."

Heero could only nod. The least Quatre could have done was give a little warning because an hour later, Heero was bombarded with the most colorful display he'd seen in all his life.

"What'd I say Heero? Isn't this a hoot or what?"

Indeed, the celebration seemed to be much too grandiose for someone as simple as him. In fact, he didn't even know the people enough to deserve such a jovial welcome.

"Congratulations, Heero," Quatre said as he was surrounded by dozens of tall, intimidating men. The only reason they seemed more homely was the red hats atop their heads and the cheerful smiles on their faces.

"This must be Heero," the tallest of them and the only one without a hat said. "It's good to finally meet you. My name is Rashid."

Heero took the offered hand only to regret it. The man had a powerful grip.

"This makes three of you," the man now known as Rashid said.

"Wufei will be here in a bit," Quatre said, indicating that Wufei was the last to meet the Maguanacs.

"Will Trowa be coming as well?"

"Of course," Quatre answered as he shooed off the rest of the Maguanacs to have fun. Duo was already in the middle of the crowd by that time, probably telling his captivated audience a couple of jokes.

"How were the ceremonies, Heero?" Rashid questioned. He seemed to be the only one more inclined to converse with him.

"It was fine," Heero responded. Truth be told, it wasn't such a big deal, partly because he didn't have any immediate family present. "It's more a family affair."

"Did Master Quatre not attend?" Rashid asked. He looked confused, as if Quatre's presence alone could have made the situation better. Heero was sensing a lot of hero worship on the part of this Maguanac.

"He works as family, I guess," Heero answered with a shrug.

To that, Rashid frowned.

"I though you considered Master Quatre family," Rashid said. Quatre waved his hand in dismissal, telling him not to bother with such trivial details.

"Master Quatre considers all of you family and you like the brother he never had."

_December 26, AC196  
__-- Maguanac Ship in Orbit, Outer Space_

"Why?"

"Because we've been through a lot together."

"You've been through a lot with us as well. Why Heero?"

"None of you have barely known me, seen me mental, and dealt with it."

_July 21, AC201  
__-- Sank Kingdom University, Earth's European Nation_

Heero stood speechless, unable to come up with a proper response. It was awkward to say the least. It was something he'd never thought about, something that made him feel guilty for not knowing.

"Don't worry about it."

Quatre was the first to react. He placed a companionable arm around his shoulder.

"Heero here's not into that overly sentimental kind of stuff," he said good-naturedly.

"As you say Master Quatre."

Rashid looked dubious although his hero worship seemed to be stopping him from disagreeing with Quatre. With a quick word of excuse, he left them on his way to do a little damage control where Duo was located.

"Which reminds me," Quatre said when they were left alone. "Here's your graduation present."

Heero blinked as an envelope with a gold seal was handed to him. He didn't even notice when the hand left his shoulder.

"I'm fairly sure you'll like it."

Heero opened the envelope to find two plane tickets and hotel reservations for a vacation to the Bahamas. However, what caught Heero's attention the most was the almost trivial looking piece of paper within the documents. It was Relena's schedule and a whole week had been marked off as 'appointment with L4 representative'.

"You didn't," Heero said with disbelief. "You booked her for a week. I didn't think that was even possible."

"What do they say about politicians, huh?" Quatre said with a smile. Heero noticed that it was the first time he referred to himself as a politician. "Since she can't seem to get time off on her own, I made sure to take up her time for a much needed vacation."

Heero almost thanked his friend in an out of character fashion when he noticed the other document still in the envelope. It was a scholarship for a medical school of his choice.

"How did you know?" Heero asked with surprise. He was almost sure nobody knew what was on his mind.

"The fact that you were taking some biology and anatomy classes over the summer tipped me off," Quatre responded.

"Thank you," was all Heero could say. He only hoped that Quatre understood the overwhelming amount of gratitude he felt. Who needed family anyway? He certainly had something even better than that.

_November 10, AC201  
__-- MS Factory Main Facility, Colony L2-Z32499_

"Why am I here again?"

Wufei stood cross-armed and waiting for an answer.

"Because we're friends and it's only proper for you to visit."

Considering the predictable response, Wufei raised an eyebrow. It seemed that when he was not busy with Preventer business, he was always in L2 entertaining Duo. Come to think of it, he needed to spend more time with his family. It was only proper since Sally handled most of the child care when he wasn't around.

"I have a wife and family who are waiting for me," Wufei responded.

"But you don't mind, do you?" Duo said with a pathetic voice that almost made him feel sorry for his future offspring. They would surely have a father years immature than they were.

"I do."

"Then why do you travel all the way from L3 just to visit me?" Duo questioned. He was smart. He knew just what questions to ask, but then again, Wufei was also very accommodating.

"Because I'm a principled man, not to mention long-suffering. What is it this time that's bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" Duo asked with mild surprise. He looked baffled. "I just wanted to hang out," he said.

"Hang out?" Wufei responded with incredulity. "That's it?"

Groaning with disbelief, Wufei rubbed his eyes. It was times like these that he wished his friend would think about matters beforehand. Duo was more the type to act on impulse and this time, calling him over on impulse was unnecessary. He did have kids he left behind and here he thought Duo was really in a tight bind. He damned himself for being such a nice guy.

"Don't worry. I asked Sally for permission," Duo said, bodily hauling him to the inside of his factory where Wufei struggled for balance.

The first thing Wufei noticed upon entering was the atmosphere. There was a strange sort of ambiance surrounding him as he listened to the quiet humming of once earsplitting machinery. The workers looked equally comfortable as they worked on the factory's newest products. He'd suggested to Duo that the loud machinery be modified the last few times he visited and he did just that. It occurred to him that Duo did listen to his advice every once in a while and he was glad for that. He only wished Duo would listen to _everything_ he said, like letting go of him for instance. He felt like his arm was being torn off his shoulder.

"Will you stop pulling?" Wufei said with annoyance. The workers looked at them both as they tumbled into Duo's office.

"You have to hear something," Duo responded without letting go. Wufei experienced relief two seconds later when he'd finally let go. That was, until he was greeted by a rather jumpy dog.

"Killer," Wufei warned, attempting to protect his face from the dog's slimy tongue. The licks were disgusting. He could only wonder why he always put up with visits to L2. They tended to be a big hassle.

"Down boy," Duo helpfully assisted. "Wufei's had enough of your love for one day."

Grateful that he was left alone, Wufei made himself more comfortable on the chair opposite Duo's disorderly desk. He let out a disgusted groan as he looked at the paperclips strewn across the large expanse of the well-used desk. Papers, which were supposed to be held together by said paperclips, were placed under several different paperweights, some of which looked more like children's toys than desk accessories. Even rumpled pieces of paper were left on top of the table only to be shoved unceremoniously on the floor when Duo put his dirty, shoe-clad feet atop his desk.

"You sicken me," Wufei said, witnessing the fall of garbage on the floor. Even the dog found it rather disgusting as he moved away from said pile. Wufei hoped that there were no perishable items mixed in with his overflowing trash bin. He did note the number of beer cans in the bin.

"Not enough for you to avoid me," Duo answered smugly. "Either that or you've gotten soft."

Wufei did not answer. Perhaps, after all that time, he'd finally let go. Letting go meant being a little less stern and becoming a little nicer to the people around him. He hoped it wouldn't make him deteriorate into some half-willed optimist who could do nothing but smell the flowers.

"And what was it you wanted me to hear?" Wufei questioned as he began unconsciously cleaning the area. He found an empty bag and began filling it with any piece of trash he could find.

"Have you heard of that band Limerence that's been making songs for ages now?"

"Yes, what about it?" Wufei said absently. The area he was sitting on became a bit cleaner and more bearable. Without thinking, he stood up and began moving toward any more rubbish he could find.

"Did you hear their newest single?"

"Unfortunately not. I don't listen to that kind of music."

"What, so rock is beneath you?"

"I never said that. Just because I don't listen to it doesn't mean I don't respect it. It's just a matter of preference. What is it about their newest single?"

"It climbed to number even before it was released."

"And this concerns me why?" Wufei asked next. While he was at it, he began wiping the dust off Duo's filing cabinets. It was taking him less time to finish than expected.

"It concerns a friend who's _in_ the song," Duo responded.

Wufei had to look up. He tilted his head as he observed Duo's smirking visage.

"I don't want to guess," he responded with passing interest.

"Relax, it's not you. Although I don't know why you'd protest. I think it's kind of neat to be put into a song, and a popular one at that."

"So, who is it?"

"I'm not telling. I've at least got to get you to watch trash TV every once in a while. Sit down. The mess isn't going to go anywhere. In fact, I'll take you over to my place later if you've still got the itch to clean."

Not liking what he heard, Wufei immediately let go of the feather duster in his hand without caring that it dropped on the floor he'd just cleared. Getting Duo used to him cleaning his mess was like doing charity work for a millionaire. Duo was capable but just a little lazy sometimes. There was no way he could become a helpful father if he was the way he was right now.

"Clean up your mess," Wufei chose to say. He had a long lecture in mind, but that was one aspect of himself that he'd wanted to tone down a little. His high and mighty attitude did get on a lot of people's nerves sometimes. It was best to act more approachable.

"Yes mother," Duo responded. Although his voice sounded like he was mocking him, the smile that followed after signaled that he was just making a light-hearted joke. A hearty laugh soon followed, making Wufei realize why he got along well with Duo. Duo loved the high and mighty attitude everyone else seemed to hate.

"And make me dinner while you're at it," Wufei said jokingly, sitting down on the most comfortable chair he could find that Duo wasn't already occupying. "I could handle trash TV," he proclaimed.

"Perfect! I recorded it last night."

Fiddling with the equipment, Duo presented Wufei with one of the biggest shocks of his life. It was entertainment news and they were just getting to something about Quatre.

"And here he was last week in Barbados," the reporter conveyed, herself looking too eager to see the video footage they managed to get a hold of.

Coming out of the water with his newest girlfriend in hand, Quatre looked every bit like the celebrities that had Sally squealing like a teenager. His swim shorts were so low you could almost imagine what you'd find had you pulled the shorts down an inch lower. His wet hair was plastered back, giving everyone a full frontal view of skin upon skin that, like a movie, shone against the sunlight. With the way he was working the avid viewer, it was very hard to notice what his girlfriend even looked like. The poor thing was part of the background because Quatre was obviously the main attraction.

"How could he have gotten away unscathed when he was abducted by the Croc?" Wufei said with disbelief. His skin was completely flawless, not even the wounds from the punches to his face were evident. Only Dorothy's stab wound and a nick on his shoulder, when one looked really close, could be seen.

_May 5, AC201  
__-- Preventer Headquarters, Moon Base_

"He's been gone long enough, Colonel Une. Three months is a long time to recover."

"What's important is that he's better. Don't let me catch you in my private files again. Otherwise, I'll have you kicked off the Preventers."

_November 10, AC201  
__-- MS Factory Main Facility, Colony L2-Z32499_

"What the crap are you talking about?" Duo said with the same fervor. "Forget the abduction. Quatre's the hottest thing in existence right now!" he near screamed. "Haven't you been listening to the background music?"

"Wait, background music?" Wufei inquired. He hadn't been paying attention to any of that.

"Listen," Duo said. He looked excited as he pressed the rewind button to show him the video feed once again. Wufei almost burst out laughing when he heard it.

"Are they serious?" he said as he held his laughter in. The hype around Quatre really was getting ridiculous. He'd thought that they'd give up after a year of his absence, but apparently, that wasn't the case.

"They are," Duo said with a chuckle of his own. "Coincidentally, the title of the song is 'Quatre: How You Make Me Wanna Go Gay'."

The two of them listened to the song all the way through. Somehow, amidst the laughter, Wufei realized that the almost hysterical rock music was catchy. He had to admit that despite the circumstances, he found that he liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Thirteen

_January 12, AC202  
__-- Winner Enterprises Building, Colony L4-A00001_

Patricia Winner breathed in deeply. She told herself that she could do it. She was a headstrong woman, a great provider, and an all-around smooth-talker. She handled most of her family's legal matters and had yet to fail in her self-delegated task. She was usually very confident with herself jumping into the most difficult of family problems without flinching. But this time, this time was different.

"Ready?"

"I'll never be ready to do something like this."

She didn't know why she couldn't move. One turn of the knob and a push of the door would lead her directly to her objective. Her brother, despite his position and the power that he held, was not an intimidating person. He was kind and just like their father, very protective. She couldn't imagine any instance where he would reject her. His devotion to his family and his people were genuine and his adorable qualities make her want to squeeze his cheeks every chance she got. Still, there was a problem to be faced. Quatre Winner was sharp and cunning.

"In and out. I'm sure it won't be that difficult."

"Easy for you to say," Patricia muttered as she tried to forget the presence of the people beside her. One of them was a lawyer and the other, a judge.

"Are you sure it's legal?"

"Of course. As long as he signs the contract in the presence of two witnesses," the judge, whose name she had yet to find out, answered. "It should not take that long, five minutes at most. The laws of L4 have forfeited the requirement for all parties to be present. All that is necessary is a written consent."

"My brother's not some idiot," she said in response. "He'll figure it out the moment we enter. Don't let his cordiality fool you. Besides, he has a bad habit of reading contracts down to the very last word. He'll even read the serial numbers off the bottom of the page if it has them."

"I don't see what the problem is here," the lawyer spoke next. Patricia felt doubly nervous that she didn't know either of their names. She wanted to curse her 27 sisters, excluding Sophia, for forcing her to do such a difficult thing. Her only consolation was that she had not been delegated to the more difficult task of accompanying Quatre to the sperm bank. For the first time since Sophia started her angry ranting did she realize that it wasn't that easy.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to do this," she said.

"After sampling half the population of L4, I'm sure he'll be ready for anything."

Patricia's eyes narrowed as she turned to the source of offense.

"Don't assume what you don't know," she said with a curt tone before finally gathering the courage to open the massive double doors that would lead to her brother's office. There was no choice but to go through with it. She could only hope that the older sister authoritarian rule would work with him. Rebel sons didn't exactly listen to their elders, but it was worth a try.

"Quatre," she said when she made it all the way through. He looked up at her with a blink of his eyes. Patricia could only blink back.

It was years since she'd last seen her brother in person, six years now she realized as she stared at his handsome visage. He was still cute, no doubt about it, but he was cute in a wholly different way. No wonder he was so sought after. Come to think of it, he looked a little like their father.

"Patricia?" he said, before coming around his desk to greet her with a hug. He was taller now, a lot taller than her, which made the hug feel a little awkward. Sophia wasn't kidding when she said that there was still that undeniable urge to coddle him. But she didn't feel like doing it in the presence of strangers.

"What brings you here?" Quatre asked next.

"I need you to sign something," Patricia answered. She wanted to be as formal as she could in order to give Quatre a hint that what they were to discuss next was a serious matter. It concerned the rest of his life.

"Oh?" Quatre asked. Patricia could tell that the cogwheels in his head were turning. "And what is it I need to sign?"

Her brother didn't sound bothered at all. In fact, the way he delivered his statements were casual, almost carefree, but she knew better. Quatre was already suspecting something. She could tell by the way his eyes shone with curiosity and a little bit of doubt.

"I'd rather you sign and ask questions later."

It was not a very professional request. She knew that much. Still, there was no way he would agree to the contract if he read it first and it was such an important contract that all her sisters were counting on her to deliver. She felt shamed for giving her brother no other choice but the one given to him.

"I see."

Quatre did not disagree too quickly, giving her a chance to think of what to say next. He stared at her with a questioning look, allowing her to give him more information if she chose to do so, but he had yet to reject her request.

"Please sign here, Mr. Winner."

Unfortunately, her two companions did not quite understand what she was trying to do. Just because Quatre didn't reject the request didn't mean that he accepted it either.

"Let me handle this," she told the lawyer. It did not matter if they were in a hurry or not. The contract was no trivial matter.

"Quatre," she started, unable to say anything more.

"You could at least tell me," he responded. Patricia noticed that he chose to remain standing.

"And risk you rejecting the proposal?"

"There aren't any grounds for me to accept it either if I don't know exactly what it's about."

Quatre finally began his counterattack. Patricia could only sigh in relief. She wasn't exactly happy that her brother was going to make it more difficult for her, but she was at least glad that she wasn't bullying him into doing it without giving him a chance to fight back. And fight back Quatre did.

"To tell you honestly, I don't see how it could be justified if I walk blindly into something I don't know. If you tell me, there's a possibility I'd agree with your proposal, but if you keep it a secret, there's a greater possibility that I won't agree to it. Considering the odds, I believe it will be more beneficial to the both of us if you just told me what it is."

"It's a marriage contract," Patricia said next without hesitation. If he wanted to know, then she'd tell him despite her sisters' advice not to do so. There was a consensus that he would be against it, but then again, it was worthless if he rejected it even before he knew what it was.

_November 30, AC196  
__-- The Big Top, Traveling Circus, Colony L2-F54833_

"I'll have to get married someday."

"I know. It's your duty."

"It's my duty because you choose it to be my duty, Trowa. Otherwise, it's just another choice."

"I know."

"I'll never be happy."

"I know."

_January 12, AC202  
__-- Winner Enterprises Building, Colony L4-A00001_

"Marriage contract?" Quatre echoed. He sounded surprised, which Patricia was expecting from the start.

Seeming to be hit by a strong wave, Quatre sat with a heavy thud on his chair behind the massive desk. He leaned back and then placed a hand on his face. Without him saying so, Patricia knew that he didn't want to do it. She would not have agreed to it either, but there was no other choice.

"Is that a no?"

Quatre did not answer. She didn't force him to. There was no way he was going to say no even if he wanted to. In some ways, she sympathized with him. Quatre was a romantic at heart and for her brother to merely sign the rest of his life away to a woman he didn't know was agony. It was bad enough that he agreed to the sperm bank decision.

"I'm going to have a child, aren't I?" he asked as he took the hand out of his face.

She nodded in response. At least she didn't have to spell everything out to him. He was sharp enough to connect the pieces himself.

It was just a little over a month ago when they received the go signal for a baby boy. The woman, by some miracle, had been the only one to successfully conceive a child and a boy at that. At 23 years of age, she was the oldest and least enthusiastic of the recruits. She was very vocal and stated that she accepted the proposal only because she wanted to pay off her student loans. Nevertheless, she agreed to the arrangement and was now the soon to be mother of the newest Winner heir.

"I can't have an illegitimate child now, can I?" Quatre said. It was a rhetorical question, but Patricia nodded anyway. Despite their lenience when it came to birthing methods, L4 was still very much set on the traditions that have ruled human society for millennia. He had no choice from the beginning. He had to marry her whether he wanted to or not.

"It isn't so bad, is it?" Quatre said next. He reassured her, not himself. Patricia could only sigh in defeat. The issue was not about her. It was about him.

"Quatre--" she said before being cut off.

"It's better this way," he interrupted. "Rather than leaving the company without a successor... Don't misunderstand me. I was just in shock. Be assured that I'll take full responsibility for it. I'm sure you've picked the right person. I, at least, have no doubt about that."

Patricia sighed again. The presence of the two strangers were really bothering her. She wanted some time to fuss over her baby brother, but it was embarrassing in front of others.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Of course."

That was when she gave permission to hand over the contract to him. Quatre took it without question, smiled at her, and then lifted his pen. She could only smirk at her two companions when they realized that Quatre did indeed take the time to read the contract. To their further dismay, he read it to the very last drop.

"What did I tell you?" she said when the fourth minute ticked by. "Down to the serial number, right?"

_April 20, AC202  
__-- Dorian Residence, Earth's European Nation_

"I've got three days left before Spring break ends."

"That doesn't mean we have to spend the rest of the three days in bed."

Heero did not speak. Apparently, Relena did not share his idea of what a spring break should be like. Truthfully speaking, Heero had a healthy appetite for sex. That was right. He now craved encounters between the sheets. He was young and fertile and he was going to take advantage of it to the fullest extent possible.

Still, he wished she'd agree with him on the matter. The Dorian residence, especially when Relena's mother was away, was secluded and private. It wasn't like the new apartment he'd moved into. For one thing, his forever roommate Kon wasn't here. He supposed that it was unlucky fate that his college roommate decided to pursue an MBA. On some days, Heero couldn't stand the whining, especially when he had a lot of reading to do. Some of those medical texts were insanely difficult to grasp.

"Heero, you're such a pervert," Relena said as she yawned. Heero thought she looked cute like that.

"You _wanted_ this pervert," Heero answered with the same bland look he'd always had. If any of his friends heard him, they'd surely make a big fuss about it. They probably didn't think that he was capable of such deeds and they were right, except that they didn't expect him to grow out of it.

"Ok, fine then," Relena said with a half-hearted sigh.

Considering himself lucky that morning, Heero kissed her on the neck. He was about to go further when the bedroom door opened without preamble. Relena almost screamed her head off.

"Relena... and Heero?" the voice coming from the door said.

Heero reluctantly moved to his side of the bed to find out who the intruder was.

"Zechs Marquise," he said dryly. When the guy wanted to show up, he just went ahead and did. It almost made his dramatic disappearances worth nothing. Last he heard, Zechs was supposed to be in Mars helping out in the Mars project.

"Heero," Zechs said with warning.

Heero didn't know what the problem was. His sister was an adult. She could date and sleep with whomever she pleased.

"What do we have here?" a second intruder voiced. She revealed herself out of hiding from Zechs' back and Heero began to wonder just how many people were going to see him and Relena naked on her bed that morning. He half-expected Relena's butler Pagan to show up as well. It seemed as though it would never end, especially when two toddlers came running into the room. Relena could only sit where she was, mortified.

"Ms. Noin," she wailed in embarrassment. Heero hoped that she'd slap Zechs behind the head for interrupting and not knocking before entering. While they might have not had enough time to organize, they would have at least been able to make themselves more presentable.

"Kids, out! Out right now!" Zechs commanded so unlike the way he coolly commanded his subordinates during the war.

"But you said we were going to meet Auntie Relena today," one of the two boys whined.

"Noin!"

It was obvious Zechs was frantic, trying to get his children out of the room before their innocent eyes were defiled. Noin was a lot calmer as she ushered the two out. They protested for a bit before following her with a promise of ice cream before breakfast.

"Heero Yuy," Zechs said again when the youngsters were out of sight.

Heero felt like rolling his eyes. Just because they tried to kill each other before didn't mean that they couldn't get along right now. Then again, Heero had to consider that Zechs found him on his sister's bed this time around.

"Millardo, I think it's best if you leave us for a bit, at least until we get decent."

Zechs seemed to flinch at the name but complied with her request right away. He sent a threatening look at Heero once again before he shut the door and roared for his kids. Heero had to wonder where the composed commander of wartime had gone. It seemed his kids had taken away some of it.

"He won't be coming back for a while," Relena said, standing up to collect her wayward clothing. She was in a hurry, which Heero didn't like. There was no reason for them to hurry when the visitors came unannounced.

"Wait, did you know they were coming?" Heero inquired, sitting up from the comfortable position he was in just seconds ago.

"Of course not," Relena answered before she fled for the bathroom. "I haven't seen him since the war. I just get video messages about how the Mars project has been doing," she said from the bathroom.

"Great," Heero muttered. "Ever the disturbance."

It wasn't that he didn't like Zechs. They just had a history full of conflict. In fact, he respected the guy. He'd been one of the best pilots he'd ever fought against and he would have supported him all the way if not for his momentary lapse of sanity.

When Heero heard the shower start, he decided to clean up. He picked up the rest of the clothing from the floor and then arranged her bed. After he had done all he could to make the room look presentable, he entered the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"You didn't tell me he had kids or that he was with Noin," Heero started. He realized that since the war, he'd heard nothing of the once heir to Sanq Kingdom's throne.

"I didn't find out until now," Relena said as she worked on her hair. Heero could see her from the transparent but foggy shower doors. She looked beautiful from every angle with her curves emphasizing the fact that she was more woman than teenager now.

"Twins," Heero said next, spitting the toothpaste from his mouth. "They're both blond too."

"I think they're cute," Relena responded.

Heero continued to stare at her form from his side of the bathroom. Amazingly enough, she was more realistic than idealistic now that she'd spent much time in politics. Her maturity coupled with her beauty made her even more appealing to Heero's eyes. At least she wasn't as obstinately persistent as she was when they were kids. Speaking of which, there were at least some people who still remained persistent even after so many years.

"We should thank Quatre," he said, his thoughts bringing that particular friend to mind.

"We should," Relena echoed as she began to wash away the soap suds. "He must be mourning that horrible weekend in Barbados."

"You mean grumbling about that Barbados pseudo-vacation," Heero corrected. "The media coverage was worse than I expected. They wouldn't leave him alone and that happened a year ago. They still haven't gotten over it."

"Don't you think our apology is a little late?"

"The way Quatre is, he'd probably apologize for allowing us to apologize to him. Sometimes, what Duo says about him is right. I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"Oh I'm sure he does just a little," Relena responded just as she reached for her towel. Heero saw this and handed it to her instead. "That really catchy song that came out about him must be causing him headaches too."

"You mean the number one hit 'make me wanna go gay'? He's already whined about it over the phone," Heero responded. He kissed Relena on the cheek as she exited the shower before entering himself. "But as it is, he doesn't mind covering for us. Taking some of the attention away from you _has_ given us a lot of private time. Do you ever miss it, the popularity I mean?"

"I've always hated it," Relena replied truthfully. Tying her hair in a bundle with another towel, she began brushing her teeth and getting her face ready. "I'd rather be anonymous. I don't know how Quatre does it. He's been doing us a lot of favors recently."

"By the way, Quatre's having a baby in three months."

Heero knew he should have told her about it sooner, but the topic never came up. As he washed his hair, he waited for Relena's reaction.

"And you're only telling me six months into it!" she screamed, ruining her make-up in the process. "I knew Wufei was going to have his third born next week, but this is completely different."

"I knew you'd react that way," Heero said, washing the shampoo off his hair and working on his body. "It's not a big deal. He got married to a woman he doesn't know by signing a few papers. The baby's just another step in his so-called life."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just us."

"Not even Duo, or Wufei, or Trowa?"

"He would have wanted to tell everyone all at once, but Trowa remains a touchy subject."

Heero paused midway through soaping his stomach. It wasn't like Trowa would react any differently. Trowa was Trowa, the same guy who found the war just another step, albeit brutal, in humanity's existence. He was as aloof as they came and as oblivious as a newborn babe. Quatre, in the same way, shall remain a fool who will forever be persistent. Those two were the circle of abnormal life.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Heero answered. Some things were just too complicated that you couldn't help but leave them the way they were.


	14. Chapter 14

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Fourteen

_July 31, AC202  
__-- Leia Barton Memorial Hospital, Colony L3-X18999_

Antoinette Raymond did not like her new job. She realized this as her breaths became quicker. It was by no means a conventional job either. It was undignified to some degree, especially for a woman like her with a good head on her shoulders. Despite that, she took the job and took it for no less than the largest sum of money she had ever heard of. However, there was a catch. She had to prove herself first. She had to deliver and she was doing her best to do just that.

"Calm down. What was your name again?" the unknown woman next to her said.

"It's Annette, Annette Raymond," she responded, finding her first name much too stuck up to come out of her very modest lips.

"Annette, honey," the woman said next. "Do you know if Mr. Raymond will be joining you this morning?"

"If by Mr. Raymond you mean my father, then no. He's not showing up today," she said, finding it more and more difficult to deal with her newest job. The thought of it alone was unbearable.

"The father of your soon to be child I mean," the woman said next. She was obviously trying to be helpful. Although she was appreciative of her efforts, Annette was not in the mood to be nice.

"Oh, husband. Why didn't I think of that sooner?" she said with an almost cynical tone of voice. "If you're talking about _Mr. Winner _then I'd rather not have that bastard's face show up here."

The woman seemed to be taken aback.

"Ma'am?" she said. It appeared that she was ready to administer a sedative, but Annette knew she wouldn't. The nurse knew better than to stick a needle of questionable drugs on her when she was about to give birth.

Annette had to admit - she was bitter. Financial problems had forced her to accept the very lucrative offer. All her financial woes were to be forgotten if she agreed to give birth to Quatre Winner's son. She felt used and dirty. It was as if she sold herself for mere pennies in the streets and to think she had always been against such atrocities. She'd been so disappointed in herself that she did not accept any of Mr. Winner's invitations to dinner. Mr. Popular was probably so smug that he could afford her. Given the number of women he'd been seen parading around with, she doubted he'd sincerely commit to her. She was a nobody.

"Ma'am, I'll need you to calm down for your baby's sake," her nurse said and it was only then that Annette noticed that she was grinding her teeth, a habit developed after months of stressing out about her secret, alleged marriage to some pop icon.

"_His_ baby you mean," she whispered, finally calming down. It had been nine months since she first discovered her pregnancy and in that short a time, she'd grown attached to her still unborn child. The thought of his father taking him away from her was unbearable. Now she was thinking of giving up the money for the baby. No child was worth any amount of money.

"Having troubles with the husband?" the nurse asked, again trying to be helpful.

"How about not trusting the husband?"

Annette almost sobbed, something she'd rarely done despite her troubles. She'd taken off school for the last few months, taking care of herself and her son. With the money she'd been given, she was able to attend law school, just like she'd always dreamed of when she was a kid. The money may have been dirty, but the dream was true. It was her second year with her toughest year gone by. None of her professors had sympathized with her when she told them she was having a child, probably because she'd taken off far too early in the year. Still, there was no choice but to take a leave of absence. Her only consolation was the fact that her school wasn't that strict, giving her the opportunity to come back when she could. L3's law schools in their newest colony cluster X18999 weren't exactly prestigious, but at least they were affordable.

"Might I ask how old you are?" the nurse asked, not mentioning anything about the tears coming out of her eyes. Annette blamed it on the hormones.

"Twenty-four," she replied. "And I'm much too young to throw my life away, but I did anyway. I'm giving my baby away to a guy I've only seen on TV. He's probably some egoistical jerk."

"Oh my! You're the wife of _the_ Quatre Winner?"

The nurse looked genuinely surprised. Her identity had been kept secret for the sake of her and her soon to be born child's privacy. She could tell that the nurse was sympathizing with her situation.

"I've seen him, but I've never met him. I don't even know what kind of person this Quatre Winner is."

"Don't be too pessimistic," the nurse advised her. "I'm sure it will work out for you more than you think. Why, you haven't even met your husband. Who's to know that he's as bad as you think just because of what the media says about him?"

"I didn't say he was bad," Annette answered, wiping the snot from under her nose.

"You were implying it," the nurse responded with a knowing look while handing her a tissue. Annette was caught red-handed.

"Am I being judgmental?" she said with a sob. She couldn't stop the tears from coming out.

"No honey, you're just being emotional. I promise you, it will all work out in the end," she said with a wink. "Tell you what, you do your best to get your baby out of there and I'll promise to turn your egoistical husband into prince charming."

"Are you my fairy godmother?" Annette asked in all seriousness, this time wailing with fervor.

The nurse just laughed, patting her head like her own mother had done many times before. It made her feel better despite her dismal future. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad. Even her friends said so. They'd been excited for her although she didn't know why. They didn't even know him. They tried to convince her to get to know her husband by accepting his several invites for dinner, but she refused. She didn't want to know who the rich jerk was. She'd rather he rot in hell for buying her.

As that though came to mind, she began to feel her baby work his way out of her uterus and screamed.

"The baby's coming out!" she said frantically and the nurse who had taken charge of her immediately called for a doctor.

Not long after, Annette found herself on stir-ups, breathing even more heavily than she'd done earlier. She just couldn't understand it. She'd never given birth before, but she had a feeling that the baby was coming out of her far too soon.

"He must have felt you crying, so he wants to come out to check on you," the nurse from earlier assured her. For some reason, it made sense, so Annette complied and went with the flow.

It was halfway into her first push when she heard hurried footsteps coming from just outside the curtain barrier. Just when she thought the whole medical crew had come in for her son's birth, another member had joined the team. However, the arrival of the newcomer felt different. He sounded like someone who'd ran five blocks to get there. As far as she knew, her obstetrician was already there working with her.

"Sorry I'm late," the newcomer said. He sounded nice and reassuring. Annette had the urge to answer 'so what?' She didn't know why the birth of her child concerned him.

"Mr. Winner, you were almost too late for the birth of your son," her obstetrician scolded and that was when she realized that her husband was right next to her. She didn't want to look.

"I was on my way to L5 for a meeting, so I had to get past L4 a second time around before I could get here," her husband reasoned. Inside, Annette was seething. She was having a baby. Who cared if he had a meeting somewhere with his equally stuck-up buddies?

"Annette, I'm so sorry," her husband said. She was surprised when the jerk called her by her nickname. He had no right at all. She expected him to call her Ms. Raymond - the way it should be. It didn't matter that she was supposed to be Mrs. Winner.

What she felt next was the most unexpected gentleness she'd ever felt when her hand was held. She realized then that her husband was at least trying to act concerned. That made her hope.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Winner said next.

When _the_ Mr. Winner finally faced her, she thought she would die and go to heaven. The guy was absolutely gorgeous. The way he looked at her with genuine concern made her want to jump him. Perhaps her fairy godmother did grant her wish after all. Too bad her fairy godmother also cut the moment by reminding her that she had to give birth.

"Honey, there'll be time to drool later. Right now, your baby's excited to get out of there," the nice lady said.

Annette whimpered. She was torn between the desire to push or continue to stare at her newly identified husband's face. Thankfully, Mr. Winner didn't make it difficult for her. He placed his lovely face right within her viewing range while holding her hand. That was all she needed. Just like the tough woman she was, Annette began pushing.

The first thing she noticed was that it hurt. It hurt to have the baby come out of her. She felt as though she was being split in half, as if the baby couldn't fit. All she could do was scream out in frustration.

"Mr. Winner, you bastard!" she unknowingly screamed.

"Call me Quatre," Mr. Winner responded to her with a smile. She didn't know how he could continue to smile when she was crushing his hand with her grip. She was squeezing it as tight as she could every time she felt the smallest hint of pain and right now, there was a lot of it.

"Quatre, you jerk!" she said next. For some reason, it felt good on her lips.

"Yes?" 'Quatre' responded with a smile. He didn't look bothered at all by the name-calling.

"How dare you have me use that turkey baster on myself when you could have done the deed yourself," she shamelessly said. She thought it was about as good a time to chew him out since she had an excuse. She was a pregnant woman and soon to be mother in a lot of pain.

Quatre chuckled, the bastard not feeling her tight squeeze on him. He wiped the sweat off her forehead with his handkerchief. It smelled lovely, just like bath soap and none of the disgusting combination of smells men liked to call cologne. Quatre then kissed her forehead before whispering something in her ear.

"Trust me, had I been given the choice, I would have chosen to do it differently. You are quite beautiful," he said quietly in such a low, soothing voice. Annette thought she would faint, but just like that, she gave one more push and her baby finally came out.

Breathing heavily and not just because of the effort she put into giving birth, Annette blushed uncharacteristically. Somebody should have told her about her husband sooner. He was quite the charmer and he seemed like the nicest guy too. She could only hope that she had unwittingly hit the jackpot. This man looked like he could possibly love her and if not her then at least her baby. For once, the future didn't seem so bleak after all.

_October 5, AC202  
__-- Preventers Colony L3 Headquarters, Colony L3-X18999_

He was at 93 crunches and counting. Wufei breathed out as he did another crunch. He would have been so concentrated on his workout had Quatre not made an appearance all of a sudden outside the Preventer facility's gym. It didn't help either that the gym was exposed for any spectators to witness with nothing but a semi-transparent wall of glass covering them.

"Find something pretty at the other end of the glass to stare at Chang?" one of his co-workers teased, earning him a look of scorn. Wufei was not interested in Quatre. Instead, he was interested in the fact that Quatre was watching them. He had brought his son, placed the child seat the kid was in on one chair and sat on the one beside it. He felt like a newborn infant being viewed at a nursery and by a baby no less. He knew they were meeting for lunch, but it didn't mean that Quatre had to wait for him and Trowa there.

"Actually Brigg, blondie's staring at Barton," another co-worker took notice.

Wufei gave Trowa a long-suffering look from his position upside down a sit-up bench. Trowa merely shrugged and continued working on his biceps. Deciding that it was best that they finished and ignored all other distractions, Wufei continued on his crunches. He was now up to 95.

"Fuck that's hot."

Wufei stopped halfway through crunch number 96. He remembered another reason why he didn't want Quatre to display himself there. People always took notice. Hopefully, none of the people in the gym would overreact given who he was. If they did, there was no telling what would happen. Wufei was at least thankful that there wasn't a crowd of women with them because they were quick to squeal at Quatre no matter what the situation.

"Shit Preston, I thought you were gay. Now you're a pedophile or what?"

"Shut up, man. I was talking about Quatre Winner, not the kid."

"Yeah, but he's got a kid."

"So what?"

"And he's been staring at Barton."

All activity in the gym stopped save for Trowa who continued to lift weights. It was either he was deaf, unmindful, or just too concentrated on what he was doing. All that could be heard from the room were the breaths coming out from his mouth and the quiet hum of exercise machinery.

"Now that you mention it, the kid looks more like Barton than he does blondie."

The silence continued. Wufei could only stare at Trowa the same way everyone else was staring at him. Now that he thought about it, Quatre's son looked nothing like him. The little boy's hair was closer to Trowa's shade and his eyes were closer to Trowa's darker hues than to Quatre's lighter blue-green. After thirty seconds flat, Wufei decided that Trowa was just oblivious. He wasn't aware they were talking about him. He had to admire his partner's flawless concentration.

"So Barton," Brigg said to break the silence. "Are you going to hurry up or what? Your wife and kid are out there waiting for you."

What followed were peals of boisterous laughter. Wufei failed to see the humor in it and did not join in. Instead, he stared out the glass to look at Quatre. Their friend remained attentive in his observations, failing to hear any of their discussions. Wufei was thankful that no sound leaked out of that room. Satisfied that Quatre was doing just fine outside, Wufei turned to look at Trowa. His partner stretched before taking the hidden buds out of his ears.

"Ear plugs?" Wufei asked. "Since when did you start using those?"

"For a while now," Trowa answered.

To that, everyone inside the gym booed.

"You're no fun, Barton, tuning us all out like that."

Trowa shrugged.

"I guess I just didn't want to hear idiot-talk while working out," he said before wiping his sweat off with a towel. Everyone save for Wufei threw their sweaty towels at him. It was obvious that they were not pleased. Wufei took his attention away from them just in time to see Quatre retrieving a small box of cereal and a carton of milk out of a paper bag.

"What the hell?" someone else noticed.

This time, the entirety of the room stared at Quatre to check on what he was trying to do. Delightfully oblivious to his spectators, Quatre opened his individual pack cereal before pouring the contents to an already opened carton of milk. The small milk carton was opened all the way to serve as his bowl. Quatre then retrieved a plastic spoon from inside the paper bag before he began happily munching on his soaked cereal. Beside him, his son yawned in boredom.

"Damn, that's kind of cute."

Wufei couldn't tell which one they were talking about. Still, he frowned as he watched Quatre snack. After all those years, he still had bad eating habits. The guy rarely ate and when he did, he consumed nothing but cereal or junk with the least nutritional content. Trowa was not happy either. Wufei could tell from the way he immediately left the room. A few seconds later, he was pulling Quatre and his son out of their seats. Wufei guessed that he was taking both of them out of sight. It was just as well. A few more minutes of viewing and anybody was bound to take annoying photographs of Quatre and his son.

"Way to go Barton taking the missus away from our view!" the crowd inside the room cheered. It was Wufei's cue to leave as well.

After a quick shower and a trip to the vending machine for a bottle of water, Wufei was surprised to enter Trowa's office to find hostile activity. While Trowa remained clam at the side of his table, Quatre's fists were clenched and almost shaking at his sides. He looked angry. Wufei could tell that much. Morbid curiosity or perhaps the influence of an immoral friend named Duo prompted Wufei to listen in on the argument.

"But they didn't," he heard Quatre say.

"But they could have," Trowa answered coolly.

Wufei looked around to check if Quatre's son was around. After half a minute of searching, Wufei decided that the child was probably with his kids in Sally's office.

"You're still irresponsible," Trowa concluded. His crossed arms gave him the appearance of a principal scolding a student.

"No one recognized me!" Quatre insisted. He didn't look like he was going to take Trowa's scolding lying down either. "What is this about? Why does everyone have to be so careful around me? It's like I'm some sort of disease you all have to avoid."

"You can't possibly be unaware of the public extravaganza surrounding you."

"What, so I should avoid my friends?"

"No, you should respect their privacy by not doing anything to compromise that privacy."

Wufei felt a bit guilty. They all tended to avoid Quatre's public invites like the plague. They were all in consensus that being spotted with Quatre in public was the single most horrible experience they could encounter and Quatre knew that. Still, Wufei thought Trowa's last statement sounded a bit cruel, but he wasn't there to interfere. He was just there to watch and to stop any physical violence just in case it happened. He didn't think Quatre looked like the type to attack or that Trowa would be so uncontrolled as to do so, but there was always that possibility.

"I," Quatre said before looking down at his feet. He always tended to be the one to back down first and it wasn't just because Trowa presented a good argument. Quatre was, hands down, the best when it came to debates evidenced by the way he handled the media's attacks. He was merely accepting fault to terminate the argument. Wufei remembered that it was one of the few things that got on Duo's nerves.

"It was good to see you two again," Quatre said instead before he walked out of Trowa's office without another word. It only took him five minutes to retrieve his son from Sally before heading for the facility's exit. Wufei tried to catch up with him. His own son having found a playmate around his age mourned the loss of his newest friend. Perhaps a play date was in order.

"Quatre," he said, jogging to catch up with the other man.

Quatre turned around, the tasteful and classy baby bag secured across his chest flying with the action. His son seemed to sense his father's discontent and began to cry. Wufei almost expected a full-blown crying or screaming session but it never came.

"Yes?" Quatre said. If he ever felt upset by Trowa's lack of sensitivity earlier, it didn't show in his impeccably genial demeanor.

"He," Wufei started, trying to come up with an excuse for Trowa before he decided against it. The disagreement was between the two and he had nothing to do with it. It was best that he left them to handle it on their own. Wufei had a better proposal in mind.

"I mean," Wufei started again, hoping that Quatre didn't mind his initial slip. "I was hoping that since you're moving to L3 for the time being that perhaps our sons could spend some time together."

To that suggestion, Quatre's child suddenly stopped sobbing. He moved excitedly in his father's arms as if understanding just what Wufei was asking for. It was an impossible explanation, but it couldn't have come at a better time. The child's timely reaction was almost too perfect. It made Quatre look at his now pleased son and then at Wufei.

"I think it would do Alex a lot of good to spend some time with someone his age. I think he's starting to get bored hanging around my office all day," Quatre said, agreeing to the magnificent idea. "I'll call you when you get out of work. We could work out a schedule."

"Perfect. I'll be waiting for your call later," Wufei responded before bringing up a topic he hoped wouldn't ruin the mood. "What about lunch?" he dared to ask.

Quatre paused, adjusting his hold on Alex as the child began to squirm in his arms.

"I don't hold food down well," was Quatre's odd answer. "But thank you for the offer and the invite," he said before he took his leave. It didn't take long for him to disappear.

Wufei could only shake his head. There was something definitely wrong with the way Trowa spoke to Quatre and it hadn't been just recently. Had he not known Trowa well, he would have thought that he hated Quatre altogether. Still, there were several aspects of their rapport he could not quite comprehend, which made leaving them alone to sort it out on their own the proper thing to do. He concluded that it was obvious at least that Quatre didn't exactly make Trowa 'wanna go gay'.


	15. Chapter 15

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Fifteen

_January 9, AC203  
__-- Maxwell-Schbeiker Household, Colony L2-Z32499_

Lifting Wufei's eight month old in her arms, Hilde hurried to get the door. Her guest had been waiting outside forever and an unhappy guest was unacceptable, especially when the guest was carrying a baby. She almost tripped as she passed by a random object left on the floor by either the kids or Duo. It was hard to tell when her husband acted like a kid sometimes. Steeling herself against a wall, Hilde opened the door for Quatre. It was fortunate or maybe even expected that he didn't mind the delay as he stood there, his five month old boy sleeping peacefully against his chest.

"Quatre, I'm so sorry. This one needed a change of diapers and Duo's busy trying to catch Jin," she said. She knew that she probably looked unkempt after hours of attending to Wufei's children. They were quite a handful.

"That's quite alright," Quatre responded, ever the patient friend. As he came in, he expertly dodged all the materials on the floor, holding his baby tight against his chest in the process.

"Babe, I found Jin and I'm bringing him to the living room!" Duo's voice resounded from inside the house. "Is Quatre here yet?" he asked next.

"He's been waiting at the door forever," Hilde yelled back. Just as she shut the door, Killer came running into them. The moment he spotted Quatre, the Labrador Retriever began barking with fervor. Although Quatre was not scared, his son was as he wailed loudly after being woken up quite violently by an angry dog. Killer was near murderous as he displayed all his teeth for Quatre to see. Even more intimidating were his growls that caused the baby in Quatre's arms to claw at his father's neck hysterically.

"Duo! I told you to hide him when Quatre was here," Hilde growled herself. The child in her arms also began to panic not understanding what was going on. The loud duet of dog and baby caused Shen to let out a wail of his own. Hilde didn't know whether she should rock Shen or get rid of Killer first. With her hands full, there was nothing she could do. Thankfully, Duo came tumbling just in time with Jin in tow. The four year old, unlike the other two children, was delighted when he saw Killer. He ran for the angry dog and managed to calm it down with one hug to his neck. Hilde could only sigh in relief. There was only one word for Jin. He was as brave as they came just like his father.

"Quat, glad to see you," Duo said before he instructed Jin to get rid of the dog. The dog was not named Quatre Killer for nothing. "So, this is your kid?" he said casually, reaching out to Hilde to take Shen into his arms. The little boy seemed almost too enthused as he transferred over to Duo. Hilde knew that the kid was just after her husband's hair and nothing more.

"This is Alex," Quatre said as he held up his now calm baby boy. Alex sniffed every once in a while but was nevertheless alright. He blinked large eyes at Hilde and then at Duo.

"Wow, he looks nothing like you. Are you sure he's yours?" Duo asked. Hilde could only elbow him on the stomach for suggesting such a thing.

"He's got Quatre's eyes," Hilde said before asking Quatre's permission to carry his child. Alex only looked confused as he was transferred over to another set of arms.

"Trowa's eyes you mean," Duo said, jerking his thumb to the direction of the living room. Hilde was at least glad that they managed to clear the area before Quatre's arrival. When they were seated and comfortable, Duo continued his observations.

"I'm telling you, that shade of green is Trowa's green," Duo continued.

"His eyes are dark blue," Hilde retorted with a roll of her eyes. "But now that I'm paying closer attention, they look more like Heero's shade of blue."

"Wait. I thought they were green. Tilt him to the left."

Hilde did what she was told and scanned the baby's irises. They changed from dark blue to dark green depending on which angle one looked from.

"Wow! Those eyes morph," Duo commented.

Quatre did not respond, merely took the baby bag out from across his chest and leaned back on the couch.

"But then how would you explain the dark hair of which Quatre has none of?" Duo insisted.

"I was only talking about the eyes," Hilde replied.

"Actually, Alex looks exactly like his mother," Quatre said when he'd finally settled down. Shen, who had been placed down on the couch next to Quatre, tugged on his long-sleeved shirt. His shirt moved with the action. Noticing this, Quatre picked the baby up and put him on his lap.

"You mean you turned Trowa into a chick and impregnated him... I mean her... I mean him?" Duo asked with the same loud voice he always carried. Hilde could only smack him on the back of his head. Really, the ideas Duo came up with were ludicrous.

"There are things called coincidences," Hilde said as she watched Duo rub the back of his head. He gave her that pathetic hurt look before she was forced to rub the injured area for him. Duo was content as she attended to his minor injury.

"What's the wife's name?" Duo inquired next. By that time, Jin was done getting rid of Killer and came running into Duo. He looked curious as he tugged on the toe of the newest unidentified baby. Alex, not seeming to be bothered by it, looked down at the disturbance.

"Antoinette," Quatre responded. "...Annette for short."

"Cute name," Duo said, pulling Jin up so he could get a better view of Alex. "Is she a bimbo or what? ...because this kid deserves better."

Hilde thought it necessary to send a reprimanding look her husband's way.

"What? That's what you women always say. Quatre tends to go for bimbos, right?"

Hilde let out a nervous laugh. She was sure Quatre knew that, but it was something else for it to be announced so carelessly.

"She's a law student," Quatre answered, to which Duo choked on his own spit.

"She's a lawsuit waiting to happen!" Duo said with much emotion. "Are you nuts?"

"Duo, I think Quatre knows what he's doing," Hilde said, finding her husband's constant outbursts tiring. Even the kids were quieter than he was. Jin was now sitting next to them playing with Alex's fingers. Meanwhile, Shen was drooling on his bib.

"She's tends to be a bit busy, but overall, she's a good person. I moved to L3 so we could take turns with Alex. When she's in school, I take him to my L3 office where she drops by often."

"At least you found a good arrangement to work with," Hilde said. She was certain Quatre didn't live with her and was more certain that he didn't love her. After all, they hadn't even seen or talked to each other until the day Alex was born. Nevertheless, miracles still did happen. She could only hope that he finally found the woman for him. Quatre had been in far too many relationships to count with her fingers.

"She isn't a difficult person," Quatre responded the same time Alex got bored and reached out for his father. Shen, upon seeing the action, reached out for his older brother Jin. Jin, albeit tiny himself, attempted to carry his little brother. Hilde assisted all of them until they each found a comfortable position.

"But hey, at least you didn't give him a long-ass name like yours right? Signing Quatre Raberba Winner on everything must be a pain."

"Actually, his full name is Alexander Raymond Winner," Quatre said, retrieving a stuffed bunny and plush bear from the baby bag he was carrying earlier.

"Have you no mercy?" Duo said, leaning forward from his position. It seemed that everything Quatre said made him go ballistic. "The name's even longer than yours."

"His mother named him," Quatre responded before handing his son the stuffed bunny. Alex squealed in delight and began squeezing it and shaking it with his tiny hands. The sounds of dull rattling resounded from the room. "She wanted to keep a part of her name with him just in case I decided to run off with him and never let him near her again."

"Oh, what trust," Duo said with sarcasm.

"May I?" Quatre asked. Hilde didn't know what he was asking for, but acquiesced anyway. She didn't expect him to lounge on their couch looking like a teenager with a bad hang-over. Quatre placed Alex close to him, lay down and then covered his eyes with an arm. A stray teddy bear was dangling from the same arm. Alex didn't mind, as if he was used to his father's sprawling about anywhere, and continued to play with his stuffed bunny.

"So, what else is new?" Duo asked tentatively.

By this time, Shen spotted the toy on the other infant's hand and reached out for it. Duo didn't blame him. The bunny was cute.

"The wife's pregnant," Quatre replied.

Hilde expected another outburst from Duo, but it seemed that her husband had finally gotten tired of it. Instead of releasing his gasps of surprise, Duo merely sighed.

"Are you the father?"

"Who else?"

"Are you sleeping with a woman you don't love?"

"Who said I didn't love her?"

Duo looked at Hilde and Hilde looked back, the understanding between the two of them very clear. Quatre still had an arm over his eyes and did not see their action. It was hard to believe coming from a guy who used to be in a different relationship every two weeks. Hilde knew he married her because she'd given him a son, a must in the Winner family, but there surely was another reason why they stayed together. Hilde thought that Quatre probably didn't want to hurt her.

Just then, Shen suddenly let out a wail after discovering that he couldn't quite reach the bunny in Alex's hand. Reacting to his little brother's request, Jin immediately yanked the bunny off Alex's hand and gave it to his now delighted brother. Shen then began tugging on the bunny's ears with fervor, attempting to pull it out of its proper place. Hilde looked at the now bunny-less little boy and expected a loud outburst. Surprisingly enough, it never came.

"Quat, your kid's being bullied. I think he's going to cry," Duo said as he watched the events unfold. Duo and Hilde, not being used to dealing with kids themselves, both didn't know what to do. Sally should really have given them tips before allowing them to kidnap her kids.

"I think so too," Hilde said. She was nervous as to what would happen next.

Instead of doing something about it, Quatre merely waved them off.

"He'll have to learn how to deal with bullies eventually," Quatre responded while his arm was still placed over his eyes.

Alex whimpered, watching helplessly as Shen nearly tore off the bunny's ears. Near horrified that the damage would be irreparable, the infant crawled up Quatre's torso to retrieve the teddy bear dangling from his father's hand. Quatre easily let go. Alex then crawled back to his spot next to Shen and lured the other baby with the teddy bear. Shen, easily distracted by the appearance of something new, threw the bunny and yanked the bear off Alex's hand. Success was achieved as Alex pat the bunny's head in commiseration.

"Interesting," was all Hilde could say after having witnessed the event.

"You've got one hell of a crafty kid, Quatre," Duo said. Wufei would surely love hearing about it.

Quatre sat up, his eyes a little red and obviously weary. He rubbed at them and then looked to check what the kids were doing. Alex giggled showing him his newly saved bunny.

"Where's Lina?" Quatre asked as he picked up his son.

"With Trowa," Duo replied. "Sally figured we could kidnap one kid each for a whole week and since Lina's already in school, she has to stay within L3. Trowa was the closest."

"Oh," Quatre responded before retrieving a bottle of milk from the baby bag.

Hilde and Duo looked at each other again.

"You know, Trowa's days off are Thursdays. We could go bring all the kids right now," Duo suggested.

"No, that's alright," Quatre said. It appeared that he had no intention of going. Duo shrugged Hilde's way. Hilde, in turn, gave him a long-suffering look. She had a feeling that something was up but could do nothing when Duo gave her the 'don't ask him' look. Thinking that her husband's idea was reasonable, Hilde let it go. She only hoped that whatever was going on between the two was resolved soon. Trowa was surely missing out on such a cute kid.

_March 12, AC203  
__-- The Mayfair Condominium Complex, Colony L3-X18999_

The concierge let them through without further questioning. Wufei bowed his head in greeting as he passed the well-polished older man. The man, in turn, bowed back.

"Posh place he has here," Duo observed, himself impressed by the well-practiced decorum of the staff in the condominium complex. "...Makes moving to L3 pain-free."

While Wufei pocketed his hands, he watched Duo place his on the walls as they walked past the corridors and into the elevator. The quiet 'bing' of the machinery accompanied the closing of the shiny gold doors. The floor buttons themselves were impressive, requiring naught but a light touch for their desired number to glow a soothing orange hue. Wufei stared at the alighted button. Top floor. He didn't expect anything less.

"Does he really have his wife living just next door?" Duo inquired although Wufei didn't know why Duo would think that he'd know that piece of information. He hadn't communicated with Quatre often enough even if their kids were around each other often. They were both usually busy at work.

"I believe so," Wufei responded as he waited for the elevator to come to a stop. With another 'bing' the doors opened to their chosen floor. It was easy to guess which door was Quatre's since there were only two doors in the entire level. The door with the jade handle immediately appealed to Wufei, probably because the unidentified stone of the other door seemed more like a woman's choice.

"Hey, wait up!" Duo called out to him when he noticed that he was already positioning the key the concierge had so helpfully provided. "How do you know that one's Quatre's and not the other?"

Wufei held up the key.

"The charm has the same color as the stone on the door handle," Wufei replied, proceeding to deposit the key into the keyhole. His thumb happened to brush against the jade center. It was smooth. The stone had probably been embedded in the metal.

"Smart," Duo said, following him inside when the door opened.

The place, Wufei thought, was simple for a condominium unit located on X18999's most expensive property on the colony's most expensive locale. The decorations were minimalist with only a few pictures of Quatre's friends hanging on the walls. It was mostly pictures of them, but the Maguanac Corps and his sisters were also depicted in the photographs. The place was spotless with a wayward rattle forgotten on top of the kitchen counter.

"Quatre?" Duo called out the same time Wufei surveyed the area. He looked impressed as he stared at the only real luxury in the place - a grand piano right next to an expansive window that did well to give its occupant a view of the city below.

"Quatre, we're here," Wufei said as well. The place was too quiet, almost like its owner was not home. He doubted it though. Quatre did say that he was going to be home around that time so they could discuss the get-together they were planning for Heero. It had been far too long since they'd seen the now medical student who lived the farthest away. Heero didn't exactly have the luxury of visiting from the Earth, especially when he had classes to worry about.

"Is he here or what?" Duo asked, walking into the bedroom. That was when Wufei noticed the light coming from what seemed to be the bathroom. The light in the kitchen had been on as well, but it was obvious that the occupant of the place was located elsewhere.

"Don't just walk in," Wufei warned when Duo went straight for the bathroom. Although cautioning him, Wufei followed as well. He was surprised when he found Quatre in the bathtub filled with clear water, his knees pulled up and his eyes staring intently at a spot on the water.

"Hey man, where's the welcome?" Duo said companionably when Quatre failed to answer. Wufei merely stared. There was something not right about the way Quatre just sat there. Upon approaching, he noticed the bucket half-filled with ice sitting next to the bathtub.

"Quatre," Wufei said tentatively, hoping to get the other to notice him. This time, Quatre looked up. The same blank look he had staring at the water greeted them.

"Oh," he said half-heartedly. "I didn't notice you come in."

He immediately stood up from his position on the bathtub and reached for his towel. He was completely bare from head to toe, making Duo react in jest.

"That's too much of a public viewing," Duo said playfully although Quatre failed to react to that as well. Duo was disappointed that he'd been ignored so easily and looked to him for sympathy. Wufei rolled his eyes and waited for Quatre to get decent.

Their host for the night tied a large towel around his waist before disappearing into his walk-in closet. Wufei, curious as he was, walked closer to the edge of the tub to perform an inspection. However, it was Duo who reached his intended destination first. Still in good spirits, Duo sat next to the tub and dipped his hand in the water.

"Cold," Duo commented.

Wufei stared at the water. There were a few melting ice cubes left in the bath. They'd surely been placed not too long ago. Wufei suspected that the ice bucket next to the tub was intended for refills.

"Sheesh, this must be a minus 10 degree bath," Duo said next. "My hand is starting to go numb after five seconds in here."

Immediately, Wufei made a connection. However, he decided to keep the observation to himself for the time being. Duo didn't exactly have to know everything. Satisfied at having figured out the odd scene he'd walked into, Wufei exited the bathroom just in time to meet Quatre. Now dressed in pajamas, Quatre sat himself down on the bed. There was a bib next to him, probably a remnant of when his son had stayed over the night before.

"Do you mind if we stay in the room?" Quatre asked him.

As usual, Duo answered the question meant for him.

"Sure," Duo said, jumping on top of the mattress. The large bed easily accommodated Duo's wild sprawl. He mewled in comfort. Wufei, on the other hand, saved the appreciation for another time. He did, however, take off his shoes before sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"If I'm not mistaken, his spring break should be coming up soon," Wufei started. "I doubt he's going to have any classes to attend at that time."

Quatre nodded before retrieving his blackberry from the drawer on his bedside. A teddy bear fell out in the process. Quatre ignored it for the time being and accessed his schedule instead.

"He's going to be on vacation in two weeks," Quatre confirmed as he double-checked what he'd marked on his calendar. "I don't have anything on the 26th. Is that a good time?"

"Anytime's a good time for me," Duo said. Looking far too comfortable, he placed both his hands behind his head. He looked like he was going to doze off soon.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem taking some time off from work," Wufei responded. "But I'll have to check with Trowa to see if he'll be able to make it. Otherwise, we'll have to schedule it for another time."

Quatre nodded before retrieving something else from his drawer. Being the closest, Duo was the first to receive whatever it was Quatre tossed toward him. Wufei noticed the notepad filled with scrawls and what looked like phone numbers on it.

"Whoa, Quatre! You practically did the whole thing," Duo said before tossing the notepad his way.

Wufei caught the item without problem and examined the contents of the page. Quatre had prepared everything. All they had to do was show up.

"How is Alex doing?" Wufei asked when he realized that with Quatre having done all that was needed, there was nothing more to discuss.

"He's with his mother right now," he answered. "She had some free time today."

Duo, who was positioned between them, yawned.

"When's she due?" Duo asked sleepily. He turned so that his stomach was now flat on the mattress. Laying his head on his folded arms, he looked very much like a person just about ready to sleep.

"Some time in June," Quatre answered. "The doctor believes its going to be twins this time."

"Let me guess, both girls," Duo said.

"That should have been a given," was Quatre's answer. Girls did tend to populate the Winner family. Boys were somewhat of a rarity. Wufei could only wonder about the odd L4 phenomenon.

"Take care of her," Wufei said. He then pulled Duo to his feet. "We should be going now before this one falls asleep here. His wife wants me to bring him home tonight."

Quatre nodded, getting up from the bed as well. He led them out the door, Duo exiting first. For a sleepy man, he looked very much alert as he examined the paintings in the hallway. Wufei took that chance to talk to Quatre privately.

"Here," he said, depositing a business card into Quatre's palm, one he'd retrieved from his wallet earlier. "Sally used to see him for back pains when she was pregnant," he explained. "He's a good doctor and he specializes in pain management. If you're not scared of a few needles, I suggest that you visit him. His acupuncture does wonders."

"Thanks," Quatre said as he stared at the business card. He continued to lean on the door frame while Duo examined all the paintings he could find. "I'll definitely check him out."

Wufei nodded once to take his leave, but not before giving Quatre one final advice.

"Take care of yourself," he said and then hauled Duo toward the elevator. The shiny doors opened and closed with another quiet 'bing'.


	16. Chapter 16

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Sixteen

_July 3, AC203  
__-- Preventers Colony L3 Headquarters, Colony L3-X18999_

Walking into Preventer Sally Po's office was like walking into a nursery. There was a kid in every corner of the room, two of them running around amidst horseplay and the other four busy sucking on their bottles. Heero could not believe that such a thing was possible around Preventer Headquarters. During his three full days with the Preventers before entering college, the employees' children were not allowed anywhere within fifty yards of the place. It seemed that prolonged peacetime had allowed normalcy, if not leniency, to thrive.

"They're as blonde as their father," Heero said upon first entering the room. He was referring to the two newest additions to their odd family. Twin girls stared at him with boredom. One of them yawned. Sally was busy preparing a bottle for each one of them and she looked to be more than capable of handling two babies at once.

"At least this way you know they're his for sure, right?" Duo said, joining the quickly growing group. He sounded half-serious when he said it.

Heero acknowledged Duo with a nod of his head. He was unusually early considering that he had a business to run. It made him wonder if perhaps Hilde didn't mind the workload Duo left her while they went on vacation.

After being deprived of friendly contact save for his roommate for months on end, Heero considered it a treat to see everyone again. He'd decided to take this summer vacation off and with Wufei and Trowa's annual two-month vacation scheduled at the same time, it was the best time of year. Trowa had decided to skip out on the circus that summer and Wufei was pretty much available.

"Unca Hiwo!"

Heero stared down at his feet to find a wayward child attached to it. Unlike his sisters, his striking dark hair was nothing like his father's. Heero picked up the child, figuring that perhaps the little boy who was turning one in a couple of days had recognized him from his phone conversations with Quatre. He often saw the well-behaved baby stare at him whenever he was talking to his father. Even when he was being fed the kid did like to stare a lot.

"Who's turning one soon?" Heero asked the child. Alex blinked, not seeming to understand his question before poking chubby fingers at his own chest. Heero had no doubt the kid was smart. His mother was said to be as sharp as they came.

Just in time, Quatre came in to join them. He was still wearing his work clothes, his attire and demeanor always impeccable. Heero knew he couldn't wait to go on vacation. They'd been discussing it all last week, causing him to miss reading a few texts. That didn't matter though. He was still getting good scores.

"Thanks for taking care of them, Sally," Quatre said before placing his suitcase down on the corner of the room and going for his two girls.

"Put your things elsewhere," Sally warned. "My kids know how to open locks like nobody's business. Your things will be a mess before you even realize it's gone."

"Tell me about it. Jin here could go through locks like a pro," Duo added with pride. He was about to sit when he realized that he had to grab the little girl headed for Quatre's suitcase. Heero had no doubt that Duo took part in teaching Wufei's kids just how to pick locks.

"Where are the other two?" Heero inquired.

"Oh, they're just finishing up something," Sally answered and then handed one of the girls to Quatre. Alex seemed to be curious as to the new turn of events. For months, he had been his father's one and only. Saddened or perhaps just sleepy, Alex buried his head in Heero's neck.

"What're their names?" Duo inquired before taking the other girl out of Sally's hands.

"This one is Antalya," Quatre said, referring to the one on his arms. "And that one is Beatrice."

"Cute," Duo said. "They were named by their mother, I presume."

"I named them this time," Quatre answered.

Heero continued to gently shake the child in his arms to make him fall asleep. Even after months of separation and occasional meetings, they were still close. There was at least a bit of maturity when it came to their discussions, but everyone was still pretty much the same.

"Alex doesn't mind the girls getting your attention?" Heero inquired, feeling as though the child in his arms was beginning to sulk.

"He does, but he'll have to get used to it," Quatre answered. Apparently, in the Winner household, even the kids had maturity training. Heero thought it a little harsh but trusted Quatre on it. After all, the fragile being in his arms would be the next leader of L4, leaving no place for him to grow up spoiled. The kid wouldn't last a day in the real world if he did.

"Geez, now that's harsh, Quat," Duo voiced what Heero couldn't. "You've got to give the kid a break sometimes."

Before Quatre could respond, Antalya began to cry and together with that, the scent of human waste flooded the room. Heero almost gagged, not used to being around children. Everyone else in the room seemed immune to it.

"I'll change her in the toilet," Quatre said before retrieving a few bags from Sally and heading out the door. Alex could only watch his father leave him as he attended to his new sister.

"Tough luck kid," Duo said as he patted the little boy's head. "You should take a lesson from Lina over here. No one messes with her."

Just as he said it, Lina hit the back of Duo's knee with an expert kick.

"Yeow!" Duo said as the little girl giggled. "You've got to be like Wufei's kids man - bullies, all of them."

Sally could only smirk in response. All this happened moments before her babies' daddy entered the room accompanied by Trowa.

Heero nodded toward them in greeting. He was surprised at the way Trowa seemed to be getting taller every time he saw him. Alex, alerted to their newest guests, took his head out of Heero's shoulder and surveyed the room. It was odd that when his eyes landed on Trowa, the child immediately squealed in delight.

"Unca Towa!" he called out, reaching his arms out to the other.

"Like father like son," Heero murmured to himself or perhaps just loud enough for Duo to hear.

Amazingly enough, Trowa ignored the child.

"Unca Towa?" Alex said again in a pathetic voice. Heero felt like hitting Trowa on the head for being such a jerk. Sure, Quatre and him were currently not on good terms, but the kid didn't deserve such contempt. Wanting to give the child just what he wanted, Heero put Alex down on the ground and watched as the child walked with shaky, newly practiced legs toward Trowa. It was unfortunate that Trowa left the room at that moment. The occupants of the room could do nothing but stare at the shut door.

"Now that's harsh," Duo commented before the now fallen Alex began to wail. Indeed, Heero felt like punching Trowa a good one but decided against it. The matter was between him and Quatre and he was loathed to interfere. All he could do was pick up the now fallen and wailing child. Just on cue, Quatre entered next.

"What happened?" he asked as he abandoned his now clean and sleeping daughter for his wailing son. Heero couldn't blame him for the worry. Alex rarely cried. The kid was like a miniature adult who often tugged on Quatre's shirt when he needed something without letting out a tantrum. He was a good kid. He deserved better than Trowa.

"Erm," Duo began to answer but stopped before he could say it. Like Heero, he knew it was a touchy subject. Wufei, too, kept his mouth shut. They could only hope that Quatre couldn't guess the reason for it right away, but as it was, Quatre was Quatre. Mr. Winner always knew what was going on despite not being given one hint. It was a trick of the business. Sighing quite loudly, Quatre attempted to appease his son while greeting Wufei who'd just come in only moments before.

"It's alright. He'll be fine," Quatre assured the rest of them while shaking his son to sleep. Despite his attempts to train his son to be an independent individual, it was obvious that Alex was still daddy's little boy. When push came to shove, Quatre was always there to placate his usually calm boy.

When Alex's wails turned into quiet hiccups, Quatre excused himself to get them both some fresh air. His daughters didn't mind because they were both fast asleep, unaware of their older brother's earlier distress. Lina and Jin could only stare with mouths agape.

"Uncle Trowa's so mean!" Lina said with disbelief. She sounded like her hero had suddenly been deposed. The rest of them, including Heero, could only watch as the child fled the room, probably in search of Trowa. Surely she had the courage to do what none of them could. However old Trowa was, the guy still needed a scolding.

"Man, I sure can't believe that Quatre's pissed at Trowa," Duo said amidst the silence.

"I'm surprised myself," Wufei added. Sally only nodded while bottle-feeding Shin.

"Wait, is that what you all think this is about?" Heero asked with surprise. "Which side of the story did you hear?" he tried to confirm.

"It was an assumption, apparently a wrong one based on what you're saying," Sally answered. "If it isn't too much, we'd like to be enlightened on the situation."

Duo and Wufei nodded in confirmation.

"Quatre angry at Trowa for whatever reason is highly unlikely and might I say ridiculous. It's Trowa who has issues with Quatre."

"What? Why?" Duo said.

They were confused. He was not surprised. Trowa rarely spoke about anything. Heero had inkling of the real reason why Trowa was mad, probably having something to do with Quatre marrying and having kids, but the less controversial, most obvious reason was the safest bet at the moment.

"They stumbled upon each other at a spaceport a couple of years ago and the bodyguards, not knowing who Trowa was, pulled a strand of hair from him for a background check. It happened that Quatre's bodyguards went through with the background check and managed to trace Trowa's roots. They found out that he still had one living relative - a sister named Catherine Bloom, the girl at the circus he usually hanged out with. When Quatre told him about it, Trowa was more than upset that he wasn't told until now. He felt that the information was being withheld from him which I know for a fact wasn't true. Quatre told him the moment he found out. It was his sources that took the time to tell him."

"And so now they're not talking," Duo concluded.

"Wrong. Trowa's not talking. I doubt it if Quatre wanted to sever their ties."

"Wait, but Trowa's never seen Quatre's kid before. How could Alex recognize him," Duo questioned next.

"This is Quatre we're talking about," Heero simply said. No other explanation was necessary.

_October 28, AC203  
__-- The Big Top Traveling Circus, Colony L3-S23459_

Waving his hand about in silent greeting, Trowa walked past colorful posters and decorations strewn about the usually lively circus tent. Men and women getting out of their costumes greeted him with the customary 'how has life been for you' questions as he nodded to each and every one of them. In the years that he worked in the circus, nobody save for Catherine had managed to get a decent answer from him. It was just as well. There was a reason why he was more open with her, a reason he found out not too long ago. As Trowa walked past his adoring fans, the lions of course, he thought about what he would say to her.

"Sister," he murmured to himself as he walked. He contemplated the word. For years she had been treating him like a brother. Perhaps she knew or perhaps it was merely intuition that proved accurate. Trowa could not tell which one it was. He also couldn't tell why he didn't feel it the moment he met her. Surely it was dumb luck that reunited him with his only living relative during the war, but he couldn't help but feel that it was destiny. There had to be a reason why he stumbled upon that particular circus. Now that he thought about it, he would have done an amazing job hiding out as a mechanic instead.

"Trowa, where were you this summer?" one of their newest troupe members voiced. She was eighteen and a typical 'ran away from home to join the circus' kind of girl and he meant that literally. She'd hidden in their moving carriage just the summer before.

"I went on vacation," Trowa answered. He tried to be amicable so as not to drive her away from the circus too fast. She was a good replacement for him after all and without him, she would nicely fill in the missing gap.

"Taking a vacation from us? It almost sounds like you're trying to avoid us."

Trowa shrugged, not really understanding where she was coming from. It was not a matter of avoidance, just circumstance. It wasn't the first year either that he skipped out on the circus. Catherine may have been disappointed when he did, but as long as he showed up every now and then, she was satisfied.

"Trowa," the eighteen year old girl he had yet to identify by name whined. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

He shrugged again. Really, he was contemplating something very important. By no means was he trying to ignore her. He was certain that his people skills have gotten better since he joined the Preventers a couple of years ago. Although, now that he thought about it, when it came to Quatre, his people skills were horrid. He had to grudgingly admit that their last fight had lead to a bit of violence. It left Quatre with a bruise the size of an apple that was thankfully hidden somewhere around his bicep where no one could see. To that day, he had yet to figure out what had possessed him to do something so primitive. All Quatre did in return was stare at him in horrific confusion and then say the words he always seemed to be in the habit of saying. The 'I'm sorry' he said then was more painful than any hit he could ever have rendered. Now, there was nothing left but shame and uncertainty between them. The even deeper problem was that he didn't know how to go about fixing it.

"Are you going to say anything or what?"

The question, emphasized with the loud burst of a bubble from her mouth, interrupted his thoughts.

"Have you seen Catherine?" he decided to ask. It was saying something at least. It would also bring him closer to his true objective. Trowa willed himself away from his mental tirade and instead aimed his thoughts elsewhere. He had yet to tell Catherine about the big news. He'd known for months, but he wanted to tell her in person.

"Hmm? Oh, she's at her trailer," the girl answered.

Trowa nodded in appreciation as his hand went for the inside of his pocket to touch the folded piece of paper that was kept within. In that piece of paper was the truth. In that piece of paper lay his identity. No name was becoming a memory that was first buried underneath the false name Trowa Barton and now by his birth name.

"Cathy," Trowa called out with a knock on her door, the name feeling so right the way he said it. His musings would have been sentimental if not for the loud twang that interrupted his line of thought. Staring cross-eyed at the tip of a blade within mere inches of his forehead, Trowa wondered if she could manage to kill him all the way through one of these days.

"Just a second," she answered from the other side of the door at the same time the blade was taken out of its current lodging. She looked delighted when she saw him.

"For a moment there, I thought I wasn't going to get out of this alive," Trowa said dryly to which Catherine answered with a laugh and a tight hug.

"What are you doing here? It's October!" she said before looking him over. With the way his constant growth spurt was going, she was now somewhere just below his chin. "I thought I wouldn't see you until next summer. It was busy around here when you were gone. The nightly shows were packed and Emma gave birth to a new cub on the day of the opening."

Trowa nodded in acknowledgement to everything she had to say, aware that even when she called almost every day, there was still much to be said when they were face to face. Something about the vid-phone felt impersonal.

"I have news," Trowa said simply. He let himself inside her trailer before choosing to take a seat on one of the well-used couches. "I don't know how to say it," he admitted.

Used to his usual bouts of silence, Catherine seemed surprised that he even started anything at all. The conversations usually started with her.

"You've got a girlfriend? Finally?" she inquired, unsure of what to think.

Shaking his head, Trowa began to wonder what it was about the question that bothered him. Most of his friends were married or at least had girlfriends and two of them had children. What about him? Indeed, what about him?

"I've got other news," he said, shaking his head again to fight off the oncoming wave of self-reflection that was better left to ponder upon when he was alone. Clearing his thoughts of anything foreign one final time, Trowa reached for the folded piece of paper in his pocket. He would rather show her than tell her himself.

"What's this?" Catherine asked although she was already in the process of finding out. As she unfolded the page, Trowa's usual composure raged with anxiety. He told himself that things wouldn't change, that it was all just a formality that should have been revealed sooner.

"What's this?" she asked a second time. It made Trowa worry and made him wonder if she didn't like what she saw or simply didn't understand what the jargon of scientific words meant. He waited for another reaction. Any other reaction would have helped him answer his question.

"This is," she started again, straining her eyes to see the all too tiny words that filled the page. "Well, well, well, I should have known," she said before looking up at him. Trowa was caught off-guard.

"What?" he said, leaning back into his seat. It felt like everyone but him knew about it.

"I had a brother I lost during the war. He was an infant when he was separated from our carriage," she explained, her eyes alighting with long-forgotten memories that probably plagued her for years. "Triton, his name was registered as Triton Bloom," she continued.

"I," Trowa said, unable to say a word lest he break the spell she was casting over him. Her delight at having found out was almost too overpowering. It shamed him to be unable to conjure up the same look of sincerity and gladness.

"I would never have thought --" she said, her words cut off with a sob. She lunged at him and grabbed him by his shoulders before burying her face in it. Words, it seemed, were not all that necessary.

"I think I always knew," Trowa said while rubbing her back. He could hear her breathing with every loud hiccup. Whereas she could no longer say anything, he'd finally found his voice. "You've always felt like family," he admitted. He owed his sister at least that much honesty.

Catherine continued to cry on his shoulder every now and then mentioning the events that lead to the death of their parents and the separation from him that followed. Like a secret nobody else should hear, she whispered their story in a careful and consistent style that did well to inform Trowa about his true identity.

He'd found himself. That was the thought that was most prominent in his mind as his sister talked. He was someone now. It would have meant so much more before he'd adapted his false name and family, but it was nevertheless meaningful. He was Triton Bloom, the son of circus performers who were but another casualty of the wars. He had a history.

"What should I call you?" Catherine said after much sniffling.

_December 26, AC195  
__-- Secret Location, Unidentified Colony Cluster_

"I've once again become nameless"

"Trowa sounds fine to me. Why not keep it, Trowa?"

"Names are things other people give ya. There's no point wasting your time worrying. What's important is that we have a place we can call home, right?"

"Yeah, you're right Duo."

_October 28, AC203  
__-- The Big Top Traveling Circus, Colony L3-S23459_

"Trowa sounds fine to me," he answered.

Somehow, that same line uttered to him so long ago by a particular blond he no longer talked to reverberated in his head. He almost put a hand against his mouth as he realized that he'd mimicked the exact words. It was at that moment, after the war had ended, that he had been christened with the name. Quatre had been responsible for solidifying the name he stole. Guilt washed over him once again.

"Then Trowa it is," Catherine said with a smile as she pushed away from him. "I'm so used to calling you Trowa that Triton would just confuse the heck out of everyone - including me."

Trowa remained silent trying to figure out what he should be prioritizing at a time like this - his sister or the damaged relationship he had with a friend. He sighed internally. He barely visited the circus and owed his sister his undivided attention. Letting go of all other concerns, Trowa pulled Catherine close to him and listened to her talk about matters she desired. The issue with Quatre would just have to wait until later.


	17. Chapter 17

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Seventeen

_January 18, AC204  
__-- Xeon, Colony L3-X18999_

Waving off the smell of cigarette smoke blowing into his face and entering his nostrils, Martin coughed for the second time. It earned him nasty looks from the other two or so designated drivers discussing the private lives of their wealthy employers amidst cigarette puffing. Really, two vices in one shot could really kill a person.

"So Martin, still no dirt on your boy or still holding that tongue hostage to his billions?" a man he barely recognized as the chauffer of one illustrious movie star inquired. Like the others, he smelled of thick smoke achieved through hours of integrating with fellow smokers.

"You're not getting anything out of me today. I just got a raise yesterday," he responded. It was accurate but certainly not wholly true. He did just get a raise, but it wasn't the reason why he wasn't talking. He never talked, not about his Master Quatre.

"Heh, loyal as a dog," another commented. "I wish I were paid enough to shut my mouth."

Martin shrugged. It was the same reaction he gave to the same comment sent his way every now and then. There was undeniably a lot to divulge about Quatre Winner. His employer had his share of scandalous and near catastrophic gossip worth telling. Still, these were not the kind of people he could trust.

"You're being paid too much if you can't even discuss it with your peers."

He was not really into assimilating with those in his profession or at least the ones he'd been around lately. It made him miss the people back at L4 who knew better than to pry on the Winner family's business whether it was public or otherwise. It also made him wonder how much longer Quatre was going to be inside Xeon. His romp at L3's most premier and exclusive club was necessary but certainly not to the degree of enduring public relations for the whole night. Even he couldn't stand it much longer. It was dangerous, especially during the fragile times when the head of Winner Corporation had just announced his latest project which had been opposed, as always, by many.

High-speed shuttles marketed under the name 'Speed of Light' were to be started at the end of the year which would make inter-colony travel fast and painless. It also allowed the flow of jobs into practically all colony sectors from the nearest of the L1 colony clusters to the furthest tip of the L5 clusters during its construction and even afterwards. However, there were oppositions to the plan both legitimate and illegitimate. Outer space construction of that type was still considered hazardous and many foresaw unnecessary deaths. On the other side of the matter was a question about Mr. Winner's true intentions. After all, he was a citizen of L4 who resided in L3. Many speculated that he was merely building himself the fastest way to and from the two colonies. This, Martin knew for a fact, had some ground to it. Quatre did require a faster way to travel between both colonies, but this wasn't just for him. The transportation system, in itself, was symbolic. Back in the Alliance days, communication between the colonies was prohibited. Travel was even more difficult. What better way to celebrate their freedom than by linking them? Quatre also had every intention of ensuring the safety of the workers while providing them with justifiable salaries. He also intended to make high-speed, inter-colony travel affordable by refusing partnerships from several interested companies with suspicious proposals. By no means was it meant only for the wealthy. Nevertheless, many saw it for what it looked like - a selfish whim of a wealthy man.

"Martin."

"Hmm... oh!" he said in surprise when the subject of his thoughts appeared in front of him. Shaking his head to wake himself out of his self-induced stupor, Martin quickly moved out of the door he was blocking. His employer looked near exhausted as he entered the vehicle, not a note of anything said to greet him. Embarrassed that he'd been an ineffective bodyguard, Martin quickly entered the vehicle and motioned for their driver to start the engine.

"What's got you so worried, Martin?" Quatre asked when they were confined to the privacy of the vehicle. His head was thrown back, the head rest serving as an unnecessary obstruction as he stared at the ceiling.

"Whatever your guess is as good as true Master Quatre," he responded before berating himself for forgetting to ask for pardon. "I'm sorry, Master Quatre. I wasn't paying attention."

Quatre laughed a tired one before pulling his head back down to stare at him from his seat. Martin could see that he was worn out. The thin layer of sweat was covering what was visible of his skin. It glinted against the light that was coming in through the vehicle.

"You say that like it's the most unforgivable thing," Quatre said before opening the small fridge that was close to his seat. He retrieved a bottle of water from within, almost consuming all of its contents in one swig. "Don't worry about it. Nothing of consequence happened."

Martin nodded in response, deciding not to argue with him. When it came to his employer, it was a matter of who could apologize the most and he was not about to get into that again.

"How was tonight, Master Quatre?" he decided to ask instead.

"As eventful as always," he answered before checking his watch. The act caused Martin to look at the watch display on the vehicle as well. It was late. Annette was going to be asleep by the time they checked up on the children. Then again, with the way she'd been studying recently, she was probably still up.

"You'll be glad to find out that I managed not to get anyone to charm me tonight," Quatre continued after a few moments of contemplation.

"Master Quatre, I didn't mean--"

"Don't apologize, Martin," Quatre said before he could continue. "We both know how I am."

"At least not since you got married," Martin pointed out. In truth, Martin was glad that Quatre had finally settled down. With the way things were going before, it almost seemed like his string of slapdash girlfriends would never end.

For some reason, it also reminded him of the earlier days when Quatre would sneak past him and his then co-bodyguard Jerry to have some time to himself. Those were murderous times when his blood pressure would rise past normal. Quatre had told him, after an incident in an L5 stadium some years ago, that a friend had given him a severe scolding on not trying to escape his bodyguards. He'd announced then that he found the error of his ways and had since acted like an obedient ward. One of these days, Martin had to find out who that friend was and thank him for the scolding.

"How are things with Trowa?" he decided to ask next. It was a touchy subject which should not have been brought up, but he was curious.

Quatre did not answer and stared back at the ceiling that was a point of interest earlier.

"Not very well then," Martin concluded. It made him feel guilty for being part of the problem. If he'd asked about the results of the hair sample earlier then Trowa wouldn't have blamed Quatre for keeping things from him for so long. "I'm sorry I didn't--"

"Don't worry about it," Quatre cut him off. "I'll figure him out," he said.

_January 18, AC204  
__-- The Mayfair Condominium Complex, Colony L3-X18999_

The next time Martin looked at the watch display, they were already back at the condominiums. Annette was up to greet them when they passed by her unit, immediately returning to her books after she'd let them in.

"How was school?" Quatre greeted with a kiss to her cheek. She was caught off-guard having had her nose stuck in a book.

"Horrible," she said before making a disgusted face. "You smell like three dozen different people licked you," she commented.

"Ah, the story of my life," Quatre said with a slight laugh, failing to deny the claim. They were talking quietly so they wouldn't wake up the children. Martin watched from his position as he helped himself to a glass of water. It was almost their routine every Saturday night.

"How are the kids?" Quatre inquired as he pulled a chair out to sit across from her.

"Asleep," she said, finally halting her reading to look up at him. "But I'm pretty sure Alex is wide awake. He's gotten used to sleeping with you. He's probably watching his sisters sleep."

To that, Quatre sat back on his seat and crossed his arms. Martin knew that they had to take Alex back with them. It wasn't that Quatre minded. It was just that he didn't think it was healthy for his son to be around him at night.

"You know I can't have him or any of them sleep over," he said, almost pleading with her not to make him do it. "I almost crushed him the last time and you know how much he hates the crib."

"I don't know Quatre," Annette responded. "It's either that or he doesn't sleep at all."

Standing a defeated man, Quatre walked silently into her room to check on his kids. Martin snuck a peek and found that Alex was, as predicted, wide awake and waiting for his father to pick him up. The boy, upon seeing his father, reached both arms out and made grabbing hand motions toward him as if telling him to take him quickly. Quatre obliged the boy before checking up on his sisters. They were both, thankfully, fast asleep as they lay next to each other on their mother's bed. Alex really had been watching them sleep in the dark.

"Dada," Alex said quietly as he clung to his father's neck. At least he didn't mind the smells on Quatre's neck as much as his mother did.

"Told you," Annette said as her husband exited the room.

"I spoil him too much," Quatre declared before giving his wife a goodnight kiss on her cheek. Not wanting to bother her anymore than he did, he left to go back to his unit just across from hers. Martin followed without a word and watched as the child in Quatre's arms giggled at him. It seemed that the kid also had sort of a fondness for him, making Martin feel glad that they could get along just as well as he did his father.

"It's late and nobody's driving you home. Would you like to sleep over in the guest room?" Quatre asked as he closed the door shut.

"I can still drive," Martin answered, not wanting to impose.

"Yeah, drive yourself into a post," Quatre said before putting Alex down in his child seat and retrieving some beddings from a nearby closet. "I'll get your room ready," he said.

Martin, surprised that Quatre had gone ahead and decided on his own, quickly took the beddings and volunteered to do it himself. He thanked his kind host for the night before shooing him off to his own room with his son.

"I'll handle everything else," he said, sending a wink Alex's way. The child looked at him quizzically in response.

Quatre nodded and then paused midway through his step.

"Martin," he voiced without turning around. "If I get any more nightmares tonight, do you mind taking him away from me?" he asked.

"Of... of course, Master Quatre," Martin responded, only then remembering why sleeping with his kids was a problem. Quatre did sound horrible some nights, frightening even him. It was a wonder how Alex didn't get nightmares himself just listening to his father. Martin could remember that the sleepless nights started about a year ago, right after he was recovered from the Croc.

"Thanks," Quatre said before giving warning to his son as well. "And you," he said to his little boy as he raised him up in the air. "When daddy goes crazy while you're sleeping, kick him, okay?"

Alex blinked in response, not understanding what his father had meant. Quatre sighed and then brought him into his room.

"But first, a shower," he said and went into his walk-in closet, but not before adding a 'good night Martin'.

_May 4, AC204  
__-- Chang Residence, Colony L3-X18999_

"How much longer will you be bumming in our house?"

"Couldn't you have married a sweeter woman, someone who won't kick your poor, defenseless friend out of your house?" Duo said with feigned insult. Wufei smirked. Sally always spoke her mind without hesitation. It was secretly one of the things he liked about his wife. He was, however, careful not to tell her that. He could already foresee the trouble if he ever made that mistake.

"She's right. You've been here long enough," Wufei said. It wasn't that he was aiding his wife. He was only trying to get Duo back to L2 where he belonged. He'd been living with them for a week claiming that a fight with Hilde made him ill at ease to see her. Wufei never asked any questions but his wife did.

"Talking about it is one thing... but avoiding? Men!" Sally said with exasperation. "She's been calling, worried sick about you. You should at least call her back."

"Not until she agrees to have kids with me," Duo whined like a child.

Wufei knew it was none of his business, but really - the fight was not going well at all and Duo was hiding his disappointment behind his cheerfulness. The man was devastated. He knew that for sure. It was just that Duo didn't like showing it and neither did he like talking about it.

"You can't avoid her for the rest of your life. Something has got to happen between now and forever," Wufei said with a tired sigh. He'd always been the pacifier whenever Sally started the discussion with Duo. His wife was as uncontrollable as Duo was stubborn.

"Easy for you to say. You've got three kids," Duo said before crossing his arms. It almost felt like super-sized kindergarten in his house. Happy-go-lucky Duo's reluctant response to arguments with loved ones were usually half-serious, half-joking remarks that bordered on immature. Irritating wasn't even the word for it.

"It would help if you'd give up the façade," Wufei responded with a sigh. Sometimes, people needed to let out a good, angry scream and his house guest just wasn't letting it go. Perhaps it was a reluctance brought about by his unwillingness to ruin his relationship with Hilde. Running away seemed like a good idea when screaming his frustrations right at her face would have ended it right then and there. He was afraid she'd leave him if he lost his cool. Wufei could tell.

"What façade?"

"The one you've been wearing since you got here," Sally responded.

Chastising and bullying Duo into submission - it was Sally's idea all along. Wufei had reluctantly agreed after a night of discussion with his very perceptive wife. When Duo showed up on their front door with a large grin on his face in the middle of the night on a rainy day no less, Wufei had thought that his friend had simply lost his mind. He'd dismissed the look on the always cheerful man's face as lunacy. His wife, on the other hand, had seen right through it the moment Duo landed on their doorstep. She'd already managed to coerce him into telling them what the problem was. Now, all they had to do was get him to vent out those frustrations. Well, that, and discuss it with Hilde instead of hiding from her.

"How would _you_ feel if _your_ wife didn't want to have kids with you?" Duo said, directing the question at him.

Wufei thought about it before answering. Indeed, how exactly would he feel? He would feel insulted perhaps because he'd be forced to question his masculinity. It was a testosterone issue in one sense and yet a deeply emotional one on the other. In this case, the emotional betrayal would be more salient than the former. Still, he would ask her why, not run off to someone's house to hide.

"I would be devastated," Wufei answered before adding a sensible "But I would ask her why," to his statement.

Duo crossed his arms.

"I see," he said with a meaningful look. "That's exactly what I did."

"You did?" Sally asked with surprise.

Wufei merely leaned back on his seat, unable to believe what he heard. He could only suppose that the answer was not the least bit acceptable. Otherwise, Duo wouldn't have been living in his house for the past week.

"And the answer was?" Sally inquired.

Rather than asking a meddlesome question like his wife did, Wufei leant his ear to the discussion. This was interesting, of course. To think that the ever-obliging Hilde would have the ability to drive Duo out of the house in anger was surprising. They seemed to get along so well whether it was what they were having for dinner or how many beers were too much. They were also great business partners proven by their thriving toy factory now considered one of the biggest and best in all the colony clusters. Sure, Quatre would still win when it came to net worth, but Quatre was on another level.

"She didn't want to give me an answer." Duo responded, his usually bright demeanor disappearing little by little with his words.

Sally paused before reacting with what was foremost in her mind.

"That's odd," she said. She seemed not to understand the answer herself.

"I mean, I know I'm not perfect but it's not like there's a reason to take me out of the gene pool."

Wufei held his tongue. He did use to joke about it with Duo, how he shouldn't spread his brand of lunacy into the rest of the future population. It was never meant to be taken as fact, although with the way Duo said it, it seemed like he took it to heart.

"There's nothing wrong with you," he responded almost guiltily. There was truly nothing wrong with his long time friend. He was normal and fun. He would make an all too permissive but still great father. He was good with kids. Lina, Jin, and Shin always loved going to their Uncle Duo's place. Even Quatre's posh condominium with three kids of his own didn't seem to entice them as much as a trip to L2 did.

"Do I have body odor I'm not aware of?" Duo started to sound out. His reluctance to talk was replaced with a need to say what had been bothering him the moment he walked into their door. He sat up, put his hands together, and came up with more ludicrous reasons why he shouldn't have children.

"Am I just that much of a kid myself? I can take care of miniature human beings, can't I? I can change diapers, prepare formula and all that, right?"

Wufei did not respond, only listened to his overwhelmed comrade talk. Sally, on the other hand, gave him a look that said that Duo was going nuts. In response, Wufei rolled his eyes. Duo was always slightly insane. Besides, having him revert back to the way he always was felt more genuine. With the rate he was going, Duo was going to call Hilde and voice the same thoughts out to her in no time. All he needed was a little push in the right direction.

"Your kids love me! I can't see why I can't have a bunch of my own that'll love me the same way," he continued.

"I'm sure you won't have a problem taking care of kids," Sally encouraged him.

Wufei only wondered if telling Duo that Quatre's wife was pregnant again was a good idea. As far as he knew, that was a touchy subject with him and only because he considered the relationship to be out of necessity and nothing more.

"I mean, if Quatre could have kids with his fake wife then why can't I have any with my real wife?"

Yes, Wufei thought that it was definitely not the time to break it to Duo. He would have time to overreact about it later when he was less emotional.

"Are you ready to call her then?" Sally asked after Duo's mood picked up completely.

"Absolutely!" was the strangely ecstatic response of the other.

Wufei handed him the phone without prompting. Sally sighed in relief when Duo began talking to Hilde non-stop.

"Now that it's done," Sally said as she handed the keys to him. "I think you have a daughter that needs to be picked up from school."

"I'm not sure she's going to like the news that her Uncle Duo's going home," he said with a long-suffering look sent her way. "You know how she's so attached to him."

"I know," Sally said. "Should we tell him about the new babies coming soon?"

Wufei shook his head and gave her warning. He couldn't imagine what was on Quatre's mind having several kids one after another and on very short intervals no less, but some things would have to wait until later. He learned that when he'd told his partner the news yesterday. All Trowa did was give him a cold stare followed by a shrug. Wufei could tell that it wasn't good news to him. After a while, Trowa tended to be easy to read and as far as he could tell, he wasn't very happy. One day, someone had to explain to him why Quatre having kids was such a bad thing.


	18. Chapter 18

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Eighteen

_August 9, AC204  
__-- Dr. Xang's Acupuncture Clinic, Colony L3-X18999_

It didn't look particularly painful, just a little strange, like a human turned into a porcupine. Trowa tried to get a closer look. The needles looked very thin, thin enough that they were only a little thicker than a strand of hair. He leaned forward before his sleeve was pulled, forcing him to look at his current companion. The child sitting next to him blinked but did not make a sound. Trowa was sure that he was trying his best not to disturb his father's acupuncture session. They'd been watching for a few minutes, but not a sound came out of his current ward's mouth.

He sat back, this time making himself more comfortable. In truth, he didn't know what he was doing there. The last time he talked to Quatre was ages ago and now he was but a few feet away from the other, watching as his back moved the slightest bit, a sign that he was breathing. He looked tranquil although his face was not visible having been hidden in the confines of a donut pillow, one that Trowa thought looked odd as well. The music, he thought, was the epitome of serenity, lulling even him into a calm state of being. He wondered why the doctor allowed him to sit halfway through the session. Quatre didn't even know he was there. The doctor was nowhere to be seen, but the needles on his patient, proof of his work, was where it was supposed to be.

He checked his watch. He was guaranteed by a hurrying bodyguard that it was not going to be a waste of time. He didn't think so either, but sitting there watching Quatre lying almost naked on his stomach was awkward. They were still not on good terms. The bodyguard who identified himself as Martin was up to something. He knew that for sure. Otherwise, the man wouldn't have showed up at his front door with a child in his arms claiming that he had an emergency. He had refused to do the man a favor at first, but a good line of reasoning having to do with leaving Quatre in capable hands had convinced him that it was probably best that the popular blond didn't try to get a taxi on his own amidst a crowd of curious fans. Besides, the favor came with the kid and the kid had his father's knack for conferring guilt upon a person by simply looking at them. In fact, he was giving him a look right now.

Trowa gave the child a questioning look as best as he could. Alex pointed at his father. It was probably best that he did not disturb the other, especially with the needles on him. Trowa shook his head. The child pointed to the door in response. Did the kid want something? Honestly, despite not being a big talker himself, he was used to kids with loud mouths such as the way Wufei's kids were.

Alex pointed to the door again. As Trowa tried to figure out if he wanted out of there or not, the door to the room suddenly opened revealing the same doctor who led him into the room. He supposed that Alex was trying to tell him that his father's session was over.

"Mr. Winner, that should be it for today," the doctor announced as he worked to brighten the dimmed lights in the room. "Your son brought along a new guest with him."

Quatre did not respond and instead continued to stay where he was.

"He fell asleep again I suppose," the doctor murmured sending a wink Alex's way.

The child giggled and pulled on Trowa's sleeve once again.

Trowa almost heard himself wince as he watched the man pull the needles out of Quatre's back like it was nothing. The recipient of the needles did not react, only lay still like he'd been doing for who knew how long. When he was completely needle-free, the doctor tapped his shoulder. Quatre woke up almost instantly.

"Over already?" he asked with a sleepy yawn as he turned to face the man.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Quatre did not argue, only stood from the narrow bed and began to gather his clothing. Trowa wondered if he knew he was there. Quatre then proceeded to dress, putting his pants on first and then shrugging his shirt on without buttoning it. He leaned against the sink also located in the same room and splashed his face with water. He left his hands on his face for a bit before one hand took position behind his neck.

"Dada," Alex finally voiced. The doctor had already left him to his privacy by then.

The voice caught Quatre's attention causing him to look at the mirror where Trowa was conveniently in his line of sight. Quatre blinked a couple of times, not really understanding if he was simply seeing things. Trowa took pity and helped him out by nodding his head once in greeting.

"You could have said something," Quatre said as he reached for a towel and turned to face him.

Trowa shrugged in response.

"I would be asking why you were here if I didn't already have an idea. After all, Martin is nowhere to be seen."

What Trowa found awkward, Quatre apparently didn't. He spoke as if nothing had happened between them, as if the length of time they didn't talk to each other was inconsequential. He supposed that it was better than sentencing him to a weird teenage moment wherein neither knew what to say.

"Want to go out for lunch? I think he's hungry," Trowa said as he pointed with a thumb to the child next to him. It was probably not true after the kid consumed half the contents of his refrigerator earlier, but his father looked famished. Trowa thought he spotted a visible rib or two beneath Quatre's shirt.

"Sure," Quatre said before continuing to dress himself. He then parted his hair and combed it back to arrive at his customary 'public appearance' look. "There's a place around here that's private enough."

Trowa nodded in response. It was always best not to be seen with Quatre.

_August 9, AC204  
__-- Acre Restaurant, Colony L3-X18999_

A short drive later landed them in a balcony seat overlooking the city. The ambiance was calm and the food was excellent. Trowa enjoyed his curried lamb shank and Quatre kept on feeding his son lasagna while occasionally sipping on a glass of milk. Trowa had not been serious when he said Alex was hungry. The purpose was to get Quatre to eat, but apparently, the other still had the same, horrible eating habits. As far as he could tell, not one bite landed on his mouth. His son, on the other hand, was eating like a garbage disposal. His stomach was like a bottomless pit.

"I hear your wife's pregnant again," Trowa started. He watched the little boy wipe his mouth with a napkin. Although he missed the spot he was supposed to wipe, Trowa thought that the child was well trained.

"Yeah," Quatre answered. He didn't say any more and concentrated instead on feeding his child.

"Your daughters don't come along with you?" Trowa asked next.

"Annette says she's addicted to them. They're with her wherever she goes - except school of course."

"I can see why. They look like their father," Trowa answered.

Quatre looked up at him, presenting him with a quizzical look.

"That's exactly what she said," was his unexpected and rather sarcastic response. It didn't seem friendly at all, so Trowa decided to change the subject.

"How's that new project of yours coming along?" he decided to ask. The last he heard, Speed of Light, Quatre's new leap into the transportation business, was opposed by many.

"It's been difficult to get supporters," Quatre responded with honesty.

"I support you," Trowa said automatically. There were just those times when Quatre needed a little boost. Now seemed like one of those times.

"Thank you," Quatre said before gracing him with a slight but meaningful smile. "It hasn't been--"

"No Name?"

Trowa paused halfway through picking up a piece of meat with his fork. He hadn't responded to that pseudo name in ages. Even Quatre looked surprised as they were joined by an unlikely guest. She was tall, skinny and her hair was a shade of bright blonde against the sun. Trowa thought he knew her from somewhere. Given the name she called him, she was probably pre-Gundam days as well.

"Who--" Trowa started before being cut off.

"It really is you, No Name," the woman responded.

Quatre's initial reaction was to look at her in inquiry before he placed a readied pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes from view. Alex, seeming to love imitating his father, picked his own pair of miniature sunglasses from his overall pockets and slipped them around his head as well.

"You are?" Trowa questioned. Her name was at the tip of his tongue.

"Middie, Middie Une," she replied. "It's been ages. The last time I saw you, you were just a little boy," she said.

The first memory that came to Trowa's mind was a cross necklace followed by the face of a little girl who'd proclaimed that she loved him. This particular childhood memory was a good one if not for the betrayal.

"Middie.." he said, remembering who she was. "I'm called Trowa now," he informed her before asking her how she was.

Now that she moved and the sun was no longer spoiling his view, he was able to perceive that she was beautiful. She looked somewhat of an army brat with dirty boots on her feet and a boyish attire hiding her figure. Her hair was tied behind her back, giving anyone a good view of her attractive visage.

"I've been well, very well," she answered with vigor. "Trowa," she added with a smile.

"By the way, this is Quatre," Trowa added, internally scolding himself for being rude. "And this is his son Alex."

"Quatre, L4's Quatre Winner?"

Trowa could almost imagine Quatre shrinking back on his seat for his sake, but numerous public appearances had made him immune to such reactions. He nodded reluctantly before taking out his glasses. After shaking her hand, he sent an apologetic look Trowa's way. It was obvious that he was aware of the fact that none of his friends wanted to be seen with him in public.

"You have pinpointed the correct Winner," he said with a smile. She seemed charmed, the same way all people tended to be charmed by Quatre.

Alex waved a hello but not before taking out his sunglasses as well.

"You've got the cutest kid!" she exclaimed as she got a closer look at the toddler. Quatre's son obliged her by sending her a toothy grin. Trowa had to admit, he got that aspect of himself from his father. Quatre did have the aptitude for working the crowd.

"Would you like to join us?" Quatre asked amicably. Trowa supposed that he didn't mind the additional lunch companion.

"I'd love to, but I was just passing through with a friend. Maybe next time?" she said.

Trowa nodded and was surprised when a calling card was handed his way. He skimmed the contents quickly. It read 'Middie Une, Pure Pacifist Movement Administrator'. Trowa had no time to ask any further questions because the next time he looked up, Middie was already making her way down the stairway and waving goodbye.

_January 25, AC205  
__-- Lindenderry Conference Center, Earth's Australian Nation_

Pulling his tuxedo downward in a very uncomfortable way, Heero asked himself again why he'd come to the formal gathering of Earth and Colony delegates. He had no business being there and so far, only Quatre had taken the initiative to talk to him and that wasn't saying much. He knew Quatre personally.

"I'd like to shrivel up and die," he snarled softly at his only friend in the stuffy building.

"Relax, it's part of your duty as Relena's fiancé," Quatre responded. He threw a smile to selected people every now and then looking so used to what Heero considered a farce. He was self-confident in his crisp tuxedo which looked more fitted to him than to anyone else in the room. Heero could only wish he was that composed.

"Didn't I tell you a hundred times that I was half-asleep when I asked her?"

Yes, he did want to marry her. She had been his girlfriend for a very long time and they'd integrated with each other so much that marriage was the next expected step to take. He loved her. That was for sure. Still, he was not ready. He didn't know what he was thinking when he asked her to marry him out loud. It would have been more than rude to take his question back. As it was, Relena had responded positively to his unsure question. They'd been engaged ever since.

"I need to get out of here and get some sleep."

Sleep had been elusive recently. Working at the local hospital, a part of his internship, had been hell. He worked 36 hours straight and fueled himself from time to time with three to five hours of sleep. He was haggard most days and out of his mind the rest. If he knew medical school would be that difficult then he would have taken more precautionary steps to prepare himself. Maybe even then, it wouldn't have been enough. He was losing his mind counting how many hours he had left to dedicate to precious shut-eye.

"Do you want me to bail you out?" Quatre asked like the good friend he was. He looked like he was enjoying the phony exchange of pleasantries, but Heero knew better. He would have been out of there in seconds if he wanted to. He was good at talking his way out of a lot of things.

"Are you serious?" Heero questioned. He was needed back in the local hospital in a few hours and he needed as much rest as he could get.

"That won't be a problem," Quatre responded.

Heero almost jumped for joy if not for the one thing he knew would hold him back. Guilt was such a powerful thing. If he had to endure it, _Relena_ had to endure it too and he was supposed to be there as her support. The mere act of showing up as her fiancé was symbolic. She needed him to be there. All he had to do was smile pleasantly like Quatre did and make small talk with random people. It was painful, but it was doable.

"There you are," Relena whispered into his ear when he wasn't paying attention.

He turned to her, intending to say something when he noticed her for the first time that night. She was dressed stunningly in a dark green dress that clung to all her curves. Her hair was bundled atop her head with only a few strands coming down her head to frame her lovely face. Long, dangling earrings were coming down her ears, making her neck appear longer and accenting that part which Heero loved to shower with kisses. She was all woman tonight and Heero felt like an unworthy man.

"I was going to flaunt you," she said, sending a grateful look Quatre's way. He supposed that she had asked Quatre to baby-sit him while she attended to some dignitaries. Heero could only send Quatre a dirty look.

"Better than awkwardly trying to find someone to talk to, right?" Quatre said in his defense. He did always come up with the most rational responses. Heero had to admit that he did make a very good point.

"Right," Heero responded before Relena grasped his arm, intending to lead him elsewhere. "Are you going to be alright here by yourself?" he asked just as he was lead away.

"You're asking me?" Quatre asked with a smile. "I do this in my sleep," he said with a wave of his hand.

Heero nodded and followed his fiancée to wherever it was she wanted to take him but not before noticing that Quatre was immediately swallowed up by a group of people intending small talk. He had to admit, that friend of his really did attract all types.

"How are you hating it?" Relena asked in a whisper as they walked towards another group of people he was not familiar with. They were looking at both of them with anticipation, like meat ready for serving.

"Why the smiling faces while staring at me?" Heero whispered back. He'd gotten used to people thanks to college and its forceful implementation of socializing, but these sorts of people were the ones he was unused to dealing with. Did he look too inappropriate? Would he say the right things? Would he sound smart enough to be respected? Did he look worthy enough to be with Relena? Many questions kept on spinning around in his head.

"I'm in love with you. They _better_ like you," Relena answered with aggression back in his ear. Heero thought it sounded sexy. "Otherwise, we could always trade them for just each other's company."

Relena was telling him to behave for a few minutes. The better he behaved, the faster they would get out of there. All he had to do was be pleasant for a bit longer.

"That better be an invitation," Heero whispered back.

They were getting closer and closer to the source of the smiling faces.

"I thought you had to get some sleep before your shift starts, you pervert," Relena responded.

Heero could only smirk. There was no time for an answer because the source of his early discomfiture had decided to greet them halfway through.

"Ah, Relena, you look lovely tonight," a woman with a large, colorful headdress greeted them.

"As do you," Relena said with a straight face. Heero could not decide whether she was faking it or not.

"And who might this handsome man be?"

Heero fought the urge to squirm. The elder woman's gray eyes looked to be scrutinizing. At the same time, he couldn't get his eyes off them because their cat-like color was mesmerizing.

"This is Heero, my fiancé," Relena answered with pride.

"Heero, such a familiar name," the husky voice of a second party commented.

"He was named after the pacifist leader Heero Yuy," Relena answered for him. It was true in some sense although his real name would remain a mystery. All his very first guardian ever called him was 'hey kid' or 'boy'. His codename might as well be his real name. He'd legalized it right after the end of the war.

Amused laughter followed Relena's response.

"What a clever coincidence," the elder woman he'd yet to identify by name replied. "That alone, I must say, makes you two a perfect match. The daughter of a pacifist leader and a young man named after one - it's just too idyllic!" she near exclaimed as her voice increased an octave for every word she said. "Not like the Winner boy. His poor father would have been devastated had he been alive today."

"Yes indeed. Such a shame really," the man next to her added. "Stating publicly that fighting is an inevitable part of progress - such foul ideas to spread during these peaceful times."

Heero was taken aback. Their statements were not at all what he expected from Relena's associates and to think that they were voicing out their opinions to the wrong person. Heero happened to be that 'Winner boy's' best friend. He was insulted.

"Surely one statement alone cannot define him," Relena said quickly before he could react negatively. She gave him a pleading look, asking him to let it go for now. They would have to talk about it later.

"Fighting is never right," the elder woman responded for the man next to her. "Everyone knows that."

It was then that Heero realized that he was being indirectly insulted as well. Did they mean that he'd given his childhood away for a purposeless cause? Was being a Gundam pilot wrong because he was fighting, never mind the people and cause he was fighting for? He understood that his comrades and himself as former Gundam pilots had been far too idealistic when they were kids, but it didn't make their cause any less valuable.

"Surely you can't deny that fighting and the resulting sacrifices have gotten us where we are today."

Heero blinked before turning his head to the source of the response. Their newest companion sounded sincere but by no means sounded like she could be pushed around so easily. He was grateful. She saved him the trouble of having to defend himself.

"Sylvia Noventa," she greeted as she aggressively presented her hand to him and only him. "I couldn't help overhearing that your name was Heero Yuy."

Heero nodded once in acknowledgement. This was the granddaughter of Marshall Noventa.

"Excuse me," Heero said before the conversation could continue. "I'm feeling a little sick," he announced.

Relena looked at him with worry as did the other three he'd been conversing with. However, he knew that only Relena knew the cause of his illness.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I just need some air," Heero replied. He left before he was excused and took refuge in the darkness outside. As if by magic, Quatre suddenly appeared next to him.

"How do you fraternize with these people?" Heero asked, not looking at his companion. He stared down the balcony where more people were mingling. "They're uninformed idiots who talk about you behind your back."

"I just do," was the lacking response. He did not explain why or how he did so.

"I was hoping for a more detailed response," Heero said dryly.

"The people I protect need me to do what I do, so I chose to bear it for them," he said as he put a hand on Heero's shoulder. Moments later, the hand was gone and Quatre was walking back inside.

"Flashy bastard," Heero said into the night air. Why did Quatre have to sound so mature?

"Who is?"

Heero turned around, the voice of Relena catching him off guard so soon after Quatre had left.

"I'm sorry," Relena started as she walked toward him and put a gentle hand to his face. "Some things you've just got to work around. It's all politics, Heero."

"I know," he said reluctantly. It was so hard to refuse her when she looked at him that way. Her miserable face was just as potent as her seductive stares. He knew what her point was.

"Since you're feeling under the weather, I excused myself from the gathering. We could leave early," she said with an excited smile. Heero thought that sounded good.

"It's about time," he murmured. "Who do you suppose they'll be hounding next when we're gone?"

"I believe Quatre swooped in for the save. Luckily, Sylvia Noventa kindly assisted him. They used to date, you know."

Heero raised a brow just as Relena pointed toward the inside of the great hall.

"Who _hasn't_ he dated?"

Quatre was indeed conversing with the elder lady and her male companion. They looked unimpressed at whatever it was he was saying but soon replaced their scowling looks in favor of a more pleasant one. Quatre's charm, Heero had seen proof for the hundredth time that night, was irresistible.

"So?" Relena asked when he wouldn't budge from his spot.

Somehow, he understood what Quatre had meant by his statement.

"He's too nice for someone who claims to have been a brat," Heero commented as he led his bride to be out of the lion's den. Maybe next time, he too, needed to be just a little bit stronger.


	19. Chapter 19

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Nineteen

_December 18, AC205  
__-- The Mayfair Condominium Complex, Colony L3-X18999_

She'd been concerned ever since she stepped out of the elevator into the floor where her unit was located. It was usually quiet when she came home with the occasional classical melody being played on either the piano or violin by her husband. The sounds traveled past the door into their shared hallway. It was pleasant since they had the floor all to themselves which meant that the hallway was theirs, but that didn't mean that she usually found her son on said hallway alone. Quatre had always been a responsible father.

"Alex, where's your father?" she said in panic as she let go of her books in lieu of attending to her son. His sisters were nowhere to be seen, but their wailing could be heard from inside Quatre's unit where the sounds of tickled violin strings were coming from. His door was wide open, which was probably the reason why Alex was out in the hallway.

"Daddy let Alex play. Alex think daddy busy," her son answered in his usual three year old manner. He was at the age when kids tended to talk about themselves in the first person. Annette thought it was cute but given the situation, she couldn't exactly focus on the adorable aspects of his speech.

"He's busy?" she questioned. He'd never been too busy for his children. He brought them with him to work, even had a crib placed in his office just so he could have them with him while he read paperwork and such. The change in behavior was hard to believe.

"Alex watch daddy play and get boo-boo," her son continued.

Now that she thought about it, Quatre's choice of music today sounded different. Lifting her son and cradling him against her, she dared to look into Quatre's unit. Annette would have been prepared for anything but what she saw.

"Quatre?" she said in shock as she stared at him. "What's going on?"

He did not answer her as if not hearing her question. He was playing erratically with the fingers on his left hand bleeding as they pressed with pressure into the strings of his instrument. Surrounding him were newly purchased white boards filled with scribbles, numbers and symbols she could not understand. Smeared on the boards was the blood from the same hand he used to press the strings of his prized instrument.

"Quatre," she tried again.

His eyes were closed in deep concentration, but it was hard to tell what it was he was thinking. His lips quirked up the tiniest bit.

"Caprice number 23," was all he said.

Caprice? A whim? Annette thought more deeply about it. Why would his whim require a number? What was he talking about? She saw his fingers move quicker, the blood starting to flow down his arm to disappear into his folded shirt and reappear again as an ugly stain. The scene was morbid. It was no wonder her daughters were crying. He must have frightened them.

She ignored him for the time being, placed Alex down gently and gathered her crying daughters into her arms. They were secure in their child seats, but the entertainment was not child friendly. That was enough to call the situation dangerous and just as they started to calm down, Alex ran into her leg.

"Alex like ka-pursh," he said, unable to correctly enunciate the word his father just said. He placed the first object he could get his hands on against his chin and shoulder and began imitating Quatre's motions. It was cute when he mimicked his father, but this was unacceptable. She quickly knelt down to advice him to stop. He was starting to scare her too.

"Alex, get mommy the phone," she instructed to distract him.

"Yes mama," he answered like a good child and ran for the vid-phone controls located on the floor where Quatre probably last left them.

In the meantime, she chanced a look at her husband while keeping her daughters' view away from him. She was glad she left the triplets with her mother today. Quatre was crazy. That was all she had to say about it. His mind was probably lost between press conference number 592, night club outing number 785, and la-la land. Still, there was no doubt about it. He was good. Quatre was a master violinist and he was proving his skill by playing something that sounded excessively hard. She used to have a roommate who played violin, one who always ailed about a certain composer who was said to have written the most difficult of pieces.

"Caprice number 24."

Paganini. That was the name she had said. All of a sudden, it clicked. She'd recognized this piece from some time ago. It was one of Paganini's 24 caprices. Paganini was said to be the devil's violinist. She could see why.

"Quatre, you're scaring all of us," she pleaded with him one more time yet he continued to play.

His eyelids shook just a little, reminiscent of someone going through epilepsy, but his hands continued to stay their path, moving seamlessly with his beloved instrument. There was a pause, a very brief one, before he continued again. Annette didn't know what else to do.

"Mama, phone," her son said as he pulled on a pant leg.

She hastily kissed her son on the forehead before dialing a number. If _he_ couldn't help them, then she wouldn't know what else to do. Quatre was probably losing a bit of blood from the way the red fluid dripped from his soaked arm sleeve.

"Master Quatre," was the greeting from the video feed.

"Martin!" she said in relief. She didn't need to say anything. All she did was point at her husband. He was surrounded by white boards and his arm was bloody. There was nothing more needed to be said. His madness was all over the place.

"I'll be right over," Martin said dutifully and hung up.

Annette held her daughters tight against her chest while Alex continued to stand next to her. He probably sensed her fear. As a family, they watched Quatre play his enchantingly macabre music. He continued on and on, not seeming to sense them watching. When he was finished, he opened his eyes. His look was crazed.

"Next I'll play something for you, my lovely wife," he said.

He closed his eyes again and in a perfect stance, commenced his next piece.

"Caprice numbers 1 to 24 all over again, just for you, my lovely wife."

Quatre played and just when Annette thought that he was crazy enough already, he intentionally broke a string. His face moved swiftly away from the wayward cord leaving his face unscathed. He looked like he'd done this before. The piece progressed in a wholly different manner, making it more chilling than it had already become.

"Quatre! Stop it!" she tried to command him, but he was not hearing anything. He still continued to play as beautifully as he'd done earlier.

The insanity persisted on for several more minutes before Martin finally made his appearance. He looked out of breath as he came in through the open door, but nevertheless was concerned when he approached her and the children.

"Just make him stop," she said. It was her only request.

Martin nodded in affirmation. Approaching Quatre slowly so as not to alarm him to his presence, the loyal bodyguard did the last thing she thought he would do. He placed a large hand behind Quatre's back and punched him square on the stomach. The hit was hard enough that he was instantly rendered unconscious. His body crumpled to the ground just as his precious violin made a sickening thud against the floor and the growing pool of blood.

"I'm sorry Master Quatre," Martin said when he caught him.

The violin and the remnants of whatever it was Quatre was doing were left behind. Martin deposited Quatre into his bed. His fingers were wrapped haphazardly in a towel since his hand was not the most pressing matter at the moment. When his semi-treatment was completed, Martin closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Annette asked in haste. She had yet to let go of her daughters. They were already asleep by now, but she was loathed to put them down.

"Master Quatre has a condition."

"What condition?" she asked without trying to sound hysterical. None of this was on the contract. She never signed up for someone with a 'condition'. For all she knew, he could have been a mass murderer disguised as the most charming man in the colonies.

"I know it looks bad," Martin started and to that statement, Annette gave him a look. "Master Quatre has bipolar disorder."

"Manic-depressive?" she said managing not to choke on her words. She would never have guessed. Sure, he'd been a little down at times and he did have those moments when he burrowed himself at a corner and murmured to himself, but he was never this extreme. She had thought it was merely stress catching up with him.

"Yes."

"Then explain all this," she said, waving her hands around the living room.

"Mania. People who are manic tend to exhibit different kinds of symptoms that have to do with delusions of splendor. Grandiosity is common and as far as the already wealthy Mr. Winner goes, this is grandiose."

"Playing until you bleed?" Annette asked with doubt.

"He is sick after all," Martin reasoned.

"He's crazy then," she concluded. It sounded rude, but she could not come up with a better word for it. Her mind was elsewhere. Not only was she worried about her horrified daughters, she was also thinking about the son who didn't seem to understand. Was he going to end up the same? Were her three newborns going to inherit it? Was the father of six going to kill himself when his children least expected it?

"I rather dislike the word," Martin said. He looked a little offended but still admissible. "But he does fall into the category of persons with mental disorders."

"Medication," Annette said next.

"He takes them very religiously, but he might have recently switched medications. I'm not sure about the side effects."

She said no more. Martin did not look too well either. She was being unfair and she knew it the moment she started. She would have to talk to Quatre about it at a later time. For the time being, she had three more important things to attend to. Those three were clinging on to her for support. With a nod to indicate that she was taking her leave, Annette brought her children into her unit and put them in bed. The fallen books in the hallway and Alex's insistence to be with his father were the least of her concerns.

_May 6, AC206  
__-- Maxwell Household, Colony L2-Z32499_

The Maxwell household was always loud, but this was something else. The fighting in particular was not the kind of thing you did when your friends were around. Spousal spats were meant to be done in privacy or at least in secluded, sound-proof places. Heero tried to hum something in his head as the fighting continued.

"You don't have to be so childish about it!"

"Who's being childish here?"

The last time he remembered, Duo and Hilde made a very loving couple. Even before their marriage, they exuded the image of domestic bliss. Duo was fun and Hilde was fun-loving. They were best friends.

"I'm not the one running away here."

Heero looked at the closed door of the guest bathroom. Relena was still in there, but the sound of her throwing up was drowned in the arguments of the couple. Relena was two months pregnant and although their child was barely showing in her still hourglass figure, she always tended to be just a little sick.

"The only reason why I run away is because _you_ refuse to talk about it."

He watched as Wufei attempted to slip out of the house. It was ill-fated because he would be caught not a second later by Sally. His wife pulled him by the arm back to where he initially stood. While Wufei thought that they should leave the two alone, Sally thought otherwise. Her stance was that the animosity between the couple had gone on long enough. Truth be told, she had been responsible for starting the fight by mentioning certain sensitive topics, the most prominent of which was currently being discussed.

"Let's not start this again," Hilde pleaded with him, but Duo was angry enough that he pressed on.

"Why can't we have children?"

Trowa didn't look like he cared for the argument, but he had nowhere else to go. Heero was sure that he could hear everything from the kitchen. And where was Quatre in all this? Like Relena, he too was throwing up but in the upstairs bathroom. No. He wasn't pregnant, but there was definitely something wrong with him. Annette had called him about it some time ago, but Quatre refused to admit that he was unwell. He claimed too many press conferences as the reason and nothing more.

"Not now," Hilde said as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Not in front of them."

"They're our friends," Duo reasoned. He may have been livid, but he never attempted to lay a hand on her. Heero thought it was honorable, but just in case he lost it, he was there to stop him. He supposed that was his only purpose for braving the awkward situation.

"Duo," Hilde tried to say before covering her face.

"Why can't you tell me?"

The flush in the guest bathroom went off, signaling him to the fact that his fiancée was done regurgitating the contents of her stomach. She could have bypassed the arguing couple for the nearby bedroom but chose instead to sit next to him. Heero thought that her recent obsession with observing fights was strange. In fact, she'd been watching a lot of wrestling matches recently. She'd never done that before. Heero's only consolation was that she never used those moves on him because he was defenseless against a pregnant woman. Sally did mention that Relena would get weird cravings. So far, all she'd been craving for was dispute and violence.

"This is a private matter," Wufei finally voiced and just as he was ushering everyone out of the living room, Hilde continued.

"I've already been to the doctor," she said.

"And?" Duo responded, not seeming to mind the company.

"He said I wasn't the problem."

There was a pause, a very uncomfortable pause. Heero did not want to spend his spring break like this.

Almost as if on cue, Quatre made his appearance. For a guy who'd been throwing up he looked pretty much healthy as he came down the stairway. He hadn't been there for the start of the argument, but Heero was sure that he heard most of it.

"I'm the problem then," Duo said solemnly.

The tears Hilde held back came flowing out. She sobbed like the miseries of the world were hanging over her head. No one dared to come near her. That was, until Quatre approached her. Heero didn't think it was a good idea, especially since Duo was still around. However, he knew that Quatre probably had experience in making many a woman cry in the past so this was not something new to him. Hilde's reaction was to sob into his chest. This made Duo furious.

"Anyone but my wife, you jerk!" he yelled as he sent a nasty look Quatre's way. Quatre only looked back at him and then looked down at Hilde to indicate that she needed a break from their argument. Hilde continued to cry.

Heero couldn't blame Duo's distress as he watched his wife cling to their friend. Quatre had a reputation and with the number of women he'd been with before he wed, it was easy to mistrust him. Personally, he'd slug the guy if he ever got within a couple of inches of Relena.

"I... I didn't want to tell you," Hilde said between sobs. She let go of Quatre's chest in lieu of facing her husband. "I researched... The war orphans of L2... An Alliance project called 'Quantity Control'..."

Heero stood up. He'd heard of it from Doctor J before. He didn't want Duo to hear it. It would devastate him.

"Hilde," he started, but a hand was held up in front of him. The owner of said hand was Duo. It was obvious that he wanted to hear it.

"I wanted to find out how to make it work for us... but you'd been sterilized even before we started trying."

Duo collapsed onto the first seat he could find.

"Just like a dog, huh?" he said with disbelief. He scratched his head in frustration, ruining his once neatly done braid. "Spray or neuter your orphans," he murmured.

Hilde could not approach him. Heero was sure that it must have been hard for her too.

Duo was silent for a while as he soaked in the information. Not long after, he stood up. Anger flared within him once again and this time, his target was Quatre.

"You!" he said, pointing at their surprised friend.

"Me?" Quatre asked while pointing to himself. Heero could figure out where this was going.

"Yes you, Mr. one shot sure kill," Duo started again. "I love my wife and I can't have kids with her because I happened to be born on the wrong side of the universe. But you, you have it all - good looks, money you can't even count, a gorgeous wife with brains to boot and you don't appreciate any of it. And look at you. You end up with six kids in three pregnancies for crying out loud. You don't even love her. You don't deserve any of it!"

"Duo!"

It was Wufei who was the first to reprimand him. Everyone else was left speechless, even Quatre who did not say one word in defense of himself. It was easy to see the hurt in his eyes. Being bullied was probably a common occurrence in his daily dealings with the media, but the press people were faceless. Duo was a friend, so it must have hurt more to hear the truth from him.

"It's not fair to channel your anger toward him," Wufei added.

Duo continued to stare at Quatre, the same friend who he probably knew would never retaliate. And then, he said his departing words.

"Forget you," he said with contempt before leaving through the front door. Hilde could only sob in confusion as she fled for their room. Sally was close to follow. Relena, despite feeling horrible herself, decided to join them.

"Quatre," Wufei tried to reason for their absent friend.

Quatre only held a hand up to him. He didn't say a word, only followed Duo out the door. Heero didn't think that was a good idea either, but he hadn't been with any of them for longer than a week since the war. They must have known something he didn't. Which reminded him...

"You're seeing someone, Trowa?" he asked upon entering the kitchen as if nothing happened just a few minutes ago. They had been talking about it mere moments before the argument started.

"Yeah," Trowa responded with little interest at his question.

"You've got a name to go with it?"

"Middie," he responded.

Heero nodded. While this was an unlikely turn of event, Trowa finally being in a relationship seemed like a good idea. They were not getting any younger and he would hate to see Trowa alone forever.

"I should drop you off," Wufei interrupted them. Heero was sure that he was not referring to him, which only meant that Trowa had to take his leave. "She must have been waiting for a while now."

Taking the hint, Heero concluded his questioning. At least now he had an idea why Quatre had been withdrawn recently. Really, with the way things were going, who knew what would happen next?


	20. Chapter 20

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Twenty

_October 30, AC206  
__-- Renaissance Complex: Apartment Unit 6DE5, Colony L3-X18999_

The truth was that he was looking forward to an uneventful day with his girlfriend during his day-off. What he didn't expect was an uninvited third party suddenly making an appearance at his place. Trowa didn't mind really, but that didn't mean that he was not inconvenienced.

It had started fairly early in the morning. It was at around seven in the morning when the event happened. He had been talking to his sister over the phone. The conversation had been going smoothly despite his insistence to turn off the video feed fearing Cathy's scolding of his messy apartment. That was when it happened - the knock on the door.

While it was true that the paper boy came around that time in the morning, Trowa knew that no knocks were necessary. Usually, the young man would haphazardly throw his morning paper directly at the door like some lunatic on a rampage. The knock itself was an exceptional event for who really had guests at seven in the morning?

Apparently, he did and he initially didn't recognize the guest as he spoke to his sister. He'd held the receiver against his head and shoulder when he'd opened the door, giving him an angled view of the person who would be his company for the rest of the day and all of the evening.

"Can I stay over?" his guest had said. "I can't sleep in hotel rooms. Some stranger always somehow ends up with my key."

Trowa looked closely. Quatre dressed in one of Heero's old SKU jerseys had decided to pay him a visit. It had been hard to recognize him with the hood over his head. Trowa had stared at the jersey with a bit of contempt for a good minute before leaving the door open for his guest to enter. The conversation with Cathy continued then.

Quatre didn't need to be told what to do it seemed because he retrieved a pillow from somewhere in the messy apartment and had made himself comfortable on the couch. He was there for a few minutes before Trowa shooed him off to his room. He'd been sleeping since. It was now late in the night. So far, Trowa had heard no explanations for the sleep marathon that was being held in his room, which also happened to be the only room in the entire apartment. That posed a problem.

"Mmm, Trowa, let's move this to your room."

Indeed, it posed as a pretty unreasonable inconvenience. He had his girlfriend pinned against a wall and with the way they were making out, this was obviously going to go further.

"This wall is good enough," Trowa said. It wasn't a lie either. He did rather like his position against her in the wall. She looked vulnerable that way.

"Unh," Middie moaned as he pressed her further against the wall. "But let me freshen up first."

Before he could warn her, Middie was already opening the door to his room where the only bathroom in his apartment unit could be accessed. She didn't seem to notice at first because of the darkness and had gone directly to the bathroom. It was when she exited that she noticed the third party.

"Um," she said, pointing toward the bundle in the bed.

Trowa was standing by the doorway with his arms crossed. There was no explanation for it. Quatre was very comfortable under the blanket as only the top of his head was visible from it. The clothes he had come in with were strewn across the floor. Trowa didn't bother picking it up despite passing by it several times that day. He was messy enough already. There was no way he was cleaning up after someone else.

"Are you having another woman over?" Middie asked in a hushed tone. She sounded just a little close to furious.

"It's Quatre," Trowa specified. With no bra or panties lying around, he didn't know what she was thinking, but he supposed the blond was hard to identify from under the covers.

"What?" Midii said. She sounded confused. "What is he doing sleeping in your bed? We could have gone to my place instead."

Even with the sound of their voices, Quatre didn't seem to stir.

Trowa only shrugged at his girlfriend's question and suggestion. Quatre was dead asleep. There was no way he was going to be waking up soon even if someone banged a pot right next to his ear. He did try it earlier for curiosity's sake. They didn't need to go anywhere else.

"More exciting, right?" he decided to say instead.

To that suggestion, her eyes widened.

"While your friend is in the next room over?" she said with disbelief. "Are you nuts?" she asked followed by a look of enlightenment. She seemed intrigued.

Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so," Middie said with a smirk and followed him out the room.

Trowa took the decency to close the door behind them before attacking her lips. Quatre wouldn't mind if he didn't know what was going on. That was the rationalization his mind came up with as he unbuttoned his girlfriend's blouse. Their engagement tonight had been set beforehand due to her inconsistent schedule. He wasn't as flexible with his time either, so this was an opportune moment. Quatre or no Quatre, they were going to be as intimate as they wanted to be.

Although Trowa had meant nothing much by his earlier suggestion, Middie seemed to be fueled by it. She was particularly turned on by the thought of their soon to be semi-exhibitionist tryst. Exciting was not exactly the word he would use to describe how he felt about it, but there was definitely something there.

"I never knew you could come up with something this dirty," Middie whispered into his ear as she cupped him.

Trowa wondered about that too as he proceeded to make love to her against the very same wall. Not once did Quatre stir.

_January 15, AC207  
__-- Leia Barton Memorial Hospital, Colony L3-X18999_

Trowa was in an accident. That was the news he received when he left for a shuttle to L3. Usually, such a circumstance would not require him to travel that far just to make sure that his friend was alright. This situation was a bit more serious.

During an investigation of an underground manufacturing facility, Trowa had come across a hazardous open pipe. It was ill-fated, he supposed, that the open pipe had carbon monoxide leaking out of it. After some severe exposure due to the poor ventilation and the lack of exits in the facility, Wufei had found Trowa minutes later unconscious on the ground. He had called an ambulance then and together with that, all three of them from different parts of earth and space. Heero would not admit it, but he was very concerned. This was not the type of thing he imagined killing any of them after all they'd gone through during the wars.

Heero was no stranger to hospitals, but that didn't mean that he was very fond of being witness to the injured and diseased. He was currently working for residency in the local University Hospital of the former Sanq Kingdom and he'd seen it all. Working in the emergency room for hours on end has taught him how to appreciate just how precious life was.

He looked down and placed his foot on every other tile on the floor as he walked to the room designated as Trowa's. He knew he was early since he'd taken the first available flight out of Earth, but he was surprised when he saw Quatre already standing next to their prostate friend.

Quatre was worried. It was easy to tell from the way his face contorted into a frown. Heero did not dare enter and interrupt because there was something strange going on in there. When Heero first noticed them, Quatre was standing over Trowa with a hand hovering just above his chest. His eyes were closed and concentrated as if trying to sense something. With the way he steadily held his position, it was easiest to suspect that he might have fallen asleep in a strange position. Upon further inspection, however, it became apparent that he was doing something else. While one of his hands was placed over Trowa's chest, the other was placed over his heart.

Heero stepped back until he was out of the room. He thought he knew what was going on. This scene felt familiar. Automatically, as if his body remembered something his mind didn't, his hand crawled up to his chest to rest just above his heart.

"You made it, Heero."

Heero uncharacteristically jumped in mild surprise. He looked down to find his foot sticking out from the side of the door. He was busted, but he didn't have to act like it.

"I got on the first shuttle that I could find," he responded as he stepped into the room.

Quatre was now seated in a chair next to Trowa's bed and although he was more than a foot away from the patient, his attention was concentrated on him. Quatre spared Heero a momentary glance before continuing to stare at Trowa. Heero's eyes followed his gaze.

Trowa looked peaceful as he lay on the pristine white bed. The flimsy hospital gown placed over his body didn't seem to be doing its job to cover him as nodes connected to his chest were blocking its closure. A mask was placed over his nose and mouth and a bandage was secured around his head, probably a result of his fall. On one hand was attached a needle from which temporary nutrition was being provided to his body. He looked just about ready to get out of bed if not for the fact that he was unconscious.

"Injuries," Heero simply stated as he stared at Trowa.

"Other than carbon monoxide poisoning and a concussion, the doctor said there's nothing else wrong with him."

Quatre frowned deeper as he said it. It was obvious that he knew that this was more than a case of a little smoke inhalation like the way the doctors made it sound. With enough of the deadly gas, Trowa could end up with brain damage or worse yet, he could end up dead.

"You didn't have to do it," Heero said next.

"Do what?"

Heero paused, not knowing how to say it without sounding like a lunatic. In his world, miracles did not exist, but whatever Quatre did to him years ago had helped him survive otherwise deadly injuries. He might have done the same with Trowa and those might have had dire consequences in return. On the other hand, it might have not been Quatre's doing but an almighty god's mercy on him. Still, his body remembered the scene like it was just yesterday.

"You didn't have to...," Heero said with a shrug.

"What are you talking about?" Quatre responded as his gaze settled on him. Although his voice held the sound of innocent inquiry, his eyes begged him not to question him further.

"It should only seem fair to me to assume certain things," he continued. He refused to say what those things were. After all, his suspicions might have just been a result of wild imagination.

"Heero," Quatre said with a sigh as he withdrew his gaze from him. "Don't look into things too much," he advised. "There are enough mysteries in this world without having to solve those that you can't be sure really exist."

He was discreet. Heero usually liked that about Quatre, but he wanted to know and wanted to ask further. He wanted to find out why he escaped with only an arm injury after blowing himself up inside a Gundam. Rumor had it that his self-destruction somehow affected the blond as well.

"Forget it," Heero said off-handedly. Quatre had the right to refuse to talk about it.

"How long have you been here?" he asked instead.

Quatre shrugged as if not knowing the answer to the question, which meant that he'd probably been there right after Trowa was brought to the hospital.

"And Wufei?"

"He was here earlier, but he had to report back to the Preventers immediately."

"Didn't you have an approval hearing today?"

Quatre did not respond and continued to stare at the object of his concern. This was tricky. There was no way he was going to leave Trowa's side without a fight. Still, they'd been talking about this particular approval hearing for months. This was not something he could afford to blow off. Heero knew that Quatre's newest transportation project 'Speed of Light' had a lot hanging on it. The colony ministers did not take him seriously and if he angered them by not showing up, his proposal would be rejected without being heard.

"We'll take care of him," Heero tried to assure him. "He's in good hands."

Quatre's gaze on Trowa did not waver and just when Heero thought he would never be convinced, Quatre stood up.

"Then I'm counting on you," he said before leaving his seat and heading for the area furthest away from the patient to make a call.

"Mr. Winner, they don't look too happy," he heard the voice of a woman respond from the other end of the line.

"Stall them for me for another ten minutes," Quatre requested as he shrugged his suit jacket on. "I'll be there as fast as I can."

He immediately cut the connection before making the next call.

"Martin," he said curtly to the next caller. "Get me a copter ready. I'll be heading to the roof as we speak," he continued before picking up his suitcase. "I need to be somewhere in less than 10 minutes. Could you make that happen?"

"Of course, Master Quatre," was the response from the other line.

Quatre immediately headed for the door but not before latching a hand on Heero's shoulder.

"I wish I could have made a different choice. Take care of him for me," he said before walking briskly out the door. The sound of him talking faded until it disappeared with the familiar open and close of the elevator door. Just like that, he was gone.

Heero settled into the newly vacated seat. Duo would be arriving soon. He'd received a call from him when he landed on L3. With the burden Quatre had put on his shoulders and with the look that accompanied the request, Heero was going to need a lot of help watching over Trowa.

It was a rather long nap later when Duo arrived. He looked flushed from running and he was very out of breath. He could barely breathe as a hand latched itself on the side of the door. His other hand was trying fruitlessly to stop the flow of sweat from his forehead.

"How is he?" Duo managed to ask as he stumbled to Trowa's bedside. "I heard it was from a gas leak. Are you the only one here?"

Heero, used to being asked one question after another by a semi-hyper roommate, gave his response.

"His vitals are all normal compared to earlier and he now has some color to his face. It was carbon monoxide poisoning and a concussion to be exact. And yes, I'm the only one here, but Wufei and then Quatre was with him earlier."

"How'd Quatre take it?" Duo said before pulling a chair next to him and sitting.

"He was upset and worried should be just about right," Heero responded.

"Heck, I'm worried too. I mean, I couldn't imagine Trowa on a hospital bed much less see him in there. He looks horrible."

"You should have seen him earlier."

Heero crossed his arms. A doctor or at least a nurse had yet to check up on their friend. It was an unusual occurrence since at his hospital, he was always checking up on his patients.

"Hey Heero."

"Yeah," he responded as he shifted the position of his rear on the chair. He'd been sitting for too long.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to your graduation."

Heero shifted his gaze from Trowa to the person beside him. Duo looked apologetic.

"It's no big deal," he replied. "As long as you make it to my wedding," he added.

"Of course I will!" Duo exclaimed in the same loud way he usually spoke. "I've already got it down on my calendar."

Heero nodded. Growing up was really getting to them. When they were kids, Duo was always up for anything, carelessly leaving his business behind in lieu of a good time. Nowadays, Duo was a hard-working business owner who spent most of his time either supervising the manufacture of his products or marketing them to various stores. It was a full-time job that made him unavailable most of the time. Heero didn't take it against him because he, too, was slaving away in the hospital most days. Today was one of those rare occurrences when they would meet again. Only, Quatre had to run off somewhere for grown-up responsibilities of his own.

"How long was Wufei here?"

"According to Quatre, just briefly," Heero responded. He was planning to say more when his words were suddenly interrupted by their newest visitor.

Running into the room and landing quite dangerously next to Trowa, the woman Heero could not recognize latched onto Trowa's arm. She was worried just as much as any of them, but she was worried enough that she did not notice their presence. Heero looked to Duo for confirmation of who the woman was.

"It's Middie, Trowa's girlfriend," Duo supplied.

Middie heard his voice. Blinking, she immediately turned around to acknowledge them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice you, Duo," she said before sending a questioning look Heero's way.

They both stood up to offer their seat to her as Duo answered the unspoken question.

"This is Heero," Duo introduced. "He's the doctor and Quatre's best friend."

"Ah," Middie said as she took his offered hand for a formal handshake.

"You're Relena Dorian's fiancé? How could the soon to be spouse of a pacifist leader end up friends with someone like Quatre Winner?" she asked.

The curious light in her eyes was genuine, leaving Heero a bit confused. Quatre was considered a pacifist as well. It was hard to figure out what she meant by it, but Heero answered anyway.

"Relena and Quatre move around the same political circles. I met him through her."

He was lying through his teeth, but their identity as Gundam pilots was best kept as a distant secret. It was dangerous considering the positions they now held in society. Who knew how many out there were still after them?

"I hear Miss Relena is a very gregarious person, so I'm sure she associates with various kinds of people, even those that don't share the same interests as her."

Heero's eyebrow rose and just as he was about to ask her what she meant by it, his cell phone went off.

"Excuse me," he said as he exited the room.

The call was from Quatre who, by the look on his face, was probably still worried about Trowa's condition. Heero did not know if approval hearings lasted just a little over an hour, but since Quatre was talking to him then he assumed it was over.

"How is he?" was Quatre's first question.

"His vitals are good," Heero reported.

"Has he woken up?"

Before Heero could answer, sounds of cheer resounded from the room where Trowa was. It was obvious from the cheers that Trowa was finally up.

"If you heard that then I assume yes," Heero answered to which Quatre sighed in relief.

"Since you're on the line, I might as well ask you," he said before Quatre could speak any further.

"Sure."

"Does Trowa's girlfriend dislike you?" he asked.

Quatre shrugged before responding.

"Not that I know of."

"Have you done anything to compromise their relationship?"

This time, Quatre frowned.

"Are you implying that I'm trying to break them up?" he asked in defense of himself. His face from the video feed told Heero that he was offended. "Look, Heero," he added before a response could be given. "As feasible as that idea sounds, I do not and will not interfere with who Trowa's with."

"Just checking," Heero said before peeking into the room to find Trowa, indeed, conscious and a little cranky as Duo waved a hand in front of his face.

"Call me if anything happens," Quatre instructed as a distant calling of 'Mr. Winner' was heard from the background. "I'm going to be here for the rest of the day, but I'll leave for the hospital as soon as they let me off the hook. See you later," he said quickly before cutting short their conversation.

Heero shut his phone. He supposed some hearings took all day, but at least Trowa had company with him. The doctors should be checking up on him soon. He hoped that Trowa did not sustain any brain damage after his ordeal. That would be something to make sure of as he entered the room. If no doctor was going to come in the next minute, he was going to start doing the examination himself. What was it with the doctors in the colonies anyway? Perhaps, he thought, he should pursue his residency in one of the colony hospitals instead. He could only wonder what Relena would think of that.


	21. Chapter 21

**At The End of The Day**  
~ Chapter Twenty-One

_April 6, AC207  
__-- L4 Legislature Building, Colony L4-A00001_

Relena stood behind the scenes, something she didn't do very often when it came to press conferences. No one save for Quatre and a few confidants knew she was there. She didn't need to be there, but Quatre needed her support at this time. He said he could handle it, said it several times over. Nevertheless, she insisted. She knew that this was her problem too. She could at least watch as he attempted to fix it.

The problem, and she knew it was a silly one, started on her wedding day. The wedding between her and Heero had been a big event with dignitaries from all walks of life attending. While she was unable to accommodate Heero's request for a postponement of the wedding or at least a smaller and more intimate affair, she was able to assimilate their small circle of friends into the crowd. She rather thought it was a success. Heero was a different story. He had mentioned how lovely and perfect she was that day, but never commented on the wedding itself. That should have been enough of a hint that he wasn't happy.

Her husband's unhappiness was aggravated even more the day after their wedding when he found tabloid pictures not of them but of him and Quatre at the wedding. Quatre had been Heero's best man and while Relena approved of the arrangement, she was not prepared for the public's view of their friendship. The headline, written in large, bold print read 'Is the Winner heir gay after all?'.

The picture in the paper, as Relena remembered, was of Heero whispering something into Quatre's ear during the reception. To the public it looked like shady business. To her, it was simply a reaction of her reclusive husband to being exposed to politicians. He disliked them and in a crowd of hundreds of politicians, Quatre had been his only escape. The result of their rapport was a question on their sexuality.

Relena was angered by the way the media handled the libelous accusation. She had been called an unfeeling woman, the reason for which Heero favored another man over her. Other news accused Heero of being an adulterous thespian and Quatre, the concupiscent philanderer who seduced an otherwise honest man. It was a mess and Heero was furious.

After a week of avoiding the press and refusing to respond to the accusations, Relena decided to release a statement. A week later, her statement was manipulated in a way that made her look like the saint and the other two the demons. That same week, the group Limerence's single 'Quatre: How You Make Me Wanna Go Gay' hit the top of the music charts once again. Quatre never complained to either of them, but with the way stolen pictures of him were appearing all over the place, it was easy to tell that he was being hounded by the general public. Supposed girlfriends from long ago started appearing out of nowhere with distorted versions of what had been wrong with their relationships. Heartbroken male suitors made up stories of how they had been rejected in lieu of the smarter, more gorgeous doctor.

Heero, who did not have very much history, was left alone for the most part, but he too was finding the hospital an inadequate haven from the media. It was then that Relena decided that it had to stop. She couldn't handle something like this, especially not after losing her very first child to a miscarriage just months before the wedding. Where was the sensitivity during their time of loss? Perhaps Heero was right when he suggested that they deal with their loss before going through with the wedding, but by then, everything had already been prepared. All she could rely on was a now distant husband who chose fatigue at work over spending an afternoon with her.

After several more weeks of indecision, she had finally called on Quatre. She knew that he was a master of words, someone who chose his words carefully so as not to have those same words turned against him. She trusted his skill for such a task because he'd had more experience than her when it came to this. His charisma was also a part of the reason. The public loved Quatre and that assured her that they would at least listen to his sound reasoning.

"Yes. Next question."

She watched for quite some time now how Quatre handled question after question with ease despite the ridiculous line of questioning.

"Mr. Winner, we've received reports that the reason for your building high-speed transport systems was so you could find the fastest way to and from you lover. Please elucidate this matter."

Relena rubbed her aching temples. She felt sorry for Quatre. Even his projects were being brought up. They were obviously going to scrutinize every aspect of him.

"First off, please do not attempt to trap me with such an obtuse trick. For the sake of this line of questioning, by lover, I will assume that you are referring to Dr. Heero Yuy, also known as Foreign Minister Relena Dorian's husband. Otherwise, my lover is defined as the same person as my wife who currently resides in L4 as I do. As for the question regarding my current project, Speed of Light, please take note that this transportation system was designed for inter-colony travel, not for travel to and from the Earth where Dr. Yuy resides. Given these facts, it would be obvious that the report you gathered information from is not the least bit true."

It was quiet for a split second before hands were raised again.

"One last question. Yes, Ms. Steinberg."

"Rumor has it that you don't really have a wife since this phantom wife never makes any appearances with you. Nobody has seen Mrs. Winner, forcing many to believe that she is a made-up character for the purposes of publicity."

"A phantom wife you say?" Quatre questioned with a smirk. "I have six children with this supposed phantom wife of mine and since I rarely expose my children to the public eye, we might as well call them phantom children."

Chuckles were heard from the crowd.

"But seriously, the reason why I do not expose my family to the public is because I do not want them harassed. Privacy for me is a luxury and I refuse to deprive my family of the privacy I don't experience myself.... That is all the time I have for now. Thank you."

Quatre nodded as he left the podium. Relena thought he looked eager to get out of there. There were still some questions regarding the relationship between the three of them, but at least most of the misunderstanding was cleared.

Even as Quatre walked out through the door, camera flashes were still being sent his way and worse yet, questions were being asked out loud. They couldn't get enough of him. There was no way they were going to leave him alone. Quatre ignored the rest of the questions being directed his way. That was, until he heard one that hit a nerve.

"What do you have to say about your father's execution?" a gentleman asked.

Quatre paused in his step before returning to the mike, a feat he rarely did in press-conferences. When the press' time was up, it was up and no pleading or goading would get Mr. Winner to go back. However, there were those few comments that could very easily grab his attention. This was one of them.

"My father was not executed," Quatre said, leaning into the mike. "He was murdered to make way for the prosperity we now take pleasure in."

"A prosperity exploited by his errant son, I presume?"

The statement was followed by merry chuckles. They were chuckles of the many who'd finally heard a clever remark that they just knew would make the proud Quatre Winner fumble. However, the fumble they were expecting never came.

"You are correct in that regard," Quatre replied before leaving the mike once again. The lack of a negative response prompted the crowd to take amusement in him.

"You should be watching your back then. You just might get _executed_ as well."

Quatre had almost made it out of the door when he decided to walk back to the mike for a second time.

"Is that a threat Mr. Derringer?" he questioned, this time making himself more comfortable behind the podium. His decision to stay and talk a bit longer became certain. The press, who always loved Q and As with the news-making Mr. Winner, rejoiced with their success.

"Come on, can't you take a joke?" the accused spoke up. His peers smiled and chuckled along with him.

"You would have to tell me if it is a threat because I don't take threats lightly."

The amusement seemed to grow tenfold as a result of Quatre's serious responses. The lack of respect toward him was very apparent. Still, they couldn't be blamed. Quatre had technically brought the problem on to himself by playing up the part of the wild child he'd become famous for.

"Tell me, Mr. Derringer," Quatre started again when it became obvious that his statement was ignored. "How would you like to step into this podium and answer questions for me for a day?" he said.

To that question, that afternoon's trouble-maker answered with jest.

"I'd rather eat cow dung for the rest of my life."

The laughter grew stronger. Relena could only wince in sympathy. Not even on a bad day was she attacked as aggressively as the way Quatre was.

"Tell me, what would possess a person to consume animal waste rather than take my place for a day? _That_ proposition was an even greater threat, wouldn't you agree?"

The boisterous atmosphere that pervaded most of the afternoon disappeared in an instant. Once amused sniggers turned into dumbfounded stares. Relena could only surmise that they realized where he was getting at.

"While I can stomach your criticisms against my person, I will not tolerate any disrespect aimed at my deceased father. Am I making myself clear? It would be in your best interest to honor my request. Doing so will guarantee that I will continue to provide you with lascivious activity to satisfy the apparent hunger for shoddy entertainment. That is all."

The press was quiet.

Following his final answer, Quatre walked briskly to the exit, bypassing even her. Relena did not follow. The aura radiating off him was deadly. She did not want to find out just how angry the usually genial Quatre Winner could get.

_July 13, AC207  
__-- Xcelsoir Club, Colony L2-C85116_

Duo did not know what he was doing there. To put it more accurately, he knew exactly what he was doing there, but he didn't know how to go about doing what he was there to do. A phone call from Quatre earlier that day was the reason for his sudden appearance in a trendy night club. Sure, he did a lot of clubbing with Hilde when they were younger, but the recent demand for his presence in their business has kept him away for quite some time now. In other words, he was rusty.

When Quatre had asked if he would be fine mingling with the crowd, he had said that it wasn't going to be a problem. He was loathed to admit that Quatre was better than him at this kind of thing, but with the way things were going, he felt very out of place. These were rich folk throwing away money like it was dirty. He shouldn't have asked Quatre to take him along to one of his escapades.

"Hey beautiful."

Duo almost rolled his eyes at the complement directed at him. He thought he'd escaped those kinds of comments once his face started resembling that of a man's, but it turned out that the culprit was his lovely hair after all. However, he was still there for business. Apparently, this was where the young and wealthy socialized. This was where business partnerships were built and he knew he needed to make some connections. The MS Factory would need more publicity to generate customers. He needed a network of people he could call on in times of trouble. No, he was sure these people would not become friends in the near future, but he was sure that they at least had some power to make his goals become a reality. He'd been talking to Hilde about expanding to the Earth. He didn't think it would be too hard. He was an outgoing person and people tended to like him.

"Are you enjoying the event?"

Duo grinned his brightest one before voicing his honest answer.

"Sure, but I must admit that it's a little different than what I expected."

A hand was presented in front of him in greeting.

"Hi. The name's Joshua Maelstrom, Perscals Department Stores."

Duo was sure that his eyes were shining. He hit the jackpot. This guy was just the type he was looking for. Now how would he go about introducing himself? Feeling blindly for a method that would best make him sound like someone of their caliber, he did his best to follow the formula of introduction.

"Duo Maxwell, MS Factory," he introduced while shaking the man's hand. So far so good.

"Ah, the toy factory," the interested Mr. Maelstrom replied. "I have a little brother about yea high," he indicated with a hand. "He's eight and a half and loves your products. My parents can't stop talking about it."

Smiling with delight at his tiny bit of success, Duo felt himself warm up to the man. It was perfect. This was the first real conversation of the night.

"If your brother is eight then you must be?" Duo said, leaving the man to fill in the blank.

"I'm thirty."

Duo blinked in surprise. He would never have known. The man looked more like twenty and to think that he had a brother 22 years his junior.

"My step-mother is younger than I am."

That sure explained it. Duo tried to keep his composure while he continued the conversation.

"I was thinking," Duo brought up. It was now or never. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have come across someone with your type of business. I plan to market my products to an increasing number of stores in the colonies and maybe on the Earth as well."

Mr. Maelstrom laughed and Duo was almost mortified at the thought of making such a huge mistake. Where did he go wrong?

"Please excuse the rudeness. I couldn't help myself," he said. He was genial in his demeanor, but he was obviously amused at whatever it was Duo said. "I wouldn't call this lucky coincidence," Mr. Maelstrom explained. "Quatre Winner suggested I talk to you because we had common interests. Let's just say I was lucky that he gave me that little bit of information."

Duo blinked in surprise. So it was Quatre after all. When he was left alone the moment they stepped into the club, he'd thought that Quatre had abandoned him to do whatever it was he did in these kinds of places. Who knew he was actually scoping the crowd out for him? That guy was really helpful.

"Ah, for a second there I thought I'd been abandoned," Duo said with a chuckle.

"You arrived with Quatre Winner?" Mr. Maelstrom asked with surprise.

"Yes. Why?" Duo inquired. It wasn't such a big deal.

"Nothing," his acquaintance for the evening replied. "It's just... an interesting piece of information. Anyway, here's my card. Call me if you're still interested. Just so you know, we're looking forward to stocking our shelves with your toys."

"Thanks," Duo said as he pocketed the offered card. "By any chance, have you seen Quatre?"

The department store mogul pointed with a platinum-ringed finger to the far corner of the club. Duo could not believe what he was seeing. Yes, Quatre was there and he was being touched, quite shamelessly, by a vivacious woman. The image was bordering on obscene as said unknown woman pulled out the shirt that was tucked in Quatre's pants and stuck her hand inside so that she was now touching his bare chest. Her face, which was obscured by her actions, was enthusiastically zeroed in on Quatre's face as her tongue literally chewed on his ear. He wasn't seeing things. Quatre was, indeed, being ear-fucked.

"Who.." Duo said without finding the words to continue.

"Her parents are in the oil business and her boyfriend, the same guy who's feeling up Mr. Winner over there is a shipping heir."

Duo strained his eyes for a closer look and noticed the man for the first time. This couple was tag-teaming his friend. Their hands were all over him. Meanwhile, Quatre looked like he was talking very casually, unmindful of the scandalous activity going on and on his body no less. How could he not know? What they were doing constituted sexual harassment.

"You've never been out with him before have you?" the amused Mr. Maelstrom asked him.

"No," Duo said curtly. Quatre better not have been cheating on his beautiful wife with these people.

"There's a huge bet among our circles," he said as he ordered a drink from the bar right behind them. "Whoever gets Quatre Winner to bed wins."

Duo turned to look at the man. He looked particularly amused by what he'd revealed. Duo tried to control himself. This was what they did. However much he disapproved of it, it was still not his territory. Quatre didn't look like he was complaining too much either as something was whispered into his ear.

"And the prize?" he inquired.

"Quatre Winner is the prize in and of itself or I suppose you could say bragging rights would count too. Ever since he got married," the man continued after taking a sip from his drink. "He hasn't slept with anyone but that supposed wife of his. Let's just say that there are many who get a little too aggressive at times."

Duo didn't think they were aggressive. He just thought they were obscene. Quatre was talking to them and yes, they were conversing with him too, but the man had his tongue on Quatre's neck and the woman, a hand inside his shirt. Where was the civility in this circus? For some reason, he just knew this kind of thing would bother even Trowa and the guy barely blinked when some guy blew his own head off in front of him a week ago.

"I'm a little sick," Duo said as he excused himself. Quatre had reserved one of the private rooms for them beforehand and right now, he felt that it was the only sane place he could head to. Wufei would definitely not approve of this place or Quatre's permissive behavior.

As he started at the ceiling of the surprisingly clean room within the club, Duo wondered about this other world he'd only heard of in the wildest of stories. Everything around here was over the top and just looking around made him ill. He'd been looking forward to this when he asked Quatre the favor, but this was just unexpected. The rich tended to be flamboyant, wasteful, and dissatisfied with the ordinary and so they were exorbitant. They did things to the extreme.

"I was informed you felt sick."

Duo semi-sat as a bottle of painkillers was thrown his way. He gratefully caught it with a weak hand.

"I'm surprised _you _don't," he responded as he lay back down on the bed. "You like this kind of thing?"

"I call it work," Quatre replied as he washed his face and neck over the bathroom sink. He took his shirt off as he washed his skin more thoroughly.

"Does Annette know?"

"Sure she does. I always report to her after. Her only complaint is the smell."

"That is one messed-up marriage."

When Quatre did not speak, he continued.

"Those people are dry-humping you Quat and making a sport out of trying to lay you. I think that's enough of a reason not to associate with them."

When Quatre exited the bathroom, his open shirt was hanging off his shoulders and a towel was in his head for a quick rub. No doubt about it. He really had a lot to offer. He was premium eye-candy.

"You've got to get your hands dirty sometimes," Quatre responded before opening the mini-fridge and retrieving two bottles of water. One was thrown Duo's way and the other was chugged in one go. Duo swallowed two painkillers and drank before offering the bottle of medication to Quatre. Quatre shook his head and sat on the first seat he could find. The towel was then placed over his face.

"Are you going back out there?"

"In a bit," Quatre replied as he maintained his position.

"I recommend that you stay in here for the rest of the morning. As much as I hate to mother you, I really don't like what those people are doing to you."

Although he couldn't see the expression on Quatre's face, he could tell that he was more relaxed now. The steady breaths that were evident with the rising and falling of his chest made him look at peace.

"If I don't go back out there, they'll think we're doing each other."

"Quatre," Duo said as he stood from the bed. "Why not spend quality time with a friend?"

He pulled Quatre by the wrist from off the chair and pushed him down on the bed. It was awkward given his continual growth spurt. He was practically Trowa's height now. He landed on the bed with all limbs and the towel flew off his face.

"If you even attempt to go back out there I really am going to do you and I get to flaunt the bragging rights," he threatened with a serious look on his face.

To that, Quatre laughed. It was not a forced one. Duo could tell that it was genuine. The last time they hung out alone, they were kids on a dangerous mission and now that the mission was over, everything seemed more complicated. Times like these were precious and he felt ashamed for accusing his long-time friend with so many faults during one of his fights with Hilde. Quatre had followed him out the door then and had caught up with him, only to ask him to beat the shit out of him. Duo almost did, but after landing three good punches, he came to his senses. This was the same guy he sought to protect when they were kids. Quatre was and always would be his adorable buddy. All the fame and political power, not to mention the height issues, would ever change that.

He sat next to Quatre and then buttoned up his shirt.

"If I knew you were going to grow up this hot, I would've held you under lock and key. Trowa's crazy for letting you go."

Just like that, Quatre stood almost hitting his head with a wayward hand.

"I've got to go," he said before hurrying out the door. His shirt was still hanging and half-buttoned. This was advantageous for the perverts. This spelled disaster.

"Great, the T-word is taboo," Duo said as he raised his arms up in the air.

There was no choice but to follow Quatre out. If it meant harassing the blond himself then so be it. He didn't think his sanity would hold up much longer if he saw anyone else touching him. He was pretty sure Hilde would get a kick out of it once he told her about that night's jaunt.


	22. Chapter 22

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Twenty-Two

_October 3, AC207  
__-- Winner Residence, Colony L4-A00001_

"That sweatshirt looks comfortable."

"Then it's yours."

Heero took out his well-worn SKU outerwear and threw it toward Quatre. He was not keeping count but that was probably his tenth piece of clothing now in Quatre's possession. For a guy who could afford so much, Quatre seemed to prefer old things off his back.

"Thanks," Quatre said as he put on his newest possession. "Where'd you get that shirt?"

Heero rolled his eyes already knowing where this was going. He took his shirt off and threw it in the direction of his donated sweatshirt before transferring his attention to the duffel bag he brought to find another shirt, hopefully one that he wouldn't have to disrobe right after he'd put it on. After all these years, he was proud to say that he could still live off one duffel bag with no problems.

By the time he looked back up, Quatre had already changed his attire and was now wearing his.

"You might as well send over the ones that don't fit."

"Are you implying I'm fat?" Heero said with a bit of offense. As he said it, once alien rolls of fat jiggled in his stomach as if mocking him for not noticing sooner. He was going to blame it on stress if anybody asked.

"You were wheezing climbing up to my front door and that was just three steps."

Quatre did have a point but coming from someone who didn't eat, it was a doubly insulting.

"All this is coming out of my malnourished friend's mouth," he countered with a cross of his arms.

To that, Quatre retrieved a magazine off the table and presented him with the front page.

"That malnourished friend also happens to be the sexiest man alive."

Heero scoffed as he stared at the image on the magazine. How convenient that he had one of those laying around. When would he ever win an argument with this guy? That flashy smile on the shiny cover was so fake he could tell the second he saw it. He knew it was just a popularity contest, but he'd be damned if he didn't admit that it was making him feel just the slightest bit insecure. Quatre seemed to sense this too as he changed the direction of the conversation quickly.

"If you send your clothes over, you could take whatever you want from my shoe closet."

To say Quatre's shoe closet was just a closet was unacceptable. He had a room full of shoes, gifts from companies that sent them to him with hopes that he would wear them and popularize their brands. Too bad it was Heero who was going to peruse of their generous donations. He had to admit that after borrowing a pair of Quatre's pristine leather shoes, he'd grown a sort of a shoe fetish. He had his own closet filling-up at home thanks to Quatre's overwhelming collection.

"I just brought a duffel," he murmured, reminding himself that just moments ago, he bragged that he could fit all his belongings in one duffel bag. That sure was a damn lie.

"I could ship them," Quatre said with a roll of his eyes, a knucle immediately taking its place below his chin as if in boredom. "In the meantime, I need a check-up."

"Tell me again why I have to do this," Heero said as he shuffled through his duffel to look for his medical bag.

"Annette thinks that my doctors are going to lie to her."

Heero nodded. He retrieved his medical articles and proceeded to lay them out neatly on top of Quatre's kitchen counter.

"Sit up here," he said, instructing Quatre to take a seat on one of the high stools located just behind the counter although he regretted it as soon as he realized that Quatre was now the height of a pillar. He rubbed his stethoscope against his palm to reduce the biting cold of the metal before placing the article against Quatre's chest and instructing him to breathe.

"What possessed her to have you checked and by me of all people?" he asked as Quatre obediently breathed in and out.

"I've been having a couple of episodes," he answered.

"You can't blame her. You've never told her much about yourself."

Heero waited for Quatre to speak but received no response to his statement. He continued his examination and placed his stethoscope against Quatre's back next.

"I didn't know you got diagnosed. What is it exactly? Schizophrenia?"

"It's bipolar disorder. After the fall of Sanq, I went back to L4 to have myself checked. As it turns out, my insanity wasn't caused solely by the ZERO system. I built that Gundam on my own, didn't sleep for weeks while building it. Every one of my father's engineers quit because I was apparently laughing and crying like a lunatic the entire time."

"I've known you for years," Heero replied while diligently doing his job to find any irregularities. He was witness to more than one of those occurrences during the war. It truly was frightening. "Even _I_ didn't know. Like I said, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't trust you after that."

Heero placed his stethoscope down. He didn't know what Annette wanted from him. It wasn't like he could diagnose Quatre using a bag of basic medical supplies. He needed to do blood tests, MRIs and other tests that involved complicated machinery. Besides, Quatre already knew what he had. It was just a matter of telling her what it was.

"What makes her think that I'm not going to lie to her?"

"I told her you wouldn't."

"I thought she didn't trust you."

Quatre shrugged. He was obviously in no mood to talk about it. Still, Heero needed some input so he could accurately report something to the missus.

"Just tell me what you have and I'll try to verify it," he suggested. That was the simplest way of doing it. He doubted if anything other than the psychiatric issues would be detrimental to their children's well-being. On the other hand, the kids seemed to be doing just fine despite their father's peculiarity. He always found Quatre odd in more than one way. Now he had a label to go along with the oddity.

"Eosinophilic Gastroenteritis."

Heero rubbed at his eyes. Even he didn't know what that was and he got top grades at medical school. He dearly hoped that Quatre wasn't making it up.

"Will you please explain?" he said. His own doctors really were the best people to ask when it came to Quatre's history. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even think he wanted to know.

"It's an internal food allergy. I can't process most foods."

"There's more to that story. Let's hear it," Heero prompted as he looked for whatever other article he could use on him.

"I end up throwing up whatever it was I ate."

With the way he said it with a shrug, it sounded inconsequential but Heero could tell it was a horrid condition. The explanation was too simple, requiring that he do some research on his own. There was now a reason why Quatre always stuck to certain foods, if any food at all, while everyone chastised him for not eating right. He could only wonder how he dealt with social situations where food was necessary.

"You are indeed," Heero said as looked into one ear with an otoscope. "…messed up. I'm surprised you could hide that as well as you do."

"I was a natural birth of this colony," Quatre admitted all of a sudden. "I was born defective. But don't spread that around. Even I'm not supposed to know about it."

"All the Winner children are test tube babies," Heero said without hesitation. It was common knowledge. The Winners were known for their test tube spawns particularly because natural births were near impossible in the L4 colonies. The mothers never survived and if the babies ever did, they did not live for very long. It was one of the anomalies associated with life in the colonies, particularly in L4. It was probably the reason why all of Quatre's children were born outside of L4. Quatre, however, couldn't have been born anywhere but in L4 since the inter-colony travel ban was in place during the time he was born. His parents took a very big risk.

"Test tube baby… I loved using that against my father," Quatre said with a laugh. He pulled the sleeve of his newly acquired sweatshirt and grasped at the edge of it. People had habits they used to calm themselves. This was Quatre's.

"You could say I was a temporary replacement to an ongoing problem."

Heero nodded. He was in no position to protest. Who was he to know the validity of that statement? As far as he knew, L4 insisted on male heirs and perhaps he really was transient in that regard. If that was the case, L4 and the Winners got lucky because at 27, Quatre was still thriving and producing offspring in multiples. He wondered what were the chances of producing one followed by twins, triplets and then quadruplets. The chances must have been one in how many million.

"How do you suggest I test if you really do have those diseases? Should I feed you something and watch you vomit?"

"Trust me," Quatre said as he picked a wayward thread off his sweatshirt. "You wouldn't want to be there for it. Other than that, you've seen me at my craziest so at least that's been covered."

"How did she find out?" Heero asked in the process of putting his supplies away. Right now, Quatre seemed healthier than he'd thought. His heartbeat, his breathing, and everything else basic was fine.

"I was switching medication and it didn't turn out as I'd hoped. It controlled the depression but didn't work too well with the mania."

"I think she loves you," he said suddenly, openly, as if it was the next topic to be discussed though it didn't follow the flow of the conversation.

"I think so too."

Heero paused in the process of putting his things away. The response was automatic. There was no hesitation, no inflection in his voice to indicate that he felt culpable. He looked at Quatre through the corner of his eye wondering how Annette could stay married to such a guy. Although Quatre was benevolent to the masses and protective of his friends and family, he was still a sybarite when he was out of control. After a while, Heero realized that all the wild partying and sex was not just part of the façade. It really was, in some sense, him. The sweet kid piloting that massive Gundam was very deceptive. In essence, the true him was hidden behind faces upon faces that got mixed in between yet other faces that he chooses to put before you. That fake smile in the magazine was at least one proof of it. In the end, he truly was one magnificent politician.

"I love her too, you know," Quatre followed-up before again resting his chin on his knuckle.

"In what way?"

"In a love only I could understand."

"Whatever it is, I hope your kids could understand it too. Otherwise, you're just like your father and they are nothing more than a repetition of you."

"Want to watch me puke a sandwich?" was Quatre's unexpected and immediate response which was an obvious change of subject.

Heero zipped his duffel bag shut and took the seat next to him. When Quatre didn't want to talk about something, it was useless to press it. He was a superb manipulator.

"It's like channeling ZERO all over again," Heero said as he proceeded to retrieve the sandwich he'd made earlier. "You really are nuts - really, really nuts."

_January 11, AC208  
__-- Yuy-Dorian Household, Earth's European Nation_

"It looks obscene."

"Nonsense. I like it."

"Why?"

"It looks hot."

Lucrezia Noin let a deep chuckle rise from her throat. It looked hot alright. Her twins didn't care for looking at the magazine, but Heero was around. He was an easy victim. For some reason, the guy couldn't say no to her. Talk about chivalry. He may have been a brute in battle, but he was debonair when given the chance.

"I refuse to continue analyzing this with you."

"Why not? Quatre's a friend of yours."

"Not when he's half-naked. No," Heero protested.

Noin thought Heero looked particularly adorable that way. His face conveyed a mix of annoyance and controlled anger. She then thought about Heero and Quatre together. Now that was an attractive pair. Somehow the rumors spreading in the tabloids made the idea more delectable. Whoever's sick mind conceived it was a genius. She had inkling that it made Relena insecure no matter which way she looked at it, but being the headstrong woman she was, her sister-in-law made it look like she was unfazed. That same sister-in-law had run off to some meeting with fellow politicians and had left her once-in-a-year vacationing husband in her care. Noin thought that was a bad idea. Heero wasn't such a bad catch either. He would be easy to snatch from her grip if she loosened it.

"Quatre turned out fine," Noin said with a lick of her lips, making Heero cringe away from her. She did love teasing him now that he wasn't so surly and inhospitable. "All those cute Miss Noins he used to call me was kind of sexy now that I think about it."

"You're married," Heero reminded her with disgust.

Noin waved him off as she turned to the next page. Zechs would be done with their breakfast soon. Ah, how she loved a man who would cook and clean for her. She had to admit that he made a far better husband than she'd imagined. All those years trying to pursue the untouchable Zechs was almost a joke. The guy was now wrapped willingly around her finger. He was so good with their kids too. Which reminded her...

"Heero," she said as she stared at another photo spread of Quatre. "Shouldn't Relena be taking it easy? I mean she _is_ pregnant again."

She did her best to stay away from the topic of the unborn child they'd lost just weeks before the wedding. It was one of the few topics the couple did not like discussing, but if she were to choose and choose without being fair, Noin would say that Heero looked more devastated than Relena did.

"We've discussed it," Heero answered brusquely. His body language told her not to question him further. It was probably a point of disagreement between the two. She had no business prying.

"As long as you keep her healthy then," Noin said to which Heero did not answer.

This was her cue to check on Zechs and leave Heero alone for a while. Patting his hand in silent support, Noin left the room to look for her two very naughty children. Those twins were a handful. She didn't ever remember being such a rambunctious child. Her husband must have been the genetic source of all this energy.

"Honey," she called out as she managed to spot two blond heads that disappeared into a corner. She whistled once and the owners of said heads reappeared and attached themselves to each of her legs. "Kids, what did I say about running around in Aunt Relena and Uncle Heero's house?"

"But Aunt Relena's not home," one of the two whined. The other just nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Zechs," she called out as she led the two into the kitchen. "I'm sick and tired of Martian food. Those eggs better have been laid by a chicken two minutes ago."

"More like five," Zechs responded with a slight laugh.

Noin let her kids run off to wherever they wanted and kissed her husband on the cheek. After living in Mars for years, Noin valued the food borne from the Earth. Even after their move into the slightly farther regions of the solar system, she still couldn't help but miss Mother Nature's bounty. Imported and usually preserved food from the Earth just wasn't the same.

"It should be ready soon. You could call Heero down for breakfast," he instructed before returning her kiss.

"Whatever you say," she said as she went back to Heero and Relena's bedroom.

She would have teased Zechs about cutting his hair short so he'd look just like Quatre, but that joke would have to wait for later. Her stomach was really starting to ask for it.

As she approached their host's room, Noin heard familiar voices.

"Talking to someone on the phone this early in the morning?" she said to herself as she approached the door. Heero couldn't have been cheating on Relena, could he? She couldn't help but peek inside when she noticed an opening.

"And how would you explain this?" Heero said to the person on the other end of the video monitor as he held up the magazine.

"Business," was the one word answer. Noin couldn't quite identify the owner of the other voice. It was unfortunate that the screen was not within her viewing range.

"Oh please," Heero said, putting the magazine down. "You call this much skin exposure business? Quatre, you've done numerous ads and they were all modest. Why so much skin exposure now all of a sudden?"

"I'm calling it publicity. Give it a week and I'll guarantee you that I can gain more ground with getting people to work for me."

Noin raised an eyebrow. It was Quarte. No wonder Quatre had gotten so wild and all over the place. It was a strategy of his to get business going. But why? L4 seemed prosperous enough without having to throw himself out to the public.

"The stunning good looks, not to mention whoring yourself out, will get them to work for you," Heero said dryly.

"Yes," Quatre answered succinctly, correctly and with no shame.

Noin supposed that publicity did help. Curious as to what else Quatre had to say about it, Noin continued to be the voyeur.

"That's bullshit Quatre and you know it."

She blinked, unprepared for Heero's evaluation. It was certainly not something she expected.

"Trowa finally gets himself a steady girlfriend and all of a sudden you're posing half-naked in a magazine. You told me yourself that you hated this kind of thing. Remember, she's all curves and you're nothing but flat planes and sharp ridges. I suppose you know where I'm getting at next."

There was a pause. At first, Quatre did not respond, but just when Heero looked like he was going to continue, he interrupted.

"Contrary to what you may be thinking, I am perfectly in control of the situation," Quatre said. "Besides, can't I loosen up just for one, harmless photo shoot?"

"No," Heero answered without hesitation. "Besides, with all the women you've been with you don't even have the right to seduce him this way. This is his first, his very first one. You have to be fair. I know what you're thinking, but I warned you, Quatre."

There was another pause before Noin heard a frustrated sigh.

"I know you're not going to believe this, but it's not what you think it is," Quatre said.

"You've got enough problems to worry about," Heero said while waving him off.

In that same instant, her kids came running into the room. Finding the chance to get herself discreetly out of the voyeur zone, she followed them casually in and acted like she'd just noticed Quatre on the vid-screen.

"Oh! Hi Quatre," she said with slight shock as she turned to face him. Image manipulation or not, Quatre really did look great. Age turned all the cute and androgynous in him into something spectacular. He now had the face of a man. He was handsome and all male in every regard. However, even with the uptight suit and tie and the slicked back hair, he still looked like the gracious kid who did so love to call her Miss Noin.

"Miss Noin," Quatre greeted her with a smile. "How have you been?"

Apparently, he still did like calling her Miss Noin. She couldn't emphasize how sexy it was coming from him now.

"Not as great as you," she responded before grabbing the magazine from Heero's hand and displaying it in front of him.

Quatre looked embarrassed, but Heero did not say a word. Thinking about what the two were talking about earlier, Noin looked back at the image she'd been staring at since early morning. Now that she really paid attention, she noticed the sultry look directed at the sure to be captivated audience. With the way he looked at you, you'd really want him bad. Quatre really did have such striking eyes and against a dark backdrop, the deep color of it really jumped out of the page.

"Well toned too," she added. He wasn't all that muscular but he was trim and his back was properly sculpted.

The multi-paged ad featured the famous Mr. Winner in jeans and nothing but jeans. On the picture she was staring at, his body was turned backwards, but his head was turned toward the audience. On his back was a splatter of paint, the trail of which traveled down Quatre's own tail bone down to the very low slung jeans. One would almost feel like yanking the jeans down all the way if given the chance.

"First time I had to exercise in my life," Quatre explained.

He obviously worked hard to look good… for someone.

"Huh," she said as she looked back up at the image on the monitor. "I wonder why it didn't turn out that way."

Confused, Quatre looked at her in question, but Noin chose to smile in response. She didn't want to elaborate further. So Quatre did like Trowa after all. How strange that she'd accurately guessed that during the war. She almost thought they'd end up together what with the cute way Quatre seemed to follow Trowa around when they were kids. Time really did put a dent in that prediction of hers.


	23. Chapter 23

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Twenty-Three

_July 2, AC208  
__-- Off the Coast of Nova Scotia, Earth's North American Nation_

"I can't believe you're marrying Dorothy Catalonia."

Kon smirked, aware that Heero was in deep shock. He'd heard from his soon to be wife that the two had met when Heero briefly attended a high school in the former Sanq Kingdom. She had many good things to say about him. He concurred with all of them. Heero had been his roommate for seven years. He knew the guy more than he knew his own siblings.

"I like them feisty," he replied with a laugh.

He had met the willful blonde a year ago in one of his father's stuffy gatherings and had since taken a liking to her. They'd been engaged for a mere two days and since Kon considered Heero to be one of his closest friends, the guy was the first to find out.

"When will the wedding be?"

"Sometime in October," he responded with a shrug. It was his parents who decided on it, but it wasn't like he minded.

Many have expressed their belief that the union would bring together big money for who would have thought that the son of a shopping mall giant would marry a Catalonia whose vehicles alone shone bright gold? He didn't care for the money or the prenuptial agreements that both sides insisted, but he'd accepted that this marriage was part politics. He was crazy about Dorothy. Their families were crazy about something else.

"Dorothy Catalonia?" Heero tried to confirm.

"I said yes," Kon answered with a dramatic raise of his arms.

"It's like Duo marrying Dorothy in some bad dream," his former roommate muttered.

Heero looked a little disoriented and unable to comprehend. It was most likely a result of long hours at the hospital and lack of sleep. He pitied the guy sometimes. With the sorrow of a miscarried child on one side and a nasty rumor going on in the other, the guy barely had time to catch up with himself.

"I didn't know you were dating her," Heero said while rubbing his eyes. He looked even more horrible on the static-filled video monitor. Being inside a yacht didn't exactly come with better reception. The communication systems out at sea were horrible.

"Heero, I've been dating her for over a year now," he said. "You've been so out of it. You must be working too hard. Either that or you're slapped in the middle of Relena Yuy and Quatre Winner. Those two will drive you to your grave."

"I know you too," Heero said dryly. "You aren't exactly a nobody."

"Heck, at least no one's saying you're having an affair with me."

Heero did not answer and when the screen went blank, Kon thought that the guy had hung up on him. The only indication that Heero was still there was the occasional view of his foot from the screen. All he heard were the sounds of hurried footsteps and the closing of a door before Heero's face reappeared on the screen. As far as Kon could tell, he'd taken refuge at his office.

"Was it something I said?"

"I think I'd like to try for residency in the colonies."

Kon blinked. Relena was the most Earth-bound person he knew. There was no way she was going to agree to move to the colonies no matter how pleasant she thought it was. She had her duties to attend to and besides, she'd just given birth to their daughter a few weeks ago. What was Heero thinking?

"You know," he said when he thought of a good excuse to keep him on Earth. "If you move to the colonies, everyone's going to say you're just trying to move closer to where Quatre lives. That isn't exactly the kind of rumor you'd like to start up after the very pissed off Mr. Winner practically told off the press."

Heero was reticent. It was obvious from the way he stiffened that he knew staying on Earth was the right thing to do. Still, Kon could tell by the look on his face that he missed the colonies. Most of his friends lived there. Perhaps having stayed on Earth for the past twelve years had not made him more loving of Earthlings. The guy was Colonial all the way.

"By the way, how's your little tyke doing?"

Changing the subject smoothly was not one of his most cherished assets, but Kon tried his best to get Heero's mind off his melancholy. He had a feeling that his apparent depression had something to do with the accumulation of problems boring down on him. In fact, he hadn't been the same since he lost his first child.

"She... was wailing when I left her this morning," he said with hesitation. "I don't like leaving her with a nanny. She's too young for that."

"You could take time off work," he suggested. He didn't dare suggest Relena do the same. Now was not the time to hear Heero say anything the least bit negative about his wife, especially not with his Relena-loving fiancée within the vicinity.

"She should take time off work too."

Kon winced at the answer which Dorothy easily heard from her distance. She raised a perfectly combed eyebrow from the lounge chair just outside the bar he was holed in. Damn, she was sexy in that gold bikini.

"I mean," Heero continued while rubbing his face in frustration. "If Quatre can juggle all his kids, then why can't she stay home for one?"

Despite Kon's hand signals for Heero to stop his whining, the guy still went on and when Dorothy stood up, he backed away to make room for her.

"If you adore Quatre so much then why don't you marry him?"

Kon snickered from his corner. That sounded like something he would have said in kindergarten.

"What?" Heero answered heatedly.

Dorothy placed both hands on her narrow waist before beginning to scold Heero. Kon enjoyed the view from where he stood. Being a spectator wasn't so bad with a sight like that.

"I said, if you can praise him more than you do your own wife then you should get over it and fuck him. Hell, if even my goof of a fiancé can fuck his curious ass to kingdom come then it should be easier for you."

Kon choked on his own spit and began coughing. That was something that was supposed to be kept under wraps for several reasons.

As expected, Heero cursed.

"I thought that was a joke," he said with a growl. It was obvious that the statement was directed at him - the very guilty perpetrator.

"Well," Kon answered as he stepped in next to his wife. He'd made fun of it enough times to make it seem like he was just bragging about something that would never happen in a million years. Besides, it happened so long ago that it wasn't even that important anymore. "It was disguised as a joke to conceal the truth."

"I'm going to have to kill you," Heero said in fury. He looked red - whether from anger or embarrassment, Kon could not distinguish. "I warned you before I ever let you anywhere near him."

Kon held his hands up in his own defense.

"He asked me."

Quatre had always been highly attractive even when he was younger and for a guy like that to ask him - he would have been a castrated monk to have refused such an offer.

"Like hell he did. He wouldn't be able to face Trowa if he ever slept with another man."

"Trowa?" Kon questioned. The human wall? He remembered a faint conversation over the phone when he teased Quatre about their 'secret escapade' in front of the guy and the horrified blond immediately cut the line.

"Trowa is Quatre's supposed man-crush, dream-lover - whatever you want to call it," Dorothy informed him not too discreetly. "In any case, Mr. Yuy over there should not be revealing such weaknesses of the most powerful man in the colonies so openly."

Oh, so that was the deal with those two. But those two were not that close. At least, it looked that way to him. Somehow, he always felt like they were always in an unspoken squabble. There appeared to be nothing at all between them. He was confused.

"And don't you change the subject," Dorothy said as she directed a pointed finger at Heero. "Do you think those rumors haven't been affecting Miss Relena? If anything, they're making her wonder about you. You spend more time talking to Mr. Eye-candy. What's worse is you keep on comparing her to him. They're different people, Heero Yuy. Make up your mind."

Dorothy did not wait for an answer and left. It was an uncomfortable moment, but Kon stepped back into Heero's line of sight.

"She's right, you know," he said.

Heero gave him one solemn nod before directing a penetrating glare at him.

"What?" he said as he held his hands up in front of him in defense.

"He wouldn't have."

"Oh, yes he did," Kon said with a half-evil, half-nervous laugh. "Why do you think he keeps calling me by my first name? I mean - Constantine? How messed up is that? It's called 'awkward history'."

"You've never talked to him away from my presence."

"I did. Your vid-phone was left alone and vulnerable that one day. He asked me what I was trying to do to him during our so long ago date and he was curious."

"Don't tell me he didn't know. He was--"

"Yes. He was an unsullied virgin."

That was one of the main allures. Someone as naïve enough to ask him pointers on sleeping with a man was like ice cream on a hot day to him.

"You better not have--"

"Of course. Of course. I haven't told anyone even if I did want to brag. I promised him I wouldn't tell."

"You told Dorothy."

"That's different. We're getting married."

Kon scratched the back of his head. So he did neglect his promise, but that was different. Who knew his darling slave-driver of a fiancée would give away that information so easily? Besides, weren't they talking about him and Relena? It almost seemed like Heero was avoiding the subject.

"Heero," he started before noticing that the guy was giving him that deathly glare he'd been victim to more than once during their college days.

Heero posed a gun with his thumb and index fingers and said some foreign words he could not understand before pulling the trigger and cutting the line. Oh, he was going to be dead alright. That needed no translation.

"Oh, honey! The paparazzi are here for a photo op. Let's do something lewd," Dorothy called out.

"Oh well," he thought. He'll forget about Heero for the time being. Right now, he was up for some fun.

_September 6, AC208  
__-- L4 Legislature Building, Colony L4-A00001_

"Five thirty at the Plaza, right?"

"Yes, Master Quatre."

Martin checked his watch before watching Quatre close his eyes and breathe audibly. It had been a tough press conference due to some accidents occurring in the L2 constructions sites for the high speed shuttles. Blame needed to be assigned to someone and answers needed to be answered quickly. For something that was held at a moment's notice, it went rather well. Quatre had successfully calmed most of the people's fears and instilled their confidence in the project. The issue of the accident itself was not what was causing his employer's current predicament. Rather, it was the vulgar and inappropriate questioning about his personal life that followed after that caused him the most distress.

Quatre took his face out of his hands and then stood up, never saying anything about what happened just a few moments ago.

"I'd rather we leave this place sooner," he said right before the door to the private office opened.

Martin immediately pointed his gun at the intruder.

"'Oly crap, mate! Are you tryin' to kill me?"

Quatre stared with disinterest at their uninvited guest.

"Mr. Nigel Aldridge, how nice of you to drop by at such a bad time. Please forgive me if I don't believe that your appearance has nothing to do with what just happened."

"'O course not! I 'ad nothin' to do with it," the self-confident Mr. Aldridge responded.

Quatre gave the signal and Martin responded by lowering his gun.

"Don't like me much do 'ye?"

"Let's just say this - you are not on my list of most favorable personalities," Quatre responded before offering a chair to their intruder. "I am not, however, so unpleasant as to ask you to leave without allowing you to tell me what you need from me at the very least."

Taking the seat across from him, Quatre waited for the answer. Martin observed with vigilance just in case the man would do anything dubious. He didn't look, by any means, dangerous with his shoulder length, messy hair that must have been attained through different stages of wind abuse. The mostly rag-like appearance of his shirt made him look like a bum if not for the expensive material that was clearly visible from any angle. His jeans were faded, his boots with the decade-old wear and tear look. Still, one could tell that he was loaded by being familiar with his name alone. This man was the lead singer of Limerence, a very successful and popular rock band that had been making music for what seemed like ages.

"I 'ave a favor to ask," the man continued before Quatre interrupted.

"I have no qualms about listening to your request, Mr. Aldridge, although I would appreciate it if you dropped the fake accent."

Quatre rubbed the back of his neck as if pained by having to listen to the man. The musician's response was to laugh, his booted foot hitting the carpeted hardwood floor below him. He seemed to find Quatre's request hilarious as he held on to his stomach.

"Sharp. That was very sharp of you," he said after a round of laughter. "By the way, call me Nigel. Can I call you Quatre?"

"You may call me Mr. Winner," Quatre responded in a curt tone of voice.

"Oh, really formal are we? Did my hit song really tick you off that much?"

Quatre did not answer at first, only staring at the man without jest. It was obvious that this man did not know how to identify a bad mood when he saw one.

"Popularizing a song titled 'Quatre: How You Make Me Wanna Go Gay' did not exactly make it easy for me to perform damage control. If anything, it turned me into a circus."

"What happened to 'any publicity is good publicity'?" the performer said as he leaned back comfortably against his seat.

"I control my publicity Mr. Al-- Nigel. While it may not seem that way, I calculate the consequences of everything I get myself into. Entertaining an increasing number of male suitors is not my idea of fun."

"So tell me," Nigel said next. "How does it differ from accommodating rabid female suitors? You don't seem to want to ward them off as vehemently as you do the men."

"What are you implying?" Quatre answered. His voice did not increase although the look on his face came with warning.

"I'm not accusing you of being a homophobe or a playboy if that's what you're thinking," Nigel said with a smirk. "Although I pity the male population for losing you as a potential lover."

"Please, just tell me why you're here," Quatre said while rubbing the back of his neck once again.

"A concert," that afternoon's irritant said. "I'm holding a charity concert in the Earth's Scandinavian Nation. I'm planning far ahead of time just to accommodate you as my most honorable, secret guest."

Without looking at him, Quatre automatically answered.

"I would consider it - for charity, but I am not taking my clothes off for you or the crowd."

To that, Nigel laughed, hitting a hand against his knee. One could tell by the way his face contorted into one of mischief that it was exactly what he had in mind. He combed his fingers through his messy hair and composed himself before speaking again.

"Narcissism doesn't quite cover it since it's very true. So you do know just how dazzling you are," he said. Remnants of a laugh followed, but he was more serious when he delivered his next statement. "But tell me Mr. Winner, what, aside from my song, do you have against me?"

"The name of your band repulses me."

There was a bit of silence before Mr. Aldridge could properly respond to the unexpected admission. Even Martin did not think Quatre cared one way or the other for the name of the random band, just the references to his person within their song.

"But limerence is love," Mr. Aldridge said with dramatic proclamation. "Limerence is love at its finest. It's the rapturous state of early love when the world is glowing and delectable."

"Limerence is an illusion," Quatre responded and responded with more intensity than necessary. Martin thought it made him look a bit suspicious. "Limerence only lasts long enough to distort your reality."

"Then what, may I ask, do you believe in?" the rocker questioned as he tapped a black polished fingernail on his cheek.

"The reality that love has to mature to fit the needs of society."

Quatre took his mostly irritated head away from his hands as he looked with annoyance at his current companion.

"Your belief in love as this magical thing is too simplistic. The truth is, you have to fit that love into what's best for everyone. It doesn't always end as happily as you make it sound."

"Tell me, who did you have to give up?" his companion for the time being questioned. His curiosity was emphasized by the way his whole head leaned closer and the way his foot inched closer to the source of the hopeful revelation.

"You know nothing about me, Mr. Aldridge," he said as he straightened up and then stood from his seat. Irritation emanated from him as he yanked his tie off completely.

"But I sure can read you like a book right now," Nigel replied before he sat back on his seat. "I bet even your trusty bodyguard over here is becoming a wee bit suspicious," he added as he pointed a finger at Martin. Martin blinked, unable to deny the statement. Quatre _never_ lost composure in front of strangers. This was a rare occurrence and the fact that he revealed his opinions on a non-political, possibly uncalculated matter to a man he seemed to loathe was unheard of.

"It wasn't I who gave up someone," Quatre said with an unusual smile. It was his turn to laugh and he did so in a maniacal way that confused the only other two people occupying the room. "It was that '_someone' _who gave me up."

"That's hard to believe."

"I was given up so easily a long time ago to an almost infinite number of people, for the colony's sake, for peace, to be consumed by the responsibility of being owned by the colonies who love me but despise me all the same."

Quatre looked glum all of a sudden as he faced his guest once again.

"Not many people know what limerence means, Mr. Aldridge," he said, resorting again to the formal name and changing the subject at the same time. "Why did you pick it?"

"You reek of secrets, Mr. Winner. Don't give the press such a hard time for digging deep because they know something is going on too," he responded, also changing the subject.

"Like I said, you know nothing about me, Mr. Aldridge," Quatre said with another laugh. "Nobody does."

Martin frowned as he watched Quatre put his tie back into its proper place and straightened his suit. The rock star remained where he was seated and was impassive for the first time since he entered the room uninvited.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave for my next meeting," Quatre said, instructing Martin that they were heading out the door. "Rest assured, I will be at your concert, Nigel. Your agent can get my number from Martin. I'll make time for it. I might even indulge your audience just a little."

His statement ended with the signature Quatre Winner smile, all fake and all too charming to resist.

Martin did not know if Quatre was pulling the performer's strings, but nevertheless, the other man nodded. Just when he thought he would speak no more, the man they were leaving behind winked his way.

"A complicated puzzle, isn't he?" Nigel said.

Martin could only nod in affirmation.


	24. Chapter 24

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Twenty-Four

_January 3, AC209  
__-- Une Residence, Colony L3-X18999_

Modern and eclectic - that was what Catherine thought about the house as she helped prepare the food in the kitchen. It certainly was tasteful but very unlike the person who owned the place. Middie was an army brat in every sense of the word and one would expect a more rugged approach to decorating when it came to her. She dressed somewhat like a tomboy and was not the affectionate type. In other words, she did not hover too close and that was probably what her brother liked best about his now fiancée.

It was more than a surprise when she received a call from Trowa not too long ago announcing his engagement. At first, she had thought that it was a joke, sort of a revenge for having pestered him too long about getting married. When she found out, she couldn't believe it. Her baby brother Triton did not seem like the type to ever get married. After having had zero relationships ever since she'd known him, it seemed like he was just fine cruising the bachelor life. It had looked like he was content with the way things were. Apparently, that assumption was just that - an assumption. Perplexing things can happen and this event was proof of that.

Catherine looked at the tacky sign plastered on the wall by the kitchen. The words 'Happy Engagement' fluttered with the breeze coming in from the balcony on an unusually warm winter morning. She didn't think she would visit this sector of L3 for such an event. Maybe next time, she would be visiting a couple of nephews and nieces. With the way things were going, it seemed like the next viable step.

"Do you need help with the roast?"

She blinked, caught unaware by the person now standing next to her.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I was just distracted thinking about Trowa, but thanks for the offer."

"I take it you are not pleased?"

Catherine blinked before looking at the source of the question. Wufei's brow was raised high in a face that always gave the impression of arrogance. Was he mocking her or was he always just that way? When she first met him, he was a quiet boy with a hint of disgrace on his features.

"Oh, he's mocking you alright."

The answer to her unvoiced question came in the form of a heavy arm latched atop Wufei's shoulder. Duo Maxwell - now that guy was easy to remember. With the way he got on everybody's good side, he was a sure hit at the party. He grinned at her with mischievous eyes as Wufei shoved the arm off his shoulder.

"I was simply inquiring," Wufei corrected.

"Oh, I'm pleased with the turn of events," Catherine said, a little unsure. "I was just shocked. I didn't think he was the type to settle down."

"He was the only one left. It was more a matter of not being left out."

The blunt answer that came out of Wufei's mouth surprised her as she unintentionally took a step back. She didn't think he could talk so openly the way he was doing and within the vicinity of Middie's friends no less.

"I agree. He didn't think this one through," came the comment from behind her.

She turned around quickly and almost lost her balance, but Heero caught her. His reflexes seemed to still be working just fine as he righted her in one swift move. She hadn't known they were all that frank.

"Guys, guys," Duo said as she merely stared at them in disbelief. "Let's not judge Trowa too quickly here. He's been dating her for a while. This is not something he picked out of thin air."

"I work with him on a daily basis. His sister is right. Trowa is not the type to settle down," Wufei said.

Catherine awkwardly basted the roast with its own juices. Maybe they were just being presumptuous about Trowa. Still, they were not to blame. Her brother was very vague and even after knowing him for so long, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. She could almost say that he had sort of a bland personality. On the other hand, some could call it mysterious.

"Well, as long as he's happy," she huffed, being uncomfortable around tall men. When did they all get so tall anyway? It seemed like they were all just babies moments ago and now Trowa was getting married. Time flew by so fast.

Duo let out a laugh. He must have pitied her unease around them because he shooed his two friends off before helping her with the food. He never asked her if she needed assistance. He just went ahead and invited himself in the kitchen.

Within minutes, their buffet table was filled with an assortment of food, but her brother was still nowhere in sight. His soon-to-be bride was mingling with a few friends as were the boys and their wives. Even the oftentimes busy Mrs. Yuy was present at the gathering. She managed to gather a crowd around her as they seemed to adore her a great deal. Wufei's children were running around in several directions while Heero's little girl persisted on staying right next to her father. There were still a few missing.

"Duo! Take that beer case off the floor before someone trips over it and falls!" she heard Hilde voice from across the room.

"Sure thing babe!" Duo responded as the front door opened to reveal their newest guest. That same guest walked forward before tripping on aforementioned case. In that same instant, her missing brother appeared. He was just in time to break the imminent fall of their well-dressed guest. Catherine had managed to run close enough to them but not in time to be of any assistance.

"Are you alright?" he heard her brother ask in a quiet voice.

"Yes, thank you," was the answer.

Catherine could not help but stare at them when she realized that Trowa had yet to let go. Quatre was caught in his arms with one arm around his friend's upper back and the other around his waist. Quatre's head was just right next to his. Something told her that this was a little too intimate, that it was taking a little too long and that the most minute of squeezes was coming from her newly engaged brother, not from Quatre.

"You should eat something," Trowa suggested while he continued his hold.

Quatre nodded before initiating their separation. Instantly, the expression on his face reserved for that moment transformed into a beautiful smile. Quatre was a politician alright. Charm immediately radiated off him as he greeted her and then moved from guest to guest as if knocking down each sector of the house. By the time she managed to ask Trowa where he was, Quatre had already conquered most of the territory. Did Trowa bring him in to engage the guests or what?

"You shouldn't be disappearing at your own party," Catherine lightly scolded as half her stare was concentrated on Quatre.

"Sorry," Trowa responded. He didn't sound sincere but he kissed her on the cheek in greeting for good measure.

"Hey-oh, Trowa," Duo greeted quite loudly before latching an arm around his shoulder. "It looks like Quat's caught up to you in height. I did a little height comparison just now."

"Duo!" Wufei yelled as he picked up the still unattended case on the floor. "In case you've forgotten, we don't want anyone else tripping over this."

"Sure buddy, that's what you're here for," Duo joked before his braid was yanked by Heero who appeared not a moment later.

"Watch the hair! Watch the hair! I just had three-fourths of it chopped off yesterday," Duo said as Heero gave him a dry look. His attention was then diverted from Duo to Trowa.

"You invited him," he said to her brother. Maybe he was getting at something. Maybe she wasn't the only one who witnessed Trowa's behavior, but she would never really know because they would probably leave their discussion vague enough so that no one else would pick-up on it.

"I did," Trowa responded.

The four friends stared in Quatre's direction only to realize that he was putting food on his plate and more importantly, in his mouth. He looked like he was enjoying the shrimp rolls and apple fritters. The keywords were 'looked like'.

"Hallelujah!" Duo screamed with joy to which the response of a majority of the people in the house was to stare at him.

"That's going to be one hell of an ugly scene in the bathroom later," Heero muttered softly to himself before he turned his attention back to Trowa.

"He is the last person who should be here. You're having him set foot on a minefield."

Catherine could only guess what they were talking about.

"He's a pacifist," was Trowa's unhelpful answer. Nobody was giving her hints.

"Trowa is right," Wufei interrupted. "There should be no harm since pacifists are what they are - pacifists. I doubt it will cause any sort of commotion."

"Ah, but Quatre's the wrong kind of pacifist," Duo interjected.

Catherine simply persisted in listening. She was obviously not part of this conversation, but it was interesting to hear what Trowa and his friends usually talked about. That, and anything remotely related to the famous Quatre Winner was, to her and to many others, a guilty indulgence.

"What? He's not a _pure_ pacifist?" Wufei questioned before waving his hand off in dismissal. "Heero, you're being too protective. Just because he's not as well loved as Relena is in their organization - Pure Pacifist Movement, was it? - doesn't mean Quatre cannot defend himself if necessary."

"They seem fine with Quatre," Catherine said slowly as she didn't know what the big deal was. As controversial as their well-known friend was in general, she could tell that he wasn't the type to start something in a common house party.

"I don't trust them," Heero said as his daughter tugged on his pant leg. He lifted her up and carried her before continuing. "And I don't trust you," he told Trowa with his finger pointed directly at him. "Don't touch him again if it doesn't mean anything,"

Catherine looked at her brother. Trowa took it like he took anything - with an aloof expression that did nothing to reveal what he thought about it. He just shrugged before taking a bottle of beer off the case Wufei was still hanging on to. He popped open the lid on the side of the case before taking a sip and then a larger gulp. Something told her that Trowa was going to be drunk by the time the day was over.

_April 30, AC209  
__-- Yuy-Dorian Residence, Earth's European Nation_

He was dressed in black and surrounded in a sea of black. Heero let out an uncharacteristic sob. It was his penance, he thought. It was his penance for all the lives he'd taken during the war. He had been remorseful but remorse was not enough. He had to pay. In exchange for that mistake, his own little girl was taken away from him.

"I'm so sorry."

Heero tried in earnest to drown the sounds with his sobs, aware that Relena was doing her best to face the guests. He didn't know half these people. To him, they were nameless faces trying to display their sympathy for the sake of public image. All he could think about was the adorable little girl who loved her short hair to be combed by her father. All he could think about was the short time he spent with his love.

"If there's anything I could do for you, please tell me."

Words continued to float around the air as if they would make things better. Nothing could make things better. He had lost two beautiful girls, the first to a miscarriage and the second to a sudden illness. He didn't blame Relena. He kept on telling himself he never would. While she did work like a horse during their first pregnancy, she had always obliged him and took days off to rest.

"Please call me if you need anything."

His second baby had fallen off the banister. Her mother had been there when it happened. It was not Relena's fault, he kept on repeating in his head. She didn't die from the fall. She died from a sudden rupturing of a vein in her brain, the reason why she lost her balance and fell. He was a doctor for god's sake. He must have been able to tell something was wrong before he kissed her goodbye that morning.

"I am so sorry."

He remembered the tiny coffin. He couldn't bare to watch as it was lowered into the ground. His world had gone numb from a wretched sorrow he didn't think was possible. He hadn't thought of his wife then, hadn't seen her forlorn face, not even did he hear the anguished wails that was said to have come from her mouth. It was hard. The magnitude of the pain was too unbearable that the sobs just wouldn't dissipate. This must have been the way they felt - all those people, all those families torn apart by war.

"Just hang in there. I'll come by to visit when I can."

Heero felt a presence settle beside him and waited for those same words of sympathy to be delivered to him the same way they were delivered to Relena, but they never came. It was just as well. Words meant nothing to him now. He looked up, ready to tell whoever it was to leave him alone when he noticed it was Quatre. The blond was not looking at him as he continued to remain quiet where he was. That was when Heero finally spoke.

"Don't start with me," he said with remnants of a sob breaking his voice.

"I didn't say anything," Quatre said as he persisted on looking forward or anywhere but at him.

Heero felt the unspoken guilt radiating off his best friend. It was spoiling his self-deprecating sorrow and it was infuriating. Did Quatre sit beside him to make it worse?

"I don't need your apologies right now," Heero said with a hint of warning. He was busy blaming himself. Quatre did not need to join him.

When the Quatre did not answer, Heero stood to find a more private place to mourn. Duo had done his uplifting and ultimately failed spiel a few minutes ago. Wufei and Trowa had done their parts. He was just not ready for Quatre's because that, he knew, would tear him apart.

"I could have done something," Quatre spoke just when he'd almost made it out of there without a word from the other.

Heero tensed, his shoulder muscles locking into place. He twisted his body so that he was now faced with Quatre's sincere look of remorse. Just moments ago, he had been the same way but the look he held now, it was one of fury. His fists were shaking at his sides, his blood rushing to them as if urging him to punch something, anything that would transfer the pain he felt in his heart into his willing hands.

"I just said don't apologize!" Heero yelled. The uncontrolled act earned him surprised looks from teary-eyed strangers who continued to console his wife.

Heero closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Quatre had also been there at the time of the accident. It wasn't his fault either. While Relena had been busy mingling with the crowds, the equally busy Mr. Winner had noticed his daughter pass out at the top of the stairway. How miraculous, he thought, that Quatre had managed to run halfway across the room to catch her in time. It was too late, however, since his daughter had died before the fall.

"You caught her," Heero addressed Quatre in a more subdued tone. "You had nothing to work with by the time she fell in your arms."

"Heero--"

"You can't revive the dead, Quatre. You just can't."

And that was the reason why he couldn't face him. Somehow, his fogged mind kept on telling him that it was a possibility - that Quatre could have saved her life. His imaginings told him they were real, that his friend had something to do with him surviving self-destruction and reckless behavior during the war, that Quatre had a magical touch, the same magical touch he used on him after his first encounter with the Zero system.

"It was too late," Heero said without thinking. Proclaiming tardiness meant that he admitted belief that Quatre, indeed, could have done something to save her. In reality, nothing could have been done. Miracles did not happen.

"I... could have tried harder," Quatre said. He was looking down at his own entwined fingers as if in prayer or as if asking for forgiveness.

"I heard," Heero responded., which made Quatre look up. The action caused Heero to look anywhere but at the blond in reciprocation of his earlier action. "You passed out."

Heero felt Quatre's frown and the subsequent tensing of his shoulders. He had been told by a few of Relena's compatriots what had happened. Quatre had hung on to his daughter tight after the catch before he passed out. He was trying to do something of which Heero had some inkling. Perhaps he could have done something miraculous, but that was his own brand of myth that should have been easily dismissed. The end result had already happened.

Quatre did not say any more. Heero had his suspicions that he was hiding something. That something might have been the same thing that saved Trowa after the gas poisoning some time back.

"I'm leaving her," Heero said next. He intended to walk away and contemplate that statement in peace. It was a hasty decision that had been decided the moment he said it.

"It's not her fault," Quatre said in Relena's defense.

"I know," Heero responded. He already told himself that he didn't blame her for it. "Still," he continued. "I can't stand to look at her. She looks just like my daughter did."

He did not have to explain how painful it was to be around her mother. Relena did not deserve to be alone after their tragedy and yet it was more plausible that she did not deserve to be married to someone who couldn't even look at her. He decided, at that moment, to spare her of his grief. She had her own baggage, but she could start over without him.

Quatre did not speak again probably knowing that at some point, it became none of his business. For the first time since he'd known him, Quatre's tongue was tied. No clever arguments could spew forth from his lips - not in defense of Relena and not in acknowledgment of his decision to leave her.

Heero weaved his fingers through his recently groomed hair, an act that caused the seldom seen arrangement to disassemble into more familiar disarray. He looked at Quatre, nodded his head once, and left to pack his things. For very unfortunate reasons, that part of his life had now ended.


	25. Chapter 25

**At The End of The Day**  
~ Chapter Twenty-Five

_December 15, AC209  
__- L2 Plaza and Surrounding Area, Colony L2-Z32499_

Martin kept a vigilant watch on every single soul surrounding Quatre. After having left L2's government building, his employer had immediately been bombarded with questions. Most consisted of inquiries regarding the meeting between colony leaders that had just ended. Other questions were asked in regard to his ongoing transportation project, but there were still a nosy few who inquired about his life outside of politics and business. Those were usually referred to as the 'juicy' news, the type that prestigious reporters refused to ask and yet craved to find out. Most of the time, those type of questions got out of hand.

"I can't answer that question," Quatre responded when asked about an interesting incident that happened at a little known millionaire's estate. Martin knew which one it was and he was sure his employer did not care to remember the incident either.

"The bottling company heir - how was she?"

A few of the more decent reporters looked at their bolder peer in disgust. Some questions were just a little too inappropriate for the setting. The question belonged in a tabloid interview. However, Martin was sure that they were secretly jumping for joy at the thought of possible water-cooler gossip they could take along with them back at work.

"I am disinclined to answer the question. You see, I would not have any reference point to use."

"Are you denying the incident happened then?" was the follow-up question.

Martin noticed Quatre's shoulder move back the tiniest bit. He was not a liar no matter what the question, but there were several topics that were none of anyone's business. He could tell that his employer did not want to dignify the question with an answer, but with the avid crowd keeping their watchful gaze on him, it was hard to evade the question.

"It was-"

Martin was alarmed when Quatre paused. He tensed for a bit, worried that he had not been paying close enough attention and that someone dangerous had come between him and his ward. Martin scanned the area immediately around them before noticing a pair of tiny hands attached to Quatre's pant leg.

"Excuse me," the owner of the hand said. "May I please speak with you?"

The tiny hands were accompanied by a chubby face that screamed of youth and innocence. The little girl attached to the leg was wearing a pink dress, something she must have picked out for the occasion.

Quatre blinked in surprise before squatting so that he was at eye-level with the girl.

"Yes you may," was the just as polite answer she received.

"Will you marry me?"

Martin's brow rose above the rim of his sunglasses but he held the laughter in. He always kept his composure when out in public with Quatre, but this occurrence was just too amusing. It deserved at least a moderate response from him and so he coughed once.

His employer blinked, signaling to Martin that he had never been asked the question before.

"But I'm already married," he answered in a way that made his hopeful fiancée cross her arms.

"Sure," the girl said. "But you're from L4 and you're rich. You could marry more than one person."

Martin smirked. She was cute and it caused her dream husband to smile in awkward acknowledgment of her proposal. Now that Martin thought about it, L4 laws did state that a person was allowed more than one spouse so long as that person could sustain all of his or her spouses. That law had never been abolished, just forgotten as a result of modern times. In that day and age, monogamy was the standard and for the girl to have known L4 had such obscure laws meant that she did some research. The unnamed girl had managed to reveal to quite a few press people that despite being married, Quatre Winner was still very much available and to an almost infinite number of hopefuls no less.

"Smart girl," Quatre said with a slight laugh. He probably hoped no one would ever remember, but it was too late for that. He was in for it now.

"Mr. Winner, setting aside this girl's impossible proposition, do you feel inclined to take another woman as your second spouse? And if you do so, who would it be?"

The girl pouted that she was not taken seriously and stomped her foot once in response to the comment on the uselessness of her proposal. However, Mr. Winner was always cavalier and spoke in her defense.

"On the contrary, her marriage proposal is just as valid as the next person's. Who's to say that I won't marry her when she's old enough?"

"You're attracted to this child? Mr. Winner, I didn't take you for a pedophile."

Martin rolled his sunglass-hidden eyes. Some journalists found it so easy to twist everything Quatre said. In spite of this, he did seem to be have a lucky streak as another unknown interrupted the line of questioning.

"Excuse me sir," a woman who had managed to squeeze in said. Martin scanned her from head to toe with suspicion. It didn't matter that she had a religious habit in a dark gray color covering her hair.

"Yes madam," Quatre answered in an almost exasperated voice only Martin could detect.

"I would like to apologize for this child's misbehavior," she said before grabbing hold of the girl who was still awaiting the response to her marriage proposal. "She managed to slip away from me after church."

His employer waved off the apology and nodded once at her in understanding. Martin thought he almost made the nun lose composure from simply looking at him, but before Quatre could ask the next question, she already had her answer ready.

"She's an orphan," she explained. "She'd been adopted and returned numerous times. We'd been teasing her that we'd have to marry her off if she doesn't find a permanent home soon. She took it seriously and took the initiative to find a husband herself. She finds you handsome, Mr. Winner. I'm sorry she's made you her target. I didn't even know you were visiting this sector of L2 until I saw it in the papers this morning. We didn't know that Rayne had prepared for your visit."

Tape recorders from every angle had been directed at the nun while she was saying her piece. The poor lady did not know what to do when her statement was immediately followed by questions. Quatre took pity on her and diverted their attention from her to him.

"I'm afraid we don't have the time for any more questions," he said as he lead both the frazzled lady and the still disappointed girl into the awaiting car. Along the way, he made assurances to the girl's guardian that he was not about to kidnap them, just saving them the trouble of having to deal with the now even hungrier press. After all, news of his availability was not something they would take lightly.

Quatre requested that they be taken to his friend Duo's address via a diversionary route before sitting back in his seat to make himself more comfortable.

"I'm sorry for what she caused," the nun started once they'd left the clamor of the crowd behind them. "I didn't think she would be so bold."

"But I want to marry him," Rayne, that afternoon's source of mischief, whined.

Martin watched as Quatre smiled in response. He must have been highly amused.

"Don't worry about it. It's not something I can't handle," he said before addressing his hopeful bride. "And I'm afraid I can't marry you just yet. While it's okay for me to have more than one wife, it's _not _okay for me to marry someone who's underage."

Rayne sulked, causing her bouncy brown hair to droop with her mood. She obviously hadn't done enough research to discover that age was still an issue in her case. She continued to sulk the rest of the ride which didn't take very long. A few minutes later found them in the doorstep of Mr. Maxwell. Martin knew it was his employer's personal time now, so he allowed the always affable friend to greet Quatre with a tight bear hug. Had it been any other person, he would have seized the offender. Martin thanked their generous host as they were all let into the homey abode.

"Duo, meet-"

"Martha, my name is Martha."

"Duo, meet Martha and my future bride Rayne," Quatre said with a smirk. To that, Duo sent him a skeptical look.

"Is there something wrong with you or what?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Rayne was mesmerized by Duo's hair.

"Mister," she said. "How did you get it that pretty?"

She stroked her own hair in the process.

"Well milady," Duo said before bowing down to her level. "I'll tell you my secret if you promise not to tell anyone."

Rayne nodded with great enthusiasm. She was just about ready to hear whatever it was Duo had to say when her new hero was pulled aside by her dream husband. Martin observed the girl pout and take a seat instead in one of the couches. Quatre excused them both and offered a quick apology before he pulled Duo to the kitchen. Although the discussion was private, Martin could hear bits of conversation sneak into his ears. He wasn't a trained bodyguard for nothing.

"Have you ever thought of adopting?" Quatre started.

"Are you nuts, Quat? You can't just bring kids in here and have me test run them. I haven't even discussed the possibility with Hilde yet."

Martin noticed his employer shrug before taking a seat in one of the kitchen stools. He picked up an apple and played with it with one hand.

"I didn't randomly pick her up from somewhere," Quatre responded. "She found me. And then proposed to be my second wife in front of a crowd. I'm sure word about this will spread quickly."

"Give the kid a break. She probably-"

"Don't get me wrong, Duo," Quatre said while holding a hand up. "She's adorable and it isn't her fault she knows just a little too much about things I'd rather keep under wraps, but I've got nothing against her. I just thought she'd be a perfect match for you and Hilde. She's taken a liking to you already."

"So now you're an expert in parent-child matching?" Duo said in mock argument. "And wait. Hold up. What was this about second spouses and things needing to be kept under wraps?"

Quatre tossed the apple from one hand to the other. It became obvious to Martin that they were at that house to hide out.

"Polygamy is legal in L4 as long as financial capability allows it."

Duo, it seemed, choked on his own spit. Yes, it was a law very few knew about indeed.

"What?" he said as he hung on to the kitchen tiles with a clumsy grip. "You were still available all this time?"

"Yes," Quatre answered without looking at him.

"I mean even I didn't know about that. Does your wife even know?"

"Of course," Quatre said, continuing to toss the apple around. "She's a lawyer."

"Man, that woman should really get an award for putting up with you," Duo said before he too grabbed an apple and took a hard bite off it.

"But this discussion is retracting from the more important matter at hand," Quatre said as he regarded Duo with gravity. "Why don't you think about it? She's been through enough homes to have her caretakers tease about having to marry her off. She needs a home, Duo."

"Everybody needs a home," Duo responded while rubbing his palm against his face. "It's just a big decision. After having my heart set on having kids of my own and then finding out I can't, I've convinced myself that it was alright, that Hilde and I were going to be just fine the way we are. It's kind of hard jumping from a possibility to an impossibility and then to a possibility again. I'm just a little confused is all. Believe me, I'd love to adopt her the first chance I can, but kids - it isn't easy anymore."

Quatre nodded in understanding while rolling the apple he'd taken hostage around on one hand.

"I'm sorry for being too pushy," he said.

"Again with the apologizing," Duo said as he leaned with his back against the sink. He took another bite off his apple. "How has Heero been?"

Quatre did not speak, only paid close attention to the apple he was holding.

"You can't fix everything, Quat," Duo said, probably noticing the way Quatre's expression turned solemn. "Don't make it your responsibility. Things happen. They just do. Every once in a while you've got to stop worrying about everyone else and take a damn bite off that apple and let it serve its purpose. When was the last time you ate anything?"

Quatre's response was to put the apple back in its platter and gather a couple of glasses from a nearby cupboard. Noticing the way his employer ended the conversation - the way he did those he preferred not to continue - Martin made himself useful and retrieved some drinks from the fridge to help serve the still awaiting guests. He noted the way his employer's friend Mr. Maxwell scrubbed his fingers against his head in frustration. There was no helping it. Quatre was in need of someone cunning to corner him long enough to find out exactly what was wrong with him. He was afraid Mr. Maxwell was just too soft for a job like that.

_February 12, AC210  
__- O'Hare Irish Pub, Colony L3-X18999_

Heero was drunk. He was so damn drunk Duo couldn't believe it. This was not the type of guy who hanged out in the bar to drown himself in liquor. This was the type of guy who completed missions with no complaints, went to school coming out the top of his class and ending up a doctor with a successful career. How tragic that despite all that, he finds himself divorced with two dead children. Karma was such a bitch.

"I don't know Heero," Duo said as he watched his friend down the contents of a shot glass. "I don't think drinking will help you any."

"Go 'way," Heero slurred. How strange that he'd only had 3 shots and he was already drunk. Duo had thought that he'd be able to hold alcohol a lot better what with his super-human abilities during the war.

"Want to talk about it?" Duo inquired. Heero was lucky he had him around. Everyone else was out somewhere on previously scheduled engagements. Wufei was out with Trowa to some concert on the Earth, Norway, if he remembered correctly. How funny that Wufei found himself a big enough fan of Limerence to attend one of their concerts.

"My children are dead," Heero said with emphasis. "They are dead," he repeated in clear syllables.

Duo took a big gulp off his water bottle. There was no way he could properly respond to that. He could have said he was sorry, but he knew it wouldn't help. Hah! It just proved that Quatre's constant apologizing didn't solve everything.

"I know," Duo chose to answer instead. "I don't know what to say," he added.

"You could start with," Heero said before being interrupted by a hiccup. "…the fact that I'm such an idiot for leaving my wife for petty reasons."

"I don't know why you did," Duo responded. "But I'm not about to judge you."

He was certainly not one to judge. He almost left Hilde after that no-baby fiasco a few years back. Thinking about it now, Duo realized that it was the kind of thing they were good at as former Gundam pilots. Using the self-destruct button was easy when there seemed to be no options left. Self-destructing was just about the answer to everything. Too bad they couldn't use that now. It was unfortunate that Heero had used it on Relena before any of them had the chance to stop him.

"-looked like my," Heero said distractedly. "She looks like my babies," he managed to say as he tapped the bar table in front of him to request for another shot. From the smell of it, Heero was drinking straight, cheap Vodka.

"Like I said, I can't judge you for that," Duo responded without looking at him. He didn't know what it was like and he hoped to God that he would never experience it. This kind of penance for the lives they took may have just been a little too much.

"-can't… can't stop thinking about them," Heero muttered as he downed another shot. "-even 'Lena -always in my mind."

Duo could only look at the broken visage of his comrade and long time friend. The pain was very evident on Heero's face as he stared at the shiny table his head was laying on. Somehow, Duo saw himself in him. He saw the same despondent look he had on him not very long ago. Now that they were done playing war, facing real life was such a burden. Growing up took a toll on them.

"Have you spoken to Quatre yet?" Duo decided to ask. He figured it was Quatre Heero usually looked for when it came to deep, serious matters. He knew there was some kind of problem between them for Heero to consult alcohol instead of his best friend.

"I said," Heero uttered in a drunken rage. "S'not his fault. How many times do I have to say it?"

So, Heero thought it was Quatre's fault after all. Duo knew how to interpret drunken messages and that was definitely what Heero was saying. He heard that Quatre was present at the time of the accident and that he had been the one to catch the fallen child, but he'd heard of no reason why the blond should have been at fault for the occurrence. There must have been an important piece of information he was missing or perhaps Quatre had just been apologizing too much that it got much too annoying?

"He -can't fix everything," Heero said with a slur. "-none of that crap he pulled on me during the war. S'no magic. It's all in the head, not real, not real."

"You lost me at magic," Duo admitted with a pat behind Heero's back. The poor guy was probably starting to mix everything up. It was about time he got him back to his apartment, but Duo remembered that it was not such a good idea and for one reason alone. The place was empty. Even he wouldn't want to come home to an empty apartment.

Duo crossed his arms over the bar table and buried his head in his folded limbs in an attempt to mimic Heero. He was just about ready to invite the guy to live with him and Hilde except for the fact that Heero had taken residence in L3. He found a job in Leia Barton Memorial on L3. If only that high speed transportation system would get done already.

"Oh, look," Heero said, interrupting his musings. "Quatre's dead."

Immediately raising his head off the table, Duo dearly hoped that it was some bad joke Heero made as a result of his inebriation. He almost made the sign of the cross as he followed Heero's pointing finger toward the television. He heard gasps and saw people put their hands over their mouths. Duo hadn't looked yet, but he was just about ready to cry. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he saw.

Duo tried to steady himself as he finally looked at the source of everyone's concern. Heero's finger was still pointing at it as if to emphasize the bloody image of one of their closest friends. Quatre was being resuscitated as several officers prevented people from coming closer than they already were. A mask was placed over his mouth. His body looked pale and limp.

"Turn up the volume," one of the patrons of the establishment yelled.

Obviously enough, the colonial news networks took precedence over a sports match when it came to the colony's favorite son. Quatre was quite popular in the colonies, so this was more than big news. Duo heard people sobbing behind him.

"Quatre's dead," Heero repeated in monotone as he stared blankly at the television screen.

No one paid attention to him as the newscasters replayed the incident. The footage was rather blurry. A gun shot was heard. The camera was turned to focus on a bystander who was victim to the shot. Duo closed his eyes when he realized that it was Trowa. By the time the camera was focused on him, his left arm was already bloody. Just as suddenly, a second shot rang out and it was Trowa's right leg that was bleeding next. Duo noticed Wufei in the background instructing people within the vicinity to get down when all too quickly, someone came out from the staging area. A flash of blue was seen before Trowa had acquired a human shield. Quatre was chest to chest with him anchoring his arms tight around Trowa's torso probably in an attempt to dissuade him from rejecting the shield he was offering. Almost immediately, several shots rang out. There were sounds of people screaming as Quatre was shot repeatedly - six times if Duo counted correctly. The seventh shot was unsuccessful as Trowa probably got back to his senses in time to push Quatre's head toward his shoulder as his hand received the brush of the bullet meant for the blond's head. Martin, Quatre's bodyguard, did not seem to be present. This was bad.

"Again, we have no information on who the shooter may be," the newscaster's voice carried out a little too loudly for Duo to appreciate at the moment. They kept on playing the footage over and over again. "We were told that Quatre Winner was supposed to appear as a surprise guest to Limerence's charity concert today. This incident happened just minutes before the event was to start. We have no word yet on who the first victim was and why he was targeted. Our sources indicate that Mr. Winner, upon noticing the commotion outside, decided to impulsively run for the victim to protect him. We have yet to identify the first victim. More on this as the story develops."

Duo was stunned as he stared at the television screen. The running news feed in the bottom did little to quell his fears. Over and over again, the same line was repeated - 'Quatre R. Winner, L4 Colony businessman and leader, dead at 29?'

"Quatre's dead," Heero said again while Duo shook in a mix or rage, worry and fear.

The question mark at the end of the news feed didn't help any. Duo looked at Heero expecting to see a man drunk enough not to understand what was going on. Instead, he saw the visage of a truly broken man. This was a little too much a little too soon.

"Fuck!" Duo screamed in frustration and only then did he start lashing out on all the breakables he could get his hands on. Those responsible for it should better pray that Trowa doesn't get a hold of them before the authorities do. He was, without doubt, going to do a number on those assholes.


	26. Chapter 26

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Twenty-Six

_February 13, AC210  
__- Rikshospitalet University Hospital, Earth's Scandinavian Nation_

"You two are late. The entire Maguanac Corps got here before you did."

Wufei crossed his arms in dismay. He was not a very patient person at the moment and to wait hours just for the two to arrive during a very delicate situation was grating on his nerves. Never mind the fact that Heero looked like a zombie as Duo tried in earnest to hold him into some semblance of normalcy. Wufei was no idiot. Heero was obviously drunk or had just recently been drunk. Whether it was because of what happened or not, he did not care to speculate.

"Give me a break here," Duo said in a loud voice from across the hallway. At that point, Wufei didn't care if they were screaming all over the place. "I had to cart this drunk with me all the way home from L3 and call Hilde to get off her meeting so we could bathe him and brush his teeth just so they wouldn't kick us off the shuttle. I mean, can you imagine the pain of trying to get him through security. The people sitting next to us will want to have their money back. Besides, this is freaking Earth. We traveled from L2 for Christ's sake. This isn't like a 10 minute walk to the liquor store. That, and there's a time difference between Oslo and L2 so technically, we didn't take as long as you think."

Duo was worried. Wufei could tell. Otherwise he'd be babbling a lot less.

"Lucky for you two Trowa's already up. It's unlucky for you that he is just about ready to lose it."

Duo looked upwards in a 'Lord have mercy' kind of look and dumped Heero on him as soon as they were close enough. Wufei could only grunt as the dead weight of one Heero Yuy bore down on him. This guy definitely needed a trip to the gym. Nearly sliding Heero toward Trowa's designated room, Wufei was not surprised to find his partner surrounding the room's aura with murderous intent. Duo, who was usually jovial when greeting any of them, chose to withdraw to the side of the room.

Trowa looked rather pale with his uncovered upper body against the contrasting white sheets. A bandage had been carefully applied around his upper arm and his damaged leg was propped up on a pillow. Other than that, he looked well enough to jump out of the bed and start going nuts on people.

"Sorry we're late?" Duo voiced with uncertainty as Wufei dumped Heero on a chair.

"He's useless if he's not functional," Trowa said while pointing at Heero's not quite poised form.

"If we're talking about being useless here, then you should only look at yourself."

Apparently, Heero could be eloquent during a hang-over. Trowa did not appreciate the accusation and got off his bed ready to beat someone to a bloody pulp. It was a good thing that Duo was quick to hold him down while Wufei watched over the other end of the antagonistic exchange. Heero only smirked like a bastard, which Wufei chose to reprimand with words of his own.

"You," Wufei said, starting with Trowa. "Calm down and stay in bed. Bullet wounds don't heal in a couple of hours. And you," he said next while pointing at Heero. "Showing up here after being intoxicated does not give you the right to start accusing anyone, especially not someone who could not have controlled the situation."

"No control," Heero said with a slight laugh. "He's an ace shooter. He knew where those shots were going to land. Why do you think he managed to protect Quatre's head for the last shot?"

"Huh, so you were sentient enough to understand the footage after all," Duo murmured to himself.

"That's it," Wufei said as he hauled Heero out of the room. There was no way Trowa was going to take that kind of finger-pointing without starting a fight with Heero. He was just about ready to do so with anyone who got near Quatre after the incident. It took him more than a bit of coaxing to let the emergency personnel take their then unconscious friend from him.

"Could you at least try not to blame Trowa for this?" Wufei tried to reason with Heero as they talked out of Trowa's sight and hearing range.

"Quatre's practically dead," Heero said with no hesitation. "I know exactly where those shots landed - one in the kidney, the other in the liver, one in the lungs, one in the heart, two just for kicks, and the last one was meant for his God-damned brain. I'm sure they're trying to repeatedly revive his dead carcass as we speak."

Wufei shoved him against the wall. He knew Heero was a former soldier and a doctor who was probably an expert at that sort of thing, but he didn't need to hear it. In fact, nobody else needed to hear his cold, hard truth.

"Don't take it out on Trowa just because you haven't been on good terms with Quatre," Wufei reiterated in a louder voice. He couldn't handle all these catastrophes all at once. "And don't even let Duo hear about your expert take on the matter. Are you ready to go in and control yourself?"

Heero paused before answering.

"Yeah," he said and then adjusted his clothing to look more presentable.

Entering the room, the two of them found Duo sitting quietly in a stool that was as far away from Trowa as possible. On the other hand, Trowa was silently seething the same way Wufei found him only an hour ago. Blood was starting to seep out of his arm bandages, probably a result of his continually pumping fist. The nurse's attention could wait until later.

"How's Quatre?" Duo asked immediately upon sensing less dangerous company.

Wufei looked at Heero, warning him not to say anything. Heero complied with no protest.

"We don't know," Wufei responded. "But I'm sure this hospital is more than concerned about how L4 is going to react if they don't try their hardest to save him."

"They used Trowa," Heero voiced suddenly. "Those first two shots on Trowa were nowhere near fatal, clumsy even. Only when they got who they wanted did they start shooting seriously. The one who did this probably knew Quatre was going to be there the same time Trowa was. They might have also known some connection between Quatre and Trowa that not many other people know. So Trowa, how regularly does he ask for you to fuck him?"

Wufei placed a hand over his eyes in frustration. Heero had gone and done it. Quatre's seemingly hopeless attraction to Trowa was taboo. All these years nobody dared to openly talk about it until now.

He was not warned that today was 'provoke Trowa' day. He saw Duo's eyes widen at the bold question. This was going to get very ugly very fast. Thankfully, Middie was nowhere near the city yet. It was so easy to forget that they were all married save for Heero.

"I've never touched him," was Trowa's heated response. "Although I can't say the same about you."

"So this is about me now," Heero responded with a smirk. "I've never touched him, not even when he was out of his damn mind after you disappeared in space. I had to tie him to the bed just so he wouldn't go suicidal on me. I had to gag him so he wouldn't give us away when we were at Sanq's dorms. You know nothing, Trowa. You've never seen him crazy. He cries and then laughs and then murmurs nonsense like a madman. I could have shot him in the head to end our misery, maybe even fuck him as you speculated, but I didn't and that was for your sake. If you think that our friendship has anything to do with sex then think again."

"You could have done a better job," Trowa retaliated. "I would have believed your sincerity if you didn't go around selling him off to supposed friends of yours."

"What can I say? He was looking for a fuck instructor since you probably didn't think he was capable enough in that area."

"Bastard," Trowa screamed which was very unlike him. Wufei knew for a fact that Trowa never lost his composure. "You let that idiot roommate of yours touch him. He fucked him! Their body language was all over the place," Trowa said before throwing his pillow at Heero. It was all he could do short of trampling over Wufei to get to him.

"Perhaps you've never heard of the term 'consenting adult'," Heero responded with a pillow throw of his own. "He's not five. He has more fucking sex than you could imagine. And why should you care? Any reciprocating interest you show in him is fleeting. It makes everyone think it's all in his damn head, like he's a desperate lunatic so dearly in love with you."

Wufei thought they were acting like little children during a sleep-over. However much he wanted to ease the situation, he did not handle these kinds of situations very well.

"Holy shit!" Duo exclaimed while watching the exchange. "I hope there aren't any tabloid reporters anywhere around here."

"Maguanac Corps," was all Wufei said. Those big hulks were there to protect Quatre even from nosy reporters. He doubted if any one of those flies could get past Rashid and his men. He was thankful that they were already on Earth and close enough to make a quick response to the situation.

"Alright!" Wufei said with authority. Someone needed to take charge and right now, that person needed to be him. "Now that we have divulged Quatre's mental illnesses, boyhood crushes, and personal encounters between the sheets, might we get back on topic? Trowa, has he been doing anything to cause suspicion lately?"

"This is Quatre we're talking about," Duo muttered as if the answer was already obvious.

"No," Trowa answered while giving Heero an evil look that promised horrible things to come.

"The truth, Trowa," Wufei asked with emphasis. He was not implying anything, but witnessing their interaction during the war would make anyone suspicious.

"I haven't seen him since last year. I never talk to him. He's busy enough as it is."

"Well then somebody knows something," Duo voiced. A finger was tapping against his forehead as he discussed the matter. "If anything, they should have targeted Heero to get to him. Aside from the fact that their relationship is more public, Quatre wouldn't hesitate to jump in front of him either. They must have known some intimate details for them to have chosen you. Surely they must have known that when it comes to you, all our brainy blond's brilliance flies out the window."

"I've never touched him and he's never come on to me," Trowa repeated again, this time with a sigh. "I don't know how much I have to point that out."

"He used to sneak into your room in Peacemillion," Duo said trying his best not to provoke Trowa the same way Heero did.

"I've hugged him. I've kissed him on the cheek. I've slept next to him in bed. That's all, alright and that was years ago," Trowa said like there was no other choice but to say it. "We were kids. I didn't know what I was doing and believe it or not, neither of us knew how to do 'it'. He was a cute kid who liked following me around. He was like a little chick who'd found its mother. He was such an adorable kid that I couldn't deny him."

"Point taken," Wufei said. It had gone a bit too far. Wufei could not tell what Trowa was trying to achieve, but he was unwilling to allow him to blaspheme Quatre any further in front of Heero. Heero, despite having issues of his own with Quatre at the moment, wouldn't dare let something like that resume without instinctively defending his best friend.

Wufei looked around him. Duo was agitated. He was trying his best to hide his discomfort by rubbing his hands together. Heero had a hang-over and was getting angrier by the moment. His provocations and Trowa's resulting attitude wasn't helping any. Trowa, in the same way, was livid. Being accused of causing the incident and feeling helpless because he couldn't do any more to help Quatre was not helping that pumping fist. His bandages were getting soiled by blood.

"Nobody but Heero is going anywhere near Quatre," Wufei instructed, failing to take into account the fact that Heero hadn't been going anywhere near Quatre lately anyway. He, however, expected protests from the other two, but there was no other way around the complicated situation. They could only speculate the true target and the reasons for such an attack, but they could not predict what would happen next. Any one of them or their families could be used in order to get to their target which in this case was most likely Quatre. Heero was in the clear since he was already known by the general public. The connection between them was obvious. Quatre associating with several other nobodies was a different matter altogether.

"For his sake, since he obviously doesn't mind jumping in front of bullets, we are to stay away from him until this matter resolves itself or at least until this incident dies down. The press outside is rabid. Let's not make it harder for Quatre to deal with them by being a nuisance."

Trowa looked like he was going to say something. In fact, he looked like he was going to ask for an exemption. However, he knew how important Wufei's instructions were and that no meant no. Wufei wouldn't mind chaining them to a fence just to have his orders followed.

"I swear, I will have an entire brigade of Preventers follow you two around if you don't heed my warning," Wufei said next. A threat was a threat and it was a necessary one when talking to stubborn people. The two, so used to following their own rules, fit that category perfectly.

"Agreed," Duo said although he didn't look too happy about it.

"Trowa?" Wufei asked to get a confirmation.

"Fine," Trowa said with reluctance.

Wufei nodded. This wasn't going to be easy. Not at all. Quatre had been in the operating room too long. Wufei could only hope that he was fighting hard to save himself. He had too many children in addition to the entirety of L4 depending on him and even though he hated to admit it, all four of them were relying on him too. Over the years, they'd become dependent on him. The fact that he was a political powerhouse made sure that he was able to shield them from their former identities and their ugly pasts.

"Then it's settled," Wufei said with authority. "Starting this moment, we will disperse seeing as having us all in one room with Heero could give the investigators outside ideas. Trowa, try to get better."

Trowa nodded before staring blankly at his bed sheets. Duo pat him on the back on his way out. Wufei only nodded his goodbye.

"He gave you his life, mother hen. That's something to think about while lying there," Heero said before closing the door behind him.

Wufei was surprised when a pillow wasn't thrown their way. Something to think about indeed.

_June 1, AC210  
__- Barton-Une Residence, St. Marc's Complex: Apartment Unit 7C, Colony L3-X18999_

Trowa knew he was seeing right and that this wasn't a dream. Pain had a way of waking you up to reality and right now, he was in very much pain. Therefore, the three tiny Quatres on his bed were not simply a result of hallucination caused by sleep. They may have been caused by his pain medication, but they looked pretty real to him.

"Hello?" he questioned to which the answer was a giggle.

Trowa did not move from his position, intent on observing if the miniature Quatres would disappear. He looked at each one of them closely. They were the cutest things he'd seen in a long while and if they were a result of his usually insipid imagination then why were they wearing little dresses? Each one had identical clothing and on their hair were matching barrettes with pink and white fluffs hanging from each end. Their big, blue-green eyes were staring at him intently as if they were observing him. One of them tilted their head to the side probably trying to gouge what he had to say about their presence.

"Quatre?" he questioned. He knew he was probably out of his mind asking the girls if they were Quatre. After all, Quatre was a fully grown man and more importantly, he was still at the hospital on Earth.

The toddlers did not answer, but the one in the middle chose to crawl toward him. Only then did Trowa remember why he was in pain in the first place. He immediately sat up and retrieved the child before his most sensitive area was damaged. He did not want to imagine how painful it was going to be if the toddler had made it.

"Whoa, baby," he said when he caught her.

"Unca Towa," the child finally spoke.

Trowa blinked and then retrieved all three before going directly for his vid-phone. These were Quatre's children. He should have figured that out the moment he saw them.

"Duo," Trowa said even before the other came into view. There was no need to figure out where the kids had come from. Only Duo could have orchestrated something of that sort.

"Buddy," his friend responded in his video cell before his head was yanked backwards. "Why you little demo- I mean angel," Duo said with restraint as he looked down at whoever it was he was talking to.

"Who're you talking to?" a child's voice questioned.

"Our most gracious host for the day," Duo responded before directing his attention back to Trowa.

"You do _not_ leave children unattended in my apartment while I am dead asleep. They could have gotten hurt," Trowa reprimanded. "And wouldn't it be suspicious for us to be around his kids. Someone could be watching our activities."

"Relax," Duo said as he tried in earnest to release his braid from tiny hands. "Wufei gave me clearance he is nothing _but_ thorough. The kiddies and I just went out for snacks. I left you the good ones and took it upon myself to take the evil- I mean darling twins. Oh, and might I add, Trowa, that those blondes look good on you. You better start working on that love machine of yours and start spawning some of your own."

"I," Trowa tried to explain before he felt warm arms encircle his neck and three warm bodies nuzzle into him. If he could keep at least one of these, he would without hesitation. They were so sweet. "I… we've never talked about it," Trowa continued. "Which is besides the point. _Why_ do we have Quatre's children?"

"I volunteered," Duo replied. "Annette was having a hell of a time with them without Quatre around - imagine 10 of these - and since she had a deposition scheduled for today, I thought I might as well watch over them since I needed practice before those people from the agency test for parental competency. You do know I'm in the adoption process, right? Then, I realized I couldn't handle multiples so I decided to leave the four newborns with Hilde and hold a nanny session in your apartment. Middie let me in this morning. We just went out for a quick stroll to get ice cream."

"Duo, I can't," Trowa said before he was interrupted by a scream. He checked all three that were with him and realized that it was from Duo's end.

"Hold up, Tro," Duo said before disappearing only to reappear not a minute later with his hair out of its braid.

"I had surgery," Trowa tried to explain.

"Really? You should have told me. Are you alright? I saw your pain killers on the counter. Have you ever heard of child safety locks? Got an appendix removed or something? Speak to me, Trowa."

Trowa fought the urge to scream because the delicate little darlings in his arms were peaceful. He craned his neck backwards to get his hair off his face since his hands were currently occupied.

"I got it cut," Trowa said. He wanted to say as much as possible without saying it at all.

"What cut?" Duo persisted on asking.

"Down there," Trowa explained hoping that none of the kids or the people on the street Duo and the twins were walking on understood what he was talking about.

"I know you got shot in the leg, but that was a couple of months ago."

"Duo," Trowa said with gritted teeth. "_It_ was peeled open."

"Peeled? What now?"

"I got a circumcision!" Trowa screamed in frustration to which all who heard gasped.

"Uncle Duo, what's a circum-season? Is it like a Chihuahua?" a little girl's voice asked from Duo's end of the vid-phone. Duo could only snicker in response.

"Why don't you ask your Uncle Trowa yourself?" Duo suggested before handing the two girls his cell phone so that they had access to the video screen.

Trowa was going to make Duo pay for it later, but in the meantime, he was staring at two pretty blondes who were intent on finding out about his latest procedure. He noticed that while these two also looked like Quatre, the shape of their face and eyes resembled their mother's. They were not like the triplets who were exact copies of their father.

"Uncle Trowa, what does the circum-season you got look like?" the one on the right questioned. He had yet to be able to tell the two apart. As far as he knew, Beatrice and Antalya looked exactly alike.

"Where's your brother?" Trowa asked in an attempt to change the subject. He wasn't about to tell a couple of kids how his post-surgical male appendage looked like at the moment. Besides, he was loathe to traumatize Quatre's children with an accurate description.

"He's in daddy's room. He doesn't want to leave daddy's room until daddy comes back," one of the two responded.

"A classmate in school told him that daddy's not coming back," the other continued.

"Wufei's with Alex," Duo clarified, cutting in the middle of the two. "Annette thought he needed a responsible adult to talk to."

"I'm a responsible adult," Trowa offered. He'd been wanting to talk to Alex about what happened to his father. They needed a man to man talk. Even if he didn't get along with the kid - smart mouth that he is - he still needed the talk.

"You're the last person the kid needs to see, Tro," Duo said with a shake of his head. "I thought you and the heir had some issues between you. Besides, all the girls like you better. Right, kiddies?"

Two heads nodded in agreement. The three already with him did not say anything but continued to hang on to him. They were eerily quiet.

"I think Uncle Trowa is very handsome," one of them said.

"He's looks very smart too," the other added. "He has lots and lots of words on his computer."

Duo could only laugh, his unbound hair bouncing and looking rather strange with his movements.

"Look. They're even hitting on you," Duo said in between his laughter. "These really are Quatre's kids."

"We did _not _hit Uncle Trowa," one of them protested. "We were just saying nice things about him."

"Same difference," Duo said as he took his cell phone back. "We'll be at your doorstep in about three feet. See you then, Trowa."

Trowa sent his vid-phone an unimpressed look and cut the connection. He was willing to watch over the kids for the day, but given his current state of - tenderness, he needed some assistance and a warm shower. Hearing the front door open, Trowa dumped the three toddlers on Duo before hitting the shower.

Not a moment after Trowa finished his shower, the triplets immediately took refuge in him once again. Before he'd even put a shirt on, there was already one attached to each leg. The one left out could only look at him in fifteen year old Quatre's signature puppy dog eyes. Trowa could only stand still. His loose sweat pants were sticking to his crotch as a result of the hold. Nope. It wasn't going to work out very well.

"Duo," he called out. "You mind getting these kids off me?" he requested.

He completely forgot that these were a breed of Quatre and Annette which meant that they were nothing if smart. Trowa closed his eyes in dismay when all three looked at him with a pout. Yes. They were offended alright. They immediately disengaged from him to look for other distractions. How perfect that he did to the daughters what he usually did to the father.

"Great," Trowa reprimanded himself as Duo made his appearance.

"It would've been better if you didn't wait until you hit your twenties," Duo said as he entered. He ducked sideways to avoid an oncoming child.

"Duo," Trowa said while rubbing his palm against his face. "I was self surviving. We were in a war. A circumcision was the last thing I would have thought of."

"So why get it now?" Duo asked with a raise of his brow. "…aside from the fact that the timing with the kids couldn't have been more hilarious."

"Infection," Trowa answered. No other explanation was necessary.

"Oh," Duo responded just before a knock resounded from the door. "That must be Heero," he said before directing his eyes to the source of the sound.

"Heero?" Trowa said before he made a beeline for the door. He'd never been more excited to see him. Finally, he was going to get some credible news about Quatre. However, he was surprised when it wasn't the person he was expecting at the door.

"How can I help you?" he said with suspicion as he looked at the uniformed man.

"Are you Mr. Trowa Barton?"

"Yes," he responded with caution.

"I'm sorry sir, but your wife was shot dead on her way to work this morning."

Trowa did not know why, but his hand shook as it suddenly took hold of the door frame. His knees wobbled until they finally gave out and when he finally realized what was happening to him, he realized that he was on his knees on the floor sobbing like he never did before.


	27. Chapter 27

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Twenty-Seven

_September 5, AC210  
__- Preventer L3 Colony Headquarters, Colony L3-X18999_

Sally twiddled her thumb over the impossible joy stick. No, she was not playing with her children's toys. She was, more or less, trying to spy into secretive Preventer business with a device she bullied out of the R&D department. Sure, she was a very moral and upright individual and her husband would reprimand her like a priest in a confessional booth if he ever found out, but sometimes, you just needed to do what you needed to do.

After secretive and suspicious activities happened in the L3 Headquarters earlier in the week, Sally made her move. Truth be told, she did the same whenever she suspected something difficult was being assigned to her babies' daddy. Mr. Chang was not going to make his kids fatherless if she could help it. What happened with Trowa was also very distressing.

A flick here and a push of a button there led her trusty, little device into the vent just above conference room C, the supposed location of a rumored individual who was to meet with a Preventer officer. Sally was surprised to find Lady Une, who was supposed to be in the Moon's Preventer headquarters, seated on one of the chairs. She looked busy as she scribbled something into a large blueprint. Sally did her best to get a closer look at what she was scribbling when the busy hand suddenly moved so that it was blocking her view.

"Welcome to Preventer's L3 headquarters," she heard Lady Une say.

Sally worked to move her device's lens toward the door. She stared at her screen in shock. This was an even bigger surprise. Normally, she would have known if _he_ was going to show up. That only meant that he wasn't there to visit them.

"I've been here before," her guest said.

"I'm sorry to call you out here on such short notice."

"I highly doubt that."

Leaning back on her chair, Sally looked around her office to make sure that no one was witness to what she was spying on. This was unexpected and after what happened over the past year, was probably classified as well.

"You still do owe us one, Mr. Winner," Une said as she folded her hands on top of the table. This made Sally's view of the blueprints even less visible, but she doubted that it was more important than what was happening.

"Why here and why now all of a sudden?" Sally murmured to herself.

They haven't seen Quatre in a while. Wufei had suspected that he was simply avoiding them to protect their privacy, Trowa's especially since the press became exceedingly interested in him after the shooting incident. While distancing himself seemed like the logical thing to do, Quatre could have at least sent word to them that he was alive but recovering. Surely the lot of them would fuss over him and that was a bit of a hassle, but Trowa deserved to know what was going on. He'd just lost a wife. Knowing that Quatre survived would probably lighten the burden just a bit.

"I would have called you out at Preventer's L4 headquarters but you very well know we don't have one there."

Quatre looked concentrated as he walked toward the large table in the center of the room to take a seat. The short-distanced walk took longer than necessary as his right hand was occupied with a cane that did little to assist his unstable and difficult-looking strides.

"I take it physical therapy is still ongoing?" Une asked. "You could have brought someone to assist you."

"I have every intention of getting over this hindrance very soon, Ms. Une," Quatre responded. "Having someone assist me will not only slow down that process but reveal to that assistant whatever it is you want to discuss with me. Let's hope it's not about the absence of a Preventer headquarters in L4."

"That's a different matter altogether," she responded. "Your mistrust of our organization, the organization your friends work for, to be exact, best be discussed at a later time."

"Don't bring up a provocation you intend to dismiss," Quatre said, raising his voice the tiniest bit. "Your organization is getting my friends killed."

"It's your friends who are getting themselves killed," Une responded in kind. "Officer Barton made his own decisions."

"To investigate the Pure Pacifist Movement?" Quatre countered before rubbing his forehead. "If even I could figure that out then I'm sure the PPM has known for quite some time now."

Sally was a little overwhelmed at what she was hearing. This was obviously something she was not aware of. Quatre never voiced his opinions on the Preventers and nobody thought to ask him why he didn't approve a proposal to set-up headquarters in L4. He disapproved of it, but why? Add that to the fact that Trowa was investigating his wife's organization and Wufei had told her nothing about it.

"The least you could do is protect him," Quatre said before finally pulling out a chair from under the table and carefully positioning himself on it. "Or was that not an option considering that the Preventer's largest benefactor is the PPM?"

"Perhaps you have forgotten the purpose of the Preventers," Une explained, her calm delivery quelling the fire in Quatre. "We prevent conflicts from happening, which involves seizing weapons, cutting the causes of conflict at the source. It only makes sense that the PPM supports us since the objective is the same although their concept of 'pure peace' is a little naïve."

"These weapons you seize, where do they end up? If the Preventers have all the weapons and nobody else in the colonies have the means with which to protect themselves then the balance of power is skewed in your favor. Let's not forget about the PPM either. Being the largest donor of the organization that suppresses these defenses is suspicious."

"You're saying they're dirty," Une responded before leaning back on her chair.

"I'm saying that both the Preventers and the PPM may be the reason why one of your officers was targeted and why his wife was killed."

Une twirled her pen around her fingers, allowing a brief pause in preparation for her counterattack. Meanwhile, Sally bit on her lip. This was something she was going to wring out of her husband as soon as she had the chance. While it was possible that this was solely Trowa's assignment, the Preventers worked in pairs meaning that the probability that Wufei was in on it too was very high. Over the years, the PPM went from a small group of like-minded individuals into the beast of an organization it was today. All this happened unchecked, in the shadows of a recovering post-war economy. Quatre did make a valid point.

"This balance of power? Is that what concerns you?" Une said after she'd let go of her pen. "Is that why you refuse to surrender ZERO?"

As if two revelations were not enough already, Sally had to hear a third. After the war, the ZERO system became a non-issue. To think that it still existed and that she herself had forgotten about it only proved that peaceful times aided well in making people forget.

"I see we're still talking about this," Quatre responded as he readjusted the position of his cane next to his seat. It was obvious he wasn't used to bringing it around with him as he awkwardly tried to find the perfect position to keep it still.

"Neither the PPM nor the Preventers represent the greatest threat here. As the keeper of ZERO's blueprints, you have to understand what it means to hold in your hands the source of the last war's greatest destruction."

"Oh, please," Quatre responded with a wave of his hand. "Let's not get overdramatic here and let's get to the reason why you asked me to come here. Were we not going to discuss how the supposed investigation of the incident by the Norwegians was going to be presented to the public?"

"Considering that you've grown into such a charming manipulator, I'm sure it wouldn't matter to you if they released a statement confirming that you were the intended target or if Mr. Barton was the intended target."

Sally was getting antagonistic vibes from Lady Une. Somehow, she came to the conclusion that the two did not get along. However, Quatre's evasion of the subject of ZERO was also suspicious.

"But he _was_ the target," Quatre stated with confidence. "Only Limerence's lead singer knew I was going to be at the concert and I could certainly vouch for his innocence."

"The investigation results will state that you were the target."

"I don't see how that's a necessary lie," Quatre said as he got into a more comfortable position and folded his hands atop the table. "It gives off the impression that I'm an easy target. More importantly, it puts Tro- Mr. Barton in harm's way."

"On the contrary, it puts him _out_ of harm's way."

"The press will be after him," Quatre said with barely controlled outrage. One of his hands formed into a fist while the other tried to keep it still. "They will scrutinize him and when they do, they will figure out that I knew him because we were both Gundam pilots and won't it be such a happy coincidence that I am friends with Heero who also happened to be one. To compound the matter even further, anyone after me might as well point a gun at Mr. Barton."

"You protect your friends as well as we protect our organization," Une replied simply.

By this time, Sally was already resting her chin on her knuckles, assessing the situation. From her point of view, it would certainly be less burdensome to say that Trowa was the target because then the simple explanation would be that Quatre just happened to be a nice guy saving the life of a stranger. Surely, some would dig deeper but not as deep as they would have if the situation were reversed. On the other hand, with the Trowa as the target theory, the organization he worked for, the Preventers, would be investigated and it would be revealed that they were, in fact, investigating their own patron. It would certainly turn out to be a hot corporate and political mess. Now that she thought about it, neither option was that simple.

"And you think I'll be able to work something out," Quatre said with a frustrated rub of his eye.

"I'm sure you will."

"You have to get Trowa out of this mess," Quatre said next, his hand still in his eye. It was the first time he'd uttered his first name without taking it back. "That incident was not the first attempt at his life. They killed his wife and they're even using biological weapons. It's… they've even gone as far as attacking his manhood. It's… I'm just…"

Sally saw that Quatre couldn't continue. Surely he must have been talking about the infection that required circumcision, the one they jested about in bad taste. So that was a malicious attempt to take Trowa out? And in such a humiliating way too. No wonder Quatre looked like he couldn't fathom it.

And just when it seemed like it couldn't get any more surreal, Une disclosed a piece of information Sally would never believe.

"As the keeper of ZERO, you are also part of Mr. Barton's investigation."

_November 14, AC210  
__- Novgorod Household, Resource Satellite 32D, Property of the L4 Colony_

Stuck in a dark bathroom hoping not to get found out was not his kind of date. Trowa wished fervently that his co-worker did not set him up with this new woman. It was not that he didn't like her. He'd just recently been widowed and recent widowers did not usually find it easy to get over their spouse's death by cavorting with another potential mate. Officer Brigg was an insensitive jerk. He'd teased him about preferring blondes and nothing but blondes. That was how he ended up with his blonde date. He was right. She was hot alright but therein lied the problem.

"We can't have you divorced. I can't believe she did that to you while you were lying helpless in a hospital."

He was still trapped in the bathroom after having fled his date's family reunion and now he was listening in on a very private conversation. It was the last place he wanted to be at the moment. Kara, his date, had invited him to meet her family, her very large family and on their first date no less. It was obvious she was either not interested in him or she was testing him because brining your date to meet the entire family on the first date was a matter of endurance. As far as he could tell, he was not winning this endurance test.

"Quite the opposite, she was considerate enough to leave me at that moment to bring contempt upon herself. If she'd left me any other time, pity wouldn't be on my side and I'd be painted a demon by the press."

No, he didn't have to relieve himself. He was in there washing his face and reminding himself that Middie was indeed dead. The devastation he felt at her murder was still prominent in his mind even after all these months. After he'd finished composing himself, he was ready to leave the bathroom and had closed the lights first. He'd been stuck that way in the dark with the door ajar for these past few minutes. Those few minutes were enough to unintentionally spy on family business. Perhaps his date shouldn't have directed him to the bathroom adjoined to the residence's office-library.

"Your defending her is not what I thought would happen. Did you even love her?"

"But of course, she was the only woman in the Earth and the colonies my sisters ever approved of."

"Quatre Raberba Winner, that is not the way to talk to your elders."

Trowa did remember the most important reason why he was failing the endurance test. Kara forgot to tell him that she was part of the Winner family of L4. Of all the blondes in the colonies, he had to end up with one of Quatre's sisters.

"I'm sorry," he watched Quatre say as he sighed in defeat.

"Quatre, honey," one of the sisters said as she sat next to him on what Trowa dubbed the interrogation seat. "Anitra can't hold her tongue sometimes. We're just worried that you're not safely married. Right now, if a medical emergency happened to you, none of us would have the legal right to give consent. Your kids are not old enough to do it either. Your life is in the hands of L4's politicians."

"I have no intention of getting married again."

Watching Quatre say it hit a nerve in Trowa, a nerve he was not ready to admit existed. Looking at him now, Trowa thought that Quatre looked better since he'd last seen him months ago during the shooting incident and that was only because he was not covered in blood. After Quatre had recovered, Middie died and he still hadn't gotten the chance to thank the other for saving his life. He looked at Quatre closely. The cane he'd been carrying around when the paparazzi snapped his photos was gone but replaced with a difficulty standing for very long periods. It was probably the reason why he'd been the only one sitting while his sisters surrounded him standing.

"If you don't want to remarry, I suggest you don't go around jumping in the way of bullets meant for complete strangers."

Quatre remained silent, neither confirming nor denying if Trowa was, in fact, a complete stranger. That hit another nerve with Trowa, but it was fine. At least claiming ignorance has allowed Trowa some privacy. Speculations about the possible connection between them were still floating around. Trowa did nothing to quell the media's hunger, only dodged both their questions and their lenses. Quatre took the impact of their curiosity with the tenacity of a true professional and did all the damage control from the forefront.

"Forget saving the lives of strangers. Being a natural birth of L4 is like a death sentence."

"Anitra!"

Trowa was only a little worried that his date would be looking for him. Thankfully, when he'd left her, she was busy admiring the lead singer of Limerence who Quatre brought along with him probably with the intention of distracting his sisters. Too bad it didn't work on all of them. The elder ones were in the process of disseminating him.

"What? Father has been dead for years. He had to know sooner or later, right? Besides, he has to know why he's always sick. What was it again - schizophrenia?"

Quatre, again, remained silent but he did not look the least bit shocked by the revelation of being a natural birth which only meant that he already knew.

"It's bipolar disorder," another sister answered on his behalf. "There's another one, the one he had when he was a kid and threw up whatever he ate…"

"Some kind of internal food allergy," one of the quieter ones responded. "Also, PTSD was it?"

Quatre began relaying one by one each and every disease as he absent-mindedly pulled the wayward string coming out of the seat he was in. Little by little Trowa felt his face contort into a frown. He had never heard of any of this before. "Should I go on?" Quatre said before looking up at his sisters.

For once, it was the sisters who were silent. They had nothing to say. Quatre did have the knack for shushing a crowd.

"The pediatricians predicted I wouldn't live past my teens, but I'm thirty with ten kids which includes an heir and a thriving colony. As far as I'm concerned, being a natural birth of this colony didn't turn out so bad."

"Which doesn't mean we shouldn't be concerned," the gentler one beside him said in a soft voice. "We didn't plan an elaborate reunion to evaluate our baby brother's performance as L4's leader. You got shot seven times, Quatre. For goodness sake, we could make a necklace out of the bullets they got out of you!"

Trowa felt his knees go weak. The morning Middie left for work never to return, she'd left a gift for him waiting in the medicine cabinet. It was a keychain. The keepsakes hanging from it were nine bullets, two of the bullets marked with a T were the ones they'd gotten out of him while the other seven were from Quatre which she probably had a lot of trouble acquiring. The note attached to it read 'these are at least nine reasons to value your life more than you do.' Trowa held on to a towel rack, but his knees gave in anyway as he made a noticeable landing on the floor. This was not the way he wanted to be found out.

"Trowa," he heard his name being said as he came to. He was now out in the open, lying on the couch after having passed out on the bathroom floor. He blinked his eyes open and came face to face with his date's younger brother.

"So this is the infamous Trowa Barton," he heard one of the many sisters say and dearly hoped they didn't hold a grudge against him for what happened to their brother. He knew at least one knife-throwing sister who cursed the ground the still unidentified shooter walked on.

"Kara, that sneak," one of them said. "She must have lured you into Winner territory to have us scrutinize you."

"Could you leave us alone for a bit," he watched Quatre say from his position just right above him. There were some gentle protests and some shuffling of feet until all he could hear was his own, even breathing. He'd never remembered having passed out in his life. This was a bit embarrassing.

"One of my sisters mentioned that she brought a person of interest, a hot date along but couldn't find him. We thought she was making it up. That was probably you now that I think about it. How are you feeling?" Quatre asked as he sat on the coffee table opposite the couch.

"Okay," Trowa responded. The post-faint cold sweat that settled on his forehead felt nice as a breeze from under the closed door wafted toward him. "I just remembered her."

"Oh, Trowa," Quatre said as he combed his fingers through his own, neatly arranged hair. "I'm so sorry for what happened to her." He was sincere. Of all the people he knew, Quatre was the most sincere.

_March 3, AC209  
__- Une Residence, Colony L3-X18999_

"I'm going to marry her."

"You better tell me that this has nothing to do with your job because it wouldn't be right to marry a woman for such heartless purposes."

"What are you talking about? You married your wife for no other reason than to legitimize your heir."

"Trowa, do not bring up my marriage. I cannot even begin to explain to you the importance of my marriage and I will not cheapen it by trying a futile explanation over the video screen with a guy who so easily told me years ago that I had to do what I had to do. Please tell me you're not marrying her to investigate the PPM."

"I love her."

"Then that's good enough for me. I will do everything in my power to protect her."

_November 14, AC210  
__- Novgorod Household, Resource Satellite 32D, Property of the L4 Colony_

Trowa could tell that Quatre felt guilty over Middie's death. Still, it couldn't be helped. Middie confronted the PPM herself some time after he got shot. He'd been investigating them long enough to know that it wasn't her bosses that killed her. She was an invaluable member of their organization and as the name of the organization suggests, they were indeed pure pacifists. It was a faction of troublemakers deep within the organization that had probably hired assassins. He was sure that they were still out to get him and that Quatre had his back on this. It was only his misfortune that Quatre was out of commission when Middie needed that protection. He'd asked himself again and again if he was blaming Quatre for what happened to her.

"It's not your fault," Trowa said before looking away from him.

"I've heard that before," Quatre whispered in response. "The day Heero buried his daughter, he said that to me too."

"I mean it," Trowa said without looking at him. He knew Heero still blamed Quatre for that incident and their relationship had not been the same since. Heero rarely talked about Quatre like he used to and claimed he had moved on with his tragedies. He was even dating the late Marshall Noventa's granddaughter Sylvia. Last he heard, she was pregnant with their child. He never found out if Relena knew.

"I know what it means if you can't even look at me straight in the eyes," Quatre said. Trowa heard him shift his feet on the carpet.

"You didn't like her," Trowa retorted, this time looking at Quatre without faltering. "You weren't even at our wedding."

"If she made you happy then I wanted her for you."

"Bullshit Quatre, on the Peacemillion-"

"Peacemillion," Quatre interrupted with an empty laugh. "Must everything I do have to revolve around you? And why does everyone bring up the events in Peacemillion like it's the basis of everything there is to know about me? Stop bringing it up because you were one half of that Peacemillion story. I've stopped pursuing you, Trowa, soon after I got married and long before I had kids yet it's still interpreted that I have this unrelenting obsession with you."

"You got yourself shot-," Trowa said trying to get a word in before being interrupted once again. Once Quatre was on a roll, it seemed like he couldn't stop. The moment Quatre's voice rose, Trowa knew this would be classified as an argument. They've had several of these over the years, far more than any of the other three friends could claim.

"I got myself shot because if it was you they managed to shoot several times, those people at the hospital wouldn't think twice about letting you die on that table after three attempts to revive you. I, however, will get the benefit of numerous shots at the defibrillator thereby reviving my dead carcass for the sake of peace with the colonies."

"So it was the most logical choice at the time then?" Trowa questioned as he abruptly sat up and felt his head protest at the action.

"Yes it was. For your information, I know how to use my head. I'm not this nice guy who brainlessly follows his heart 24-7 like all of you assume."

Trowa felt a tinge of ache in his heart at the response. That fact that Quatre had evaluated several steps ahead before making that sacrifice somehow cheapened its value.

"Then you're nothing but a prick," he said with an almost-hiss before the door to the office-library opened revealing a haggard-looking man dressed in flashy cowboy boots and a raggedy in-fashion attire. How could he forget the face of this singer? Wufei would go ga-ga over this guy.

"Some of those lovely lasses out there are looking for their baby brother. Care to mingle before we do a number on that brother-in-law who so flirtatiously pinched your behind earlier?"

Trowa stood quickly before making his way to the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. He hadn't felt this angry in a long time.

"What's his problem?"

"Let's just go," he heard Quatre say in a quieter tone. Trowa heard him leave the room. What he didn't expect was to hear the clicking of boots headed toward the bathroom. A few seconds later, he heard a knock.

"Lady Kara is awaiting your return," was the boisterous announcement. Trowa swore this guy had a thick accent the last time he heard him in an interview. He felt the urge to kick the door but stopped himself considering that this wasn't his house.

"And might I give one word of advice to the one who gave him up," the singer said next in a more hushed tone that was a lot more serious than what he was used to with the star. "A little gratitude for saving your life sent the baby brother's way will win you favor with the twenty-nine concerned sisters outside."

Trowa sat on the closed seat of the toilet finally hitting the door with a half-hearted kick. All those chances he'd been looking for to get in touch with Quatre and when he finally does, he forgets to thank him for saving his life.


	28. Chapter 28

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Twenty-Eight

_February 12, AC211  
__- Schmidt & Webber Building, Colony L4-A00001_

Annette kicked her shoes off as soon as she made it inside her office. She had such a dreadful day what with the pricks she worked with nitpicking everything she did and her clients calling her every five minutes with the same question she just answered only moments before. She didn't even think she could pick-up the kids from her mother's place without blowing up on them - all nine of them. Thank goodness Alex was in boarding school. Otherwise, he'd also be subjected to her stress-induced rage. As if their father's emotional rollercoaster wasn't bad enough already.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Annette almost fell backwards in surprise, her foot caught in the strap of her high-heeled shoe. She was not expecting that anyone would be in her office, especially since it was after hours. Nobody warned her that they let someone in without her permission.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Annette exclaimed, kicking her shoe in whatever direction the force of her kick would take it.

She stared at the person on the couch. Quatre blinked back at her, his three piece suit looking like he hadn't been in it all day and his dark rimmed glasses looking like they rightfully belonged perched on top of his nose. Life was so unfair. He was too handsome.

"Why the glasses?" she questioned as she decided against trashing her office and picked-up the shoe she just kicked.

"My contacts were straining my eyes so I switched out of them. It's also pretty late."

Of course. Annette knew that. They were both late workers. It was a wonder how their kids didn't require therapy yet. Her question was, however, directed to the fact that the glasses made him look even more attractive than he already was and therefore, doubly distracting.

"Want me to give you a foot massage?" Quatre offered.

How could she forget? He was also considerate. Too bad he was not in love with her.

"Why not?" she said and sat on the couch. She then placed both feet atop his lap. "Please don't tell me this is about the divorce. I can't deal with it right now."

"It's about the divorce."

"What did I just say?" she said as she looked at him sternly. He was smiling at her, not in the insane way he sometimes did but in a playful manner that was so infuriating when she was so angry and irritated.

After being married to him for years, it was easy for her to read his moods. Today, he seemed upbeat, surely with cursed timing as she herself didn't feel the same. Most of the time, he was serious. Other times he was distant and despondent. How rare it was that she would find him this way as they were about to discuss their divorce, after she'd practically screamed at him and as she acted out her sour mood with the tenacity of an uninhibited child.

"Are you happy I'm leaving you?" she quipped without thinking.

Quatre's smile disappeared. She didn't mean it the way it sounded, but they shared ten kids and nine years between them. He probably knew what she meant and Quatre wasn't one to take offense to one of her many unreasonable responses.

"I signed the marriage contact without once seeing you nor did I show myself in front of you when I did. It's only proper that I sign the divorce in your presence and end the marriage face to face."

The sincerity in his voice, too much of the sincerity, almost made her feel sorry for their situation. They married each other because they had to. She got money off it. He got an heir out of it. Somewhere between her blindly signing her life away and signing the end of her legal relationship with him, she was actually happy.

They'd never been a conventional family. They lived on separate houses, one always across from the other. Their kids lived in both homes, sleeping at her place one day, having breakfast at his place the next. It was odd, but it worked and their children, she hoped, couldn't be happier. Somewhere around child numbers four, five and six, she'd gone from fan-worthy adoration of him to an understanding of who he was. Magazine spreads became nothing more than a bright-eyed teenager's obsession. Tabloid rumors became nothing more than outside noise. She dealt with the real thing, including his bad habits and his demons. Despite his charm, it wasn't that easy. What made it worth it was his loyalty and reliability. In the end, that may have been the reason she stayed with him that long though she always knew that he loved someone else.

"I don't want to end our marriage on a bad note," she said as she stared at the ceiling. The red blink of the smoke alarm just above her gave her an excuse not to look at him.

She signed their divorce a week ago by accident as she signed several other pieces of paperwork along the way. The night she did, she fished the already signed agreement out of her purse wondering how on earth she could have signed it if she knew what it was beforehand.

"Who said we were ending it on a bad note?" Quatre replied as he applied gentle but firm pressure to the middle of her upper foot.

"I'm ending it on a bad note then," she said with a sigh. She was not going to keep the reasons to herself because they both needed to move on. "I just can't forgive you for putting our kids through that."

Quatre paused in his actions with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is that what it is?" he inquired before continuing again on her other foot.

"Quatre," she said as she sat up and placed her feet down on the carpeted floor. "I don't want our kids growing up fatherless. I grew up fatherless. Your father was pretty much absent. To think that they wouldn't cross your mind when you did what you did…. Did you even think of them?"

He was honest with her. He always was. Without her inquiring, he always reported to her where he was, who he kissed or what he did like it was some sort of obligation in their marriage. If he ever cheated on her, she was sure he would give her a call right after the adultery occurred. Sometimes he was too open it was hard to fault him for anything.

"No. I didn't," Quatre responded, not looking at her. He must have been shamed as Annette thought he very well should be.

"As I said, I can't forgive that," she said. As good a father he was, maybe she was expecting too much from a man so in love with another, but she reasoned with herself that what parent wouldn't want the best for their beloved offspring? She wanted the best for them, their father be damned. Quatre should understand that too.

On the other hand, this was not the only reason she was leaving him. There was the matter of his motivation for forgetting their children.

"You're in love with Trowa," she said next. Now that she knew who it was, making way for it was the only proper thing to do. If it would make things easier for Quatre, then she would do it without hesitation.

Quatre stayed silent for a few moments, allowing the statement to sink in. He tapped a finger once against the armrest and then responded.

"I was going to deny it since I thought I'd given that notion up years ago, but considering that I did what I did without thinking of anyone else, then it must still be true."

"Oh, Quatre," Annette said, her hand going for the nape of his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair in the comforting manner she knew he liked.

"Does he know?"

"After being rejected by the same person twice? I'm sure he knows," Quatre said off-handedly, like it didn't matter and like he didn't care. That meant that he didn't want to talk about it. She wasn't going to force him and turn his good mood south.

Trowa was the last person she would have guessed. They barely saw each other and Quatre rarely talked about him. If there was anyone she would have suspected, it would be Heero and maybe it had something to do with the tabloids, but they did sometimes make very compelling arguments. Quatre was in Heero's clothes when he wasn't in his own suits and Heero had accosted most of Quatre's shoes it was almost hard to believe he'd had any of his own to begin with. They were practically married.

"You could always ask again."

Quatre laughed instantly, sounding like he was dismissing her suggestion as unfeasible or even silly. Annette might have felt offended if it were anyone else. Instead, she just huffed. She was exhausted enough as it was. She wanted to go home.

"Our kids are still at my mother's," she said as a hand swatted Quatre in the stomach as reprimand for his rude reaction to her idea.

"I called her-"

"I doubt it if she talked to you. She hates you," she said, cutting him off.

"As I was saying," Quatre said slowly, allowing her time to interrupt again if she wanted to. "I called her and asked if they could stay overnight with her since it's Friday and because I was planning to take her daughter out on a proper date."

Annette caught the word 'date', but she was more curious as to what her mother said in response. She probably loved her son-in-law, but she didn't dare show it. Instead, she always blew up on him like the overprotective mother she was.

"And?" Annette prompted him to continue.

"After she told me to go to hell for turning her promising daughter into a baby-making factory, she said yes."

"Quatre, we've never been on a date," Annette said with confusion. She hoped he wasn't coming up with the plan simply because he was desperate to find some sort of distraction to the chaos going on around him.

"Exactly. I'll sign these," Quatre said before retrieving the divorce papers from his suitcase and signing it. "…and then we'll go out on a date."

"People usually date before they get married," she said and then moved toward her table to gather her things. She really didn't need to see him sign it so easily. She had to accidentally mix it in with her paperwork to sign her part.

"And half of Alex was ejected in a sperm bank. My sister said there wasn't anything wrong with doing things in reverse."

She supposed it wasn't a big deal. At least her mother had agreed to baby-sit.

"I made dinner reservations or if you prefer, I could cancel it and we could stay in. I can cook."

"I know," she said. He was actually an amazing cook. Too bad he was just going to watch her eat no matter where they had dinner.

"I prefer your cooking," she replied and put her shoes back on. She gathered the rest of her things and the divorce papers for her lawyer, kicking the side of his leg in the process to prompt him to stand up. "I want to change out of these clothes and take a quick shower first."

"Okay. I need one too," he said with a devious smile.

Knowing his voracious sexual appetite and her inability to resist him, it wasn't the first time she thanked the Lord that her tubes were already tied.

_April 9, AC211  
__- L3 Correctional Facilities, Colony L3-X18999_

Trowa allowed himself three deep breaths before he passed by two guards. Control used to be easier to master, but a lot of time and very little practice had a way of taking all that expertise away. He promised Lady Une that he wouldn't make a scene. He promised her that he would not give his superiors any reason to fire him. He promised himself that he wouldn't be too hasty and that he would do the right thing. He would walk away from there with a clear conscience.

"Officer Barton," his escort for the day said as she led him to the visitation area of L3's largest correctional facility. The man he was meeting was not convicted yet. He was, however, labeled as a suspect.

"We usually don't allow more than 10 minutes if you're not his counsel, but the high-ups are giving us authority to let you stay longer."

Trowa nodded in acknowledgment before dropping off all the items in his pockets with the check-in counter. Hearing the buzz of the door before him, he walked through the metal barrier down a quiet hallway and into a locked room marked 'temporary detention'. He took a few moments to stare at the sign as if doing so would change the sign into 'life in prison' instead. The death penalty in L3 had been abolished years ago.

"Just knock when you're ready to come out," his escort instructed before the door was unlocked and he was face to face with a familiar figure.

"It's been a while," he was greeted, but Trowa was infuriated enough that he did not return the greeting. "Have you been getting rusty these past years? You're the best shooter I've ever known."

"I started learning when I was three," Trowa answered tersely before taking a seat in front of one Ralph Kurt. He was pre-Gundam era back when he still went by the designation 'No Name'. This guy was a sniper and a damn good one if he remembered correctly. Before the Marimeia incident, he'd thought that this man had already reformed, but he supposed that old habits die hard.

"You killed my wife," Trowa said next. He really wasn't sure, but Ralph was there for a reason. Lady Une promised that he would be the first to get word on his wife's murderer.

"I'm denying that allegation," Ralph responded, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms. "You should know me enough to tell that I don't kill little ladies point blank."

Trowa evaluated his response. It made sense. Middie was shot from close range. Ralph was more an expert at long range sniping.

"You tried to kill me."

"What is this? Are you going to throw names out for me to admit or deny?" Ralph responded with little patience. "You think I'm that sloppy?"

He started to sound irritated, probably a result of the indirect insult on his accuracy. In truth, Trowa was just trying to rile him and get at least something out of their meeting. Otherwise, he didn't see the point in staying longer.

"Then why are you here?" Trowa questioned as he leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms.

Ralph smirked, the little smile on his face kicking up a notch as he leaned forward. He knew something and he had a price.

"I could point you in the direction of the people responsible for getting rid of your little lady," Ralph suggested with a wave of his hand.

"I have an idea," Trowa said before retrieving a file from his suitcase and tossing it toward his former comrade. It wasn't the best move, but he needed to move forward with the investigation.

"The PPM?" Ralph said with a laugh after he opened the folder and looked through its contents. "Officer Trowa Barton," he said with mock respect. "You've been figured out ages ago, probably sometime after you married their administrator. The PPM is a goody-two shoes organization. Having someone killed is a good way to blemish their good name."

"She went to confront them the day she was murdered," Trowa replied. Ralph, as he suspected, was in some way connected to the organization. He knew too much already, including the fact that he was investigating the PPM. It was supposed to be top secret. Middie probably didn't know until the day she died or maybe she knew and that was the reason why she left him the keychain of bullets before she left that morning.

Trowa was frustrated. He studied the case well but still hit a wall. Perhaps Lady Une was right when she said he was too close to the matter to think objectively. He shouldn't even be on the PPM case anymore, but it was too hard to get out.

"All these organizations have factions," Ralph explained. "The 'faction' in question probably thought it best if you didn't get any closer. Your missus must have figured something out before she was murdered."

That much was true. It was a matter of finding out who Middie had crossed in order to get that information. He was wary of any information that Ralph could provide him. He didn't know if he could trust this man or not. Even if Ralph were to identify persons of interest, he was still worried. After all, there was a reason why he was being detained and in a major facility no less.

"The culprit lies in their accounting department. Money buys you a lot of things, you know. I don't exactly know who shot her, but I know who shot you."

Trowa looked up from the notes he was reading. This could also mean that he knew who shot Quatre.

Ralph, like he did earlier, retrieved a file and slid it toward Trowa.

"How do you know this person's identity?" Trowa questioned as he opened the folder and read through the name and description of the suspect. The kid was barely out of his teens. "And why would you give the information away this easily?"

"I made a plea bargain with the Preventers," Ralph explained while examining his fingernails. "I know this because I trained the punk who shot you. You were his target on a shooting practice when L4's precious Winner suddenly showed up."

Two and two came together quickly. Trowa became furious.

"You shot Quatre Winner," Trowa said with puckered brows. He should have figured it out sooner. Those next seven shots were expert shots, expert vital organ shots more specifically. Any closer to the spine and Quatre would have been paralyzed.

"Now that is one man wanting to be shot if I ever saw one," Ralph said with a flick of his index finger against his thumb "He displayed his entire back right in front of my eyes like a clean, open canvas. I should be getting a basket full of fruits and a thank you card for attempting to turn him into a martyr."

_March 31, AC211  
__- Undisclosed Location, Colony L1-C39208_

"Well, hello there."

"Shit. Don't block the door. At least let me get out of the car first."

"Forgive me for being so forward, but I'd at least like to get to know the person who put seven holes in me."

"Fuck. How'd you find me?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me who shot the first two in the direction of Mr. Barton."

"How would you know if it's not the same person who made all those shots?"

"I was able to acquire the ballistics report. Tell me, Mr. Kurt, what better way to distract someone from killing Mr. Barton than to divert attention to another target."

_April 9, AC211  
__- L3 Correctional Facilities, Colony L3-X18999_

"And he found me," Ralph said with an irritated shift in his seat. "That brat cornered me. It's the only reason why I'm even talking to a sell-out like you."

Quatre was meddling. That was all Trowa could think of and it irritated him to some degree. Lady Une must have had her hands full with him trying to get his hands on everything. However, the plea bargain Ralph mentioned came to mind and with a start, Trowa questioned his suspect once again.

"The plea bargain," Trowa specified. "What are the conditions?"

"I get away with attempted murder if I tell the Preventers everything I know."

"No," Trowa responded with a bang of his fist against the metal table. This was unacceptable and it was probably Quatre's doing. Justice did not work that way.

"I give Intel. I get something back in return," Ralph responded. "Don't you want to get closer to finding out who killed the missus?"

Trowa paused, unable to come up with anything to say. How could he? He wanted to bring justice to Middie's death as much as he wanted to beat the guy in front of him for having caused Quatre such a difficult and painful injury.

"And the world goes 'round," Ralph said with a wave of his finger in a circular motion. "Tell me," he said next as he sat back on his chair. "Has Winners' legs been working properly?"

Closing his hand into a fist, Trowa fought to control himself. Ralph was taunting him. He was an idiot for believing that Quatre was the target as the news reports had suggested. Apparently, L4's miracle leader was too important to kill. He was just caught in the cross-fire after foolishly protecting a nobody. Still, those wound were meant to hurt. They were meant to debilitate in the long run.

"Serves that smart-ass, extravaganza-on-legs right," Ralph continued. "Then again, he has grown up to be quite the item. I was thinking maybe, what with that new bum leg of his, I could fuck him with very little resistance."

The sound of his chair scraping against the concrete ground was too loud, even to his ears. Trowa took two steps toward the man who'd hurt Quatre and was mere centimeters to actually punching him when he stopped. Une did him a favor by allowing him to meet with this worthless trash. If it were not for her, he wouldn't be closer to getting the mess cleaned up. Ralph was a wealth of information.

"Don't tell me you care one way or the other, No Name," Ralph said, making sure to emphasize his former lack of a name.

He would never admit it to this guy, but it was true. He did care and for once, he allowed himself to say that out loud in his head. He cared about Quatre, more than he ever made known. He had his reasons for keeping a matter such as that secret, but his wife was dead. He had nowhere else to hide. His life was being protected by someone he'd always claimed to never have cared for. All this time, he'd been spoiled and he still hadn't found a way to return the favor. Even now, when faced with the guilty party, all he could do was hold back and allow Quatre to take charge, take all the risks and just stand by and watch.

"You should thank him," Trowa responded with repressed anger. "If it weren't for him, I'd be beating the shit out of you right now."

Ralph had the audacity to laugh knowing that he had the upper hand. He drummed his fingers on the table before looking back at him and delivering his next piece.

"How does it feel like, No Name," he said. "… Having more than one person willing to die for someone as worthless as you, you lucky bastard?"

It was frustrating was what Trowa would have said, but beneath the laughs, he was sure that Ralph wanted the same for himself. After all, living the life of a mercenary wasn't all that great. Eventually, one would need to settle down and he doubted that his former comrade had anyone to come home to.

Trowa chose to remain silent. This guy did not deserve an answer.

"So that's how it'll be," Ralph said after a few moments of reflection. "Winner needs to know that he's not going to stay untouchable forever. He's safe now but once he's made the colonies sufficiently rich, he's fair game. I know a couple of people who would pay for the chance to make an example out of him."

"I want those names," Trowa said automatically.

"Kid," Ralph said with another laugh, his condescending tone causing Trowa undue amounts of irritation. "He's surrounded by them and they are protected entities themselves. You don't know the least bit about politics what with your hiding in the shroud of peace. I may be the one holding the gun, but these guys are the ones pulling the trigger."


	29. Chapter 29

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Twenty-Nine

_June 2, AC211  
__- Winner Residence, L4-A00001_

Duo was the type of guy who came by unexpected. More often than not, it was Wufei who was victim to his unannounced visits. Today, it was Quatre.

Past midnight, the timing was just right. Quatre was surely home from work and without a doubt, still up continuing to work. They hadn't been close since the wars, but it was easy to guess that Mr. Winner didn't have a thriving company without hard work and didn't rebuild destitute colonies in no time by sleeping a reasonable six to eight hours a night.

Sure enough, when he knocked on the door, Quatre greeted him with his glasses on top of his head and his hand rubbing at his eyes. Someone was reading, not sleeping like he should, and Duo just happened to show up at the most opportune moment. It was almost impossible to schedule an appointment with Quatre. Better he show up at his front door than wait months for a mere chance at an appointment.

"Duo?" Quatre said as his glasses fell back on top of his nose. "It's pretty late."

"And the perfect time to visit," Duo continued as he let himself in without waiting for an invitation. "You got bad eyes now? I see age is catching up with you."

"Yeah," Quatre responded, taking his glasses out and folding them.

"Tell me about it. I threw my back twice this week."

Duo laughed awkwardly. He certainly didn't want to talk about how he was aging and none too gracefully if he admitted it to himself, but after not being in contact with Quatre for so long, he didn't know how to approach him. Quatre had been more and more closed off recently, skipping gatherings and not returning phone calls. At least he heard that he was once again on good terms with Heero.

"Want me to make you something?" Quatre suggested as he closed the door behind them.

"Why not?" Duo responded.

Surprisingly enough, getting past the awkward stage was easier than expected. Quatre treated long absences like it was nothing. He first proceeded to turn the lights off in his study before leading him to the kitchen. Quatre could cook despite not much into eating himself. Duo was glad that he didn't forget about his bottomless stomach. A few months spent with him at a hideout were all he needed to figure that out.

Duo followed Quatre, not failing to notice the limp in his stride and the very obvious brace on his leg. For once, he didn't seem to come out of a dire situation unscathed. Public Quatre didn't have the brace, so it was safe to assume that he only wore it at home, away from prying eyes.

"I got Rayne this week," he started as he checked his pathway to make sure he didn't trip over anything in the dark.

"Oh," Quatre said as turned the lights on and opened his fridge to scope out available ingredients. "I didn't think it would take this long."

"She's got type I diabetes. We had to take lessons. I guess whoever adopted her before didn't have the patience."

"Thank you," Quatre said next, which was a bit of an unexpected response. He didn't face him but continued to rummage through the fridge. "Thank you for making her a part of your family."

He should have been the one thanking Quatre for making it possible to have a family at all. His new daughter was a precious gift and despite having her for just a few days, he couldn't imagine what life was like without her.

"You've got this all in reverse, Quat," he said, making himself comfortable on the bar stool overlooking the kitchen. "I wanted to thank you personally. Hilde also sends her thanks, but she wanted to stay home with Rayne when it's this late."

"Which means that you shouldn't be out this late either," Quatre said as he took some eggs, ham and cheese out of the fridge. Omelet was Duo's best guess for that night's late meal.

"You're forgetting that I've been out with you on a Saturday night," he responded while watching Quatre scramble some eggs. "You keep later nights than nocturnal animals."

Quatre did not respond as he started next on grating some cheese. He didn't seem chatty enough, but then it was late and he must have been tired.

"Cheddar?" Duo inquired.

"Sharp cheddar," Quatre responded. "I know you like it sharp."

Duo chuckled. It felt nice to be pampered by Quatre. He was an attentive friend who could make you feel like you were the most important person in the world. However, that was only whenhe could give you the time of day.

"Did you hear that Wufei's quitting the Preventers?" he brought up next.

Thanking Quatre was not the only reason why he came. The matter with Wufei was peculiar. Sally said they wouldn't talk about it as it was a confidential and sensitive matter. They were hiding something and Quatre's name just happened to slip during the conversation.

"Wufei is a principled man," Duo continued. "He wouldn't quit a respectable job without good reason."

Quatre seemed uncertain as he took a knife out of the drawer. He cut the ham into pieces but didn't look at Duo, didn't even respond to the news, which only meant that he knew something. If he wasn't going to get anything out of Wufei or Sally, then he was going to get it out of Quatre. The only other alternative, the inscrutable Mr. Barton, required a magician. In other words, it was impossible to get it out of Trowa.

"He wouldn't quit for just any reason," Quatre echoed after a few moments of silence. He seemed to be contemplating his statement the same time he started up the gas stove. He stared at the fire absent-mindedly before remembering that he was supposed to put a pan over it. Duo was sure his mind was connecting pieces of information together.

"If you know something, you've got to tell me," Duo encouraged. He hated being out of the loop, especially for something as important as his best friend quitting his career.

"I wouldn't know for sure," Quatre said as he added the ingredients to the eggs already cooking in the pan.

"I'm sure you've figured out something by now," Duo said with little patience. Patience was never his forte. "Just tell me what you know."

"I have to assume a lot of things to come to a proper conclusion."

"Quatre," Duo whined.

He left his seat to approach Quatre and when he was close enough, pulled the back of his shirt up without warning. It was a playful gesture, really, but he was surprised to find what he did.

"Duo," Quatre scolded, almost hitting his face with a wooden spatula as he turned around to get his shirt back in place.

"You don't have any scars," Duo said in surprise and a little bit of awe once he was out of harm's way.

It was like Quatre never got shot. He could have been more surprised, but this wasn't the first time it happened. Duo had already noticed the disappearing scar phenomenon after his abduction by the criminal only known to him as 'the Croc'. Wufei had mentioned it more than once back then, but he'd always dismissed it, thinking that Quatre had better things to do than be reminded of what happened. He assumed that erasing the scars was a way to make him forget, but the funny thing was that, over time, it was them who'd forgotten. Combining of a lot of time with very little reminder was an ingenious plan only Quatre could have concocted himself.

"I showcase my body for a living," was Quatre's immediate response, quick thinker that he was.

"Oh, bullshit," was Duo's just as instantaneous reply. "You expect me to believe that? I may look like an idiot, but I've got my theories. Spill it, Quat. I'm not leaving until you do."

Quatre moved to transfer the cooked omelet on a plate just as his eyes darted to the nearest area of escape, but Duo was quicker. As soon as the pan was back on top of the stove, Duo cornered him by blocking his way. When Quatre attempted to turn, Duo locked his hands on either side of him. As tall as Quatre was, Duo was sure he was stronger. He, at least, ate three meals a day.

"As the oldest out of the five, I get the right to interrogate you."

"About what exactly?"

Dealing with Quatre's twins was easier than this and he lovingly called them the demon twins. At first, Duo thought that their difficulty was a trait that came out of nowhere. Quatre was always a sweet guy, but now that he was witnessing this, it was safe to assume that the attitude came from their father.

"People erase things when they want something forgotten. You were gone for nine months in the summer of 200, Quatre. What happened? I want the truth."

"Why bring that up all of a sudden?"

"Because I have a feeling that it's related and I trust my instincts on this."

When Quatre persisted on keeping stubborn, Duo pulled the brace out of Quatre's leg, knowing full well through observation that he couldn't stand very long without it. It was underhanded. It was dirty. He would even admit that it was torture, but Quatre was keeping something from him that had gone long enough and he was paying the price for it. Really, it was for his own good if he told him what happened and why he had to keep it secret. It was pathetic what he did for the sake of his friends and for the sake of the colonies. It was even more pathetic what he continued to do for a man who could never seem to realize that he loved him. Yes, he knew this of course. Everyone knew it but denied it all the same.

"Duo, I can't," Quatre said, gripping his hand on the counter to balance himself. Duo's hands remained on either side of him, preventing his escape.

"You can't tell me?"

"No. I can't stay standing for too long. It hurts."

"I know," Duo replied, remorseful of what he was doing. Sometimes, you had to be tough on the ones you loved.

Quatre remained silent and it was then that Duo decided that he would stay there as long as it took for him to talk. On the back of his mind, however, he considered that Quatre may have gone through worse, so this may have been nothing more than him being a horrid friend.

He counted the minutes on the microwave clock. Quatre was stubborn. It took fifteen minutes before his leg gave in and another five before he attempted to clutch it in pain. He may have been able to erase the scars on his back left by the bullet wounds, but this was something he would never be able to hide.

A few more minutes of silence later, Quatre was at his limit. He started to sweat and since he couldn't grasp his leg, he leaned against Duo instead. Duo almost gave in, but he remembered that Quatre, the damn genius, was a cunning manipulator. Everything always went his way.

"Not working, Quat," Duo said as he remained in his position, but he was still a sucker so he rubbed Quatre's back in commiseration.

"The Croc… It was the Preventers. Wufei might have found out," Quatre said before Duo immediately released him.

"What now?" Duo said and quickly pulled a chair out to let Quatre sit. He didn't think it was connected all the way to Wufei's situation, but if that was explained too then he was certainly not complaining.

"He was a plan of the Preventers. I'm sure neither Wufei nor Trowa was aware of this."

"What?" Duo said again, this time louder as if the volume would give it more sense. "You mean the Croc?"

"Yes," Quatre said as he eased into the chair. His hand immediately clutched his knee. "They hired him to get me to reveal where I hid the ZERO system."

"You still have ZERO?" was Duo's next question. He was getting louder with every statement, an uncontrolled reaction to his disbelief. "What is going on? Quatre, it was you who suggested we get rid of the Gundams."

"ZERO has more than one application," Quatre explained. "I kept it so I could use it."

"For what?"

It didn't make sense to him. Perhaps he made the mistake of prying into something he should have no business knowing, but it was too late to turn back. He didn't believe he was hearing this. It was unconscionable what people have done with ZERO's technology. Still, he trusted Quatre and believed that he had very good reason to keep something as dangerous as that.

"The schematics fit perfectly with high speed transportation purposes."

"You used ZERO to build those shuttles? Your project was based around ZERO?"

Duo knew he was overreacting, but he did have a bad experience with the system and could only associate it with terrible things. Quatre didn't have such a great reaction to it either and destroyed two colonies as a result. He would only honestly trust Heero with it though Quatre used it successfully once in a strategic manner.

"How could you even configure that thing?"

Now that he thought about it, how did Quatre even build ZERO? Duo was a mechanic himself but he could never really build something as complex as a Gundam even with the blueprints in hand. Only crazy scientists built the Gundams. Surely the ZERO system wasn't something you simply plugged in.

"I have a degree in Aerospace engineering."

"No shit?"

Quatre didn't look like he liked where it was going, but sitting in a chair in front of the stove flanked on one side by Duo and on the other by a sore leg, he had no choice but to talk.

"When I met Professor H, I had just gotten my undergraduate degree. My father tolerated him when he used our family's resources because he thought I was working with the professor to get my doctorate."

Duo grabbed a chair and sat himself next to Quatre. He must have been thirteen when he graduated. All this time he'd thought only Heero held a degree. He didn't even see a diploma on the wall.

"That's hard to believe," he admitted.

"My father wouldn't let me come home from boarding school. It was all I could do to finish up as fast as I could to be back home with him. Even then, he couldn't spend five minutes with me."

"No diplomas, Quat," Duo said next.

"I served it to my father for dinner one night - flambé."

Duo placed his elbows on his knees and his face on his open palms. It took him this long to ask. It took Quatre fifteen minutes to tell. If he could, he would rate himself as the worst friend imaginable.

"Why didn't you tell them," Duo said as he watched Quatre massage his own leg. "I'm sure Wufei and Trowa would have chosen you over their job."

"The Preventers is more than just their job," Quatre explained. "It's their perspective on how peace should be maintained in the colonies post-war. It's not just a matter of deciding who the good guy is."

"So were you really the target?"

Duo liked seeing things in black and white, no matter what Quatre explained. If he found out that the Preventers were out to harm Quatre, he would be the first to confront the main office to demand an explanation. To him, Quatre would always be the nicest, most well-intentioned guy on the Earth and colonies.

"No. It was Trowa," Quatre replied and instead of getting an answer to a simple question, Duo became even more confused. "It was the PPM who was targeting him," he clarified.

"His wife worked for the PPM," Duo said.

Quatre looked at him and then looked at the omelet cooling down on the plate as if telling him to get his food. They were surely going to have a very long talk.

_August 12, AC211  
__- Royal Penthouse Suite, President Wilson Hotel, Earth's European Nation_

He was breathing heavy with both hands braced against the bathroom counter as he looked at himself in the mirror. Trowa could not believe what he had done but what was done was done and if the hand anchored around his neck and the head buried in his shoulder was any indicator, he couldn't take this one back. More than one damaged psyche had already come out of it.

He wasn't thinking or rather, he was thinking too much. His realization came together at the worst possible moment and he'd reacted to it instantly. What he was even doing there was the biggest question. Why he'd come to Earth with no particular goal in mind was puzzling. Or perhaps, his questioning of his own actions may have been nothing more than hypocrisy.

A whispered 'Happy Birthday' was able to sneak past his heavy breaths as he continued to remain where he was. Any greeting was as good as any to break the palpable silence.

In reaction to this, the hand immediately left his neck and the head once on his shoulder fell back into the bathroom mirror. Trowa stared at the closed eyes before him ahead of paying visual homage to the lips he'd kissed. They were red and swollen with a slight downward pout. Considering he had initiated it himself, the kiss was passionate and unbridled, almost needy in a pathetic way. His partner, though shocked at first, had responded in kind, completely branding the incident as both their mistakes.

"My birthday was last month."

Trowa translated it as a preamble to an upcoming fight. He hung his head, trying to come up with something to calm the surely enraged predator before him. Counting down the seconds to an outburst was terrifying. The tension rose little by little until suddenly, the air of animosity was broken through by an unexpected source.

The door to the suite opened and closed with a loud, inconsiderate bang. Silence that filled the room was a mere memory as obscene calls came out of a boisterous mouth. Eventually, the source of mayhem found them in the ornate bathroom still positioned where they were.

"Oh Quatre, ready for some wild-"

And instantly, the calls stopped in their tracks. Quatre remained seated on the bathroom counter, his hands having fallen listlessly to his sides. Trowa turned his head slowly, purposefully to the man holding a chilled bottle of champagne in one hand and two fluted glasses and a pack of condoms on the other.

"He doesn't drink," Trowa supplied. It was a trivial fact and he felt smug for knowing it.

The musician was too shocked to find him there that he couldn't say anything. Trowa knew Quatre was seeing Limerence's lead singer. How could he not know? The tabloids liked covering the phenomenon in great detail in a cheesy beauty and the beast sort of way. Tasteless as the coverage was, the pop icon didn't help alleviate the vulgarity, not in public and not even now at what Trowa considered a delicate moment. It was unfair to judge as the singer didn't know he was there and it wasn't him who was interrupting in the first place, but Trowa had been anything but rational all evening.

"But _I _drink," Trowa said with continued clam. "Leave it on your way out."

Aldrige, as he remembered the name of the man was, walked backwards in a comical way - so inappropriate for the situation - before doing as he was told and shutting the door behind him. Quatre did not leave him time to digest the situation any further.

"Name one instance when I didn't give you what you wanted."

Trowa turned his head back to Quatre. Eyes that were previously closed were now staring at him with very little fight. He was expecting the usual, the argument, the back and forth. Instead, he had no choice but to witness this sadness, this heartbreaking melancholy. It didn't help that even in such a scandalous circumstance, with his clothes clearly in the first stages of a make-out session; he left little room to counter.

Trowa did not speak because he had nothing to say. What, indeed, did he ask for that was not given? As a righteous sixteen year old, he had asked this man to give up his hopes of a normal relationship to rebuild the colonies. He did and now the bright young man was a working drone. He asked him to do what he was supposed to and what was expected of him. He married and was now divorced with ten children. He told him to protect the interests of the colonies because no one else would and now he had a successful company that contributed to more than half of the colonies' assets. Not too many years ago, he asked Quatre for his blessing when he married the woman he'd revealed was his first love. Quatre gave that to him too.

"You put a ring on my finger," Quatre said as he slowly lifted his left hand to display said ring. That particular hand, having never been adorned with anything, even during his marriage, looked different with the new trinket. The item was silver, subdued and elegant. At the same time, it looked like a heavy chain with the way his hand was weakly holding it up.

"I didn't think you could hurt me more."

Trowa continued to remain silent. Whatever he needed to ask for, he already did. Whatever he needed to explain regarding his request, he'd already done so and in great detail. Whatever he did to damage their always-too-precarious relationship, he'd already done and done in such a shameful fashion that he was too embarrassed to explain himself.

"Do you know why I'm with him?" Quatre questioned and Trowa was forced to pay attention. "When was the last time someone followed you around with a camera?"

Trowa bit his tongue. He was too much of a coward to admit that despite the press hounding him, he rather liked being linked to Quatre. It was late. He knew that. Too many years had gone by; too many rejections given out. He was quite simply, baffled by his own thoughts and actions. They were foreign to him or perhaps, these feelings had always been there, repressed and lagging far behind until event after event forced them to catch up and then blow up in an distasteful manner.

"Your wife is dead," Quatre said. He was looking at a spot on the far wall, a spot probably more significant to him that night than the person before him.

It didn't take Trowa very long to react to this one and to get his mind off Quatre and instead at the more important topic at hand.

"Don't tell me something I already know," he countered.

It still hurt. Despite what any of his friends may have thought, she'd never been just a passing interest nor had she been a tool to aid his investigation of her organization. Just because she happened to work for the PPM didn't mean that it was his intention to use her. In fact, he'd requested to be transferred to a different assignment several times. It was never to happen because by then, he was already in too deep.

"You want me to fix this," Quatre said as he transferred his attention to the ring on his finger. "You're throwing me to the sharks, Trowa. Just because I always seem a little suicidal doesn't mean I'd be willing to leave my children fatherless."

"I can't think of any other way," Trowa responded while watching Quatre play with the ring. "The public already thinks we're together. It's just a matter of taking it a step further and making the PPM think we're-"

"No, the public thinks I'm with the man you just kicked off the room a few minutes ago."

"Quatre," Trowa said with exasperation. "I can't count on anyone else. You come up with the best strategies. I don't even know how you got Ralph Curt to talk."

"Fine," Quatre said, motioning for him to move out of his way. "But I'm doing this for you, not the Preventers."

He seemed to be in an understandably sour mood as he got off the counter and fished a pill case out of his pocket. He shook a few out and swallowed them while raising his head to make its passage easier. For the first time, his age was showing, exposing itself for only Trowa to see. He looked tired, distressed, his blond locks revealing stray whispers of gray. He was still and would always be the most beautiful creature Trowa ever saw.

"I'm sorry."

Whether Quatre heard it or not, the apology was not acknowledged. Another couple of tiny white tablets made its way out of the pill case and into his palm.

"I hope you're not taking those to deal with me."

"No. For you, I need something stronger," Quatre said, swallowing the next batch as he did the previous. "I'll have something ready when I get back to the colonies next week. In the meantime, I would appreciate it if you gave me some space."

In other words, Quatre was telling him to leave him alone. Fair enough. Trowa made his way out of the bathroom with no protest, but just before he made it out through the door, a few last words came out of Quatre.

"Trowa," he said without looking at him. One hand was braced on the sink while the other was held up. "I'm keeping the ring after as a late birthday present."

"Sure," Trowa responded with a tiny smile before gently closing the door behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Thirty

_October 20, AC211  
__Undisclosed Location, L3-X18999_

The quiet sound of cracking bones was deafening to his ears and so were the sudden gasps of those getting the wind taken out of them. Heero rather liked being a peaceful man. His last confrontation was more than a decade ago. The last fist he threw was just as long ago. These hands of his were made for gentle, reassuring touches, the touches of one who didn't cure the sick, but alleviated their pain and starved their illnesses.

Heero looked at his hands. They were hard and tough with fingers curled in a way he hadn't seen in so long. The last time he made a fist with the intention of hitting someone, the strike never made it. Today, his fists were young, reckless and efficient as they connected with cheek and stomach and body parts not necessarily fragile but devastatingly delicate as they came into contact with a former soldier's trained hands.

Heero was surprised that everything felt so automatic, so fluid, like it was second nature to him. Guilt never came as he methodically took down every single person in his way.

"Red alert!" a man yelled just before he was face first on the ground. The help that came not too long after suffered the same fate. Despite all that, Heero made sure that they would all get out of this with nothing but bruises and a few broken bones.

Walking with purpose past several corridors, Heero finally made his way to door B23. He knocked first in an unnecessary show of consideration before slowly turning the door knob and entering the room. There were no protests, no armed people waiting for him at the other end. Instead, he saw unconscious bodies on the wet floor and his best friend exactly where he was asked to be picked up.

"I've come to save you, princess," he greeted the blond with little humor as he closed the door behind him. As many of those in the facility he'd rendered incapacitated, he was sure there were still some able bodies lurking about.

"Thanks for coming," Quatre said, a little out of breath.

Heero surveyed his surroundings. Both bodies and pails of water littered the floor of the secluded, windowless room. A long, aluminum table was in the center with cut leather straps hanging from the corners. Quatre, soaking wet, was leaning against a leg of the table, one unconscious body wrapped around his arms.

"You ruined perfectly good shoes."

He hadn't seen the leather footwear before and was sure it was on the upcoming fall line. He looked forlornly at the sopping wet treasures that adorned Quatre's feet.

"Why am I not surprised that's the first thing you'd notice?"

No. Heero did not notice it first. It just diverted his attention away from the reality of what had transpired in the room beforehand. He'd never seen water torture before and he had no intention of witnessing it. He could only imagine it and the image of Quatre strapped to that table didn't help his desire to cause indescribable harm to the body wrapped around his arms.

"Please tell me that you somehow acquired inhuman strength and managed to take down every single one of these assholes."

Quatre chuckled and shook his head, still hanging on to the unconscious body lain comfortably on his chest.

"Trowa took them down."

Heero wished Quatre didn't say the name because then he would have to acknowledge that Trowa was, indeed, dim-witted enough to get Quatre into that kind of trouble. Getting a call at three am on the day his newborn baby decided he wanted nothing to do with sleep was no laughing matter. When Quatre said he needed some 'assistance', responding with no was not an option. He almost put his son on a baby carrier backpack to bring along with him. He had no problem kicking a few asses with a baby on board but his mother might have felt differently. Luckily, Sylvia was accommodating enough to take him on such short notice and despite the fact that he had sole guardianship of the child.

"Please tell me it was you who knocked Trowa unconscious at least."

"I used that trick you taught me," Quatre said with a satisfied smirk.

"Put that piece of trash down and let me check you."

"I'm fine," Quatre said with a shake of his head. With the way he was clutching Trowa, you wouldn't be able to tell that he was the one who got him into that mess in the first place.

"This is just about the worst plan you have ever come up with," Heero said. He had no choice but to watch Quatre pitifully cuddle the bastard and he was sure he could only do it since Trowa was unconscious. Otherwise, they'd be at each other's throats. Quatre's patience for Trowa disappeared a long time ago.

"It was a sincere request. I had no choice but to concede."

Heero rolled his eyes. Pulling his sleeves up, he knelt down in front of the pair to check on Quatre's eyes. They were clear and healthy although there was much to be said about his pallid complexion. Other that that, he looked satisfactory overall, but there was still the matter of him being drenched.

"Take Trowa's shirt," he instructed.

Quatre just stared at him in response as if he could not understand the directive. Trowa might as well freeze for all Heero cared.

"What? Everyone throws a fit because you wear my clothes. At least take off that wet shirt. You'll get a cold."

This time, Quatre did what he was told. Sweetly sleeping Trowa did not seem to mind as his body was jolted from its rested position. Quatre did take off his shirt but didn't put on Trowa's, so Heero threw his own shirt his way.

"Either you tell me what happened or I will assume things about that wedding band on your finger."

"You lost weight and got your abs back."

"Quatre," Heero said with warning. Oh, he was proud of those reacquired abdominal muscles alright. They were hard earned, but there was still the matter of having to rescue his usually sensible friend from pacifist-caused harm. None of it made sense. He was sure his patients would find a different doctor if they found out that theirs took down a building full of pacifists and not just any pacifists but 'pure' pacifists. He still thought that was such a tacky name for an organization.

"Do I have to?"

Heero did not respond, only looked at Quatre and then at Trowa before punching his left palm with his right fist, which meant that if Quatre didn't make up an excuse for the one on his arms, Heero was going to take matters into his own hands.

"Okay," Quatre said, holding his hands up before starting on what would be a long and tedious explanation.

"Back on Earth, the PPM tried to kill him, but the results of the investigation were distorted. Now I'm the supposed original target because the contrived story discloses that they were using him to get to me. It's convenient for them since they're not under suspicion that way. That also made it easier for the media to manufacture stories that we were lovers and that we were both having affairs. Trowa just took it a step further and had the PPM think we were together. They were distracted when he brought me here because Middie was one of them and they've always abhorred me, but they can't decide if it's a trick since it was them who got rid of Middie in the first place. I started a conversation to get them reeling with additional anger. Meanwhile, Trowa was breaking into their case files. What he didn't know was that the fake pacifists hidden here cared less about Middie supposedly being victimized by Trowa's infidelity and more about what I have that they want. That's when things got messy. They asked me about ZERO. I politely told them to shove it and my bad attitude ended me up in this room. Trowa realized I was gone, found this place and knocked them all out. I didn't want to deal with him or explain anything so I knocked him out myself after he untied me. And here you are to save us. End of story."

"I only came here to save one person. You should have told him all this to begin with then maybe he would have taken you more into consideration."

"It slipped my mind," Quatre said with a shrug. More like he withheld information because he wanted to deal with it on his own just like he'd been dealing with the Preventer's harassment in order to secure ZERO. Not to mention he had to fend off Preventer's cohort the PPM who also wanted it secured but had deviants within their organization who wanted it for something other than conflict prevention. Heero knew all this and then some. As much as martyrdom looked good on people, on Quatre, it just looked forced and Heero meant it in the most loving way.

Heero loved Quatre like a brother and didn't have the heart to tell him that as cooperative as he was to Trowa's request, he could have come up with something ten times better. There were less dramatic ways of solving these issues. Instead of chastising him, Heero decided to let the matter go because Trowa had always been his weak spot. The contrived story of them being together hadn't been so far off in that regard. However, the last thing a tortured person needed was a lecture. The first time around, at the hands of the Croc, Quatre had been so shaken that Heero feared for his mental well-being. Time passed and Quatre dealt with it in his own, peculiar way. It took him little time to build a strong persona out of the one left behind. Heero could only watch it unfold, assisting in any way he could and not revealing the secret to anyone, as Quatre had always been the type who liked being in control. Being out of control made him, literally, lose his mind. He'd already seen it during his bout with ZERO and in Sanq during the war. And right now, he was barely controlling the current situation as he let his emotions overthrow rationality with the guy he'd yet to let go of.

"How stupid can he be to put a ring on your marriage finger but none on his?" Heero muttered. Trowa looked smarter unconscious if he had any say in the matter. How idiotic was he not to think that far ahead? "The fake relationship looks so contrived it actually hurts and let's not forget that you agreed to all this knowing full well that it's a ridiculous plan and that you'd be on the receiving end of reverse pacifism."

"He had good intentions."

"Good intentions get him what he needs and gets you killed."

Quatre sighed, combing his fingers through Trowa's hair in a slow, deliberate manner. Heero thought that he might have just passed the threshold of crazy. Never before was he this affectionate. Obliging, yes, but never affectionate. What people didn't know was that on Peacemillion, it was Trowa, almost killed by Quatre, who was unstable and insecure. Quatre was in his room at the slightest hint of a whimper. Not only that. He would also let Trowa hold his hand before a battle. To everyone else, it looked like the other way around, but he'd been with the two almost equally as long and he could tell that Quatre began doing it out of guilt. It wasn't to say, however, that it was only just about guilt.

"I didn't want him to stay stuck on this assignment," Quatre said, proving to Heero that he did care, maybe just a little too much. "With this incident, the investigation will be transferred to L3's authorities independent of the Preventers, which means that Trowa is off this assignment for good."

"That would defeat the purpose of him coming here to investigate."

"I just don't want him back here. I will hand him the answers on a silver platter if necessary."

Heero looked at Trowa, undeserving bastard that he was. He wondered if he knew the emotional toll it was taking on Quatre to simply show up and parade around as his lover. He really didn't want to judge. He hadn't been the perfect confidant over the years, but there was only so much one could take, so much one could put up with before it became too much.

"You don't owe him anything," Heero said gently, too gently perhaps that Quatre started to cry.

Heero had only ever seen Quatre cry once before and that was in front of a demolished Vayeate. How sad was it, he thought, that despite being bullied by the press, hounded by the public, and constantly pressured by his peers and family, that it was only Trowa who could make him cry.

"I can't, not anyone else, not the same way with him," he said.

Heero didn't respond, just pulled him into his chest and away from Trowa. That was when his crying turned into bawling and hands clung to him with desperation. What bad timing too because Heero had stalled long enough. The authorities would arrive soon and find this scene. They would make their conclusions about what had just happened and they would find Quatre at his most vulnerable. Never show your back to your enemy, he was taught. There was no way of smuggling him out because he was part of the equation. Without him, this scene wouldn't make sense.

As he held on to his best friend helplessly, Heero remembered what it took for Quatre to hide all of this and manage his image over the years. Not knowing what to do and hearing the sounds of footsteps coming closer, all Heero could do was give the still unconscious Trowa a slight shove with his foot. He wouldn't know what to think if Quatre ever forgave him for this.

_December 23, AC211  
__- Chang Residence, Colony L3-X18999_

Alex surveyed his surroundings. He counted fourteen children, including himself, in the vast first floor of the Chang residence. Lina, the eldest of them, was busy trying to gain control of the rambunctious, undisciplined group. Her brothers Jin and Shen were no help as they recruited his twin sisters into mischief. Rayne, Uncle Duo and Aunt Hilde's newest addition, was indulging the rest of his sisters in a game of tag. Alex himself would be participating in the rare meeting of their ragtag group of adopted cousins, but he was busy sulking.

Given, he had always been taught not to sulk. Being the Winner heir came with an unspoken list of rules and he was sure such a childish act was forbidden. On this one occasion, however, he stood by his right to brood, mope and let his bad mood be known to all. After having been away in boarding school for the most part of the year, he had been looking forward to spending some time with his father. His father, unfortunately, had bigger plans and the big plans were colony related as always.

Alex watched the news feed in the living room at the corner of his eye whilst half-heartedly helping Lina to rein in his naughty sisters. His father did not want to take him to L1 with him to the grand opening of his now completed project Speed of Light. He said it was too dangerous. He said he would spend more time with him as soon as it was over and done with. Alex doubted it. Someone always needed his father and it was in his nature to come to their aid.

He let out a noticeable sigh. He really had to calm down and remind himself that he himself requested that he be shipped off to boarding school. It was his choice, his decision and no amount of begging from his father for him to stay with him in L4 changed his mind. At that time, he knew it was the most reasonable thing to do. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a distraction, a baby who needed to grow up. It wasn't until he turned six that he was able to go to bed without his father tucking him in. His mother tried to wean him off it, but her efforts proved fruitless. No matter where his father was, he always called him at exactly nine pm to put him to sleep. It was too embarrassing to admit to anyone.

His eye-opener came when his father was shot. He was forced to grow up then and in the first few months he went to bed on his own, he recognized that in order to become a more reliable adult, he had to leave. No matter how much discipline his father instilled in him, he was still very much spoiled. His sisters, all nine of them, were much more independent than he was and he was supposed to be taking care of them.

"Alex, help!" Beatrice squealed as Jin pulled on her hair.

Alex was about three seconds to intervening when Antalya pulled the offending boy's shorts down. Case in point. His sisters were pretty much reliant on their own although he wouldn't take the same approach they usually did.

Finding himself more a nuisance at the moment, he left the young crowd to seek solace with the elders who were discussing matters in the kitchen. But before he could open the door, he managed to hear snippets of their conversation.

"Whatever he does with ZERO, good or bad, I've got his back."

"That implies you don't trust that he's using it for good."

"Heero, for the love of God, stop twisting my words."

"You two have got to settle down. Heero, this is not an attack on him."

"Yeesh man, he's been defensive the entire time."

"Someone has to stand up for Quatre. He's not here to defend himself."

Alex stepped back from the door. Now certainly was not a good time to interrupt the conversation, so like any other curious child, he took a different route. Checking the surrounding area for the best possible area to sneak a peek, he found that he could slip into the kitchen pantry unnoticed through the laundry room. He made sure he wasn't being followed and quietly positioned himself so that he could see the adults through the slits on the door.

"I quit the Preventers exactly because I believe what they did to him isn't right," he saw his Uncle Wufei say while rubbing at the side of his face in what looked like frustration.

"Are you against the Preventers then?" Hilde questioned to which Sally replied instantly.

"Of course not and neither am I. All we're saying is this one instance was unforgivable enough for us to leave. We're not against the entire organization as a whole. It was founded for a good purpose and they have a lot of good people."

"Good people don't do these kinds of things," Heero interjected while rocking his sleeping baby. "They orchestrated this entire thing with the Croc and had the nerve to have two of his friends personally hand him over. I will never trust them."

"Quatre destroyed two colonies with ZERO," Duo reminded. This was nothing new to Alex, but it didn't mean that he could stop himself from holding his hands against his mouth in shock. His father having destroyed colonies would always be unbelievable to him.

"So you don't trust him?"

"I don't trust that he won't lose his mind again."

Alex frowned. None of what he'd been hearing so far was favorable to his father and all indications seemed to point that at least some of them didn't trust him. His father was sick for sure and there was certainly something to be said about growing up with someone who was sweet one second and couldn't even get the enthusiasm to speak to you the next. His mom explained this to him several times and he'd learned not to take it personally. But the fact that his father was capable of harm so much that his friends would wonder about it, it was unthinkable.

"You think he was crazy when he engineered Speed of Light?"

"Fine. He's a fucking genius, alright," Duo responded. He was clearly annoyed.

"Fuck it, Duo, I'll come out and say it. You've always been jealous of him," Heero said. In the same instant, his baby jerked in his sleep.

"Why don't we all bring it out in the open then?" Sally suggested before Duo could retaliate. "Let's get this all out once and for all and be done with it."

"Care to extrapolate on that, Mister can't commit to anyone because he's too attached to Quatre?" Duo said while crossing his arms, ignoring anyone else altogether.

"To put it simply, you, who's blessed with good looks and a winning personality, grew up much less fortunate and had to work hard to get to where you are."

"I don't resort to selling myself."

"Those series of jean ads paid for the veteran's center in L2."

"Jesus, Heero. Way to use his sainthood on me. I'm with Trowa. I'm surprised you haven't fucked him already."

That was when Alex realized that he hadn't seen or heard Uncle Trowa yet. His heart beat faster knowing that he was going to get caught soon and before he could look behind him to check if he was still alone, he was pulled up by the back of his collar. He was busted and that didn't even take very long.

The pantry door was pushed open to reveal his presence to the kitchen's occupants. Looking sheepishly up at the adults he'd been spying on, he noticed that every one of them save for Uncle Heero looked at him like deer caught in headlights. He waved his hand in an awkward manner before Aunt Sally screamed for Lina who was supposed to be watching over him. He felt sorry for the teenager having her hands full on the whole lot of them.

"Sorry," he said.

Being that it was Uncle Trowa who caught him was an added nightmare. It was no secret that they didn't get along.

"Alex, umm, whatever we were talking about-," Duo tried to explain.

"-were important adult matters," Wufei continued.

They'd forgotten that they were talking to the Winner heir. Alex was no idiot. His parents didn't raise him to be one. If anything, they'd made him more curious. He would play this out the way they wanted him to, but he would never let the matter go, especially since it involved his father.

"I'm taking him out for a walk," Trowa said in his even voice and that was when Alex started to get scared. He looked at his Uncle Heero in a 'save me!' kind of way, all his calculations on how to play it safe escaping his usually methodical approach.

"Congratulations on scaring the kid, Trowa," Heero said before Alex could be hauled out completely. Heero junior stirred and then slowly blinked his eyes open. "I wouldn't trust you with him as much as I wouldn't trust you with his father."

Heero was not one to leave him in the dark either and sometimes Alex hated that they were so open with him. He hated the tension it caused and felt like it was the perfect time to melt into the ground or disappear altogether.

"Are we _really_ going to do this around his son?" Hilde said with disbelief.

"I deserved that," Trowa responded, ignoring Hilde's caution.

"Then I guess we _are_ doing this now," Hilde said with exasperation as she raised her arms up in the air and let it fall to her sides. Duo squeezed her arms in commiseration.

"Whatever damage you've done is irreparable."

Wufei, who seemed to share the same opinion as Hilde, motioned for Heero to stop whatever it was he was trying to do, but the two continued on. Alex watched the exchange feeling a bit awkward and regretted spying in the first place. By doing so, this was what he was asking for.

"I take full responsibility," Trowa replied.

Lina made her timely appearance then.

"Mom, I didn't even see Alex leave," she explained herself. Wufei could only cover his eyes with his hands. It was not a good time to discuss the matter, but Heero and Trowa seemed to be on the same wavelength so there was no stopping it. The various interruptions did nothing to deter the conversation.

"Honey, do mommy a favor and go back and watch the kids," Sally instructed.

"But mom, you just called me here," Lina whined, understandably, Alex thought since she was summoned with a deafening roar.

"Lina, _now_, baby," Sally said with a sterner tone.

Alex watched Lina roll her eyes. She pointed at him in warning before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"The kid doesn't have to hear all this," Duo said in an attempt to aid Hilde's earlier cause. Opinions diverged, however, as Heero invited Alex to step forward. Alex followed his instruction because he trusted his Uncle Heero just like his father did.

"His son knows more than you think," Heero said, helping him to climb up the counter with his other unoccupied arm. "Alex, what did your father do before he took over the family business?"

"He was a Gundam pilot."

The adults were quiet. It became clear to Alex that not all the kids knew what their parents did during the war. Whether it was an advantage or not, he did not know, but the knowledge may prove useful at a later time.

"I think it's time to tell your aunts and uncles what your father did after the war," Heero suggested.

Heero junior, who looked exactly like and was named just like his father, was urged to go back to sleep. A few taps on his back and constant shaking did the trick.

"Umm," he said, mentally slapping himself for sounding less than confident. There was too much attention on him and for a second, he almost asked for the baby because then maybe they'd transfer their attention to someone other than him.

Finding his courage and reminding himself that at school, he was taught not to show any signs of weakness, Alex started relaying what he knew.

"Before he turned eighteen, daddy wasn't allowed to handle the business, so he used his trust fund to rebuild what was damaged during the war. Grandpa's reputation wasn't so good after the war, so the business wasn't doing well. He got his friends the Maguanacs to work for him in the meantime. When he took over Winner Corporation, he used his popularity to advertise the business and to make enough money to continue rebuilding."

Alex took to tugging on his sleeve as he continued talking.

"He got a lot of money from the advertisements, but not enough to rebuild the two colonies he destroyed so he thought of something else. He came up with the plan for Speed of Light."

"Do you know what ZERO is?" Wufei inquired. Alex looked at him before nodding and then going back to tugging on his sleeve in unease.

"I don't think he'll do bad things with it," he said honestly. He didn't know how much a child's words were worth, but he believed it with all his heart. "He's not a bad person, I promise," he added, almost out of desperation.

"Okay," Sally said, getting some juice from the fridge and handing it to him. "I think we've heard enough and it was wrong to put him in a corner like this. We can trust Quatre with ZERO just like we trusted him with the welfare of the colonies. Anyone who comes after Quatre for that archaic technology will have to go through me first. Anybody still have any objections to keeping ZERO where it is?"

The room was quiet. If anyone was unsure, they did not voice their concerns. Alex took to sipping on his drink for the longest minute of his life.

"One last question," Heero said just when Alex thought they were letting him off the hook. "What does your father think of Uncle Trowa?"

Alex sneaked a glance at Trowa, then Heero before saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Daddy loves Uncle Trowa."

There was a collective gasp. Alex did not look up. This was so obvious, Alex was actually surprised that anyone would react the way they did.

"I never thought anyone would ever say that out loud," Duo said after a long whistle.

The door to the kitchen opened and only then did Alex look up. Trowa was gone before the door even swung shut.


	31. Chapter 31

_If you don't usually read the dates, please take note of the date on the second part. Otherwise, you might get confused._

_/_

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Thirty-One

_February 5, AC 212  
__Ureth Cafe, Earth's American Nation_

The cappuccino was just right - not too hot, not too cold with the froth just the right consistency that it wasn't overpowering the coffee. The weather was just as good - not too cold for a winter day with just the right amount of sun hitting his skin. His companion, however, was a different story. He was too energetic, too loud and just a little too enthusiastic to see him.

Heero sipped on his drink as he listened to the news his former roommate had gathered over the past few months to tell him.

"I've never seen a lovelier whale."

Normally, no one referred to Dorothy Catalonia as a whale. It was bad for one's health and well-being. However, being the spouse of aforementioned woman gave one the courage to do so. Heero doubted it though. If there was someone who could maintain a curvaceous figure, it was Dorothy.

"But she's been having outrageous cravings, like seaweed ice cream topped with gold leaf."

It was Dorothy alright. Gold was her signature.

Heero remembered that when Relena was pregnant the first time, she'd call him to go for a quick run of fresh baked brownies at a local bakery. It was simple enough, but once he brought home the fresh baked goods, she would top it off with ketchup and mustard before eating it with a rare steak. Seeing it alone made him sick to his stomach. He cherished the fond memory, making him wonder if things would have been different if they weren't who they were, if he wasn't a busy medical student at that time and if she wasn't Earth's babysitter.

"That's nothing. I've seen worse. How many months?" Heero inquired.

"We're in our seventh month. Boy, the baby's coming real soon."

Heero noticed his companion's enthusiasm and wondered how sorry he really felt for himself. Time and time again, he questioned how good a father he was back then. Surely, it wasn't helping him cope, but he was better now than when he divorced Relena. He had been in just one relationship since, with Sylvia Noventa, who was the mother of his child, but it never was the same. Relena was his life for a long time.

Looking at the boy next to him, Heero wondered what trait exactly he got from his mother. His son looked exactly like him, almost like his clone.

"How old is yours?" Kon asked when Junior made a gurgling sound.

"Almost five months," he said, tucking his son's blanket around him before pulling the shade further out to shield him from the elements. "Five months and two days." He counted every day.

"Heero."

"I'm not overprotective," Heero responded reflexively, as if he already knew what was going to be said about his behavior.

"He'll be fine," was the useless reassurance he got.

"How would you know that?" Heero responded defensively, instinctively as if something beyond his control would happen to his child once again. He made a once over at Junior, studying for any signs of discomfort.

"Heero," Kon said, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention. "You've got to learn to trust that not every instance of you having kids will turn up the same."

Heero was sure Kon did not want to mention his deceased children, but he got the point. Trauma had a way of leaving you feeling powerless and he'd been feeling it for a long time. He even asked to be reassigned to the pediatrics department to be around children and to figure out what it was he'd done wrong. However, learning never made up for the ones he'd lost. Junior will never take his daughters' place, but he knew he loved him just the same.

"You decided to do this without Sylvia?" Kon inquired as many people did about their parenting situation.

"We never planned on having children," Heero clarified. "And I prefer to be a single parent."

As odd as it was, it was never really about their relationship. They got along just fine, but when the child came along, Heero requested selfishly to raise the child on his own. Sylvia, for some miraculous reason, understood his need and had since been accommodating of his unreasonable demands. He wanted Junior solely under his care because he felt that doing so would ensure the control he lost when his two children died.

"Are you seeing anyone now?"

"No," Heero said and he preferred it that way. He didn't need distractions while raising his son. Relationships have never been the same since Relena.

"But you're still on Winner duty."

"Yes, we're still friends," Heero responded because he didn't feel like being teased about it today. It was getting old and people just did not get the point. They never did or ever will start seeing each other. He had never been interested in men anyway.

"I hear he's on Earth."

"He's looking for a house in Geneva," Heero supplied. Whether it was to get away from Trowa or not, he didn't care, as long as he spent some time away to sort things out.

"And the colonies aren't throwing a fit?" Kon asked with surprise because they knew that the colonies were too dependent on Quatre. Without him, they couldn't possibly know how to function.

However, since the completion of Speed of Light, Quatre had gotten a little more free time. A few problems arose every now and then as it was brand new, but it was now a matter of maintenance, no longer building. Heero didn't know the next venture Quatre was heading into, but for the time being, he wanted to spend time with his children, to try to be the father his own father never was to him. Alex was going to boarding school in Geneva, so naturally, he was looking for a place there.

"He's moving the whole clan to Switzerland?"

"Alex is already there," Heero said. "And it's just a vacation home. He'll most likely be moving between Earth and L4 frequently. I don't think any of the other kids want to move to Earth."

"Tough job, that one," Kon commented.

Heero took a sip of his coffee before Junior made another sound. As Heero checked on his child and attempted to again shield him from the sun, a figure appeared next to them, effectively blocking the light. When he looked up, he saw the last person he was expecting. Almost immediately, his glaring eyes directed themselves at his former roommate.

"Sorry," he said. "It's the pregnant missus' instruction."

With a quick, apologetic hand gesture, Kon left his seat in a hurry, leaving Heero unprepared to react.

"Heero," he heard her say in the same way he remembered.

"Relena," he said without looking at her. He made sure Junior was comfortable before placing his hands on top of the table in anticipation for something he knew he wasn't yet ready for. It had been a long time, but he supposed he would never be ready.

"Your son is beautiful," Relena commented. "May I sit here?" she asked.

She knew what she was doing, obviously, since she didn't ask to hold the child. Heero was glad that she could still read him enough to be able to tell that he was still uncomfortable with people around his baby. Just about the only person who'd held his son was Quatre because Quatre, the most emotionally unstable of all, was the only person who managed to make his temperamental boy giggle.

"I'm sorry to surprise you like this, but I didn't think you would have agreed to meet with me otherwise."

Heero stayed silent. While he was at a loss for words, Relena never lacked them. She always knew what to say and how to say it. Save for the few instances when she was caught off-guard, she was a magnificent politician. It was funny how he was always around politicians. Even Sylvia held office, taking after her deceased grandfather in fostering peace.

"They were my children too."

"I know," Heero responded quietly, as if their conversation was secret and for only them to hear. "But I can't let it go."

"Neither can I," Relena said in response. "Heero, I think of them every day. I know you believe I wasn't a good mother. I know you think I had my job in mind more than I did my children, but they were my life and they were taken away from me just like they were taken away from you. I'm sorry I didn't notice she was sick sooner. I'm sorry, Heero."

"It's not your fault," Heero said. "I already said it's not your fault."

"Look at me," Relena said with emphasis, a little too much emphasis that a number of people looked their way. A few sent them quick glances but left them alone for the most part.

Heero never liked attention despite being surrounded by people who attracted them, so he did what he was told. He looked up at his ex-wife. She was still beautiful, always as beautiful as he remembered her. As she stared at him with her penetrating eyes, Heero was forced to finally acknowledge that he did blame her. To a degree, he held her responsible for their children's deaths. Their first was a miscarriage and their second died only a few feet away from her.

It seemed that admitting that was what he needed because all of a sudden, his heart, pained and reclusive ever since their tragedy, felt lighter. Relena, in the same way, seemed different to him. As she smiled sadly at him, his unrealistic perception of her beauty unfolded before his eyes to reveal a once mother, a woman devastated by experience and broken by sadness. On the other hand, she seemed stronger, more able than he ever was. For the first time since it happened, he felt at peace with his children's deaths.

"You owe it to your son to move on," Relena said and she was right.

When Heero found out that Sylvia was pregnant, he was overcome with panic because he'd thought that it was fate's cruel way of reminding him that he was once a murderer who had to pay for the lives he took with the blood of his own. Nothing had haunted him this much since the end of the wars. Nothing had made such a prominent and painful impression on him.

"You could hold him if you want," he told her because he didn't know what else to say. To allow her this was to tell her that he finally forgave her.

Relena did not hesitate to get off her seat and approach the child. With a delicate touch, she lifted him off the stroller, holding him up to bathe him in sunlight, the one which Heero had been fervently hiding his son against only a few moments earlier.

"He looks just like you," she said and smiled while Junior agitatedly looked at his father. He was wary of this new face but he was pressed to cry so he whimpered a bit in nervousness. Heero stood his ground and let Relena take charge. Much to his relief, she held him against her chest and shook him, effectively calming his boy.

"What's his name?"

"Heero Yuy," he responded and then added 'Junior' to the end for good measure.

"It's a beautiful name," she said with a smile. The former pacifist leader of the colonies deserved to be honored in such a way.

"How has Quatre been?" Relena asked next.

"Busy looking for a place to stay here on Earth, Geneva specifically."

"He's moving here?"

"Not permanently," Heero informed her.

Some of Earth's politicians still had their prejudices about the people in the colonies. Quatre was no exception with his penchant for the same extravaganza that helped the colonies get noticed. Moving to Earth was not an option.

"Why not him?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Heero frowned at the suggestion. He didn't know exactly what Relena was trying to say out of the blue, but they were talking about Quatre, dubbed by the media after their wedding as the 'concupiscent philanderer who seduced an otherwise honest man'.

"Quatre."

"Please don't start," Heero said, holding a hand up. "I get enough of this from everybody else. I don't need to hear it from you too."

Relena put his son back on the carriage and sat opposite him, intending to continue on with her suppositions. Heero was not feeling up to it and with the number of people witness to their conversation, he felt like disappearing. Not for the first time did he damn Quatre for attracting too much attention. The mention of his name was equivalent to the deafening sound of a metal ball dropping stories down into a glass roof.

"Some people find their soulma-"

"Relena," Heero said with warning. "God knows that if we were together we'd be celibate for the rest of our lives and that doesn't work with him being addicted to sex and me not being interested in sleeping with men. Besides, Trowa will throw a tantrum worse than a child's if that ever happened - not that he hadn't already done that when he found out Quatre was married with a child. Are we done yet?"

"It's not a perfect world," Relena replied as she observed him with her chin rested on her palm. "Trowa doesn't sleep with men either."

"Yes, in a perfect world, everything would fall in line. Everything would be happily ever after, peace would continue for eternity and Trowa would realize that he does want to sleep with a man."

"And you would stop denying yourself-," Relena began to say before being cut-off again.

"I would want nothing more than to see him happy - truly happy - and that happiness entails Trowa being in the picture. Quatre loves him too much. The last thing I want to do is watch him cry over him again."

"Heero," Relena said, taking her hands off the table and straightening her blouse. "I get it, more or less, so I will leave that subject matter for now."

She waved a hand at his son who responded by pursing his lips and spitting bubbles of air from his mouth. That was followed by a gurgling sound and then a giggle. He seemed happy enough around Relena.

"You've got a beautiful baby boy," Relena continued. "The last thing you need to do is baby sit your best friend while he's out house shopping. Go back to your hotel with your son and get some rest. I'll be in Geneva tomorrow for a convention. I'll assist Quatre in house-hunting and ward off the paparazzi while I'm at it."

"I'll see both of you in the papers tomorrow then," Heero said with a cross of his arms. Relena had the uncanny ability to decipher his plans. He was, in fact, flying to Geneva that night for that purpose. Sometimes, he thought he spoiled Quatre a little too much.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him for you," she assured.

"Good luck with that, Minister Dorian, because he's going out with that rock star and that guy takes publicity to a whole new level."

"Get some rest, Heero," Relena said again while waving him off. "You look like you haven't slept since your flight. I'll handle Quatre. I'll make sure he behaves."

Heero left his seat, walked past his son and stood next to his seated ex-wife. Gently, in a manner he'd done several times before, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you," he said. "…for everything."

Relena squeezed his hand in response. With a deep breath, she disentangled herself from Heero and stood, gathering her purse and waving a quick goodbye.

"Sometimes I think I know exactly how Quatre feels," she said with a politician's smile and walked away without looking back.

_December 3, AC195  
__- Peacemillion, Unclaimed Territory of Outer Space_

Quatre sat up from his bed. He was sure at least one other was awoken by the sounds. Trowa was having another episode and with each of those, Quatre's guilt furthered. He rubbed at his eyes, willing the sleep away, and prepared to do what he did whenever it happened.

Gathering his pillow, he twisted his neck to get the kink out of his muscles before exiting his room. Miss Noin and Sally Po greeted him upon his exit and seemed to whisper among themselves, which was not unusual. As if on cue, Heero's door on the other side of Trowa's quarters opened, to reprimand him like he did every time.

"They're talking about you," he said, not as a warning or in friendly concern but just as a matter of fact.

Quatre shrugged. He was almost sure rumor was going around the Peacemillion that he couldn't sleep at night and had to bunk with Trowa. It didn't help that Trowa had to hold his hand before going to battle as though it was him who needed the reassurance, but he didn't mind. Public image was never his concern and what was a tainted reputation if he were able to repay what he'd done to Trowa?

"If you keep on coming every time, he'll get used to it."

That was the last line that came out of Heero before he shut his door, probably to go back to sleep in preparation for the next battle.

Proceeding as planned, Quatre knocked on Trowa's door, counting one, two, and three. Before the third knock landed, the door was already open and Quatre made his way to the inside.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

In the dark, he could tell that Trowa was still slightly trembling. However, he wasn't one to point out other's weaknesses and so he acted like nothing was wrong and that he simply wanted company for the night.

"I hope I didn't disturb you," he added. It was just acting, nothing really harmful, he thought. The routine was helping Trowa get by.

Trowa did not answer his question nor did he acknowledge him, just remained seated on his cot. Unfazed, Quatre let go of his pillow and placed his arms around his shaken companion. He could feel the slight quiver of Trowa's warm body. To him, he had always appeared strong, calm and invincible. To have caused this state was his greatest regret.

Quatre let his palm circle around Trowa's back, hoping that his touches were reassuring, wishing fervently to be forgiven for what he had done. The dark afforded him the luxury to close his eyes and attempt to relieve Trowa of the burden in his mind and body with an unexplainable touch he'd learned to harness, much to his father's disapproval. He concentrated, eyes shaking and hand trembling with inert effort and failed. In his mind, he pictured his father slapping his hand away from a sick kitten's body. He came to the conclusion that it only worked with Heero and few others. Tentatively, he smiled, because what worse person to be inexplicably connected to than one who had a penchant for suicide.

"I'm sorry, Trowa," he said, both for what he had done and what he wasn't able to do.

Trowa nodded, the first sign that he acknowledged his presence and it was all Quatre could do to sigh in relief. He knew he didn't deserve it, but it was liberating all the same.

"Did I wake you?" Trowa questioned, the first words he spared for the night.

Quatre deliberated whether to lie or not, but this lie would be worth nothing, would achieve nothing, really, so he answered the truth.

"Yes," he said plainly with no excuses added, no other words to pretty up what wasn't.

Trowa did not apologize. If it was because he was getting back at him for what he'd done, Quatre didn't care.

It was Trowa who first initiated the separation of their embrace, his shaking having stopped and his dreams seeming to have been forgotten for the time being. Quatre was surprised when he took his hand and turned it over, running his fingers along his palm. By this time, Quatre's eyes had gotten used to the darkness and he realized that Trowa was examining the lines on his palm.

"Are you going to tell me about my future?" he asked with a smile not because most people had a habit of telling him about his future, but because Trowa was doing so in such a speculative manner.

"You are destined for important things," was all Trowa said before placing his hand palm down on the mattress.

Quatre's smile faltered, realizing that it sounded just like his father's forecast, only less specific. He wondered, for a brief moment, if the reading had anything to do with his last name. Still, he did not let his disappointment be known because the point of coming into Trowa's quarters was to calm him down, not cause him to worry about the miserable effect his palm reading had on him.

"I'm sure the rest of it was horrible, so you didn't want to tell me about it," he said instead. He noted too that Trowa did not mention anything about his life line, which was one of the first things palm readers always mentioned. His pediatrician once said he would die a teenager and that was the last time she was in the practice. Quatre was certain that his father made sure of that. No one ever dared to speak the same words to him again.

Taking his hand in reciprocation, Quatre turned Trowa's hand over, running his fingers through the lines though not knowing what they meant.

"Do you mind telling me what these mean?" Quatre said, letting his index finger travel along two lines connected at the top most corner of Trowa's palm, one that was almost straight downwards and the other that was broken in two pieces though heading vertically.

"Whatever I have I will lose completely," Trowa started, taking Quatre's finger and running it through the line he was referring to, the line that went straight down. "But I have two choices. I could either lose it or give it away," he explained, referring now to the two broken pieces.

Quatre let his fingers slide along the lines, contemplating on how sad these readings turned out. What was supposed to be a moment of respite somehow turned out differently than he expected. Luckily, he didn't believe in palm reading.

"You either lose it or give it away," Quatre echoed.

It seemed Trowa would have no more of it when he withdrew his hand from Quatre's. A few moments of silence lapsed before Trowa took his hand once again. This time, instead of turning his palm over, he raised it to his lips.

Quatre had never gotten his knuckles kissed before and something in the back of his mind told him that this may have just been an intimate moment, but he wouldn't really know for sure. Trowa had always been kind to him. Surely that was his eccentric way of showing gratitude. Quatre did not comment.

"Try to get some sleep, Trowa," he said instead, urging his companion to lie on the tiny cot.

When Trowa looked comfortable enough, Quatre followed after, arranging his pillow next to his and squeezing himself into whatever space was left. He pulled the covers up until just below their chins before putting his arm once again around Trowa.

Trowa did not protest, not that he ever did. In fact, Quatre thought he was bolder in the way he pulled his arm further so that their bodies were closer together. Trowa squeezed his hand one last time before almost instantly falling asleep. If the slight snores coming out of him were any indication, Trowa would not be waking up in terror again soon.

Quatre got up on his elbow and tilted his head in observation of the other. Such a conundrum Trowa was.

Closing his eyes, Quatre made a mental calculation of Zech's last tactic to come up with the fewest possible predictions of his next move. Stratagem swirled in his mind, plans building up like puzzle pieces scattered from everywhere and just as it was all coming together, Trowa's tug of his arm broke the pieces apart. Quatre's eyes blinked open. Trowa was quite powerfully clasping his arm.

He sighed and gave up his strenuous mind exercise for the night. He wriggled his arm free as slowly as he could before placing it back into a more comfortable position. He wondered briefly about their peculiar rapport before dismissing it and allowing sleep to claim him. Little did he know that this would become their Peacemillion story.


	32. Chapter 32

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Thirty-Two

_June 25, AC212  
__Winner Corporate Building, L4-A00001_

Wufei straightened his tie, making sure that he was dressed in such a way that he would look presentable and not out of place. He was in his best suit. His shorter ponytail was tight with not a hair out of place. Sally rather enjoyed the sight of him all cleaned up that morning causing some delay in leaving the front door without being molested. Luckily, after another quick shower due to unfortunate circumstances that had to do with Sally's renewed libido - too bad she didn't want any more children - he was able to leave just in time to catch a shuttle for his scheduled appointment.

"Mr. Chang, he's ready for you," he was called.

Wufei nodded once and without further prompting, walked with purpose to the imposing double doors for his appointment. The doors, being lighter than he expected, gave way to reveal a large office with a lounge area in one corner, a refreshment bar on the other and a large, impressive mahogany desk in the center. Behind the desk were floor to ceiling windows with a view of the city outside and Quatre pacing back and forth between them.

"No. They don't pay taxes because this company pays the taxes as it was during the time of my father," Quatre said.

He looked irritated while conversing with someone on his vid-phone and seemed surprised when Wufei made his appearance. He held a hand up as Wufei entered causing him to turn back and step out of the office to give him some time to finish his conversation.

"Wait," Quatre said before he could leave. He had a finger on a button on his keyboard to put the other party on hold. "I didn't send for you yet, but I'm not kicking you out either. Do you mind waiting a couple more minutes? You could stay in my office if you want."

Wufei deliberated for all of two seconds and walked back into the office after closing the door behind him. As nosy as it was, he wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"Thanks," Quatre said before releasing his hold on the button.

"As I was saying," Quatre continued. "When they claim L4's education and healthcare is free, they're mistaken because it isn't free. The money has to come from somewhere."

"You have a forty percent vote on the issue, like you do on every other L4 issue it seems."

"Do you think I flip a coin? These decisions weigh heavily on me. It was decided by an eighty-twenty vote with my forty percent part of the winning eighty vote, which means that 67 percent of the voters sided with me."

"Which makes you and another 67 percent of the population of L4 look like elitist pricks."

Wufei tried not to be surprised at the indignant tone at the other end of the line, but it was hard not to notice the tension between the two. He assumed that it had to do with the immigration issue coming up in the L4 colony clusters recently.

"_This_ elitist prick at least cannot handle a surge of undocumented, convicted prisoners from the next colony over being transferred to L4 for supposed humanitarian reasons."

"You do selective charity then?"

"You know as well as I do that charity is not the reason for the transfer. As it is pointless continuing to argue with you at this point, I will end our conversation for now. I'll see you at the gala tomorrow night. Please don't make life more difficult for me than it already is."

"Speak for yourself, prodigal son."

Quatre cut the connection as it was obvious that he was not interested in continuing to banter. He closed his eyes and massaged his temple, seeming to try to compose himself for a few seconds before facing Wufei.

"I'm sorry for the wait," he said with an apologetic look as he joined him. "You could have just called. How long did you have to wait for this appointment?"

"Three and a half months," Wufei responded. It was just as well. He needed time to think about what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry," Quatre said again. "I could have just as easily passed by your place if you'd told me."

"I prefer to wait in line like everybody else. Besides, I don't like abusing my privileges."

Quatre stilled for a moment and Wufei remembered the conversation he was having just before he disconnected.

"I didn't mean," Wufei started.

Quatre shook his head in response.

"I'm not taking it personally. It's just that my publicist tends to blow everything out of proportion - not that I blame her after constantly causing her to come up with the most imaginative excuses to the things the media catches me doing."

Wufei did not wish that kind of job on anyone. To think Quatre's publicist stayed sane this long was surprising. He was sure that she got paid accordingly for all her troubles.

"But enough about me. What did you come here to talk about?"

"Is the place secure?" Wufei asked first because if he didn't care about security, he might as well have done this in his own house.

Quatre went back to his desk, typing something into his keyboard before rejoining him once again.

"Now it is," he said.

"About ZERO," Wufei said, getting straight to the point. He didn't wait for Quatre to be shocked nor did he wait for him to protest. "We've all talked about it and there is no consensus. Nevertheless, I've come here to present my proposal. It's about time you destroyed the blueprints."

There was a pause, a long one if Wufei, mediating aficionado that he was, had any say in the matter. Wufei was waiting for the topic to be dismissed, to hear protests of any sort but none came. Instead, Quatre placed his hand on top of his left knee. Wufei noticed the ring adorned on the finger but said nothing of it.

"It's not as easy as that," Quatre said after careful and thoughtful deliberation. "They will always come after me."

True enough, even if he did get rid of it, those after ZERO would always believe that he still had it. Wufei had already thought that far ahead. It was hard to prove that he'd gotten rid of it because even if he did it in front of them, they could simply claim that he still had copies of the blueprints hidden somewhere. Why they were all still so interested, Wufei could not understand. It wasn't like science and technology hadn't improved in the last two decades.

"Also, who's to say that I haven't already destroyed it?"

Wufei had already considered the possibility, but to hear it coming from Quatre, it sounded true, like he'd been through all the trouble of fending off those who were interested for something he no longer had. As senseless as it sounded, there was still another possibility.

"You've memorized it," Wufei concluded. It was certainly what he was dreading.

Quatre did not respond. That was Wufei's answer.

"I come on behalf of Duo too," Wufei continued. Duo hadn't requested it specifically, but he'd mentioned that there was something he didn't like about Quatre having ZERO. Who was he to deny that he too had some qualms about it? After all, they'd had their own experiences with it and though its enhancing abilities were phenomenal, the outcome had been mostly negative for everyone involved. More importantly, it put Quatre in danger.

"I am aware that Duo does not approve," Quatre said.

"This is not about whether he approves or not," Wufei replied quickly because he didn't want any misunderstanding between the two. Duo had some issues with Quatre over the years but he would no doubt defend him to the death if it became necessary.

"This is about people and organizations coming after you for what you know. You can't possibly, constantly hold off everyone on your own. There's a reason why you have friends. You don't have to do this alone."

"I could have told you to begin with is what you want me to say next."

"Yes, because you could have. Keeping us in the dark like you have puts more than just you in danger."

"The last thing I would do is put my friends in danger."

Wufei wanted to grab Quatre by the shoulders and shake him.

"There is something so irritating about you that Duo could never put a finger on," Wufei said instead. "I'll identify it for you right now. You're striving to be a saint. Your goal is to be a martyr. That puts you above us and we can't climb high enough to reach you. One day, we'll find you mutilated and dead. They'll build a statue of you, commemorate you every year. They may even hold a parade. What you will not have, however, is an actual life. You seem resigned to that, but at least some of us can't accept it."

Quatre did not counter, which worked effectively in his favor. He had the makings of a tactician. There was no other way he could have possibly maintained relatively problem free relationships and a miraculously amicable marriage without having assuaged problems before they even started. It was hard to say bad things about him when he'd prepared for that instance already. Just about the only thing that managed to throw him off balance had been Trowa. Without Trowa, he wouldn't be able to tell if he was even human at all.

"You have nothing to say?" Wufei questioned.

Quatre responded with a simple 'no'.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," Wufei said with a sigh. At least now he knew his opinion on the matter. It would surely take more than that to convince him that he needed their help. Pressing the matter further, on the other hand, would be detrimental to his purpose so he let it go. Sally was helping him to investigate the source of harassment so at least Quatre had a helping hand though he never asked for it.

"Did you get married to Nigel Aldridge recently?" he asked off-handedly as a precursor to a different topic and because he was genuinely curious. He liked the man's music.

Immediately, Quatre stiffened. He was caught off-guard by the unexpected question. His composure seemed to falter for just a few seconds before he answered 'no'.

"I have no plans of remarrying," he added, consciously hiding the ring finger under his right hand. "Gaining free citizenship to L4 through marriage to me won't look good on paper."

Wufei almost asked him if he would change his mind if it were Trowa because theirs had been the longest, most infuriating story for the ages. At some point in time, the non-progression of their non-existent relationship had been entertaining, maybe even endearing, but after so many years it was hard not to get tired of it.

"Trowa will be leaving soon."

This was a topic he should not have breached, but someone had to tell Quatre that Trowa took a new job - in Mars.

"He's moving to Mars for a new job."

"I see."

Standing in defense of his former partner's choice was not what Wufei came there to do, so he didn't. He didn't know for sure what was on Trowa's mind when he decided to take a job that was so far away that it took two months' travel. After all these years, he was the only one left who could live life a bachelor with no responsibilities and no one to look after. In some ways Wufei envied his freedom and in other ways he did not want to have that freedom if it meant he would be alone.

"What kind of job?" Quatre asked because he was not one to leave it at that, especially concerning someone he cared about.

"I just heard that he would be working with trainees."

Quatre nodded. He'd heard from Duo that they were once again not talking to each other. Wufei did not know the reason for it, but he didn't want to inquire. They were always on and off anyway.

"You and Sally," Quatre said as a diversion. "What do you do these days?"

"We're working at L3's veteran's center. What better way to give back, right?"

Quatre nodded again, his tongue seeming to elude him and his mood took a turn for the worst. Duo had warned him about the rule of thumb when talking to Quatre. Never bring 'him' up. Truer words were never spoken.

"I better get going," he said and then stood. Quatre's limit for the day had obviously been reached. "If you need anything, which I'm sure you do, you know my number. He's also leaving in three months. I just thought you should know."

_September 1, AC212  
__Winner Geneva Residence, Earth's European Nation_

Trowa sat up from his bed. No matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't sleep. The entire day just kept on playing over in his head and for a brief moment, he felt a bit of melancholy at the thought of moving to Mars for a year.

Lina, the oldest of the children, in her teenaged way had told him she didn't care either way. It was funny how she'd done so in such a Wufei manner that it was so uncanny. She really was daddy's daughter. She'd been indignant in a haughty way and Trowa thought that she was just acting up only to find her a few moments later in the bathroom crying. She'd grown-up around him and she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him for a year. People would miss him after all.

Pushing the covers aside, he stretched a bit before making his way down the stairway to get a drink. The house was dark at that time of night but the light in the kitchen was lit. It served as a beacon in the unfamiliar surroundings of Quatre's new home on Earth. It was large - simple but large. Quatre had never really been about the overt grandeur, but with such a large family, he tended to purchase gargantuan houses that could fit all of them.

Duo planned the current stay on Earth as a get-together slash farewell event. He said they hadn't all been together since the trip to the French Riviera too many years ago. Wufei actually agreed it was a good idea. Trowa just thought that it made leaving harder.

Pushing that thought aside, he let his bare feet touch the cold marble floors of the first floor. There was more than one person who couldn't sleep that night and Trowa was not surprised to find that it was Quatre. He was at the breakfast table with his laptop open and a number of documents scattered on top of the table. He was also conversing with someone on his computer's vid-phone.

Trowa waved a wordless hello as he entered the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. Quatre nodded back and then continued his conversation, writing down a few things and rubbing one eye beneath his glasses. He was not in his usual attire but was instead in a loose shirt and pajama bottoms, cluing in Trowa to the possibility that he may have slept or was at least planning to sleep afterwards.

Sitting on the table in front of him, he nursed his glass of water in his hands, intending to quietly sit and perhaps catch a conversation with Quatre when he was done. However, minding his own business in quiet soliloquy ended when he recognized the voice on the other end of the line. Without asking, Trowa grabbed the laptop to see who exactly he was talking to.

"Ralph Curt," he said and then took the laptop with him without Quatre's permission. He exited the front door before starting his spiel. The late night was no time for him to be angry, he knew, but it couldn't be helped.

"Well, well, well, _Trowa_," Ralph said with emphasis on the name. "Who knew you spend nights at Quatre Winner's house."

"What are you doing on the phone with him in the middle of the night?" Trowa questioned.

"It's bright and early in the colonies, kid."

Trowa was affronted that after all these years, Ralph still considered him a kid. He knew it was not a good idea to let his anger cloud his judgment, but whatever protective instincts he thought he didn't have came to life at the thought of the man anywhere near Quatre.

"You think I'm fucking him," Ralph said with a laugh.

"You shot him!" Trowa countered. "I don't want you anywhere near him."

He could forgive minor offenses, but he would never forgive Ralph for what he'd done. The thought of Quatre working with someone who almost killed him did not sit well with him. In truth, he was angry with Quatre as well for letting this one go. It made no sense in his mind.

"Relax, kid. Winner's got me on a leash."

"I wouldn't trust you even if you were dead at his feet. You should be in prison."

"Oh, so that's the route we're taking, huh?" Ralph said as his mood seemed to change. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you anything, but fortunately, I could just piss you off even more until you hand this back to him. Now, where should I start? Would you like to know if he screams in bed?"

Trowa was just about ready to scream something himself no matter if most of the entire household was asleep. They might as well put him in jail now because he was going to come after the bastard and strangle him with his bare hands.

"There's no need to tie up that pretty thing either since he's a cripple anyway, right? Frail thing can't even push off-"

"Do I hear someone speaking ill of my good buddy Quatre?"

Trowa looked up to the balcony overlooking the front of the house. He figured that he would wake someone up, but he didn't think he was that loud either. Duo was looking down at him with his chin on his palm and his elbow on the banister.

"Yes, I think I do," he continued and before Trowa knew it, he was off the banister, down the stairway from the inside of the house and next to him on the front porch grabbing the laptop from him.

"Look, pal," Duo said with a casual tone and no malice in his voice whatsoever. "Your buddies blew up a building back in the day to try to kill him. Didn't happen. You put a couple of holes in him with, I'm sure, the intention of killing him. Didn't happen either. The guy probably let you off the hook and your dirty comments are worth nothing to him. But trust me, if you manage to make Trowa over here bust a blood vessel, the 'pretty thing' will come after you and put your balls on a platter. Good day, sir."

Trowa blinked. The now closed laptop was back on his hands.

"Now let's go back inside. It's getting cold," Duo said with a companionable arm around his shoulder.

Trowa did not move from where he stood.

"Hey, I was downstairs in the kitchen earlier too," Duo said. "I was going to get something to eat but then I saw you two down there and thought you might want some quality time with Quatre before you left so I went back to my room. I was already out in the balcony when you came out here with that murderous aura."

Trowa continued to stand where he was. His anger was effectively diffused, but he still did have the urge to argue - with Quatre and that was not a good idea since he didn't want to leave on a bad note.

"I'm not sure what's on Quatre's mind either," Duo said, as if reading his mind. "But I figured that if Quatre could forgive him that easily then he must have done something right. I'm no expert at what happened, but the way I see it, the guy who shot you couldn't continue because this Ralph guy started shooting Quatre instead. Maybe Quatre's grateful to him for saving your life. My advice, if you'll take it, is to let it go, at least for now."

Duo's words were sensible and he found that he was no longer interested in arguing. He was a hypocrite anyway and he didn't know why Quatre was being civil with him either after what he'd done.

"Fine," Trowa just said and allowed himself to be dragged back to the kitchen by Duo.

"But the way I see it, the moment is gone and I'm not leaving you two alone either because I'm starving. Better get him solo another time."

When they returned, the documents that were once scattered on the breakfast table were neatly stacked. Quatre was continuing to write something on a piece of paper when Trowa returned the laptop. Trowa did not apologize and Quatre did not say a word about what happened.

"I'm hungry, Quat," Duo whined. "I want some lasagna."

"Bolognese?" Quatre asked.

"You know me so well," Duo said and sat himself down.

Quatre finished up whatever he was writing and took his glasses off to lay them on top of his stack of papers. Trowa just gave Duo a look. It was two in the morning and there was no lasagna in the fridge which meant that Duo expected Quatre to cook.

"What? Have you ever tasted his lasagna? It's amazing," Duo said in response to Trowa's quiet judgment.

Trowa sat as well, not knowing what else to do. Not a second later, Heero made his appearance in the kitchen. Only, he was shirtless for all occupants of the kitchen to see. Gone was the extra weight he gained over the years replaced by the body he once had when they were kids.

"Jesus, Heero. Put a shirt on!" Duo said, probably trying to get the image of a ripped Heero out of his head.

Heero got a glass of water then faced him.

"Can't. Don't have it anymore," he said and then turned to Quatre who was getting something out of the pantry.

"Don't tell me," Duo started and it was then that Trowa realized that the shirt Quatre was wearing was on Heero a couple of hours earlier. He really did not want to know that.

"Jesus Christ, that is unnatural!" Duo exclaimed but kept the rest of his comments to himself.

Then, as if everyone was going to get up in the middle of the night, Quatre's daughter suddenly climbed up Trowa's lap to encircle her arms around his neck. Trowa could not remember which one she was, but he did know she was one of the triplets. The triplets looked exactly like Quatre.

"You don't need to take those to deal with him," he heard Heero say.

Heero was in the process of grabbing a bottle of pills away from Quatre's hand and putting it back on the pantry. Quatre did not take it back and instead went back to the stove. Duo just looked at Trowa with a raised eyebrow.

"This one likes you. How come the son doesn't?" Duo said, pointing to the one who'd taken refuge in him.

Trowa shrugged. The triplets were his favorite but he would never tell anyone that.

Heero ruffled the little girl's hair before walking back up the stairs with a glass of water and not another word. Trowa didn't know why he thanked god that Heero didn't give Quatre a good night kiss before leaving. There were just some things he couldn't handle. The shirt was bad enough already.

"Can't sleep, Maddie?" Quatre asked without looking their way.

Trowa felt the child nod and stick a thumb up her mouth to suck.

"Just give me a minute, honey."

Quatre placed a mug in front of Trowa before taking the child off him and adjusting her in his arms.

"Warm milk and cinnamon - it puts my kids to sleep right away," he said and then massaged the nape of Trowa's neck with his free hand.

"Try to get some sleep," was his advice as he too went up the stairs to put his daughter to bed.

Trowa felt the heat climb to his face at the intimate gesture done shamelessly in front of Duo. Quatre did still remember that the simple action put him to sleep easier. He felt more relaxed now but still a little awkward with Duo around.

"You ever heard of a three way relationship?" Duo asked him with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "You know, you, Quat and Heero might be able to work something out if you talked about it."

"Good night, Duo," Trowa said as he stood up to take his weary self and the mug to his room. That was just about enough for one night.


	33. Chapter 33

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Thirty-Three

_March 12, AC213  
__- Living Quarters G3B, Mars Autonomous Settlement_

Rusty, coagulated liquid he dared not call water sputtered out of his bathroom sink and into his clean toothbrush as he stood there in utter disgust. He'd seen worse of course, but he hadn't seen worse since he was five, in a jungle in the middle of nowhere, sharing a dusty old tent with unwashed mercenaries. Trowa asked himself one more time what he was doing in Mars away from friends and family.

Placing his toothbrush down on the counter, he positioned himself over the toilet bowl, pulled his bottoms down and tried to urinate for the fourth time that morning. Nothing. Like all four times, there was nothing. It was not really the nothing that bothered him but the fact that he'd been sweating with the effort of producing nothing. It wasn't just today. He'd been that way for a while now. Some days it was bad, other days not so much. Over time, he tried not to think about it, but today was particularly difficult.

"Fucking pacifists," he muttered before releasing his frustrations with a punch against the concrete wall of his tiny bathroom. He knew exactly the reason for this unfortunate circumstance. He was infected through his departed wife. Something was obviously amiss when they couldn't get pregnant. Middie had been devastated. He, however, could only hide that information from his friends and focus instead on the thought that the PPM had gone so low to get rid of them both. They must have been satisfied to get rid of at least one.

Trowa scratched his fingernails against the hard wall. He didn't think he'd live long enough for this, but here he was now, bowed over a toilet bowl with a malfunctioning, recently circumcised appendage and a lot of anger. The anger itself didn't stem from his current predicament but from an inexplicable frustration that came from leaving the colonies without one word of honest admittance toward Quatre.

Gathering himself for the time being, Trowa exited the bathroom to check on the wayward blonde he found on his bed that morning. She was gone, nothing but messy sheets and a strategically placed thong was left in her wake. He'd been drunk last night, but he doubted he slept with her what with his current indisposition. She made it seem that way anyway with only her phone number written on the scanty piece of cloth left behind. Relationships in Mars were fleeting, he concluded, as he deposited the thong into the trash bin.

When he heard a knock on his door, he thought his partner for the night came back for her underwear only to find Heero's former roommate on his doorstep.

"I had a feeling you were into blondes," his uninvited guest greeted and then grinned. He must have seen her leave his unit.

"I am," Trowa reassured sardonically and then moved aside to let him in.

"You know what happened to Quatre, right?"

How could he not know? It had been news for months. Even in Mars, far away from home, they kept on updating the news over and over again. He kept up with it as best he could given the time delay and tried to figure out Quatre's condition with the not-always-reliable information he pieced together. He quickly massaged his temples.

"Heero sent me."

Trowa figured as much. The extent of his relationship with this one was at a dormitory stay in SKU for the writing class he took a summer too long ago. He had the right to refuse him and send him on his way, but it was the anticipation of Heero's message that kept him from doing anything brash.

"So you've been reading about it," Kon concluded as he picked up his tablet computer without permission.

Before Trowa could protest, he flipped through the articles he had bookmarked and landed, unwittingly, on the one page that was personal.

"He's breathtaking," Kon could only say when he landed on Trowa's favorite ad. Quatre was in a three piece suit, hands in his pockets in an angled shot, staring at the camera with an unguarded gaze. He looked mellow with clothes thankfully and conservatively kept on. His age was showing, his mood unusually peaceful. He could have been advertising the sand dunes surrounding him for all Trowa cared.

"What does Heero want?" Trowa asked, dismissing the comment and taking his tablet back from prying eyes.

"We've got a plan to get Quatre out of the insane asylum."

"He's confined in a hospital for a reason," Trowa countered. He did not like the sound of 'we' and silently reprimanded Heero for getting someone else involved.

"You think he tried to kill himself?"

Actually, Trowa didn't know what to think. When he got the news a couple of months ago that they found Quatre unconscious in a barricaded closet of a suite somewhere in Munich, he thought it was a hoax. News traveled very slowly to Mars, so it was not until later that he got the story straight. Quatre had been in Munich for a conference. Upon returning to his hotel late in the night, he booby-trapped the room, locked himself in the walk-in closet, took tranquilizers strong enough to put an elephant to sleep and took a nap on the makeshift bed he made. It was completely unbelievable. That was, until Duo left a message a couple of days later to confirm that he had, in fact, gone mad. He had been in a coma for two months.

Following the fiasco and the ensuing medical drama, the truth was revealed that he was actually a natural birth of L4 and therefore of questionable health since birth. Almost immediately after regaining consciousness, L4 auctioned off the right to hold Quatre in the facility of the highest bidder. He was stripped of L4 representation and essentially became the property of L4. So much had happened since he left for Mars.

"If there's a plan, I need to hear it from Heero himself," he said and then turned his back on his guest to bring some sort of breakfast together out of the limited supplies in his cupboards.

"Perfect, because I brought the next best thing," Kon responded and then placed his own tablet in front of him. "The message is encrypted."

Trowa did not hesitate when he took the tablet off Kon's hand and shut himself inside his room. He needed to hear Heero's take on the matter because frankly, Trowa did not trust that Quatre had an MD friend who could easily prescribe him harmful medication.

"I know why you're in that shit hole," was Heero's preamble as Trowa played his descrambled message. "I don't care if Zechs is advertising that god-awful planet as the next top vacation resort. The guy is living the life of luxury in his own private villa. I'm sure your accommodations are not quite up to par with his."

Trowa could not help but roll his eyes. Heero was right about that.

"Like I said, I know why you're there and I'll have to warn you beforehand that there is no way you will get Quatre to eat Martian dirt or any dirt for that matter. Don't be surprised that I know. I've heard of Mar's supposed miracle dirt that alleviates intestinal problems. Trying to get Quatre's system to stop throwing up everything he eats is a long shot, but you're there anyway. I know you love him."

Trowa felt the most miniscule hint of embarrassment as he stared at the screen. He dared not tell anyone about his intentions before he left. Even Junior, who was being held by Heero while recording the message, was giving him that knowing look. Heero times two was an awful lot to handle.

"I'm not even going to get into that ring you gave him - horrible, horrible execution. Look, I know it's not fair to call on you to do this, but Duo and his now trouble-making best friend already made a scene and I'm on investigation for the medication Quatre took so we're all off-limits. I'm not begging your indulgence to believe me when I say I didn't prescribe those, but the problem still stands. Quatre's not married."

Trowa could still remember when he put that ring - his ring - on Quatre's finger. He'd never looked so upset.

"No, I'm not asking you to marry him," Heero continued as he adjusted his hold on his son. "I'm just reminding you that because he isn't married, there is no spouse to make medical decisions on his behalf when he's incapable. Alex won't get that privilege until he turns eighteen and that's years to go. Annette petitioned to give that right to his sisters, but that didn't fare well. You should understand what I'm trying to say. L4's governing board took a vote to keep him in a respirator, so at this point, it's all politics. Even if Quatre were of sane mind right now, they'd brand him incompetent just so they could continue controlling this situation."

"I know this sounds like I'm blowing it out of proportion but Relena visited him and apparently he's been drugged up to his eyes he can't even form a sensible sentence. Let me just show you."

Heero retrieved his cell phone from his back pocket and held it up.

"Relena took these."

Trowa he stared at the candid image of Quatre grinning with all teeth showing. Trowa was taken aback. It wasn't that Quatre never smiled. Quatre just didn't smile in general. Having gotten the dead stare supermodel look down, it seemed as though he found his greatest appeal by looking serious and infinitely concentrated. Trowa wouldn't have known that he was strikingly and substantially more gorgeous with teeth showing and eyes shining if he hadn't been drugged out of his mind.

Heero flipped through the next images. They were standard, hospital pictures of uneaten food and medical materials. What did grab Trowa's attention, however, was the last picture. Now this made him truly angry. Quatre's wrist, adorned with a bracelet labeled 'Quatre R. Winner, Born AC180, Property of the L4 Colony', was strapped to the bed frame.

"He's very profitable. They're probably selling more than the right to keep him at the facility."

Quatre was restrained and there were faint bruises on his neck the size of coins.

"Get him out of there, Trowa," Heero seemed to plead as he placed the cell phone back in his pocket. "We're all counting on you. If that's a yes and I'm sure it's a yes, you'll find arrangements right outside your door. Do this for all of us, Trowa."

Trowa looked at the screen and clenched his fist. Heero's request was ridiculous. He was a good two months away from Earth. What would happen in the meantime?

Opening his bedroom door with a powerful pull, he intended to hand the tablet back to Kon only to find Ralph Kurt in his stead. Surely, it couldn't get any worse.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm your bodyguard," Ralph responded. "Like it or not I'm here to stay."

"You're fired," Trowa said simply to which Ralph laughed in the same condescending way he usually did.

"You're not my employer and frankly, you couldn't afford me even if you wanted to."

It was easy for Trowa to figure out which ones could afford him enough to guess his employer. After all, he'd seen Quatre talking to the man at least once before. Whatever Quatre's reasons, he thought it was unnecessary. Of all the people who needed a bodyguard, it was not him.

"Your employer is currently indisposed," Trowa countered.

"Too bad, kid," Ralph said. "I'm set to operate even long after he drops dead. I've been your bodyguard for a while now."

"After you shot him?"

"A little after he recovered, yes."

Trowa was infuriated for more than one reason. He could certainly take care of himself. Sure, he'd brushed with danger a few times but he was able to get out of it just fine. Add to that the more important fact that the man almost killed Quatre with that exact intent. Quatre should have steered clear of him.

"I know you want me off your back, but the PPM's still got you in their sights. I mean, even your manhood's-"

"Enough," Trowa said, not wanting the information to leak more than necessary.

"It's okay. Winner knows. I told him myself."

"How did _you_ know?" Trowa questioned, trying his best not to process the fact that the information had already spread around.

"I was a PPM insider," Ralph said. "That aside, I've got to get your precious ass back to Earth safe and sound so you better get used to me following you around."

"That's not necessary."

"Look, princess," Ralph said, seeming to be a bit exasperated. "You're Winner's greatest weakness. By keeping you safe, he's got his ass covered. You don't trust me then fine. Just trust that Winner knows how to command loyalty."

Trowa couldn't pee this morning. That was all he could think about right that second. Heero knew the truth was his second thought. All these strangers knew everything else and for one second, he closed his eyes and imagined what it was like to be fifteen again. Quatre was there - calm, kind Quatre, keeping his hand free just so he could latch on to it when he got nervous; sensitive Quatre - who knew just what to say to make him feel better; reckless Quatre - who was so protective of him that he got himself in trouble.

When he opened his eyes, reality reminded him that all that was then and this was now. It was his turn to be strong. It was time to admit that the frustration that came from leaving the colonies without one word of honest admittance toward Quatre was not inexplicable but simply natural. He missed Quatre the moment he left unlike the way he missed everyone else and for the first time, he owned up to the actuality that he did indeed love him for a very long time. That, he mused, had been the hardest thing he ever admitted to himself.

_June 31, AC213  
-__- Circus Troupe, Cote d'Azur, Earth's European Nation_

Catherine swiped the sweat off her forehead with a frilly, pink towel. Tonight's performance had been quite difficult with the new recruits still too self-conscious to perform properly. She swore that one of the newer performers on the rope was just about to go in his pants as he caught his partner. Better he did go than him dropping his partner several stories off the ground with no net to catch her. She huffed. It was such a dangerous business. She didn't know why she still stuck around after all these years. She was getting old if her broken arm had anything to say about it.

These days her job was babysitter, not to the performers at the circus but surprisingly to another stray Trowa left behind. Quatre Winner shared a trailer with her as he did the moment Trowa brought him there a few weeks ago. She was admittedly apprehensive about the arrangement. This was playing with fire. If anyone found out he was hidden within the circus, there would be no telling what lengths the colonies would go through to get him back. He was a cash cow proven by the way they'd put him up for bids the moment he'd fallen comatose.

Sleeping beauty, as she called him, had woken from his slumber too late to find Trowa anywhere near the vicinity. Her foolish brother had left again for Mars before he had come to. His request was to keep Quatre with her safe and sound. It sounded simple but was by no means as easy as it sounded. It took a lot of reasoning and a little lying to get her ward to stay once he'd woken up. He was worried about their lawful safety as he rightfully should have been and offered to be on his way. Trowa didn't want that. He wanted Mr. Winner away from work and the colonies for an indefinite amount of time. Short of physically restraining the over six foot tall man to leave, Catherine begged on behalf of all things reasonable. She lost every one of his arguments, but he probably pitied her efforts enough to stay.

Today, Quatre was on a visit with one of his children who came a little at a time to prevent from attracting attention. The kids tended to stay with him for the day but left as soon as the sun set. They missed their father, Catherine could tell, but it was better that way. Catherine didn't think she could hide more than one Winner at a time.

She watched as Quatre exited the tent with the cages, attempting to satiate his terrified daughter. Not everyone was an animal lover and it seemed his little girl was scared of their very aggressive lions. He held her in his arms, shook her and pat her back in a valiant attempt to stop her crying. Eventually, she stopped, hiccupping at every other word that came out of her father's mouth then laughing at the funny faces he made. He seemed like a good father from what she could tell. All Trowa's friends did. She wondered why her brother didn't have any of his own.

After transferring his now giggling daughter to his even taller bodyguard, he kissed her on the cheek goodbye, thanked his daughter's temporary guardian and immediately hid in the trailer. After a couple of days, Catherine picked up his nuances. She knew the problem was his leg. That was what carrying his daughter all day did to him.

Keeping Quatre safe and sound also meant that she had to keep him happy and his happiness, before he'd come to her place, relied heavily on pills. It was something he admitted just that morning as he struggled to control his oncoming depression. 'No medication', Trowa had instructed so all she could do was assist in any way possible as she now watched him clutch his leg in pain.

Quatre was a quiet sufferer. Only hushed breaths came out of his mouth as he gripped his leg. A grimace graced his usually pretty face when Catherine lifted it to place it on top of her coffee table. She pulled the pant leg up and dropped an ice pack over it, the best she could do given the circumstance.

Quatre laughed humorlessly, saying the word morphine under his breath before leaning back on the couch and dropping his head backwards to continue in his silent misery. Catherine stared at his leg. It looked perfectly fine with no ugly marks to indicate any injuries, just like his scar less back or maybe just like him in general. She felt sorry for him in more ways than one and retrieved some of her stash of alcohol from the cupboards to offer him a drink.

"I don't drink," was Quatre's immediate response when she hovered a glass of her strongest concoction over him.

"Trust me, this is the next best thing to morphine," she said. As far as she was concerned, if Trowa had anything to say about it being under the category of medication then he should have been present.

Quatre hesitated before sending an apologetic smile her way. Catherine did not force him but placed the glass down on the coffee table next to his leg.

"I'm sorry about Trowa. That kid has awkward social graces," she felt the need to say because she didn't think her brother would apologize for leaving the way he did. She couldn't get an explanation out of him. All he left her was some questionable powder she supposedly had to sprinkle on her soup before feeding Quatre. The damn boy even had to throw in a comment about the taste of her soup.

"Good intentions," was all Quatre managed to say between breaths.

She had no doubt Trowa had good intentions, but good intentions required a follow-through and right now, he needed to be here, not her. The damaged leg on her coffee table was the price of his life, not hers.

"Thanks for saving my baby brother's life," Catherine added.

Quatre nodded. A few moments later, he grabbed the glass on the table and downed the contents in one go. Catherine refilled the glass without being asked and poured herself a drink in the process. They had a congregation of aching limbs. Her broken arm was hurting too.

Not long after, Quatre welcomed the world of inebriation and started opening up. He was less guarded when buzzed though rather eloquent in speech. He began talking about different things until he landed on the topic she was most interested in.

"So how did it happen?"

"He rejected me," Quatre responded. "…left me staring dumbfounded in the middle of the circus with a broken heart. That was probably the best thing he could ever do for the colonies. L4 wouldn't be what it is today without him."

There was no sarcasm in his voice, forcing her to believe that he sincerely believed that to be true. L4 was thriving because of him, not because Trowa rejected him. Perhaps then it was his belief that it was the rejection that made it possible.

"Do you ever wish he'd said yes back then?" she wondered out loud before she could catch herself.

"No," Quatre answered. "I was too young to understand the responsibility my father left me. His company would have completely gone bankrupt if I left it as it was."

Quatre continued on, probably unaware of the rest of what he was blathering about.

"I want him to find someone who'll take care of him the way I can't. That was supposed to be Middie."

"You were not at the wedding," Catherine countered.

Quatre laughed deep and loud, hands slapping the once aching leg. He took another swig of the alcohol and let the empty glass hang from his fingertips.

"That wasn't something easy to watch. Not even for me."

Composure was one of Quatre's specialties. She could count the number of times when he'd lost it in public. He had an answer for every question, a solution for every dilemma it seemed. Being unable to watch him marry her confirmed for Catherine that he still felt something towards her brother.

"Middie loved him deeply," Quatre continued. "She gave him her life. All I managed was a leg."

"You're cripple for the rest of your life," Catherine reminded. Some people would rather be dead than cripple.

Quatre rolled his head toward her, watching her face as he assessed the continuity of the conversation. He seemed to calculate, only for a brief moment, before speaking again.

"You're right. We shouldn't compare," he said, raising his empty glass to the air in mock toast.

"Trowa is carrying that keychain of bullets around," Catherine mentioned in an attempt to make him feel better though she knew it was futile. Trowa had loved Middie even after her death. She could not, with good conscience, reassure Quatre that Trowa felt the same way about him. She could, however, make him believe that he at least cared.

"She asked me for those bullets," Quatre explained as he gently placed the empty glass back on the coffee table. "She told me that every time he looked at it, he would remember that it was her who gave them to him, right before she died."

"That sounds awful."

"No, not really. She was right, so I had the bullet wounds erased from my back."

Why he gave her the bullets to begin with, Catherine did not understand. How she'd managed to bypass the security of the intensive care unit of one of the most protected hospitals in the world was an even greater mystery.

"Quatre, that doesn't mean he'd forget what you did for him," was all she could say to that.

"After what I'd done to him when we were kids, he doesn't owe me anything," Quatre replied with quiet, gentle affirmation.

She doubted he would be telling her any of this without the alcohol. He'd been very tight-lipped since he regained consciousness, so she warned him while he was still in his right mind.

"I think you should stop."

"I have. I haven't knocked on that door in ages."

"That's not what I meant," Catherine said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I should shut up is what you meant," he said. He could have made excuses about the alcohol but didn't and instead stared at his leg which was now dripping with the water residue from the melted ice. Whether he had meant to say all that or not, Catherine could not tell. He was unreadable and hard to scrutinize.

Catherine was reminded that she too had an injury when she felt the ache in her arm suddenly intensify. She clutched it, hoping that it would still function after it healed because the circus was her life. She couldn't possibly think of doing anything else. She was surprised when Quatre's head suddenly fell, albeit gently, on the shoulder connected to the injured arm. His hand held the arm gently but firmly. Catherine thought he had gone mad or that the alcohol was causing him to lose lucidity.

She couldn't move. He slightly shook. She felt a comforting warmth. And when he raised his head from her shoulder, her muscles felt lose and her pain was gone. Dare she even say that her arm was no longer broken.

"What did you do?" she asked, certain that it was him who caused the pain to go away.

"Shh," Quatre said playfully, holding his index finger to his lips with his face so close to her own. "I'm not supposed to be doing this, so let's keep it a secret, okay?"

Catherine blushed, all thoughts of secrets and what strange things had gone on far from her mind. Trowa warned her he was a manipulator, but she thought he was just too damn flirtatious, too damn charming that it was distracting. Just that one look erased all thoughts from her mind, like he'd managed to wipe away every incriminating thing he'd said. She nodded unsurely, backed away from him and retreated to the kitchen to prepare him some soup.

If that was the way he got what he wanted then she had no doubt in her mind that he could control anyone he wanted. Quatre was smart and she felt she would not be swayed to keep all the information to herself, but one more look at her forlorn ward and Catherine decided that it was Trowa's job to find out about all of this himself.


	34. Chapter 34

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Thirty-Four

_January 2, AC214  
__- L4 Medical Center, Colony L4-A00001_

He was not on his deathbed, but he might as well have been. Duo felt powerless against this worthy opponent. A doctor had confirmed yesterday that he suffered a heart attack and that they performed emergency coronary bypass surgery on him to save his life. He was thirty three.

The revelation alone would have given him a second heart attack if not for Hilde's hand grabbing a hold of his. It took some time for him to realize that he was in a hospital with a needle in his arm and a tube down his throat. When he thought he'd pissed on himself, he felt another nasty tube where it shouldn't have been. Catheters were unpleasant. That was yesterday.

Today, it became time to evaluate their situation, not just his. His friends were getting older too. As the biological eldest, Duo felt it necessary to take responsibility for the other four although that job somehow ended up with Quatre, the second eldest of the group.

Duo himself was married with one adopted child. After the war, he'd never been with any other woman than Hilde Schbeiker. Duo and Hilde tried for years to conceive, but it was later discovered that Duo was infertile as a consequence of being an orphan of L2. Orphaned children were purposely made infertile to control the poverty-stricken population of L2. His daughter, Rayne, was adopted a few years ago through Quatre's not so subtle suggestion. She'd been with them ever since and had forgotten her childish crush on Quatre in lieu of the Winner heir. Rayne was fond of Alex Winner and Alex was as charming, if not more charming, than his father. Those two would never end up together if Duo could help it.

Quatre was divorced with ten children and was currently in a relationship with the singer Nigel Aldridge who claims to be sleeping with Quatre, much to the entire world's dismay and/or disgust. He'd been in numerous relationships with various women the world over before marrying his only wife, Marie Antoinette Raymond, by way of legal agreement. Their first child was conceived via artificial insemination before the paper marriage and Alex was born a little after that. Alex was followed by nine precious little girls and no other marriages. Annette divorced Quatre after he'd almost died saving Trowa's life. Quatre had been in only one relationship since the divorce, with the lead singer of Limerence, and has more than once asserted his intention to never marry again despite the earlier revelation by Rayne that he could not only marry more than once, he could marry more than one at a time.

Third in line was Trowa with a deceased wife and no children. After a chance meeting with Middie Une, a childhood acquaintance of his, their relationship blossomed and they married not soon after. Trowa had never been in a serious relationship before her and hadn't been in one since her death. The speculation was that his departed wife had infected him during intercourse, the cause of both their infertilities and the lack of a child. Middie was murdered by the Pure Pacifist Movement, the organization she worked for and the same organization Trowa was investigating while Trowa had been incapacitated, recovering from a surgery that almost claimed his manhood. Trowa had since quit his own job with the Preventer organization and continues to mourn her death. He had a short stint with a company in Mars, but has returned to the colonies, doing jobs he likes but mostly relies on the more than generous pension he gets from working for years with the Preventers.

Heero was in no better situation than the rest. After dating then marrying former Sanq princess and queen of the world, Relena Darlian, their first child was claimed by a miscarriage. He had a daughter born after in the image and likeness of her mother. The child was only two when she died, falling from a banister after having had a vein in her brain ruptured. Even Quatre, said to have strange powers, could not save her. Heero divorced Relena afterwards and had been in peppered relationships with women until he was discovered and loved by Sylvia Noventa. Sylvia was the granddaughter of former leader Marshall Noventa, who Heero had accidentally killed during the war with OZ. Heero and Sylvia's relationship gave birth to Heero Yuy, Jr. who was eerily in the image and likeness of his father. Heero and Sylvia never married and separated ways after the birth of their child. Sylvia, however, still takes part in rearing though Heero is in full custody and control of their son.

The baby of the group, Wufei, was the first to marry for the second time when he was only seventeen to Preventer co-worker Sally Po. Wufei had always expressed his desire to build a large family, but ended up with only three children - one daughter named Lina, who was the eldest of all the kids, and two sons named Jin and Shen, who was Alex's age. Every year since after the birth of Shen, Wufei asks for a fourth child from Sally who threatens to have her tubes tied. So far, neither request nor threat has been successful. Both Wufei and Sally quit the Preventers since they learned of what their organization had done to Quatre and now work voluntarily for the colonies' veterans centers. A retirement after working for several years for the Preventers organization afforded them hefty pensions which they used to support their family and work for free.

Today, Duo was anything but pessimistic, so he reminded himself that today was not yesterday and that tomorrow would still come. He was resilient and stubborn. He'd be damned if something like a heart-attack caused him to change. They'd already gone through so much over the years. Nevertheless, it was undeniable that he was getting old and change came with age. His body just didn't work the same way it did when he was a teenager. No more senseless eating if he could help it.

"Where's daddy's little girl?" he asked Hilde as she changed the channel. A rather large flat screen television kept him mostly occupied when he was alone at night. As childish as it sounded, he thanked God that he landed a heart attack in L4's hospital. He'd probably be dead by now if it had happened in L2's rather sparse facilities. The added perks of luxury in L4's hospital like the large flat screen TV and the plush, soft sheets weren't so bad either.

"Rayne's visiting with Trowa."

"You brought my baby where?" Duo questioned, a bit confused and slightly frantic at the thought of his daughter being away.

"No, silly, she's at Trowa's room. I found him in one of the rooms on my way to the cafeteria. He said he's been here for 2 days."

"Anything bad?"

"He didn't want to say."

"Must be the-"

Duo stopped himself before he could say anything more. He had inkling, but as a man, he felt it his duty to save whatever shred of manly dignity Trowa had left after being attacked through his, well, most important male appendage. That bodyguard of Trowa's that Quatre hired was a blabber mouth. What better way to add insult to injury for that peace organization to infect him as they killed the wife they infected in the first place. War these days was waged silently, backhandedly, with little honor and no regard for fair battle. Peace may have come, but maybe it was just war manifesting itself in a different way.

"Hey baby," Hilde said, as she landed on a news channel. "Did you know they were holding Heero's investigation hearing today?"

"Since when did he become a big shot?" Duo jokingly said. Deep inside, however, he was surprised they'd even gotten that far. You can't be best friends with Quatre without having the perks that go along with it. He was sure Quatre would never let it go all the way to a hearing and a public one at that, but here they were.

"I better tell Trowa about this," Hilde said and left before Duo could warn her.

"Ah, yes," Duo said out loud to himself. "I'm sure dear old Trowa is not the least bit suspicious of Heero having anything to do with Quatre taking legal drugs to almost kill himself… and if anyone is hearing me right now, I'm being sarcastic."

He'd also heard that Trowa, their hopeful hero, had indeed rescued Quatre off some shady mental facility on Earth only to abandon him not a day later with his sister at the circus. Quatre left the circus a little after recovering and had refused any contact with Trowa ever since. It wasn't easy to get Quatre Winner pissed. He may get annoyed at times and forgives like a saint, but only Trowa managed to get him this angry this long.

"Ay yay yay," he said to himself. "What's Trowa doing on L4 anyway? Knocking on Quatre's door until he forgave him?"

"Baby, guess who I found walking in the hallway," Hilde said after returning too quickly from her planned visit to Trowa's room.

"Ay yay yay indeed," Duo said as he stared at Quatre Winner at his door. The only one missing was Heero and he'd have a complete soap opera love triangle at his very own hospital room.

"This is the first I've heard of anyone knocking on my door," was Quatre's greeting.

"Any other reason he'd be holing himself up in L4 then?" Duo questioned.

"No idea."

"I forgot to mention he's been confined in this hospital for 2 days," Duo's beautiful, perfect wife managed to reveal just before Duo could warn her again.

"He is?"

Quatre frowned. Duo could not believe how lucky Trowa was to have someone as nice and as forgiving as Quatre so defenseless against him.

"I'm sure he's fine," Duo said because worrying Quatre was as good as asking him to leave in search of Trowa. Duo at least wanted a few minutes with him to catch up. He was not going through the Wufei method of setting-up a month later appointment just to talk to him.

"Hilde was going to check on him anyway, right?" he said with a wink to his wife. Hilde took that cue to leave them for a bit and hopefully stall Trowa. "Besides, I'm the one who had a heart attack over here."

Quatre blinked in remembrance, looking embarrassed to have forgotten Duo's situation. He immediately entered the room, hung his suit jacket on the coat rack, sat himself on a stool and was attentive at Duo's beside in ten seconds flat.

Duo could not control the laughter that came out of his mouth. As good as he was at manipulating people, Quatre was just as easy to manipulate himself.

"I'm fine too. Don't worry. I'm just still a little shell shocked that they managed to put a tube up my… you know."

"Heart attack?" Quatre asked with a frown. "You should take care of yourself."

Feeling a little red, Duo brushed Quatre off with a slight laugh. He was the last person he needed to hear it from. After all, Quatre was the one getting carted off to life and death situations most of the time. He was just too busy taking care of everyone else. This reminded him that Heero had a situation of his own.

"Did you know they were grilling Heero today and in a public execution if I've ever seen one? I'm surprised you haven't done anything to stop that from happening."

Quatre did not respond, seeming to temper a possible response. Now that Duo paid closer attention, he noticed that Quatre looked rather pale. His sleeves were folded up, revealing cotton taped to each crook of his elbow. He had just had his blood drawn. Maybe it was a little insensitive to expect Quatre to cover Heero's back when he had a situation of his own.

"I'm sorry, Quat," he said after massaging the bridge of his nose. "It's not your job to save everyone. I mean, look at you. Did they run out of blood from one arm and drained the other?"

"Something like that," Quatre responded.

"Let's forget about Heero for a bit here," Duo said. Heero could take care of himself. Over the years, he gained sort of a smart-mouthed personality of his own. In the meantime, he had to ask Quatre what was going on with L4 and their apparent claim of ownership.

"I'm surprised _you_ aren't fighting back," Duo continued.

It was well-known that since Quatre's return, he'd been branded a property of L4 and had been treated like one. He was required, by way of committee vote, to wear a wrist band that housed a GPS device telling them where he was at all times. He was at the hospital most days, being examined, prodded and tested while providing all different kinds of samples. Everyone knew of this. As mundane and private as it was, his schedule was all over the news.

"I've lived this long as a natural birth of L4. I'm sure they'd like to find out how and I don't mind for the benefit of those who need it," Quatre responded with a shrug. It sounded righteous and rehearsed.

"Really, Quatre?" Duo said while scrunching his face in disapproval. "How many cups have you pissed on so far? How many pints of blood have you put in vials? Are you sure you enjoyed that bone marrow sample they got off you last week?"

"No. I hate needles," Quatre responded with little care, answering only the last question. Duo would be crying like a baby if they ever asked him for a bone marrow sample. He'd been told it hurt like hell. No way was he going to go through something like that for no reason other than to entertain the colonies.

"You could stop this, you know. I've seen you turn crowds of opponents in your favor. They put you up for auction when you were out cold and stripped you of your position in L4. Why aren't you fighting back?"

Quatre folded his hands on top of his lap. His glorified leash in the form of an expensive platinum wrist band looked discreetly elegant on his wrist. Only the occasional flash of a tiny red light alerted anyone to the fact that it was more purposeful than decorative. L4 knew just how to put an expensive leash on their prized possession.

"I'm tired," Quatre said in simple answer to his complicated question.

There was no further explanation, not that Duo expected one anyway.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing taking those tranquilizers? No offense, but not only did you almost kill yourself, you got Heero into a lot of trouble too."

"It was a miscalculation."

"It was a miscalculation on your life," Duo said with a bit of frustration. He rubbed his face to emphasize just that. For Quatre to be irresponsible, it would not simply be a mistake, it would leave a huge gaping hole for the entire world to see. He just couldn't make those mistakes. As tough as it was to accept, he was different, special even. Being special came with ultimately stringent responsibilities and one of those involved carrying the weight of all their secrets.

Nevertheless, Duo just could not say it out loud. He couldn't remind Quatre that once they questioned Heero and his connection to Quatre, the identities of all the former Gundam pilots could be revealed since Heero was no liar. Duo knew it would come sooner or later, but his sense of self-preservation, the self-preservation that came with wisdom and age, did not allow him to imagine going down because people did not think highly of his past. He was not a coward, but he would not accept it. He would not be crucified again for simply doing what he thought was right. Today's peaceful world forfeited rationality. Peace was used politically to claim righteousness. That was exactly what the PPM was.

"But I wouldn't think to miscalculate on your life," Quatre said.

Duo allowed himself some shame for thinking selfishly.

"Listen, Quatre," Duo said after looking at his friend and remembering his last conversation with Wufei. "That's just it. It's time to stop being selfless. It's pissing me off. I know you can be a brat. I had the Maguanacs describe how much of a grade A monster you once were. It's time to let it out. Demand to get what you want. Forget everyone else. Live a little. Otherwise, it's going to kill you."

From just their conversation, it was easy to gather that Quatre did what he did because he had to, not because he liked to. Despite sacrificing for a noble cause, it was killing him. He couldn't handle the pressure, Duo was sure, and that was probably what triggered his near successful attempt at his own life. There had to be some kind of balance somewhere, something that made his life bearable. Duo was dearly fond of Quatre and this was his attempt at saving him.

"I can't," Quatre said with his fingers entwined with each other and fighting to stay steady.

"Can't what?" was the follow-up question Duo didn't ask.

A rather tall man appeared at their door. Duo was almost sure he'd seen him somewhere as he'd looked really familiar, but Duo just couldn't pinpoint the face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Duo said. He swore he was going to get another heart attack. The guy appeared at his door with no warning at all and he was almost sure he was going to take Quatre away for some other odd test.

"Trowa," he responded with a half wave.

"Your hair is gone," was all Duo could say.

Indeed, the bang that used to cover half Trowa's face had disappeared revealing his full countenance and both his eyes. After seeing him a certain way for years, it was too distracting to see Trowa that way. Then, it clicked. He must have done the drastic change in order to sneak into the facility Quatre was held on Earth. Without the bang, he was almost unrecognizable. It was genius. Trowa really could infiltrate better than anyone.

"I better get going," Quatre said as he stood. Before Duo could protest, he'd already pulled the tape off his arms and arranged his clothing with sleeves down and buttoned and suit jacket on. Duo contemplated pleading for him to stay but thought better of it.

"Just do me a favor and remember what I said," Duo said. Quatre nodded and was out of his door that instant. What a day it was becoming.

"Trowa, my man, kindly take over Quatre's seat and tell me why he can't even look you in the face."

"Tell me how you're feeling," Trowa said, ignoring Duo's inquiry.

"Like someone beat me up with a bat," Duo replied. "And I'm going to start feeling like the bat hasn't finished hitting me if you don't tell me what's up with you leaving our favorite blond behind and going back to Mars."

Trowa took that time to take his seat, not even once looking back on the former guest who quickly ran out of there like his life depended on it. Duo was sure Trowa had been staying at a hotel in L4 to get the chance to talk to Quatre, but with the way he let the opportunity slip, it wasn't that obvious.

"I went back for the cure to one of his problems," Trowa said with as little viable information as his former conversation partner.

"You could have told him?" Duo suggested before pouring himself some water and taking a sip from a plastic cup.

Trowa shrugged. This was when Duo knew he wasn't going to get anything out of this one either.

"At least tell me which one of his problems it is because, let's face it, he's got a lot of problems."

"Digestive ones," Trowa answered, seeming to pick the most minimal number of words to use.

"Wufei said it was Martian dirt. All I remember is that it's supposed to soothe intestinal problems. That's sweet of you to go to a hell-hole like Mars to get, but do you really think Quatre's going to eat dirt?"

"He ate Cathy's soup," Trowa replied with a very slight smirk.

"I'm going to make sure she hears that," Duo warned. Trowa was obviously taking a jab at his sister's cooking.

"You do know the mental problems are the most pressing ones at the moment, right?"

Trowa shrugged again. Duo would have punched him if he could.

"You don't have to go off to Mars to alleviate the mental problems," Duo specified because he didn't know whether Trowa understood what he meant with him just looking at him and constantly shrugging.

"There's no cure for that one," was Trowa's next response.

"I said alleviate, not cure," Duo said. "And I'm pretty sure you're the only one who could alleviate his desire to leave this life and that's the reason why Heero would trust you to get him out of Earth. I'm sure seeing you would make him want to live a little longer. The problem is, you're not letting him see you which leaves him with no desire to see you altogether and we're back to where we started."

Duo knew the latest Trowa-Quatre dispute had to be resolved. The debacles over the years were numerous and constant and no matter what, always resolved miraculously. However, he wasn't going to let this opportunity for them to make amends slip just because he wanted to continually scold Trowa for being so frustrating. He had to let Trowa go for now.

"Do me a favor, Trowa. I know he ran out of here when he saw you but chances are he's actually waiting for you outside because he's worried you were in the hospital to begin with. Gracious guy that he is, when you see him, he's probably going to offer to take you home. Please don't shoot him down the way you normally do and then expect him to constantly forgive you for being an asshole."

"I'm not that evil," Trowa said as he stood from his seat. He was probably just as eager to get out of there and catch Quatre while he could.

"Trust me, you're a lot crueler than you realize."

Trowa left no parting words for him as he exited the room as fast as Quatre had, leaving him alone and contemplative with nothing but Heero to keep him company on the television screen. Now all he had to do was wait to see if Quatre would finally give in to that selfish side of himself and ask for exactly what he wanted. Duo was sure that whatever it was that was going to make this better, it wasn't going to come from Trowa.


	35. Chapter 35

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Thirty-Five

_January 2, AC214  
__- Winner Residence, Colony L4-A00001_

Duo was right. Quatre was waiting for him outside the hospital to offer him a ride home. In the dark of the night sitting at a bench located right outside the building, it was surprising to see that he was left alone as he stuck his nose on his cell phone, probably attempting to squeeze some work in while waiting. It was predictable, really, even from his standpoint that Quatre would wait for him since Trowa knew that no matter how angry he was with him, abandoning him was the last thing Quatre would do. Quatre had always been the first to concede when they fought. This time would be no different.

Trowa accepted Quatre's offer with very little thought and asked if he would also be so kind as to let him stay at his place for the night. The hotel he booked had already cancelled his reservation for the rest of the week after he disappeared without a word. Quatre agreed without hesitation. Now he was at the Winner residence, watching as his kind host placed a new set of sheets on the mattress of his guest bedroom.

Quatre did not say a word to him on their return trip home. He was busy making a few calls, occasionally conversing with his bodyguard and sending him an inquiring look every now and then to see if he was still okay. Since their arrival, Quatre offered to make him dinner, which Trowa had accepted and gratefully consumed after eating nothing but hospital food for two days straight. The dinner was silent. Despite the promise of a regurgitate-free after-dinner by way of Martian dirt, Quatre opted for his a cup of tea and companionable silence. Trowa did not force him to do anything he didn't want to do. If there was a way to make the encounter dispute free, Trowa would do it.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room upstairs," Quatre said after neatly tucking the sheets into the mattress. He left without another word.

As he stared at the bed and the fresh towels on top of the mattress, he wondered how he was supposed to approach this. Smuggling Quatre away from Earth had been easy. He was so out of it that he didn't know top from bottom. He was agreeable only because he was drugged. The normally uptight blond was even flirting with him, probably unaware of who he was after the drastic haircut he'd undergone to hide his identity. Quatre was not the easiest man to approach, a trait a pretty face like him harnessed over the years to build credibility, but he was not going to let it end this way.

Deliberating all night was out of the question, so he decided to forego rational thought and simply go to Quatre. Whether he would accept him or not was another matter. The least he could do now was try to appease whatever anger his longest friend still had for him. He knew Quatre was still angry. He was just too polite to show it.

Leaving behind the neatly made room, Trowa made his way to the largest room at the top of the staircase. Quatre was not in the room when he entered but was in the adjoining bathroom. The water was running, signaling him to the fact that the occupant of the room was taking a shower. This gave him time to contemplate his next move.

His eyes wandered, as any person's would, in the master bedroom of the richest man in current existence. Quatre's room was simply decorated but masterfully planned. Every item seemed to be put in place with lavish efficiency. The room felt as though it was made the way it was to save time, time of which he was sure Quatre had very little of in a day.

Trowa sat on the side of the bed and looked at the surroundings as if something would give him a clue as to what would make decent conversation before he explained himself. As he fiddled with the items left on the nightstand, the vid-phone remote made quick, successive beeping noises to signal that there was someone calling. Grabbing a hold of it, Trowa accidentally took the call.

"Uncle Trowa," was the greeting he got.

Quatre's son probably called that time of night to talk to his father. Trowa was certainly not prepared for this.

"Alex," he responded with nothing more to say. He was usually a gregarious adult figure to all his friends' offspring after wanting but not having a child of his own, but the Winner heir was the only exception. Even an awkward 'how has school been' would sound entirely insincere coming from his tongue.

"Your father's in the shower," he chose to say instead. "I'll tell him to call you when he gets out."

"Nobody but our family has been to my father's bedroom," Alex said, the intense gaze of Annette's deeply colored eyes penetrating him with little fear. It was a rare occurrence considering that the Winner heir seemed to fear him the most.

"Thank you for the information," Trowa replied with as little yielding power. Try as he might, the child was not going to get him out of his father's bedroom.

"…and Uncle Heero," Alex continued. "Nobody but our family and Uncle Heero has been to my father's bedroom."

Trowa swore the child was up to something, but he was the adult here, so he did not let his maturity level waiver. He regarded the child. He was a copy of Annette in every way. One would wonder how Quatre could claim to be the child's father when he looked exactly like the mother. Even his aggressive attitude and unwillingness to back down reminded him of Alex's lawyer mother who was said to never lose a case for nothing less than a truly dire reason.

"I'll tell him when he gets out of the shower," Trowa simply repeated.

Alex nodded, presented no other arguments, and then politely bowed his head before ending the call. He would no doubt make a magnificent leader. Trowa just wasn't sure he could continue to deal with him one on one.

Placing the vid-phone controls back on the nightstand, Trowa proceeded next to open Quatre's drawers and look through its contents. There were bottles everywhere. His apparent medicine cabinet held too many that it spilled over to the lower level drawer. Trowa picked up a piece and then two before taking interest in just one. Before he could read what it was, a wet hand was already on top of his.

"Why are you going through my things?" Quatre asked him with one hand barely holding a towel around his waist. Trowa supposed that was the end of his dispute-free encounter.

"Are these really necessary?" Trowa inquired. Varieties of anti-anxiety, anti-psychotic medication were littered together with painkillers in his drawer.

Quatre did not bother answering. The answer was too obvious. The half-naked body before him didn't give away much, but the look on his face said everything. He looked weary and resigned. He wasn't going to defend his drawers full of medication.

"Do you need anything?" Quatre questioned, taking the bottle out of Trowa's hand and placing it back where it came from.

Trowa did not answer. Quatre took that as a no and walked back to the bathroom.

As Trowa stared at his retreating form, he could not help but notice the lack of scars on his back. There should have been six and Trowa had memorized where each one of them were. All that was left was an ugly bruise on his lower hip accentuated by two large puncture holes. These, he was fairly sure, were the result of the bone marrow sample they'd taken from him just recently. Since he was under the conservatorship of L4, he had no say in the matter.

There was a way to salvage the situation, he was told. Either Alex turned eighteen or someone wed Quatre. One or the other could hold that right to him, but Alex was young and too many years away from saving his father from colonial possession.

"Marry me," Trowa said from where he was seated. He didn't know where that came from, having thoroughly feared this encounter even before it occurred, but something had clicked, something triggered by Heero's request to get Quatre out of the facility he had found him on Earth.

After hearing the proposal, Quatre stepped back into the room.

"No," he said without hesitation before stepping back into the bathroom.

.

_August 12, AC211  
__- Royal Penthouse Suite, President Wilson Hotel, Earth's European Nation_

"Are you sure you want to ask me that question, Trowa? Because I'm warning you right now that if you ask me that same question again, I will never give you the same answer as I am about to give you now."

.

_January 2, AC214  
__- Winner Residence, Colony L4-A00001_

The two-letter word hurt though Trowa already knew it was coming. He'd used the question once before with stupendous results, but back then, it didn't mean the same to him as it did now. He wanted to interrogate Quatre about the ring he always wore, but he had to remind himself that Quatre did warn him that he would keep it after the charade. It was all he took out of that foolish plan of his. He did get what he wanted but at a cost to their relationship.

"Are you still angry?" he asked next, not because Quatre answered in the negative, but just to temper where he was at.

"Yes, very much so," Quatre responded.

Trowa stood, making his way to the bathroom to find Quatre in a comfortable shirt and pajama bottoms, sitting on the counter with one leg up and the other hanging. A leg brace was secured on his hanging left leg and a bottle of pills was on his right hand, most likely from the open medicine cabinet next to him.

Trowa took the bottle out of Quatre's hand and replaced it on the cabinet. He closed it slowly, letting Quatre watch him with no protest. He wanted to reprimand his companion for the night for having to take medication to deal with him. He was about to say something, anything to let Quatre know what he was thinking about their situation when he felt the other's hand on the side of his face.

Gently, his cheek was caressed as though someone intimately studying his lover's features. He stood in shocked silence, unable to react to the unpredictable move. He wondered what he should be doing in such a situation, if Quatre was somehow out of his mind at the moment or if he knew exactly what he was doing.

Quatre, unfortunately, left him with no clues as he continued studying his face and then swiped the short strands of his hair out of his forehead though they were no longer obstructing it.

"I like being able to see both your eyes," Quatre said.

Trowa was still at a loss. He managed to chastise himself for not knowing what was going on because he should have. He'd known Quatre for so long.

He was left with very little time to react when Quatre's lips connected with his. Was he forgiven? He wasn't sure. He could barely process anything, barely ask what exactly was going on. He couldn't figure out if Quatre was trying to get back at him. Something told him that he should just be enjoying this moment. This kind of moment was rare, interspersed over long periods of time after constant repression, hidden within excuses of responsibility, and then finally denied until the time it would reveal itself in an unexpected fashion.

Trowa kissed back experimentally only to be caught unprepared and dominated. It almost felt like a trap.

"Quatre," he said in an attempt to protest once he'd managed to take a breather, but Quatre would have none of it. It seemed as though his eyebrow would rise past his hairline when a hand snaked itself inside his shirt. They'd never gotten this far before.

He was sure Quatre was still angry up to about five minutes ago and he was almost sure he still was, but all that mattered was that, at least right now, they were getting along just fine.

.

_January 3, AC214  
__- Winner Residence, Colony L4-A00001_

He woke up with a start. Sleep had been surprisingly good. He'd gotten into a deep enough slumber that he did not dream. He would have continued if not for the sudden breath of panic coming from someone in the room. Trowa blinked his eyes open to allow it to adjust to the dimly lit room in time to see Quatre run for the bathroom.

He sat up, wondering what had gotten into Quatre at the early hours of the morning. It was still dark out and the clock indicated that it was five thirty in the morning.

The table on the far side of the room had a lit lamp with a notebook and some writing materials on top. Suffice to say, Quatre had been working while he was sleeping soundly. He probably fell asleep on the table only to awaken suddenly. He stretched, pushing the covers off of him to attempt to figure out what was going on. Something similar to stones being hurled at a hard surface resounded from the bathroom.

Putting some clothes on, he blearily made his way to the source of the ruckus. Quatre was in the quickly filling bathtub, fully clothed and shaken. His leg brace was on the bathroom floor. Both water and ice filled the tub quickly - water from the faucet and ice directly from an ice maker installed in the tub. The source of the loud sounds from earlier was solved. The reason for Quatre soaking himself in freezing water wasn't.

Trowa didn't know if he should disturb, so he quietly sat himself down on the floor next to the tub. If Quatre noticed his presence, he didn't make any move to indicate that he had. His eyes were closed with his hands on either side of his head as if he was trying to fight something, but not a sound came out of him. Trowa opted to uphold the silence, the same silence in which he contemplated the expensive looking item on his wrist.

As ice cubes continued dropping into the partially filled tub, Trowa watched Quatre combat whatever demons it was that disturbed him in the early hours of the morning. Telling from the unusual machine installed in the tub and the marks on the same tub to indicate frequent use, Trowa concluded that this kind of thing happened often. Not only was there a lack of eating from this man, there was also a lack of sleep.

It was only when the tub was threatening to overflow that Trowa shut the water and the ice maker off. That was when Quatre noticed his presence.

He seemed alarmed at first as if forgetting that he was not alone. He opened his eyes in shock and reflexively moved away from him as if he were a threat. Trowa held still and kept quiet, allowing Quatre to work the panic out of his system and recognize that he was not a source of danger. Eventually, it subsided, and Quatre promptly began gathering himself to display some kind of control over his situation.

"Did I wake you?" Quatre said after realizing his hysterics whilst unable to look directly at him.

Trowa dared not touch him as he may have still been a bit jumpy.

"Yes," he replied, choosing instead to rest his arm on the side of the tub. "Are you alright?"

Quatre stared straight ahead, looking as if he was calculating his answer. He did not respond for the longest period of time.

"You can be honest with me," Trowa suggested.

It seemed Quatre finally decided not to answer the question when he slipped deeper into the tub to get the rest of himself covered in water. He was a tall man, however, so his attempt looked rather awkward.

"You can't just dismiss my question," Trowa said.

Grabbing Quatre's wrist, he felt a need to touch something, any part of him because something told him that Quatre would drown and when he did, there was no way to save him.

"Marry me," he repeated again in an attempt to catch his attention.

Quatre was enraged as he sat up and pulled his wrist out of Trowa's hand. He was shaking when he responded with his hands in fists.

"What, so you could be the one to decide whether to pull the plug or not?" he snapped, effectively pulling him out of his inner demons. "You think marriage will give you rights to me, that L4 would lay off just like that? Is it this bracelet that's making you ask that question? Because if it is then you should know that it's been this way for years. The only difference is that now, there's something tangible to prove that they own me."

Trowa did not provoke him further. Just getting him out of his rut was enough for now because the last thing he would do would be to dump more pills down Quatre's throat in hopes that he gets better. He'd had that proven ineffective once before and once was too much.

"I like this response better," Trowa said because it was more honest and more meaningful. It contained the feelings he'd never expressed, probably never admitted in fear of showing selfishness.

"I'm not really in the mood for this, Trowa," Quatre said, looking away.

He seemed tired, tired enough that if he did not stop the argument, he would lose it. Trowa saw this as his only chance but thought better of it. It wasn't a fair fight. He wouldn't coax Quatre out of his shell this way.

He got up and retrieved a towel because Quatre had been in the water too long. The towel was accepted without a word. Quatre exited the tub after draining it, making his way to the walk-in closet with puddles of water following his every step.

"If you'd stayed in bed with me, I would've-"

"Would've what?" Quatre snapped. He didn't turn back but he remained standing where he stopped.

"I would've," Trowa continued before being cut-off again.

"Forget it. I don't want to hear it," Quatre said and then disappeared into his closet.

Following suit, Trowa stood from where he was seated and stayed by the closed closet door. He listened in and heard no rustling, nothing to indicate movement from inside. Quatre wanting to get away from him was no surprise at all.

'I would have held you' was what he wanted to say but held back. Maybe it wasn't the right time to bring that up.

"Look," he said instead as he placed the side of his head against the door. "I'm not going to explain to you why I left you at the circus. I'm sure that you already know why. It's not the reason why I did it but the fact that I did it that's making you angry. I can't make up for that nor can I ever make up for everything I've done. Just let me… just let me try."

"I can't deal with you," Quatre replied immediately.

How he was supposed to respond to that did not come to Trowa readily. They'd been intimate only hours before, but then a lot of things didn't really make sense anymore so he accepted it the way it was presented. He wanted honesty and this was it.

"I can't let you have your way," was Trowa's own admission. "I know I've never let you have what you want, but I'm not starting now. I won't leave you alone Quatre, not even if you can't deal with me. Let me take care of you."

"You don't know what you're asking for and how dare you ask for such a thing without knowing anything."

"Then tell me," Trowa pleaded but stopped short of opening the door. "I'm right here. I'll listen."

The conversation ended there. Quatre did not respond. Instead, movement was heard from inside the closet and not before long, he exited dressed in his pristine suit. Trowa was ignored, still waiting by the door, as he shaved and groomed himself in front of the mirror and when that was finally done and his tie was neatly in place, he turned around to address him.

"The family will be having breakfast downstairs at seven," he said quietly. "Try to get some sleep and join us for breakfast later if you're up for it."

Trowa nodded and waited and when Quatre was almost out of the bathroom, he whispered.

"I love you."

Quatre whipped around, apparently hearing the almost imperceptible words.

"We're past that, Trowa," he said just a decibel below a scream. "We're way past that."

His fisted hands were shaking. He looked mad and hurt as he held the door frame to keep himself steady.

"Get some rest," he said, now in a more controlled manner as he turned around. "Breakfast will be waiting downstairs for you when you're ready."

In his head, Trowa slowly counted to fifty and when the last number came up, pulled himself away from the wall he'd backed up into. This much, he should be able to take, so he gathered his wits, calmed his nerves and promised himself that this would not be the last time. He'd be damned if he gave up on his biggest mistake.


	36. Chapter 36

_Please pay attention to the dates, particularly the last section, to prevent confusion._

_._

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Thirty-Six

_January 3, AC214  
__- Veterans Affairs Headquarters, Colony L4-A00001_

Heero tapped his finger impatiently against the table. He'd expected to be home by now but was held up post-hearing on Quatre's case by a request to immediately head for the veteran's office in L4. They'd asked him questions at the hearing, a lot more questions than he'd expected and just as personal as he'd anticipated. He was rather confident in all his responses since he had nothing to hide. He was the last person who would prescribe Quatre medication, any medication, whether it be for purposes of controlling his symptoms or harming himself. He was not his doctor, he'd reiterated more than once, just a friend. That didn't go over very well with the people asking the questions mostly because it was publicly broadcast. His potential for entertainment fodder, it seemed, was overestimated.

Luckily enough, more than a couple of hours into the second day of the interrogation, some higher up had ordered the hearing dismissed. He was promptly dropped as a suspect. If Relena had anything to do with it, he'd know, but this was not his ex-wife's doing. Rather, he was picked up by a Preventer officer who quietly transported him to the veteran's office where he now was.

"We apologize for the wait, Mr. Yuy," he was greeted by the young man who'd escorted him out of the courthouse. Once in discreet casual clothes, he was now in standard Preventer issue uniform.

"Tell that to my son."

Halfway to the veteran's center, he'd requested that they picked-up the boy from Annette's place. Junior stayed over with her and the Winner girls since going anywhere near Quatre while the investigation was ongoing was out of the question, never mind that Quatre lived right across the street from them. At least, after everything that went on, his son was with him now, annoyed and disinterestedly sucking on his bottle of milk.

"We're sorry. We didn't think it would take this long."

The response was sparse and so was the reason for bringing him where he was. At least they treated him with respect.

Heero responded to the apology with a non-committal sound. They were going to get as much out of him as they were giving him and right now, he wasn't getting much.

"She's here now," he was told. Who she was had not been specified.

The young man stepped aside to let the person behind him pass through. Unexpectedly, it was someone he was already familiar with.

"Lady Une," he said. He was not known for being polite so he remained seated where he was. "If this is about something you need from Quatre then I might as well save you some time and tell you right now to go to hell."

"Mr. Winner is not the reason why you were brought here," Lady Une greeted instead, ignoring his hostilities. "Your son looks exactly like you."

Junior let his discontent be known at the overused comment with a fierce stare, one that resembled his father's in every way. Heero was not up for pleasantries either so he went straight to the point.

"I was brought here because L4 is the only colony without a Preventer division, by Quatre's persuasion. The veteran's office in this colony is the best you could do."

Une cleared her throat though she did not look affronted or bothered by his words.

"You were brought here to clarify why you were acquitted," Une explained, ignoring any point of topic irrelevant to her purpose.

This was the first time he'd seen the infamous Lady Une since his one day stint with the Preventers long ago. He couldn't trust that she meant no trouble because she held one of the higher positions with the Preventers and anything Quatre did not trust he did not trust either.

"Tell me, Ms. Une," he started. "Are you ready and capable enough to accept the consequences of the blunder your organization caused my friends? You can save the explanation for saving my hide for later."

Une stood from her seat to address her subordinate on the other side of the closed door.

"Make sure everything is secure," she instructed and then locked the door behind her.

"Mr. Yuy," she addressed him. "What we are about to discuss is strictly confidential."

He answered her with a dismissive 'hn' before making sure his son was comfortable where he was only to find that he was already fast asleep.

"ZERO's blueprints are a dangerous relic of the past, one that should not exist into the future. Mr. Winner is the only connection anyone has to the blueprints."

"So you stage Quatre's abduction by a heinous criminal and had him personally handed over to the same criminal by his own friends? Might I add that said friends thought it was in the best interest of innocents who would have been harmed if not for the exchange. Allow me to recap. The heinous criminal breaks the deal with the Preventers, keeps the abductee to himself and tortures him. The Preventers don't find him until a month later but keeps that information confidential because Quatre is L4's money-maker and the leak would cause a stir in the colonies' stock markets. Wufei and Trowa were kept unaware as the Preventers spent the next eight months treating and rehabilitating him. Quatre was barely in his twenties when it happened. He hasn't been the same since. By the way I see it, the Croc is no more heinous than the organization you take pride in."

"That saves me the trouble of explaining," Une replied and crossed her fingers over the table. "L4's money-maker made a deal of his own and that is exactly the reason why you are here and not in court."

.

_April 22, AC201  
__- Preventer Headquarters Moon Base_

"I apologize on behalf of the organization, Mr. Winner, for the inconvenience caused to you, but we advise that you do not reveal this incident to anyone, including those within this organization. This information will be kept confidential, within and between only the people now in this room."

"Inconvenience…"

"Silence is necessary to-"

"Silence?"

"What will it take to buy your silence?"

"Surely more than your veiled threat. But I'm a very reasonable man, Ms. Une. I've come up with an exchange of sorts. It so happens that I am in need of this war hero status designation I've been hearing about."

"War hero is a status limited to very few in history. If that is what it takes then we can guarantee your-"

"Not for me."

"Again, as it is a limited, often misused designation, I cannot guarantee it for all _four_ of them."

"That's fine. I only need one."

.

_January 3, AC214  
__- Veterans Affairs Headquarters, Colony L4-A00001_

"War hero?" Heero said with skepticism. "I've never heard of it."

"You are protected from needless defamation as was being staged by L4's courts in connection with Mr. Winner's apparent suicide case. It is a… special, I would say, designation, with immunity to court proceedings if you will. Also, for all the crimes you've done in the past, you get immediate amnesty."

"In other words, I could get away with whatever I did during the war."

"Something like that."

"Exactly like that," Heero corrected and then shook his head in disbelief. "What an idiot. I'm not the one who blew up a civilian colony. If anything, _he_ needs one."

"Now that you understand, we will escort you home."

"Oh, I'm not done," Heero said, crossing his arms. "I'm just getting started."

Lady Une's eyes narrowed in silent warning, but Heero would not be so easily swayed with just that look. He'd been waiting for the chance to converse with the Preventers without actually having to seek them out personally. He promised Quatre not to tell the other three everything he knew and bode his time until the day he came into contact with one of the higher-ups of the organization. He thought the day would never come, but he was lucky enough to run into Lady Une.

"Let's talk about Trowa next."

"The exit of both Mr. Barton and Mr. Chang is still a sore spot within the organization."

"After making good use of Trowa and his impeccable abilities to infiltrate, I'm sure that spot is more than sore."

When Lady Une did not speak, he continued.

"Getting him involved with the PPM, sending him to investigate them when you were well aware that the PPM was the same organization that tricked you into getting the information on ZERO was beyond criminal. Knowing that he was in a relationship with the administrator was unconscionable. Keeping him in that case when he was already compromised and then having Quatre make another deal with you to get him out of it was plain cruel. It doesn't matter who gave the orders or who made the decisions where, but that's two out of three of my friends the Preventers have fucked over."

Wufei was, more or less, spared, but his sense of righteousness could not handle the knowledge that it was by his ignorant hand that Quatre was put to harm by a vicious criminal. Quitting the Preventers didn't do it for him. Heero was sure he was still trying to find a way to make amends both with Quatre and with his own conscience.

"I will not defend the actions of my organization."

"I don't need you to," Heero said, standing. He gathered his son into his arms and made sure he was still asleep and comfortable.

"It's not like you're solely responsible. I've known these four for years now and I'm sure that whatever happens, they will prevail because we're used to being losers. _But_ if the Preventers do anything again to harm them, especially Quatre, know that I will come after this organization with everything I have."

Une smiled at him in that chilling way she used to, but made no move to oppose or threaten him. She simply nodded once in understanding and headed for the door to unlock and open it for him.

"I am certainly aware of what you're capable of," she said, taking one last look at his son as she led him out. "A man with something to protect is surely more capable than any other."

"Give my regards to Treize's daughter," he said and then made a beeline for the exit. He really wanted to get home and finally throw his suit and tie on the floor and relax with his son. Constant talking was more draining than he'd expected.

However, it seemed as though he would be intercepted at every turn when it was Trowa who showed up next, blocking his way to the exit. Heero cursed - out loud - for all the occupants in the room to hear. Junior never stirred in his sleep.

"I'm happy to see you too," Trowa greeted, graciously opening the door for him to pass through.

"I was looking forward to a nice, long bath and a good night's sleep."

"I resent being considered a nuisance. Quatre asked me to pick you up."

Heero adjusted his hold on his son. Quatre knowing where he would end up only meant that he'd already predicted this would happen. To send Trowa sealed the deal and most certainly slapped it in the face of the Preventers.

"That would mean he's also sending you home."

Trowa did not give an affirmative response, but it was obvious enough since picking him up would mean that they would both have to head to the spaceport to take a shuttle back to L3 where they lived. Quatre would do almost anything for Trowa, but the fact was that he couldn't stand him. Quatre had more patience dealing with the media than spending five minutes with him.

"That would mean there's no progress in that department," Heero stated as his own conclusion.

"It depends on your definition of progress."

"Go on, spit it out," Heero urged.

"I slept with him."

"Mother of," Heero started before clarifying. "That's not what I meant."

"Then tell me your definition of progress."

Heero certainly didn't think Quatre would go as far as sleeping with him considering that he couldn't even handle him without blowing a gasket, but Quatre was Quatre. When it came to Trowa, he was predictable and painfully weak. Heero wondered when that started to happen. During the war, it had been Trowa who'd been weak against Quatre, even going so far as trusting him when he'd been under ZERO's influence. It almost cost him his life.

"Is he talking to you at least?"

"Barely," Trowa responded, opening the car door for him.

.

_August 13, AC213  
__- Yuy Residence, Colony L3-X18999_

"You're mad."

"I'm mad at both of you."

"Quatre, there was no way we were going to leave you in there. God knows your pheromones are potent. If they could auction you off for that much, imagine how else they could and did do to make a profit out of you."

"So you send him to retrieve me? Is that it, Heero? You have him come to get me and everything would turn out okay?"

"I honestly didn't plan that far ahead."

"You vouch for him then?"

"I do because he's the one thing you want but won't allow yourself to ask for."

.

_January 3, AC214  
__- Zayed Winner Boulevard, Colony L4-A000001_

Heero secured his boy on the car seat surprisingly installed in the back - again Quatre's foresight - and then took his seat on the passenger side. Maybe he needed to stop getting in their business. He was no matchmaker and certainly thought that this was out of his hands. Still, he'd seen his best friend, his very influential, dictatorial, self-controlled best friend, reduced to tears by one man.

"Alex told me that aside from them, you're the only other person who'd been to Quatre's room."

"I've never slept with him," Heero said instantly as if this would be the next line of questioning. The Winner heir was one sly kid goading Trowa, a full-fledged adult, the way he did. It reminded him of Annette because Quatre was not the type to take the underhanded route.

"Then what does he mean?" Trowa questioned.

"The kid is picking a fight with you," Heero explained. "You don't need me to tell you not take the bait and be the better man. Most likely he's testing you, because that child's tactics are sometimes more complicated than Quatre's."

"I can't get along with that boy," Trowa commented offhandedly, watching only the road as he was driving.

"Are you forgetting who first picked a fight with him when he was infant?"

"I did no such thing."

"Trowa, you resented his heir for being born. That confirmed he was someone else's, not that it matters any more right now. If you want to get on his good graces, then you better start by trying to get along with his son."

"His daughters don't seem to hate me."

"His daughters look like him. His son doesn't and that's a loud, constant reminder that he had a child with someone. At least with his daughters, you could live with your delusions that they're your kids."

The car came to a screeching halt. If it wasn't the noise of the tires protesting against the pavement, then it was the honks that followed that woke Junior up. He cried instantly in an outburst of anger at being disturbed so suddenly.

"You have too many conclusions about me," Trowa said, refusing to look at him and also refusing to move the car out of the way to at least ease up the congestion he'd built up by stopping abruptly.

"Believe me, I could hit all the right spots," Heero said, letting his son cry it out for now because he was in the right circumstance to confront Trowa about his constant denials. "You've been suspicious since day one. I don't buy your claim that he used to follow you around like a chick to a mother hen."

Trowa, again, stayed quiet. This cued Heero into an apparent quirk of his - he was quiet person but just plain mute when caught red-handed. He, did, however, resume driving to the spaceport, much to the delight of the other drivers on the road.

"It takes guts to admit that you were the first to fall for him," Heero continued.

Most people assumed it had been Quatre who'd been hopelessly pursuing Trowa all these years. While that may have partly been true, Heero concluded based on his own observations that the idea did not come from him originally. Quatre was a naïve fifteen year old emotionlessly sheltered by his father's wealth.

"He told you I was first," Trowa said with no inflection indicating it was a question.

Heero answered the non-question anyway.

"Trust me, he wouldn't know unless you told him. As smart as he is, his emotional intelligence hasn't caught up with everything else."

.

_June 21, AC 195  
__- San Francisco Starley Hotel, Earth's American Nation_

Quatre accepted the bowl of popcorn from the man with a quick thank you. Closing the massive doors of the suite, he failed to wonder if the extravagance was really necessary considering that he was currently fighting in a war. Using one of his family's aliases during stays at any particular hotel afforded him nothing less than the biggest room available. In this case, it was a one bedroom suite. Quatre could very well curl up on one of the larger dining room chairs with ease, but that was not to be the case.

"The popcorn came," he announced, making his way to the bedroom where Trowa had already set-up the movie they were going to watch. Quatre was not one for movies, but he'd always been taught to be an obliging person and Trowa suggested they watched one. He supposed it was for purposes of keeping them both quiet in hopes of not revealing any unnecessary information between them.

After much coaxing, Trowa agreed to stay with him in the hotel for the night as opposed to spending it in a truck parked in the cold outside. Since then, he'd set his parameters which Quatre had respected. He'd left him alone only to be later invited to watch a movie. He was given no reason, so Quatre came up with his own conclusions. And the popcorn? Not his idea either. But again, he was taught to be obliging.

A thorough investigation was already done into this fellow Gundam pilot, but he was not so foolish as to let his guard down too easy. He was cautious when he handed Trowa the popcorn and sat at the lower left hand edge of the bed to view the film. There also was a television set in the living room, he'd already mentioned, but his comment was easily dismissed. Trowa was hard to read and even harder to predict.

"Sit here," Trowa instructed with no polite 'pleases' or 'thank yous' or no explanations of whether it would be more comfortable there or he was blocking his view or what have you.

Quatre's mind tried to come up with reasons for everything he did and it was becoming tiring. The best course of action, he'd concluded, was to go along with it, but to always be aware. Quatre sat where he was told and the movie commenced.

It was an action flick he'd picked, apparently, with cars flying everywhere and secret agents getting shot down at every corner. It was exciting enough that he'd lost his guard. About halfway through the film, he felt Trowa come up from behind him to snake his arms under his armpits and wrap his arms around his torso. Unprepared, Quatre stiffened.

"Trowa?" he'd asked, imagining having his neck cracked for being so gullible.

Quatre didn't remember ever being held as a child. His oldest memory of such an elusive thing was of seeing a picture of himself being carried by one of his nannies as an infant. His father only did so much as touch the top of his head from his skyscraper height, but that was it. If Trowa had meant any affection, he wouldn't be able to identify nor understand it.

"Just watch the movie." Trowa instructed him again.

Again, Quatre obliged him. Comfort was a different matter. The entire time Quatre worried over their position, Trowa seemed to meld into it. His body got closer, his hold tighter as the movie went on and at the end of the film, his head had fallen right into his shoulder emitting a slight snore. That was when Quatre concluded that he'd simply used him as a pillow.

"Interesting," Quatre said, untangling himself from Trowa and then arranging him into a more comfortable position on the bed. It hadn't been him who had been too trusting. It was Trowa and he'd judged him earlier as a wise decision-maker. How strange that he'd misread him or perhaps it was Trowa who rightfully judged that Quatre could be trusted. Either way, it was unexpected because Trowa rarely spoke.

Sleeping Trowa's face, he noticed, did not hold the same edge and for once, Quatre realized that like him, he was still a child and that whatever comforts he could have during this difficult time, he would take advantage of. He was used to being held, Quatre deduced and then smiled. At least one of them was.

Pulling the blankets up Trowa's form, he retrieved some extra pillows and blankets from a closet and made himself comfortable in the living room couch for the night. Tomorrow would be an early day, so it was best to get some rest before the battle ahead of them. He would not ask Trowa about tonight because he knew for sure that he wouldn't answer. He wanted this new friend - finally a friend close enough to his own age - so he was going to take this one encounter at a time. Only time could tell if the simple acquaintance would progress into a true friendship.

Little did he know that for his sleeping companion, this was already something entirely different.


	37. Chapter 37

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Thirty-Seven

_January 10, AC214  
__- Four Seasons Hotel L3, Colony L3-X18999_

Trowa came as soon as he heard. He was surprised more than anything. It had only been a week since he last saw him. A week was all it took for Quatre to break down and from the sound of Heero's voice, it was serious. Trowa was told to go immediately to the Four Seasons Hotel in L3, a couple of blocks from where he lived, where Wufei would be waiting to send him up to the suites.

Quatre being away from L4 was not uncommon as he traveled frequently for meetings and conferences, but being in their sector of L3 was a rare occurrence since there was not much business going on in the area. What Quatre was doing there was a mystery to him and what was happening as he rushed out of his barely parked car, he could only imagine.

Well-polished bellboys greeted him as he entered, but he did not take notice of their courteous greetings when he ran past them to the suite elevators at the end of the lobby. Wufei was waiting there, his body blocking the elevator buttons to the special floors as if making sure that nobody dared cross the threshold without asking his permission first.

"What happened?" he asked, coming to a running stop in front of him.

Wufei did not waste time explaining. He immediately pushed the button to the topmost floor and instructed him to hurry.

"I'll take care of things down here," he said as the doors closed. "I'll stall the paramedics as long as I can."

'Paramedics' was not the word Trowa wanted to hear because paramedics coupled with breakdown meant that Quatre would end up in a hospital and again under L4's jurisdiction while he was not in his right mind. He'd just gotten him out of a mental facility on Earth and without the influence of Dorothy, that had not been easy. He was hoping that he would not have to deal with L4's shenanigans again.

Several thoughts passed Trowa's mind in an attempt to figure out the best way to get L4's politicians out of the picture when the almost imperceptible 'ding' of the elevator informed him that he was at the top floor. Martin was the first thing he saw when the doors opened, standing guard over the massive double doors behind him. Quatre's bodyguard looked serious as he resolutely watched over the territory.

Trowa did not have to ask the bodyguard to step aside. Before he could ask, Martin was already sliding his key through the pad to open the door for him.

What greeted Trowa as soon as he entered was a horrifying sound. Quatre's hysterical screams could be heard throughout the entire two floors of the opulent suite. On the other hand, there was a musician in the living room before him, snorting white powder from the table top as if nothing was happening around him. He looked out of it as he delicately divided and lined up fine, white particles into rows before snorting and savoring them one row at a time.

"Where is he?" Trowa questioned. He had no time to deal with Quatre's current boyfriend. Questioning him on his illegal pastime, at that point, was a waste of time. He could deal with all of it later. At the moment, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"The lad is insane," the singer said with a laugh. Trowa dearly hoped Quatre was not doing these kinds of drugs because his pill popping was bad enough already.

"I know, but where is he," Trowa repeated, hoping to get a more sensible response out of him.

"We were having such a jolly night and he ends it with this," Aldridge continued his rambling. "Nobody warned me I'd have to deal with this in exchange for that smoking hot sex drive."

Trowa did not want to hear all this. In fact, he really didn't need to, but there it was, being blasted into his ears along with Quatre's screams.

"Where is he?" Trowa repeated for the third time while checking every room on the first floor.

"We were out having some fun. He's fun when he's crazy then all of a sudden reads this one note and gets a screw lose."

"Heero," Trowa decided to scream instead since he was getting nowhere with this guy.

"Second floor, third room from the right staircase," Heero responded.

Trowa entered into a scene that was nothing less than gruesome. A broken, bloody violin was on the floor with only its handle atop the mattress where Quatre and Heero were. Quatre was sitting in the middle of the bed with Heero behind him, holding his arms down. Quatre's shirt was soaked in blood, his stomach apparently punctured by the serrated handle of the broken violin. Last time, they'd assumed that he might have been trying to kill himself. This time, it looked like he really was.

"Why," was all Trowa could get out of his mouth. Had things gotten that bad over the years without him noticing? Quatre looked like he desperately wanted to stab himself again.

He continued to scream, struggling violently in Heero's hold. At least they were both confident that Heero could easily hold him down.

"I'm not sure how many times he managed to stab himself before I got here," Heero said.

"How did you-"

"Guy downstairs called," Heero responded. "He didn't call the paramedics, but Wufei gave me exactly fifteen minutes warning that he was going to after seeing this. That was ten minutes ago. There's no arguing with him, so they'll be here soon enough and when they see him like this, it's straight to another mental facility for him."

"We can't let them have him," Trowa said immediately. He really didn't know what to do given the situation, but L4 was not having Quatre like this if they could help it. "And there are illegal drugs downstairs. Can't you do something?"

"If you hand me a needle and his blood type then maybe I could work something out," Heero said, a bit irritated. "But that's not what I need right now. What I need for you to do is calm him down so he doesn't tear the wounds more open than he already has. We also need him reasonably sane when they come."

"How are you expecting me to achieve that?" Trowa said with a bit of panic. That's all he was there to do? Talk him back to sanity?

"You've done it once before. Take a crack at it now."

Trowa honestly did not like getting shot with Wing Zero's gattling gun and he doubted that he was going to get hit again, but they were almost the same circumstance.

"This is not the time to lose your confidence."

"You need to tell me what I'm dealing with here," Trowa said. He stood stock still where he was. He couldn't believe this was happening - again. Seeing Quatre stabbed in the stomach the first time was hard enough, but this time, not only was it the same wound done repeatedly, he'd done it to himself too.

"Croc's gotten out," Heero explained. "And left him a note."

Trowa's blood ran cold. This was his mistake from years ago. Whatever happened was so severe that Quatre would rather die than deal with it again. He didn't know enough - never knew enough, but he would try.

"Let me take over," Trowa suggested. "And leave me alone with him for a bit."

"He's all yours," Heero said as he motioned for him to come closer since they still had to hold him down somehow. "I'm going to trust you with this, so you better not make it worse."

Heero gradually let go only when Trowa had gotten a proper position to accept the transfer. It had been more difficult than expected though Quatre should have already been weakened by the blood loss. It must have been his adrenaline, a near endless amount of adrenaline as he's witnessed during the war, which kept him violently struggling. Trowa was well aware that he could keep fighting even with a stab wound.

"I'll figure something out with Wufei," Heero said before he closed the door as somewhat of a reassurance that he would just be out the door if Trowa needed him.

"Thanks," Trowa said and then adjusted his tight hold on Quatre.

Entwining his fingers with the others', he crossed their connected hands across Quatre's chest to make sure he was prevented from grabbing anything dangerous within his grasp.

"Quatre," he said in the calmest voice he could muster given the situation and given his own fears of seeing his oldest friend the way he was. "I won't let him have you. Not again."

Quatre settled the tiniest bit in his struggle but remained relentless in his fight to break free. He let out a whimper followed by incoherent words.

"You've always been worth more to me than anything - even the innocents in that building that day I gave you away. I'm sorry I let him have you."

And that was the truth, the truth he'd kept all these years in hopes that Quatre would somehow be spared from his curse. He'd lost everything that he had since he was a child and only giving those things he cherished away guaranteed they would come to no harm. Everything he'd selfishly kept to himself, he'd lost, including his wife.

"I'm scared," were the first intelligible words out of Quatre's mouth. They came out in a whisper as if a secret he didn't want anyone to know.

Trowa had no idea how to alleviate that problem. Quatre had never admitted to being scared, not of the press and not of the insurmountable task presented before him when he first took over his father's company.

"I know, but you've got to calm down," he said.

Words did not come to Trowa easy. They never did and with Quatre, since they'd been kids, it always came out wrong. Faulty words were something he could not rely on just when his momentary captive was starting to settle down, so he simply tightened his hold and prayed that whatever he'd said thus far has worked.

"Trowa, time's up," Heero interrupted, bursting through the door too quickly. "Wufei's close to knocking some people down and getting arrested. Did it work?"

Trowa did not answer, simply held on, burying his head in the nook of Quatre's neck. Such a familiar position was soothing to him despite the smell of the blood permeating the room. He'd fallen asleep like this more than once before.

"I'll go," Quatre said suddenly, probably coming to his senses when he heard that Wufei was in trouble. His protective streak, he should have realized, was what they should have relied on. "No need to send them upstairs. I'll be at the lobby. I want you to stay here, Heero. I'll go with Martin."

Trowa jerked in surprise, but held on.

"I'm not letting you down there," he said.

It took about half a minute before Heero responded and when he did, Trowa was irritated that he did at all.

"Okay," was all he said.

Trowa was just about to start arguing with him when Quatre instructed his best friend to do the one thing he expected.

"Knock him out for me, Heero," Quatre said.

"Affirmative."

Trowa immediately went on the defensive. With a look that promised death, he warned Heero to remain where he was, but there was little he could do with his hands occupied.

"Either you let him go or I'm slugging him along with you," Heero warned.

Trowa doubted Heero would hit Quatre, but one could never really tell with him. He did what he was instructed to do without hesitation, one of the traits that earned him the nickname perfect solider.

Having no choice, Trowa let go and stood with arms up in a defensive position but still ready to strike. He was not going to be convinced that easily and he was not going to take a beating from Heero either. This was not the reason why he'd come to the hotel in the ungodly hours of the morning.

"Think about it, Trowa," Heero said, also on the defensive. "It's the best course of action. We can't treat him here. Let them have him for now. I know we've come far since the last time, but we'll start again from scratch."

"No," Trowa said with emphasis. He was not doing it, especially after he'd just told Quatre that the first time he'd done it was a mistake. He just couldn't keep on giving him away and expect him to trust him again.

Heero cracked his neck and then his knuckles.

"This is going to hurt then. Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Before Trowa could react, Heero had already reached for the juncture between his shoulder and neck. In the brief moment before he realized that he was going to lose consciousness, he distinctly remembered Quatre pulling the same move on him once before. So Heero was the bastard that taught him that move after all.

.

_January 13, AC214  
__- Leia Barton Memorial Hospital, Colony L3-X18999_

If he was her client, she'd be charging him until he was bankrupt just because he could afford it. Not to mention he was an impossible case, almost too impossible that she'd have to change the entire political system of a colony to get him out of trouble. Keeping him in line wasn't her job. He had a publicist for that, a particularly efficient, highly paid publicist. Despite that, there were some things that could not be controlled such as what had recently transpired.

Annette walked out of her ex-husband's ICU room like she'd been running all day, which essentially was the case after arguing her point with politicians, getting official documents reviewed, stamped and signed and traveling back and forth between L4 and L3. While all this was happening, Quatre had been photographed exiting a hotel in a gurney with blood all over his hands and clothes. The paparazzi had followed him all the way to the hospital. Within minutes he was all over the internet. People had blogged about him, discussed his condition, diagnosed him and criticized him. They didn't know the situation - not really. They were not the mother of his children. They were not going to be the ones explaining to his children what happened to their father.

She was tired. She'd always been tired when she was married to him and sometimes, she thought, even more so now that they were divorced. He didn't tell her what it was about - not the reason for him going to L3 that day when he was supposed to be at their daughter's play or the reason why he had multiple, self-inflicted stab wounds on his stomach. He didn't keep much from her, so she was at a loss on why he wanted to start now. She conceded but only for the time being because she saw that he was exhausted and no amount of relentless questioning would give her the answers she wanted. At least she was able to do what she needed to do - get him out of L4's grasp for at least a few days until she figured out her next move.

Quatre had always had good foresight and as such he always calculated his moves and planned his next course of action. Today had been another off day in a string of seemingly impulsive, imprudent and faulty decision making. A quick, painful death she could understand, but for him to take the slow, painful death route by stabbing himself in the stomach meant that he wasn't thinking when he did it. Her own diagnosis was desperation, but desperation from what, she did not know.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she realized that she too was coming apart from managing the crisis he currently couldn't. Then there were the members of the press. For now, they knew she was his lawyer, not the former Mrs. Winner. The rumor mills still spread the idea that Mrs. Winner didn't exist and that all his children were born from surrogate mothers. It was thanks to Quatre that she and their children had kept their privacy for so long. None of their pictures have ever been published. Now it was her turn to pay him back and payback, she thought, really was a bitch. She almost tore her hair out of her head trying to deal with the endless questions the media threw at her whilst keeping his publicist also occupied.

Annette quickly left the chaotic, security-infested floor where Quatre was in through the stairwell a few floors down and entered the ladies' washroom for a little breather away from everything. She was intrigued, however, when she noticed a familiar face before she closed the door. From Quatre's pictures he looked younger, skinnier and with more hair falling over his face, but she never forgot a face so once she saw him, she was sure it was the same one. Not one to look sloppy as long as she could help it, Annette touched up her make-up and hair, exited, and then decided she would observe her prey before approaching.

Annette watched him - in and out without a fuss and in record time. The guy goes in the changing room in street clothes and comes out in scrubs without anyone asking if he worked there or if he was new. Amazing, really - he blended in with zero suspicion. A few even conversed with him as if he'd been there for years. She almost laughed but only because she knew the truth.

Annette let him do a few rounds, watched him as he actually performed, quite successfully, the tasks in his job description - drawing blood, talking to the patients, checking on their status. It was very legitimate. Despite that, he was far away from his goal. This wing wasn't even close to the intensive care unit where he wanted to be.

Deciding that she'd stalked enough, Annette approached the fake nurse, wordlessly grabbing his towering shoulder and shoving him into the staircase fire escape. He could have easily resisted but he didn't and remained quiet while practically being manhandled.

"I'm sorry for the unnecessary roughness," Annette started. "I had to get you somewhere private so I wouldn't blow your cover."

He did not answer, just nodded. What a serene guy; such a perfect answer to her tempestuous ex.

"Now that I've actually seen you closely, I've got to admit that he has excellent taste."

She looked at him. He was very handsome and had the most amazing set of eyes. He exuded calm, felt reliable and not too bad on the overall eye candy either.

"Forgive me," she said. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm the former Mrs. Winner. Nice to meet you."

She held her hand out in greeting.

"Trowa Barton," the man responded, shaking her hand.

He was formal and direct but not necessarily unapproachable. Had it been Quatre, he would have brought her hand to his lips sprouting charm in every corner. They were completely different, but they would surely complement each other. He certainly looked like he could balance out Quatre's erratic behavior and totalitarian approach.

"I got you clearance, Mr. Barton. No need to go around in that outfit more than necessary. The patients might grow too attached to you."

She held out a folded piece of paper. Trowa was grabbing for his ticket to see her ex-husband, but she retracted her hand the last second.

"Not so fast, hotshot," she said, evaluating him in a way she did potential clients. "This wasn't the easiest thing in the world to get. And he told me that he didn't want to see you."

If he was hurt, it wasn't evident in his expression or his movements. He, perhaps, expected it in that always calm persona of his. The truth was that, other than the children, they were the only two non-hospital civilians who had clearance. She'd originally intended to give the clearance to Heero but he declined in favor of Trowa. Heero had told her that he was the better choice. Annette didn't ask why. How convenient that Mr. Barton showed up in the hospital like Heero predicted.

"May I ask how you got the clearance?" Trowa simply questioned, stepping back to allow her some private space.

Annette held out and showed Trowa the bracelet L4 had Quatre wear to keep track of him. She'd finally gotten that ridiculous thing out of his wrist and that thing alone cost three hours of senate deliberation.

"I don't make the same mistake twice," Annette responded.

Indeed, she didn't. The first time they found Quatre unconscious and almost dead in his hotel room on Earth, she had gone through great lengths to retrieve him with less than desirable results. She'd argued that his sisters were legally responsible for him because she knew she wouldn't have any rights to him given that they were divorced. Their children were too young to be given such responsibility. All she could do after exhausting all possible legal routes was to watch as they turned her ex-husband into a very profitable political issue. Not this time. Alex would throw a rarely seen tantrum if he didn't get to see his father again.

"I was a bit late, though," she conceded. It took too much time to get through the red tape. "They did emergency ECT on him before he could give his own consent."

"ECT? He has fresh wounds," Trowa questioned as he leaned back against the stairway railings behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. Annette could see Mr. Barton's appointed bodyguard, Quatre's latest hire, discreetly hidden in the steps below. If Trowa noticed, he did not mention it.

"He was in his right mind when I last saw him. He should have been able to give his own consent."

"Whatever the case may be, they didn't evaluate him to be mentally fit. Electroconvulsive therapy was probably their desperate attempt at treating him," she explained. "It was risky, but I'm sure the doctors of this hospital took the wounds into consideration lest they face questioning by L4."

Trowa frowned, that pretty eyes of his swirling with hints of concern. She realized that it was the first reaction she had gotten out of him and that he wasn't agreeing with any of this. She, too, was skeptical about consent and about the procedure, but she didn't want Trowa to be too suspicious that he ended up doing something foolish.

"He doesn't remember what happened to land him here, but he's at least more stable than I've seen him in a while," she continued as sort of a warning when he saw Quatre.

He nodded but did not seem inclined to discuss further.

"Before I give you the clearance, Mr. Barton, will you tell me why he's so disinclined to see you?"

"I abandoned him the last time," Trowa responded with a straight face. "I took him out of that facility on Earth with promises and left him at my sister's place without a word as soon as he'd fallen asleep."

Annette's first reaction was to judge him, but she held back. There was a background to everything. Her work involved checking the back story before coming to conclusions. However, his admission sounded so heartless to her in his mostly monotone way of speaking. If it was a crime and he presented himself this way to the jury, he'd be in jail right now.

"Why?" she asked because she needed to know. According to Heero this wasn't a one-way street. It wasn't just Quatre. It was mutual.

"Everything I've ever had, I'd lost if I hadn't given it away first."

"That's what a coward would say," Annette said immediately. She was unapologetic at the accusation. She didn't want to judge him, but here it was.

"I've already lost a wife."

"And now you want him?" she asked with disbelief. Why now of all times? He had so many chances. She'd divorced Quatre a long time ago. "If you believe you'll lose him anyway then why fight to have him now?"

"I've held back for too long for my peace of mind and for the sake of the colonies, but the colonies keep on betraying him and I keep on hurting him. There's only so much he can handle. I'd like to finally be there for him, so I'm taking my chances."

"You're willing to tell me all this?" Annette asked a little too late. "You've just met me."

"You were married to him for nine years," Trowa responded. "He trusts you more than he trusts me and if he never speaks to me again, I would like it if at least you knew my story. Whether you tell him or not is up to you."

"You're a coward, Mr. Barton," Annette concluded, crossing her arms over her chest as he had earlier. It's like he wanted her to tell Quatre to save from doing it himself. She somewhat understood because when Quatre was angry, he was intimidating, frightening even that you would have to take a step back. The usually charming persona of his could switch to the unassailable Winner trait he inherited from his ancestors, the same trait that continually kept L4 at the top. It was probably the same reason why the colonies wanted a means to control him.

"The only sensible thing to do is to fight for him," Annette continued. After all, even the most powerful man in the colonies needed someone to protect him. "I'm giving you the chance with this piece of paper. It's good for a week or until the next deliberation. I will be using mine to fight for him for my children's sake. You may do what you want with yours."

Trowa was quiet when he accepted the piece of paper. He unfolded it, looked at it and then looked back at her.

"I know. The wording is nothing less than preposterous, but trust me, wording is everything. I can't guarantee I'll find another loophole like that again."

"Thank you," Trowa said, suddenly encircling her in an embrace. Annette had never been the touchy-feely type and neither had the only husband she ever had so she felt a bit awkward at the sudden, too-friendly show of gratitude.

"You're welcome," she responded, awkwardly patting his back in return.

The moment would not last a second more when Trowa's bodyguard suddenly made his presence known.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever the hell this is, but I'm picking up a transmission. Winner's being held hostage. Some guy's electrocuting him."

Annette cursed. It was one thing to be popular but to attract trouble the way he did was almost unheard of. There was so much security around his room that it was supposed to be impossible to get anywhere near him. As Annette thought of how security was so easily circumvented, a thought came to her mind. Security itself was the culprit.

"Snap out of it," Trowa said suddenly, grabbing her arm rather forcefully. It was so different from his earlier calm. "Tell me how to get to him."

"Right," she said. She too needed to get into action. After leading Trowa where she should, she would immediately head to her mother's place to check on the kids. Whatever this was, it was something bigger than she imagined. She only hoped Heero kept his promise to protect their children no matter what.


	38. Chapter 38

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Thirty-Eight

_January 13, AC214  
__- Leia Barton Memorial Hospital, Colony L3-X18999_

Vivian pushed her way inside past all the security and medical staff swarming into the room all at the same time. Clearances were forgotten and warnings unheeded as they each attempted to make themselves useful. Media was outside, agitated, and waiting for a chance to get some news on the goings on inside the hospital. She herself was a mere spectator only moments ago when some psycho managed to get a hold of the heavily guarded Quatre Winner, hook him up to the ECT machine and set it on full power to nearly char him. To the rescue had been a handsome nurse who, quite theatrically, came swinging in through the window only to land with quiet grace. It had taken him very little time to unplug the machine and beat the perpetrator with a few well-aimed punches, enough to cause him to lose consciousness.

Drama followed. Vivian would have thought it touching if there were no spectators, but unfortunately, there was a giant wall of see-through glass blocking nothing but the bottom two feet of the scene. She considered it a soap opera at best. Suitors of Quatre Winner came and went but none as good-looking and as seemingly devoted as this. They conversed for the longest few minutes in media history before the savior of the day decided he would finally let people in.

The police swarmed to arrest both the unconscious man on the ground and the nurse. Vivian took this chance to maintain her unauthorized position inside the room to survey the damage. Quatre Winner, she noted, was heaving with every breath he took. The rubber that had fallen out of his mouth was resting at the side of his cheek where saliva had started to pool. His eyes were glassy, looking at the harsh florescent lights above him. His limbs remained restrained and were unmoving from where they lay.

Vivian afforded her employer a two second pity stare, the best he would ever get out of her, before she heard his booming voice give out his first order.

"Hands off him," he said, side-glancing at the officers attempting to restrain the unyielding nurse.

"But," someone tried to reason before being promptly stopped by one word.

"_Now_."

The tone of his voice left no room for arguments and they would present none other because his lawyer came not a second later, slapping a folded document onto the chest of the officer in charge.

"I'm now in charge," the former Mrs. Winner announced with just as much authority, shooing everyone save from Vivian, her team and the nurse out of the room. Vital medical personnel were kicked out too. With two dictators under one roof, Vivian wondered how the Winner marriage lasted as long as it did.

"Now that that's done," Annette said, addressing her with a look of satisfaction. "It's your turn to do your job."

Being the one and only publicist of Quatre Winner presented multitudes of challenges. Quatre Winner thrived on drama and the reason? It was simply good for business. Once an understated mining company with far reaching political influence, Winner Corporation, under the leadership of the former head, floundered during the time of war, particularly when they opposed publicly supported militarization. It cost the head not only his life but thousands of employees and the public's trust. It had taken his son very little time to reinvent the company and regain people's trust at the cost of his own privacy. Wild parties and reckless behavior post-war became the norm with the rich led solely by Quatre Winner. Despair was washed over by extravagance and for more than moments at a time, people picked themselves up from the ruins of their homes and moved forward one step at a time because they surely could do better than a reckless, rebellious heir such as Quatre Winner.

That was where Vivian came in. When she met Quatre Winner before he was presented to the public, he was a nice, reserved teenager with very little self-confidence and an impossible mission. She remembered a meeting between lunch and a hard hat meeting at a construction zone when he announced to her and a few remaining fellows willing to work for a Winner that he was going to throw the entire content of his trust fund and his father's remaining money into rebuilding the colonies. It was a preposterous plan at that time and he needed her skills, particularly, to control the public's interpretation of him for what was to come afterwards. The plan worked somehow and with his rising popularity came rising demand. Offers came in along with the money and when enough was earned, he threw all his resources into building the most successful transportation system between the colonies thus far.

With popularity, of course, came complications and when a person lived long enough as someone else, lines became blurred. The sweet boy was no longer sweet and the wild partying was no longer just a front. Through the next tumultuous years, he went through numerous relationships he couldn't hold for longer than a few months which was a baffling prospect considering that he had it all. The longest relationship he had was with the woman his sisters chose and even _she_ left him. Most people mused that beneath that winning charm, there was a rotten personality waiting to be revealed and the media, spoiled by years of news-worthy gossip, reveled in that possibility.

Vivian thought that Quatre was genuinely flawed anyway, like most people were, but it wasn't that fact that frustrated her. It was the impossibility of finding a balance between the good and the bad when she presented him to the people. Now would be a test of her skills. Would she attempt to garner some pity or stir the public away from what happened? When one was as powerful as Quatre Winner, extraordinary occurrences like these grew out of proportion. Add to that the fact that his savior's body language said he was more than interested and being damn gorgeous to boot guaranteed that the media would want to find out more about him.

"The kids," Quatre croaked as aforementioned savior dusted himself off.

"Heero insisted I stay here in case anything happened. He promised to pick them up from mother's and make sure they're okay," Annette responded.

Ah, then there was _Doctor _Heero Yuy, a.k.a. the former Mr. Relena Darlian, a.k.a. his supposed clandestine lover, another pain in her behind. The two of them might as well have been making out in the open. Vivian didn't know how to explain that one.

"Good," Quatre responded with a nod before giving out his next command.

"I need a press conference," he said. He was still strapped to a gurney and looking to all the world like a terminal hospital patient.

Vivian let out a knowing laugh, mercifully releasing him from his restraints. She was surprised he didn't already demand one the moment she stepped into the room.

"Quatre, don't," the tall nurse protested. He was, sadly, ignored as Quatre slowly sat up from the gurney and addressed her instead after wiping the saliva off the side of his mouth.

"Vivian, how do I look?"

"Hideous, but we have make-up for that," she responded. Her team always included the best in the business. "I've got the clothes covered too. You," she said while pointing at an assistant. "You take care of the business side of things and show him the figures you've been going over earlier."

"He needs medical attention," the handsome man interrupted again. Mr. Green eyes looked at her with a frown.

Vivian chose to ignore the suggestion lest she accidentally say something too callous in front of everyone. She was not there to embarrass the man. In truth, Quatre Winner had no right to be recuperating post-abduction with the stock markets crashing for the past three days. They certainly didn't want him dead because the financial market many never recover at all, but there were times when a person had to suck it up for the good of many. Quatre knew this well and when he made a mistake he knew to make up for it quickly. His new suitor was not helping at all.

"We've got to get you dressed in case they ask you questions too, sweet cheeks," she said instead with a wink toward the still unidentified tall man. "Wardrobe! Get that man off those scrubs and into a decent suit."

Tall, dark and handsome was prodded and measured before being handed a suit ensemble. He held on to it, looking dumbly at the bustle going on in the room. Vivian felt sorry for him as he was probably not used to the flurry of activity that came with Quatre so she decided to give him a hint.

"Into those clothes, handsome," she instructed.

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

He left the room quickly without protest and started to change in the room next door.

Quatre started to discuss how they were going to handle the situation, who they were going to make the phone calls to, what they would say to explain the situation and what to do to calm the investors. He asked for suggestions while considering all possible outcomes. However, most of what he was saying was not being processed as the occupants of the room, mostly women, had diverted their attention to what was happening through the slit of the curtain in the next room over.

Savior of the day was changing, dropping his pants for everyone to note that he was wearing tight, black briefs which were quickly covered when he pulled crisp, formal pants over muscular thighs. Next to be revealed was his torso made up of nothing but muscles and abs and glowing, nicely tanned skin. Vivian would be crazy to look away so she didn't and neither did anyone else in the room save for Quatre who never looked in the first place and continued to peruse of the reports in front of him.

What a looker the nurse was! This one was exceptional. Having such a great body that went along with the stunning face was such a refreshing change after seeing Quatre with the drugged, older and shriveled up musician. The new guy looked like he lived in the gym.

"Everybody, eyes back here," Quatre barked, continuing to look through the paperwork before him.

Vivian cleared her throat before approaching him.

"I didn't get his name," she hinted. He would be telling her everything she wanted to know because she was his publicist. He agreed through the contract they signed years ago that he wouldn't hold back except in cases where she never thought to ask.

"Trowa Barton." he answered while continuing to look over some documents.

"Wait," Vivian said, remembering that name from somewhere. She looked at the nurse again. She recognized him from somewhere. He cut his hair and he most certainly was not a nurse the last time she checked. "Don't tell me he's the one you took the bullets for."

"The same one," Quatre responded while being distracted by the notes he was studying.

"And how do you plan to explain that to the press? They'll recognize him soon enough."

"Evasion should work in the short term while I think of something."

"Evade all you want, but there's no way you could hide _that_. He's over six feet tall and devastatingly - let me repeat that word - _devastatingly_ handsome. You picked up a prune to distract the public from this one and it worked for a while, but it won't work again."

This time, Quatre did not respond as he was too distracted going over how he would respond to the possible questions that would be presented later. It was understandable since the stock markets closed in three hours. He had to stop the ruinous downfall within that time frame.

"Let me talk to him," Vivian suggested since she noticed him too busy to protest.

Quatre quickly looked up from his notes. It was the first time he took attention away from the precious data in his hands.

"That's not necessary," he said, continuing to look at her cautiously.

It was at that point that Annette excused herself from the room, informing the father of her children that she was going to check up on them anyway since she was too worried. She kissed him at the top of his head and gave his arm an encouraging squeeze before leaving in a hurry. Vivian sensed that she may have been wary of her. She was well aware that she could be downright ruthless to potential mates of her client.

"Just read your notes. I won't bite him," she assured him, not waiting for his approval when she left the room to seek the now identified sham of a nurse named Trowa Barton.

It was easy to walk in on him dressing and Vivian had timed it that way when she barged in unannounced and stared at him button the top few buttons of his shirt. He was seriously breathtaking.

"He's not worth it," she said. He looked up.

She went straight to the point. She was loathed to break this man's hopes, but this budding relationship had to be nipped at the bud. It would save them both the trouble and anyway, she sensed that Quatre had always been hung up on someone. The poor guy didn't stand a chance.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you even know him? He's a highly regarded megalomaniac who's a complete failure at relationships and not to mention addicted to prescription medication. The only reason why he's tolerated is because he's the colonies' prized trademark, which means that you're looking at communal property paraded around for everyone's benefit. He rakes in the dough for the general public so at the end of the day, he's nothing more than a possession of the colonies."

Mr. Barton stopped dressing himself and let the matching tie to his shirt hang from his hand. He didn't say anything and his eyes were focused on a spot on the ground. Vivian had said enough to break this one's spirit and though she felt bad about it, she was confident that it could at least buy them some time to focus on the more pressing matters, which were the stock prices. She was shallow, exactly what she needed to be for her job.

"I'm not sure you're ready to be part of his circus, to be followed around twenty-four seven," she said, picking her handy camera off her purse and taking pictures of him. She was trying to make her point, but it didn't hurt to snap a few pictures of him either. She took shot after shot from all angles and with relentlessness and when it looked like he was starting to get annoyed, she yanked his still unbuttoned shirt open and snapped some more.

"Enough," he said with absolute calm. She hoped he would snap eventually, but then again, he didn't look the type so she relented. It would take too much time to rile him.

"That's going to be your reality," she said, finally putting her camera away. "And I haven't even started on the questions yet which I will be asking you as soon as the press conference is over."

She left him to brood and think about how much he hated her.

When Vivian came back to Quatre's room, her team was already helping him dress and get ready, assisting him in any way they could. He looked like a child who was barely able to move on his own. For a moment, she considered finding someone who could give him an energy drink to help with the lackluster movement but thought against it considering that she didn't know what the electrocution had actually done to him. He was supposed to have been checked by a doctor, plain and simple, but again, it was not the first order of business.

"Ready?" she asked though it was an unfair question since he had barely enough time to compose himself.

"Not that I really have a choice," he responded with a shrug.

Vivian spent the next uninterrupted hour with him alone, discussing how he would be handling the questions. They both agreed that he would evade any topic not pertinent to that afternoon's goal. The company would continue to function without having to reveal too much about Quatre's personal affairs, at least for the time being. She didn't care to ask if his abductor had any personal grudges against him because she didn't think it was wise to bring it up so soon. If there was anything constantly wrong with Quatre, it was his mental state of mind. It was delicate and imbalanced.

If Quatre was worried about what she'd discussed with Mr. Barton, it did not seem evident in his demeanor. This further fueled her theory that Mr. Barton was not the one. Otherwise, he'd be distracted like the rest of them had been around his presence. It was good. She didn't want his weakness so close at such a critical time.

"What happened to Martin?"

"I gave him the week off."

"You never give your bodyguard a week off without finding a replacement first," Vivian scolded. "The last time you gave him the week off you got some bullets lodged in you. You are not going out there without one."

Vivian knew that Quatre trusted her call, so he did not protest. They were running out of time, the time they needed to turn things around and the time they needed to get things together so that Quatre could finally get checked.

"Mr. Gorgeous seems competent enough to protect you," she suggested. She didn't want to get him angry, but if he had to think about it rationally, he would conclude that her suggestion made perfect sense.

"No," he said and Vivian was a bit taken aback. "They'll see him," he reasoned.

"Good point, but I have to get you out there right now and Annette warned me not to use any of the security in this building or this colony for that matter."

"His bodyguard," Quatre suggested.

"Gorgeous has a bodyguard?"

"Yes," he said before changing his mind. "Forget it. Just get me out there, Vivian. Keep me there a maximum of one hour."

"I was planning to keep you there until the markets closed."

Quatre closed his eyes and then pinched the bridge of his nose. His day couldn't have possibly gotten any longer than it already has.

"Okay," he said slowly.

Most of the details, as expected, were not smoothed out. Quatre was out there without a bodyguard, his list of possible questions and answers nowhere near as in-depth as was asked of him. Vivian watched from the sidelines, ready to step in when necessary. She was expecting a lot of questions, but she didn't expect it to be brutal and personal.

Quatre did his best to defend his competence, especially after being admitted to the hospital after an apparent suicide attempt. He tried to evade as much questions about the abduction as he could, but the press was persistent and unforgiving. Once he managed to reassure the people that he could manage the company well enough and that the threat to his safety had been taken care of, the questions moved on to his relationship status.

Several had witnessed what went on after his ordeal and news spread quickly of the handsome stranger to the rescue. They asked him who he was. Quatre managed to stir the topic away several times before a curious inquiry was directed at him.

"Are you married?" a rather straightforward man asked.

"No. Next question," Quatre responded, wanting to move on. He showed signs of exhaustion and of wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Then why are you wearing a ring on your marriage finger?"

It looked as if Quatre had never considered the possibility of that question being asked. He paused, caught unguarded for the first time since Vivian had seen him do press conferences. She should have asked him to take it out, but then again, she never noticed it until someone mentioned it.

Vivian heard alarm bells going off in her head at the sight of her speechless client. It was possible that this was a deeper query than he'd cared to think about and was only now questioning himself about. Vivian couldn't step in too abruptly. They didn't talk about how they would handle this type of question and asking to move away from the topic would certainly invite more suspicion.

"It's," Quatre said, unable to say any more. His loss for words was accentuated by his apparent fatigue. If Vivian could clearly see an opening to attack, the press certainly would too.

All too suddenly, stepping in from behind him was Mr. Barton. Vivian signaled for him to leave at once, but he just stared at her casually before ignoring her altogether. Quatre didn't even notice him approach.

Mr. Barton bent down to the chair Quatre was sitting on and from behind, pulled his left hand up to present to the audience the band on Quatre's ring finger. His other arm was locked around Quatre's torso as he boldly leaned into the mic and said the three words they probably did not expect to hear from him.

"This one's mine," he simply said.

The tips of Quatre's ears were red although his face remained impassive. The audience was confused as to what Mr. Barton had meant. Had he been claiming ownership of the ring, the person wearing it, or was he claiming both? Regardless, the audience was in shock for exactly five seconds before the questions came pouring in. Mr. Barton took that chance to pull Quatre by the wrist away from the press conference. Vivian's mouth was agape.

"That man has balls," she said to herself. He was challenging her. That she was sure of.

Mr. Barton quickly walked past her with Quatre in tow. Her client seemed pliant and numb with shock, allowing himself to be led around by his wrist. Vivian was still in somewhat of a shock herself that she could only stare at them walk away. She thought she'd driven the handsome savior away with her earlier spiel. She also mistakenly thought that he was a nobody, but given Quatre's reaction just now, it was likely that she'd made a mistake.

It didn't take long for Vivian's handy tablet to tell her that the stocks suddenly went through the roof. It took just those three words to gain back investor confidence. Mr. Barton, it seemed, was a miracle worker.

Vivian quickly gathered her wits and ran after the pair, catching up before they'd gotten too far. Mr. Barton stopped when he sensed that his companion could not go any further.

"Congratulations, Mr. Barton," Vivian said when he paused in his steps to assist Quatre in steadying himself. "You've just made the richest man alive even richer."

Mr. Barton looked at her with clear, confident eyes, ready for an argument, but before he could say anything, Quatre suddenly slumped against him and lost consciousness. That showed a lot of trust on Quatre's part. He never let his guard down as much as he had that day. That alone said a lot.

"_Now_ can he see a doctor?" Mr. Barton questioned with a frown.

Vivian could only laugh at that. This was certainly something she never expected. Mr. Barton had better mentally prepare himself for the shit storm that would come out of his little stunt. She, at least, was already getting ready.


	39. Chapter 39

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Thirty-Nine

_January 15, AC214  
__- Institut Le Rosey, Switzerland, Earth's European Nation_

It was easy to find Annette. Her striking features and cheery waving among a crowd of uptight individuals were not hard to miss. Wufei pulled Sally quickly toward the waving woman to take their seats as they were just the tiniest bit late to the event. Being held up by a phone call from Heero just when they were about to leave was unexpected. They'd missed their shuttle and took the next available one heading for earth which happened to be that same day. It was a miracle they made it in time when they were supposed to have arrived the day before.

"I can't wait to see my baby," Sally cooed while being lead around by the wrist. She was too busy surveying the surroundings of her youngest child's school to notice his hurried steps.

They couldn't have been able to afford the boarding school even if they worked three jobs, but he and Sally were at least blessed with smart offspring, the youngest of which managed to get a scholarship into Earth's best boarding school. Sally didn't want him to go, but Shen had grown attached to Alex since they grew up together. Where Alex was, Shen had to be too.

"Hold back, woman," Wufei warned as they approached their table. "He's at that age when he doesn't want to be seen with his parents."

"Hah! I think you're talking about our daughter."

Wufei rolled his eyes. Their older son Jin made the trip with them and was currently finding boys his age to cause trouble with. Their daughter, however, chose to stay home, or rather, stay with Uncle Trowa because her friends had a crush on him. She had the habit of indulging her friends and disinheriting her parents. Sally had warned the gaggle of girls that Trowa only liked blondes so the friends will be predictably showing up at his place with bleached heads. Thank goodness Trowa was not a pedophile. Those girls were pretty and tended to dress inappropriately.

"I'm glad to see you made it," Annette greeted in a whisper, giving Sally a quick hug and Wufei a nod of greeting. "The kids are growing up too fast, huh?"

"Faster than they're supposed to sometimes," Sally quipped also in hushed tones to avoid disrupting the ceremony. "I never bothered with these school events when I was a kid, but it's different now as a parent. I can't get my boy to come home often enough to see him."

"Ah well, I know what you mean. My son practically lives here," Annette replied with a dismissive wave.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Wufei said. He looked at Annette, conveying to her his sympathy at having to deal with the consequences of mothering the Winner heir. Like Quatre, Alex's dictated life lacked privacy. The boarding school, catering to the wealthy who valued discretion, shielded him from the public's scrutinizing eyes, at least for now.

"If you don't mind me asking," Wufei brought up when the announcements had been made and appetizers were served.

"His father isn't showing up today," Annette said before he could finish his question. "He'd apologized to our son profusely this past week to no avail. He's just not fit enough for travel."

"Burrowing under the covers, is he?"

Wufei, Sally and Annette looked up at the source of the question. In a lovely purple dress with an impeccably dressed husband behind her and an over-the-top pure gold stroller next to her was Dorothy Catalonia, now Mrs. Catalonia-Fitzgerald, fashionably late.

"May we join your table?" she asked in a deliberate but cordial tone.

"Yes, please," Annette replied, holding her hand out in welcome.

Wufei felt Dorothy's presence ominous, which he found odd, since he didn't know her all that well. But, he did know the impeccably dressed husband. Kon, Heero's former roommate who was inexplicably married to Catalonia, did not look half-bad in a tuxedo.

"Ah, Heero's friends," Kon said in an infectious, jovial manner. He was the exact opposite of his wife who took the seat next to Annette, leaving her husband to check-up on their pampered toddler.

"You have a child old enough to be in attendance at this school?" Wufei inquired because he did not expect the high profile couple to show up just when he was trying to go low profile. His previous discussion with Heero, the same one that made him late to the event, rang in his ear.

.

_January 14, AC214  
__- Chang-Po Residence, Colony L3-X18999_

"Annette rescinded conservatorship of Quatre back to L4 by his own request."

"Meaning they own him again. Heero, Trowa will not be pleased to hear this. If he has to hear it from someone then it's not coming from me."

"Lost your nerve, Chang? In any case, that's not why I called. I'd rather we keep communications between the five of us minimal until this incident dies down. The Croc didn't get out from maximum security on his own. He obviously had help and given that ECT was administered to Quatre by an L3 hospital right after he'd already stabbed himself, I wouldn't be surprised if it was premeditated, possibly by the Preventers."

"I'm not sure about that. Sure, the ECT was an irresponsible choice since he was already severely wounded, but it's still a legitimate treatment option for bipolar disorder. It might just be a coincidence that the Croc saw the machine and used it on him because it was within easy reach."

"That's too convenient. Wufei, I'm positive they used the Croc to increase voltage to finish off what they started. You must be forgetting that one of the unsavory side-effects of ECT is that it could wipe out parts of your memory. In this case, the memory of ZERO's blueprints that the Preventers couldn't extract using this same asshole years ago and would rather destroy completely right now-"

"-before their former ally the PPM could get their hands on it."

"Precisely."

"I'm still not telling Trowa."

"You shouldn't. There's a chance that the PPM still has something planted on him. I should have considered it before I asked him to come to the hotel."

"He'll still want to see Quatre."

"Fine. He could file paperwork and seek approval with the L4 courts like everyone else. Quatre is safest under L4 custody right now because they will do everything possible to ensure the safety of their prized asset. They're probably furious over the incident at L3's hospital. I'm sure L4 would never do the same to him. And anyway, Quatre himself admitted he's mentally unfit to properly take care of himself on his own at the moment. Let's leave him be for now."

.

_January 15, AC214  
__- Institut Le Rosey, Switzerland, Earth's European Nation_

"Kids at this school? We don't have any old enough to attend," Kon responded to Wufei's inquiry. "This underage tot here is our one and only. I'm only here as an alumni representative. Didn't Quatre tell you I went to school with him here, at the outer space branch? They temporarily moved this school to a hidden outer space mining satellite owned by the Winners during the Alliance era."

"Quatre doesn't speak of himself very often," Sally replied for both of them. At the moment, Wufei would rather not have talked about him at all.

"He was quite the kid," Kon continued. "We started out the same year, but he skipped ahead of everyone else, had an undergraduate degree by the time he was 13. He always said something about wanting to finish quickly so his father would let him come home."

"Oh?" Sally said, suddenly interested. She folded her hands on the table and leaned forward in anticipation. "What was he like?"

Wufei had no intention of discussing Quatre any further than they already had. He couldn't trust that any witnesses to their conversation would keep things confidential. Information always leaked, but it was too late for that now. Once his wife was interested, there was no stopping her.

"He was the number one crybaby in the entire school with a haughty attitude like you wouldn't believe. Poor kid was teased and bullied all the time too 'cause he looked like a girl."

"Still does," Dorothy said with a derisive chuckle. Wufei began to understand people's general dislike of her. Though she may not mean to ridicule, it just seemed that way every time she opened her mouth.

"So how's Quatre doing these days? I hear he needs a new kidney," Kon brought up next, addressing his question to Annette.

"I've never heard of this," Sally said in surprise. Wufei was not aware of this either and he had just been talking to Heero who he trusted knew everything.

"Forgive my husband for his lack of discretion," Dorothy said without looking the least bit apologetic. She, at least, understood the concern with divulging too much sensitive information at such a public place. Case in point, their server appeared with their next course obviously taken aback by the news.

"The official announcement is going to be made by L4 in the next few hours anyway, so there's no point in keeping it a secret," Annette responded after a sip of her wine. "It's true. His kidneys were fried during the last… incident. He's on a waiting list for a new one."

"How lovely it is, the pretense of a waiting list when it's obvious that Quatre Winner is always first in line," Dorothy quipped in a not so nice tone.

"Oh, he is," Annette assured her, effortlessly keeping her composure. "…since he can't demand to wait in line like everyone else. Surely you're aware that, health-wise at least, he has no say in the matter."

"Quatre's turned out to be such a nice adult that I can't see him stepping over others to get to the front of the line," Kon said, effectively and unknowingly blocking the next scathing remark his wife had in line. Dorothy smiled at this but backed off.

"So, Mrs. Chang," she inquired instead. "I hear your son is first in class?"

Sally, the ever proud mother immediately fell for it although Wufei thought he'd do the same if the question was directed at him.

"That's my boy," she said, beaming. "I'd like to think it comes from me, but I'll relent this time and admit that it's all from his father."

Wufei snorted but did not say a word. He'd rather not have argued about it. Sally was no moron, but she liked giving him the credit for their gifted children.

"Quite the genius that son of yours. I hear he beats Winner at every turn."

"Now, now, Dotty," Kon interjected, finally becoming aware of his wife's painfully blunt and antagonistic responses. "I'm sure he has his own strengths."

Before the situation could escalate any further, Shen suddenly showed up next to Wufei. He almost hugged his son for saving them all from the increasingly awkward situation but refrained from any public displays.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of your class?"

"Dad, Jin won't leave me alone. He's making fun of me 'cause I'm friends with Alex and he said Alex is a pussy for letting the other kids say crap about his dad."

"Shen! Watch your language, young man," Sally quickly scolded before stalking off to look for their older son who was not part of any of the school events and was most likely causing trouble with Shen's classmates.

"He'll let up once your mom is done with him," he assured his son. He didn't know what else to say with Alex's mother also at the table.

Annette remained where she was seated, looking decidedly irked but nevertheless controlled as she took a sip from her wine glass. There went his theory that Alex looking more like his mother would prevent him from being bullied. She must have cursed the father just the tiniest bit for causing the boy all this grief.

"Shen, was it?" Dorothy's voice came through once again.

"Yes, ma'am," his son responded reflexively, mildly surprised that he was addressed.

"I hear Winner's son is fairly athletic."

"He does all the sports. He's got the perfect name for the jerseys too."

"The program for today indicates Winner taking part in a fencing demonstration. Are any of the uncouth youngsters speaking ill of his father taking part as well?"

"Uh, huh."

"Then worry not, child," Dorothy said with a smile. "Rest assured your friend will marvelously defend his father's honor."

Shen beamed. Wufei was surprised at how well Dorothy addressed a child when a majority of the adults in the table probably wanted to slit her throat. If she were a kind person after all, he wouldn't be surprised. Annette seemed to appreciate the reassurance as she sent a grateful look her way.

"Thanks, lady," Shen said before running off.

"Ma'am, and don't run," Wufei corrected though it no longer reached his satisfied son's ears.

Sally returned just in time for the next event, the fencing demonstration, with a disgruntled Jin in tow.

"Now sit tight and watch how he'll beat the living snot out of those other boys," Sally said with a cross of her arms.

"Sure, with a wimpy-ass sword."

"Jin and _mom_, language," Wufei warned the both of them.

"Yes dad," they both responded with Sally's tone whinier than her son's. Kon couldn't help but snicker as he jabbed his elbow at Wufei's ribs.

"You are one strict guy," he said.

Wufei paid him no heed.

True enough, when it came time for Alex to show off some skill, he did not disappoint. All the rage of an angry son came rushing out with every controlled attack that left no room for interception. The fierce but graceful attacks seemed relentless before they suddenly waned and Alex was now sending an invitation for his opponent to come at him. His adversary attempted a daring lunge, missing his target though he was open. The boy was completely caught off guard when his foil was quickly repelled at the next attack. Alex finished him off by dropping one hand to the floor and lunging forward, a beautiful Passata-sotto, that hit his surprised opponent gently on the torso. The other boy's foil dropped as Wufei heard Sally's breath get caught in her throat.

"Bravo!" Dorothy exclaimed, standing in ovation. Wufei was too surprised to follow suit. He'd forgotten that this was the same kid who Duo told him had outsmarted his son Jin at the tender age of six months. Those moves were too calculated, too deliberately aimed at humiliation to be a coincidence. What he had seen was Treize's tactical abilities delivered in a completely different way. Finishing off a ferocious attack with a barely-there hit was a hard blow to the opponent who probably felt mortified at having been beaten by such a seemingly effortless touch. He knew the feeling exactly. It was insulting and the other kid had no ordinary skills either.

That one round demonstration could have lasted three minutes or five seconds with the results being the same. The audiences clapped, stood and cheered after Dorothy. Annette couldn't have been more proud. Wufei swore he felt a chill as Alex took out his mask and bowed politely at the audience. He seemed to be sending a frightening message to all those who witnessed that they were not to disrespect his father lest they face his quiet wrath. Even in the way he defended his father, Alex was nothing like Quatre. The charismatic Quatre used choice words to uphold his father's honor. Alex, quieter and more reserved, did it by example.

Moments later, Shen came back to the table with a subdued Alex.

"That lady said you'd beat them up in front of everyone," he said, proudly pointing at Dorothy. Kon roared with laughter.

Alex, though unprepared for his friend's remark, greeted everyone at the table cordially.

"Amazing display, kid," Kon remarked. "You could probably teach me some moves, so I wouldn't get beaten by my lovely wife here too often."

Alex nodded in response, but didn't say anything. The kid could compete with Trowa on equal grounds when it came to speaking the least. He made the atmosphere heavy with silence. His mother, who seemed resigned to leaving him be with his mood, did not address him.

"Do you still talk to Rayne?" Sally inquired to lighten the mood. They were quite sure that Duo's daughter had a crush on the boy, much to Duo's chagrin.

"Not often," Alex responded with a shrug. The boy was obviously not interested. Poor girl. "But Shen does all the time."

On the other hand, Wufei noticed his son blush at the disclosure.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't tell!"

Wufei smelled the beginnings of unrequited love. This was going to be a headache soon, for Duo too unfortunately.

"It looks like Alexander is much more interested in becoming a conqueror," Dorothy commented, a delicately plucked eyebrow lifting in suggestion. "Much like Treize Kushrenada."

When she looked at him at her last statement, Wufei felt a brief connection between them and it became apparent that he was not the only one who thought Quatre's son had the makings of an excellent dictator. It was a frightening prospect. He knew that Quatre tried his best to be a good father, but he hadn't been able to do much of it lately given his delicate mental state. All Wufei knew was that Quatre had better not piss the child off so much lest he accidentally create a monster.

.

_February 14, AC214  
__- The Big Top, Istanbul, Earth's Eurasian Nation_

"And then she threw the knife at the guy and he didn't even blink. I was _so_ not scared."

"You were peeking through your fingers."

"No fair, dad. You said you wouldn't tell. You were doing the same too."

The side of Trowa's lips lifted the tiniest bit listening to the banter between father and daughter. Duo and Rayne were currently in his company, relaying the circus act they had just seen while visiting with him. He himself was on leave from the colonies, hiding in his old circus troupe. He had commented to Duo on how strange it was to spend Valentine's Day with his child in the circus where zero romance circulated, to which Duo admitted that things were a bit rough with Hilde at the moment. Much like him, he too was in hiding.

"Did you want to see the animals?" Trowa asked. They were starting to phase out the animal acts and sending them off to well-equipped zoos to retire. He admitted that he was a bit saddened by the manager's decision, but thought it best for the animals to live comfortably away from the glare of the harsh circus lights. Acrobats were starting to take up more of the acts these days and the animals were becoming a rare sight.

"Sure!" Rayne said, excited to see normally wild animals up close.

"No touching the lions," Duo warned. "They'll bite your hand off."

Trowa could have protested in defense of the usual predators' good behavior but did not. After all, he wasn't the parent.

"So, Trowa," Duo said, pulling up closer to him while Rayne excitedly asked permission from the animal trainers to get close to the elephants. "I know Heero will chop my balls off for contacting you, but why are you all the way down here and not up there in the colonies following through with that declaration you made about Quatre?"

"It's long and complicated," he responded. He certainly did not want to be on the Earth when the one he so shamelessly claimed was back in the colonies, again refraining from communicating with him.

"I'll have to say, man, that was not very nice of you putting him on the spot like that," Duo said, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the clear skies above. "But it was just about the most romantic, least expected thing you've ever done. I always knew you had a thing for him, but you just kept knocking down my suspicions time after time."

"How so?"

"Really? You have to ask?" Duo responded, his voice incredulous. "When we were kids, you were all over him. I mean, you were holding his hand and kissing his cheek all the time and the guy didn't know that just wasn't normal for friends. Then one day, he realizes what all that meant and just like a switch, you treated him like some kid following you around all the time."

Trowa refrained from responding. Nearby, his ever-present bodyguard let out a snort.

"Ralph, what the hell?" Duo said upon realizing company. "Does Quatre pay you to listen in on Trowa's conversations too?"

"I've wanted to bone that blond since the moment I first saw him flirting with No Name here, but you've got to do what's honorable sometimes," Ralph said, emerging from the shadows. "In this case, I respect this loser here for ditching the smoking hot blond as fast as he could. Otherwise, the little cherub would have been too busy with his pretty face constantly attached to this loser's dick to make any monumental changes to the way we live post-war."

"Getting philosophical now, are we?" Duo retorted before sighing. "Doesn't mean he has to be treated like shit to do what he's supposed to do. If I were him, I'd have stabbed myself to death too being surrounded by ungrateful assholes asking for more."

"Duo," Trowa warned. "I'd rather not talk about-"

"How he's dying?" Duo said, his hands going for his waist. "I've never seen anyone deteriorate this slowly and I can see it all because he's got every camera in the Earth Sphere trained on him. If we've got to sacrifice such a nice guy for the benefit of many then what was the point of going to war in the first place?"

"Someone always has to be sacrificed," Ralph said with smirk and a very valid point. "The only reason why you're in upheaval is because that someone happened to be your friend."

"Everyone, the soup is ready," Cathy called from her trailer with a melodious voice, effectively interrupting their discussion. "Come get it while it's hot."

Trowa thought he saw Duo choke. He couldn't blame the guy. One taste of that soup and you'd develop a gag reflex to everything she attempted at the kitchen.

"He's the wrong guy to sacrifice," Duo made his final point before leaving to pick up Rayne for dinner.

"Your opinion on that?" Ralph questioned him.

"My opinion doesn't matter," Trowa responded. "Quatre makes all the decisions these days."

.

_January 14, AC214  
__- Barton Residence, Colony L3-X18999_

"You're his publicist, I know."

"Do you know what a publicist's job is, Mr. Barton?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I suggest we get you one. Mr. Winner, I'm sure, won't mind covering the expenses when he's already hired you a bodyguard. I'd volunteer myself, but I've already got my hands full with him."

"I don't need one."

"After what you did yesterday, you definitely need one."

"Please stop calling me."

"You'll still have to hear a message I'm delivering."

"I have other people for that."

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Barton, Dr. Yuy will not be diligently delivering you news anytime soon."

"…"

"Yes, I now know the connection between you three, or rather, you _five_. That's how bad this has become. Let's keep it simple now. Either hire a publicist who will divert attention elsewhere or hide yourself."

"I will pick from my own options."

"No, Mr. Barton. Managing to turn a famously hardened control freak like Quatre Winner into a blushing school girl just made you the number one target of not just the media, but all his opponents. At this point, you have no other options than the ones I've given you. But I will admit that there are several more positives than there are negatives. Do you know why the stock markets soared? It's because the investors saw that the uncontained and unpredictable Quatre Winner was easily reigned in. They saw stability. They saw the leader of the company settling down with someone, not going around sleeping with hopped up rock stars and downing pain killers like they were mints. I saw you as the answer, but he refuses to use a sham relationship with you for his own purposes."

"Then what is he going to do?"

"Rehab. He came up with that when our team kept on pressing on about utilizing you for publicity. He made a good point. Signing up for rehab shows more stability and demonstrates a genuine desire to control himself. Congratulations, Mr. Barton. He's argued you out of a considerably more intense line of fire. Unfortunately, that also means he's sending you a big 'no' on that relationship you want with him."


	40. Chapter 40

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Forty

_February 10, AC214  
__- Café de la Paix, Earth's European Nation_

Relena patted her rouge tinted lips delicately with an embroidered napkin after taking a sip of some fragrant Earl Grey tea. Beautifully decorated cookies sat in front of her amongst miniature sandwiches the likes of which could only be consumed with a hint of arrogant pomp. Normally, she would find just any café around the corner of her office building for hot tea to hold her down for the rest of the day, but today she was meeting Heero in the stuffy café. She sighed. The setting was not her idea at all and she'd known Heero long enough to know that he hated high-end extravaganza despite the fact that his closest friend was the very definition of it.

She thought belatedly of how she wouldn't get to see Junior given the setting. She didn't think they let kids anywhere near the fine china. It was a shame. She'd wanted to see how much Heero's son had grown since she'd last seen him.

"Sorry I'm late," Heero said, handing his jacket to their server as he took the seat in front of her.

She blinked, surprised that he'd already made his appearance when she was almost half an hour early. She was just starting to enjoy consuming the intricately designed treats in front of her all on her own.

"You look beautiful," he said with no preamble. This caused whispers among the servers, undoubtedly swooned by her ex-husband's mere appearance.

"Thank you," she accepted, giving him a once over. Yes, there was always something to swoon over when it came to his just out of bed but not quite messy look. "You like my new hair?"

"You look good no matter what," he responded, honest and straightforward as ever.

Relena smiled and forced herself to stop from touching the short locks of hair ending at the nape of her neck. She rather thought that the cut was too boyish, but she was too busy to bother primping her hair in the mornings. This cut was practical.

"Thanks for leaving your fiancé home," he said, again with the straightforwardness.

"Don't make it sound like an affair," she responded with a smile. She'd wanted to catch up with him, but it looked like he was all business today. "You always have your reasons, Heero, so tell me why you picked this café with my security detail outside, the surveillance cameras turned off and the closest occupied table at least three lengths away. Don't tell me this is about Quatre."

"Not first and foremost," Heero replied, pouring himself a cup of tea. "Let's say I'm jealous that someone got to put another ring around that finger of yours."

Relena laughed, bright and crisp to her own ears and undoubtedly scandalous to the rest of the patrons of the establishment.

"Don't joke. It's not even a wedding ring. We've only just gotten engaged," she said.

"That wasn't a joke," he reacted with intensity. "And engagement rings are one step closer to wedding rings. That aside, I'm happy for you."

"You better be," she said, enjoying the kind of banter they used to go through way back then. She missed him, but he would never be hers again.

"You better not invite me," Heero added with a raise of his brow, taking a sip of his tea with the grace he'd learned from being around her pompous associates over the years. "I'd be too jealous to watch."

"I better not," she echoed, picking a Madeleine from their tiered tray. "So tell me about your current predicament with the notorious Mr. Winner."

Heero didn't bother with the treats remembering her preference to consume batches at a time. It was bad for her stomach. Heero knew this so she was hoping to get a few in before he arrived, but he said nothing of her bad habit.

"I've heard," Heero started, looking down at his steaming cup. "That there are stirrings within Earth's government recently regarding long ago mobile suit blueprints they want obliterated. You know and I know that the blueprints are not on paper."

Relena nodded. She was hoping it was not going to be about ZERO's blueprints, but here they were talking about just that. Rumors were going around Earth that someone in the colonies had blueprints of a dangerous weapon. She knew well what Heero meant by blueprints not being on paper. Quatre somehow memorized the thing - by accident or not, she did not care to speculate - and obliterating the blueprints meant obliterating that. If she wasn't mistaken, an attempt was made at 'destroying' the memory of it last month.

"I can't fight legislation if it comes down to it," she responded. As much as she wanted to protect Heero and his friends, there was only so much she could do. "If anything, all I can do is quell the rumors and keep the governing body calm."

"Speaking of which," Heero said. "There's also that troublesome peace organization that worships you."

Ah, so he was suggesting she exert some influence on the PPM, an organization she made sure to stay away from. She'd honestly rather not abuse her good relationship with them, but if it meant keeping Quatre unharmed and therefore Heero happy, she would do it.

"I'll see what I can do about them," she said as she watched him sip on his tea. He stared at her with the electrifying blues of his eyes. "But let's face it, Quatre has been unstable recently."

"Meaning?" Heero said, suddenly defensive that he barely controlled his teacup from falling into pieces on its saucer.

"I love him. You know I do, but a combination of that knowledge and an unstable mental state results in disasters in the magnitude you and I both know he's capable of."

He'd managed to destroy a lot during his most severe moment of insanity encouraged, in part, by ZERO. There was no denying that.

"He's not a bad guy," Heero defended.

"I'm the last person you need to sell that to," she said, letting out a frustrated sigh. They both adored Quatre. He did a lot for them as a couple and she was sure that he continued to do a lot for Heero even now.

"But let's look at this from someone else's perspective," she continued. "Two suicide attempts and continual, reckless behavior… In their eyes, he's one step away from losing it and building another you-know-what. I think what's best for him right now is to follow through with rehab, recover and let L4 control him to a degree before other organizations come in to volunteer and extract the information they want from him. Earth's government won't touch him or know about him as long as Preventers assures them. Preventers is only assured if L4's government has him under control. Let the colonies have him for now. They made callous decisions about him once before, but we could only hope that they won't do it again. Right now, he can't even handle himself. Let L4 do that for him."

"He said something along those lines," Heero admitted with a scowl.

"I hate to say it, but he's lost a lot of people's trust. He has to establish competence to the Preventers who are trying to do their job, a.k.a. preventing disasters, and to the PPM who think of him as a threat to peace."

"You're too calm, but you always made perfect sense," Heero admitted albeit reluctantly. He continued to stare at her in the way that unnerved her. She wished he'd say more about the them that once was, not always about Quatre, but the fact of the matter was that she was already engaged to someone who wasn't him.

"I'm glad you agree," Relena said before quickly changing the subject. She resented Quatre the tiniest bit for garnering his attention far too easily. There was also only so much of the top secret topic she could talk about in the open without spilling too much information. Moreover, there was only so much criticism against Quatre she could voice before Heero started scolding her.

"How is he?"

"More resilient than I thought possible," Heero said, leaning back on his chair. He continued to regard her closely, but whatever he was holding back from saying, she could only guess. "Somehow he manages to survive despite people trying to get rid of him time after time. He might even survive another run for office if it comes down to it."

"Oh, by the way, Dorothy's running for Earth's presidency at the upcoming election," Relena mentioned, almost forgetting to deliver the recent news.

This time, Heero let his cup clatter on its saucer.

"She's the definition of nefarious," he said, managing not to sputter. She liked getting that kind of reaction out of him.

"Oh please, you always exaggerate when it comes to her. She's great at what she does."

"She knows too much," he muttered. "Who's to say that she won't reveal our identities for her own personal amusement?"

"I doubt it and besides, she's partial to Quatre. She might even assist in his predicament. You can't deny that she's helped him in the past."

"Partial to challenging him, you mean," he answered with a nervous tap of his finger on the table. "Trowa actually hisses when he sees her anywhere near him."

"Trowa's adorable sometimes," she said, pouring more tea into her cup and picking another delicate treat off the tray. "So tell me how those two are progressing."

"If by those two, you mean _those_ two, I know as much as I've seen on the news and in the papers."

Relena folded her hands on top of the table and leaned in.

"At least Trowa finally reciprocates," she said with a smile and sort of giddy anticipation. The soap opera between the two had surely been the most fascinating she'd come across. She saw what Trowa did on live TV and nearly dropped everything she was holding when he did what he did.

"More like he started it," Heero said dismissively. "I doubt it's going anywhere soon with Quatre being carted off to rehab. Besides, Quatre can't face him for too long or else he flips out or abandons whatever necessary conversation they're supposed to be having."

"In other words, he runs away," Relena concluded, aware that no matter what, Heero would always be on Quatre's side of any argument.

"Then take a stab at it. Let me hear your theory," Heero responded, his tone more interested than defensive at what she had to say.

"Quatre can't figure out the reality of their relationship," she said, picking a sandwich off their tray. "On the one hand, he believes Trowa reciprocates and on the other hand, he doubts that same belief since he considers himself psychotic enough to invent such a belief. He can't trust his own judgment."

Heero considered this for a moment before responding.

"You make a good point," he conceded. "So how about it?"

"How about what?" Relena answered halfway through chewing her sandwich. She noticed her mishap and covered her mouth with a napkin, a hint of pink staining her cheeks.

"How about I take you somewhere less constrictive? Junior's on a date with the Winner girls, so I have all day. The last thing you want to do is talk about Quatre and you're annihilating those treats due to nerves."

Relena's flush deepened as she put a palm over her stomach. Heero probably knew she was nervous and worried from the start. He'd seen her with this same behavior before.

"Let me take you to a clinic."

"I don't want to know if it's another miscarriage or not," she blurted out without thinking. It was one of the taboo words between them, but Heero seemed unfazed as he leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Either way, it's better for your health to get checked."

Relena nodded, still unconvinced. How embarrassing that Heero had to find out. She'd only been pregnant for three months. The press never got wind of it since the bump didn't show and she'd only told her fiancé, but the way she stuffed herself the last time she got a miscarriage should have tipped Heero off to the occurrence. She felt sick he had to witness it again, but most of all, she felt sad that she would never truly be a mother.

"I'm sorry," she said, unable to control the sudden overwhelming feeling attacking her.

Heero stood and took her hand.

"It's not your fault," he said, those words reaching as far back as their own loss with their two girls so many years ago. "It never was, so don't blame yourself over this. Let's get you checked."

Relena nodded once again and allowed herself to be assisted out of the café. Somehow, she felt some relief wash over her despite another devastating loss. Heero, at least, knew how to deal with her in this type of situation. She hoped she could gather enough courage from him for when she told her fiancé.

.

_August 5, AC214  
__- Kurt Residence, Colony L3-X18999_

"I hope you aren't inviting me over as a dinner date."

"Since when did you get so self-assured?"

Trowa shrugged. He wouldn't have thought it was a date anyway, but the smells of a surely delicious meal emanated from the apartment unit they were fast approaching.

Ralph Kurt, despite Trowa's previous attempts at getting rid of him, had become his dutiful bodyguard. Trowa hated to admit it, but he'd become accustomed to the man's presence that it didn't bother him half as much as it used to and now, as they approached his apartment, he couldn't help but wonder if his bodyguard had cooked him dinner. Not that he minded.

"Come in," Ralph said after inserting his key into the lock. "Don't mind the mess. I didn't get to clean before inviting you over."

Ralph pushed the door open and it was almost hard for Trowa not to accuse him of being a liar. The place was immaculate. Modernist paintings hung on white walls amidst tasteful, minimalist furniture. There was an enormous flat screen TV in front of the couches, no doubt courtesy of Quatre's generous payroll.

"I've got a surprise for you in the kitchen," Ralph said, urging him to follow him there.

"I hope it's delicious."

"Believe me, I've tried to get a taste of it, but that thing's got lethal claws."

Trowa shoved his hands into his pockets and followed him. Lobster it was for tonight or maybe even crab. He didn't mind. He was starving.

Having seen the spotless living room, Trowa expected an even more pristine kitchen in the apartment unit fit for the wealthy. He, however, didn't expect to see a chef in a black apron scurry about in the kitchen. That was just too much of a pay check.

"Hi, Trowa," he was greeted by the chef who turned to them and started basting meat, possibly pork chops or lamb.

Ralph clamped down a hand on his shoulder hard and laughed.

"You tell me later if it's delicious or not," he commented before taking his keys out of his pocket. "I'll see you later and Mr. Winner, I've done a triple sweep of the place so it should be secure."

"Thanks, Ralph. Enjoy your night out," his 'chef' responded.

"I will and I'm sure you will too," Ralph said with a raise of his hand facing away from both of them on his way out of his own apartment. The door opened and closed with a click.

Trowa was left alone and speechless staring at domesticated Quatre retrieving a plate from the cupboards and arranging tonight's dinner, meat and vegetables, with surprising, eye-catching presentation. It looked gourmet and so did the chef currently in charge of it.

Quatre looked good today, not that he never looked good to begin with. Since Trowa had last seen him, he'd gained some healthy weight, most evident in his no longer sunken face. He was wearing a deep burgundy shirt which would have normally overstated his pale skin but today complimented his very slight, glowing tan. That ass, which Trowa had never paid reverence to, was all of a sudden the center of his undivided attention when Quatre bent down to retrieve the finished product from the oven. Match that all up with the professional black apron and all of a sudden, Trowa wondered why he'd never looked at a man that way before.

"Where's my greeting?" Quatre asked, not looking up at him but continuing his ministrations to perfect that one plate of meat and vegetables.

"I didn't dress appropriately," Trowa blurted out and it was at this that Quatre looked up.

He was wearing his glasses. Trowa berated himself for not noticing that sooner. And because he was wearing those glasses, the normally greenish hue that his contacts projected gave way to the real color of his eyes, a mix of blue and green that never changed all the way to adulthood. Quatre had always been the most attractive person he'd ever met, now even more so than ever.

"You look perfectly fine. I'm sorry I didn't warn you," Quatre said, removing his apron and hanging it up on a metal hook. "I didn't want anyone to catch wind of us meeting or else the press wouldn't leave us alone."

Nodding without taking his eyes off him, Trowa easily accepted the explanation. He'd had his share of paparazzo following him around. Though the frequency had died down, there were still those few persistent ones every now and then.

"You look good," Trowa said out loud.

"Thank you," Quatre responded, leaning close to him. "Your hair is growing out in the same direction," he said, flicking the growing strands out of his hairline with an index finger. "Too bad. I liked being able to see both your eyes," he said off-handedly and turned to retrieve some wine glasses. "I hope red wine is okay with you."

Trowa nodded though Quatre was not facing him. He'd missed him, always did when he didn't see him for a long time, but he just couldn't open his mouth lest he say something wrong and destroy the very fragile stalemate they always seemed to be in.

"I remember that you liked lamb," Quatre said, placing a beautifully decorated plate in front of him. A stalk of asparagus tipped at the action before falling on top of a potato, bringing a decoratively cut carrot along with it. To this, Quatre laughed, like glorious church bells on an otherwise gloomy day.

"I just couldn't get that to stay," he said before attempting and failing again to arrange the plate.

"It's fine," Trowa said, grabbing his hand to stop his actions. Quatre was so close he could almost smell the soap he used.

Quatre nodded once, retrieved his captured hand then proceeded to pour wine on one of the glasses.

"Are you not joining me?" Trowa asked when he noticed that there wasn't any other prepared plate within the vicinity.

Quatre did not respond. He picked up a canned drink from the fridge, shook it, and then poured the contents into another wine glass. He held it up for Trowa to see, even tilting it side to side, making the thick, brown liquid slosh inside the glass.

"Martian dirt doesn't hold up very well over time," he said, explaining why he wasn't using the alien substance Trowa had retrieved in Mars on his food. It was supposed to have helped him digest, but the affectivity must have tapered off over time. Trowa frowned. He was hoping he could help Quatre at least in that regard, that problem of his that made food a horrible experience. Now he was back to milk and whatever that substance was that was going to serve as dinner.

"It's tastier than it looks," Quatre defended then sat next to him by the kitchen counter. The candle lights were a nice touch. "I hope you don't mind the kitchen. Ralph wanted to keep the rest of the place clean."

As dinner progressed, Quatre did most of the talking, bringing up usual topics every now and then about their friends, his kids and Trowa's current state of well-being. He laughed, he smiled, he frowned and took off his glasses about halfway through, seeming to be annoyed by its presence as he rubbed at his eyes. What he didn't address, however, was the elephant in the room, the topic Trowa expected to be discussed after having been ambushed into a dinner meeting.

"Go out with me," Trowa said in the middle of one of Quatre's animated portrayals of Heero's quirky habits. At least he hadn't asked him to marry him again or asked him to shut up about his more often than not infuriating best friend.

"No way," Quatre said instantly, directing a tiny smile his way. He was in a good mood. Trowa liked that, but that didn't mean he liked the way the answer was delivered or that he was acting like nothing was going on when the topic they had to discuss was too obvious.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated," Quatre said, this time looking away from him. His enthusiasm at discussing Heero died down. "You know why it's complicated. I don't have to explain it to you."

"I'll deal with the press."

"It's not just that," Quatre said with a frown. "It's-"

"I love you," Trowa said. It was the first time he'd said it clearly, definitively and with no hesitation.

Quatre stood, the kitchen stool protesting with his sudden movement. It was as if the statement burned.

"What does love have to do with it?" he said, clearly distressed at the current topic. Whatever coping mechanisms they taught him at rehab probably weren't working with the way he was reaching for pills that were no longer there.

"You probably went straight here after you were released. Why did you want to meet me today?" Trowa countered. He hoped they were not doomed to nothing but clandestine, sporadic encounters fueled simply by Quatre's occasional need to see him.

"I can't help it," Quatre said, moving away from the stool completely and occupying himself with cleaning a non-existent spot on the kitchen counter. "I've tried but I'm not over it, not over you, but I have to be. This is the last time."

"Is that what you've been telling yourself since we were kids?"

The impact of that statement seemed to hit Quatre like a physical blow. He flinched, stepping back on the wrong foot and consequently putting too much pressure on his bad leg, forcing him to immediately clutch at it. He was visibly unable to handle the sensitive conversation. It was odd because Quatre, aside from a few lapses, had always been in control of everything - his speech, his public persona, his outward emotions and himself.

Trowa took action immediately, kneeling to his level when Quatre slid down to the floor. He reminded himself that the forever damaged leg was the cost of his life.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Why now? Why show any interest now?" Quatre said with hurt all over his face. The pain could have been physical or emotional or both, but it affected Trowa all the same.

"Reciprocating interest," Trowa corrected while helping him take the leg brace off. The leg was swollen and it made Trowa sick to his stomach when he thought of how well he treated Ralph despite what he'd done.

"You've been standing for too long," Trowa chided quietly, gingerly laying his fingers on top of the swollen section. He'd been cooking when he got there and probably forgot to sit to take the pressure off his leg like he was supposed to.

"It's fine," Quatre said, gently swatting his hand away. In a complete turn-around, his vulnerability suddenly disappeared only to be replaced by confident calm. "You didn't answer my question."

That confident calm demanded an answer.

Trowa considered it for a moment. Admitting he'd always been interested, whether true or not, would seem like the cheapest, fastest way out of that question. Then again, admitting that Quatre seemed to need him now more than ever would seem insulting. It wasn't a matter of attraction. He'd already ruled that out. Attraction had been there from day one and he would be a fool to deny that otherwise. His fondness for Quatre was nothing new either and answering with that would bring back the question on why he didn't act on it sooner. It was, in essence, a very loaded question and he would have to answer it sincerely.

After all the serious thought and deliberation, Trowa ended up responding with the simplest truth.

"I don't want anyone else to have you," he said.

Quatre placed the brace back on his leg though it seemed uncomfortable and yanked his pant leg down.

"I can't even begin to tell you how selfish that sounds," Quatre said, his combative mood stirring to life. "I have ten kids, Trowa. I would like to be a good father to them - not that I'm doing a very good job of it being too preoccupied with myself, but God knows that I try. I can't even get my son to get along with you and that boy has never caused me any problems. I also have an ex-wife, just in case you forgot, who I will always cherish because she is the mother of my children. Then there's Heero and my company and L4. It's not just you. It's different now than when we were kids. I have to divide my affections and my attention accordingly."

"I know," Trowa said, helping him up but being swatted away, more forcefully this time. He really had the knack for pissing him off.

"Showing any interest now... All these years you've acted like you didn't know what the hell was going on when I showed any affection toward you, like the time we spent together as kids didn't happen, like it wasn't you who trapped me in this endless, confusing cycle of thinking you like me then feeling like I'm misinterpreting everything in my screwed up head. I'm no longer the idiotic kid who thinks nothing of you holding my hand all the time. When I did figure you out, you pulled away like I was some lunatic reading too much into things. I was fine with that because by then, I'd grown fond of you and no matter how many times you rejected me, no matter how many times you gave me away, I knew, somewhere in there, that you liked me too."

Trowa let that hang, let it sink into the tense air. He'd finally said what was on his mind, but Trowa couldn't get himself to do the same.

"My answer remains the same," he said after a brief pause. It was bold and possibly stupid because that set Quatre off even more.

"Are you not hearing me right?" he responded, right on the verge of screaming.

"You're mine."

"That's it? That's all you can give me? That's all you could come up with?"

He was visibly shaking now, from anger Trowa could only surmise.

"I was a righteous kid," Trowa attempted to explain, sitting back down since it seemed Quatre didn't want him near at the moment. "…or at least I wanted to be righteous. In my mind, you were everyone's saving grace and I didn't have any right to keep you for myself. I guess you could say I was a coward, urging you on toward what I felt you were supposed to do. I didn't want you to grow any more interested in me than you already had because that would just stray you from the path you were supposed to take. And you are successful in that and the colonies are thriving, so I still believe it was the right thing to do."

"You have no idea what I've been through for your righteousness," Quatre said, calm now that he'd at least received an explanation. "And I'd rather you not know, but thanks for saying as much. As it is, I've spent too much time trying to keep my head above water without you. I'm afraid that I can't trust my own judgment, not even with you, so I've surrendered myself to the colonies indefinitely. If living by committee vote keeps me sane then that's what I need."

"Let me take care of you."

"So childish, Trowa," Quatre said, shaking his head from side to side with his head bent to the ground. He seemed to be hesitating on something before he slowly took the ring out of his left finger and placed it on top of the kitchen counter. "I once liked deluding myself with thoughts that you got this for me though her name is engraved on the inside."

"Quat-"

"Don't," he barked, effectively cutting off whatever it is he wanted to say. "I don't have the capacity to hate you and it's not the reason why I'm giving this back. What you're asking for is not possible given our circumstances. Too much time has passed. Too many things have changed. Too many factors have come into the equation. We've got our own baggage and our own problems and I'm not bringing you into mine."

"Let me-"

"No."

At that point, Trowa was starting to get frustrated but kept his cool. It was no good to have both of them losing it. He looked down at his fisted hand. So intent was he on trying to control his growing need to bite back that he didn't notice the hand on the side of his face. It was so like Quatre - attacking with ruthlessness only to later soothe with apologetic tenderness.

"You've ruined me for everyone," Quatre said, letting out a mirthless laugh.

His eyes were clear and sad when he said it, conveying to him his agony at how they turned out. Trowa could only grab weakly at his arm. His hold was delicate enough that when Quatre moved, he had no choice but to allow his hand to slip. Quatre quietly cleaned up the mess they made. Minutes later, Trowa was left alone in the clinically spotless, empty apartment with an abandoned ring on the kitchen counter. Not for the first time, the knot on his chest felt unbearably tight at the knowledge that he _always_ managed to let him get away.


	41. Chapter 41

Note: There's some flashback/time-skipping around in this chapter which might be confusing as to why Middie is alive. Please enjoy.

.

**At The End of the Day  
**~ Chapter Forty-One

_April 25, AC210  
__- Rikshospitalet University Hospital, Earth's Scandinavian Nation_

Middie entered the ICU ward without so much as a glance sent her way by the hordes of security personnel surrounding the area. She scoffed, judging the inefficient security for what it was. This was too easy to get into, making her wonder how no one else attempted to bypass security to access Earth's current resident VIP patient Quatre Winner. The man was something special, she admitted as she breezed through several medical personnel, letting her two months' worth of Norwegian lessons pay off. In her nurse's outfit, she was easily one of them.

She breathed evenly in and out, not letting her fear of being caught turn into noticeable panic. Her fingers were shaking somewhat as she went through the list of patient names on the ICU's main nurse's station to find her target all while casually conversing with her temporary co-workers in a foreign language. This was so much more difficult than her husband let it out to be. She couldn't believe he did this for a living.

"Quatre Winner? Rom B287," her 'co-worker' helpfully supplied upon noticing her go through the patient list. "Men ingen autografer," he added with a wink and a flirtatious smile.

"No autographs, right," she translated to herself, thanking the man with a reserved nod, hugging a clipboard to her chest to let that marriage ring on her finger be seen. She wasn't planning on replacing Trowa - ever.

Middie hurried to visit at least three other rooms before discreetly slipping into Quatre's. She placed a stool close to his bed, paying close attention not to trip on any of the wires all over the floor. When she found the distance sufficient to access her target, she took her shoes off, laid them somewhere high up then put her feet far enough off the ground so it wouldn't be visible from below the curtains covering each unit.

"I know you're conscious," was her greeting.

Quatre responded by slowly blinking his eyes open.

"You look uglier than you do in the magazines," she said, somewhat contemptuous because she knew for a fact that he only looked ugly at the moment because he had one tube down his throat, one taped to his nose and various others networked around his arms and chest. Admittedly though, for a multiple gunshot victim, he looked unnervingly handsome.

He acknowledged her with a very slight nod. She was only somewhat disappointed that they'd almost managed to tape his mouth shut. This one was a smooth talker. She'd rather not hear what he had to say.

"I know we've only seen each other a few times," she said awkwardly, trying not to meet his eyes. "But I thought it was only proper that we should talk at least once… about Trowa and before either one of us kicks the bucket."

Quatre let out a heavy breath somewhere in between those tubes, causing some movement in his bandage-ridden chest. He was really making that effort to let her know that he was listening.

"I know," Middie said, feeling her heart constrict. "I know why you would throw your life away to save his. That first time I met you, when you were having lunch with him and your son, I could already tell with the way you looked at him. I knew then that you'd do anything for him."

Middie looked at the folded hands on her lap. With the cute little Winner heir sitting on the table with them, it almost seemed as though Trowa and the infamous Quatre Winner were a couple out for lunch with their adopted son. She hadn't wanted to intrude since she'd been trailing Quatre for her job and would be found out, but Trowa, the childhood crush she hadn't seen in years, had been there. She was loathed to let that chance slip and so she approached him. At that moment, when his eyes met hers, her assumptions were instantly quashed and all of a sudden, she'd found hope. Trowa didn't look at him the way he did her. She was sure then, in the dimmest reaches of chance, that she was the one he wanted.

"But it was me he married," she continued, this time looking up at him confidently. "And I'm glad he chose me because no matter what anyone else may think, I love him. I've loved him since we were kids."

The 'he's mine' that she wanted to announce to every occupant of the ICU ward went unvoiced.

Quatre nodded the most miniscule amount, the best he could do considering his current state of immobility.

"I just found out that you've been acting ignorant to the knowledge that I've been trailing you for my organization for a long time now," Middie said next in the long list of things she wanted to clear up with him. "I'm impressed you never told Trowa. That would have completely destroyed me and earned you some sympathy from him. I would have wanted to find out directly from you that you knew what I was up to instead of looking like an utter fool in front of my boss," she added.

"Why didn't you tell him? After all the horrible things they did to you, he would have taken your side," she questioned though she knew she would not get an answer.

Quatre looked at her, trying his best to let his thoughts be known in a useless, telepathic attempt. He could barely move his fingers as he tried to reach out to her. She didn't know how to react so she let him struggle with that effort.

"You detest me, don't you?"

Quatre did his best to move his head from side to side, seeming to struggle with every movement. His vitals were protesting causing the machines attached to him to react in kind. As his heartbeats changed in pace, the machines threatened to emit a blaring sound of warning.

"Calm down, will you? You don't want me to get caught where I'm not supposed to be, do you?"

He immediately relaxed himself, closed his eyes and breathed in and out. At least he was considerate enough to let her finish her one-sided conversation.

"You do know he's not interested in men, right?"

The responsive nod was immediate. The poor idiot.

She observed the revered Winner of the colonies. He must have had no idea how much of a hypocrite his beloved Trowa was. Her husband kept clippings of him from wherever he could find them. Trowa often complained about how there was nothing on the news but Quatre, but while whining, she'd notice him stare at his image on the screen as if worshiping the projected visage.

"You have no idea, do you?" she muttered to herself.

She didn't lie when she said Trowa was not interested in men. She did, however, leave out that he may possibly be interested in just one.

"I asked him, you know," she continued. And she did, on a particularly rare and irate afternoon when Trowa had complained non-stop about the news. "I asked him what he thought about you."

Quatre seemed to be interested so she let him wait just that much longer as she switched the position of her foot on the stool.

"He said you're the nicest guy he'd ever met."

She knew that was not what he wanted to hear. Tough luck. It was not what she wanted to hear either when she asked the question, which just left her with one conclusion - Trowa had no idea what he truly thought about him.

"So as the nicest guy in the Earth Sphere," she continued. "I would like to request that you watch over him after I leave him behind."

This time, Quatre tried to get up, unsuccessfully of course. She gently pushed him down.

"Do you know what they did to him?" she asked, rearranging the various materials Quatre managed to put in disarray after his sudden movement. "What they did to us? We can't have children," she said, almost chocking on her words. "They'd taken that away from us."

Quatre frowned, managing to grab a hold of her wrist. She pulled back immediately, getting back on her seat. This was the last person she wanted sympathy from.

"I didn't know he was investigating my work. We were doomed from the start. He should have told me. I would have quit sooner, before I knew too much and became a liability to them. I would have quit if I knew how far they went to get what they want, to get what you know out of you."

When Quatre closed his eyes, she wanted to slap him for taking a nap at such a crucial moment, but it seemed something was hurting. Blood was seeping from the bandage on his left shoulder surely caused by his uncontrolled movements. She had to make this quick before he needed to be checked.

"But I'm quitting the PPM now. I've left all the files I have inside one of the vents in your office. Your security is shit, by the way. Get a better one for your building. Are you still listening to me?"

Quatre nodded despite his grimace of pain.

"When I quit, they'll know I took the files with me. They'll kill me right away then they'll come after Trowa. Quatre!" she shook him to make sure his eyes were on her and that he was listening.

"Protect Trowa at all costs the same way you've been protecting me. God knows you can't do anything to stop me while strapped to this bed, but promise me you'll take care of him."

Quatre nodded, again managing to grab a hold of her wrist. Middie let him hold on this time.

"My last selfish request - don't let him forget me."

She knew she sounded desperate and she was. One day Trowa would realize what it meant - all those times he sat just a little too close, looked just a little bit longer, smiled the tiniest bit his way - one day it would all make sense and he would forget her. She didn't want to be a footnote in his life story.

So distracted was she in fearing the worst that she did not notice Quatre lift himself up to her ear and whisper to her in a cracked voice, his final attempt at dissuading her.

"He needs you, not me," he said, pausing and struggling to get another few sentences out.

He paused momentarily, burying his face into the pillows, probably to stop himself from being too loud. The movement caused something to clatter to the ground - bullets, the ones taken from him and several of them. She hadn't counted, really. She'd been too worried about Trowa to care, but there were so many of them.

"Let me have them," she said as she stared at them rolling on the ground. "I want to be sure, even when I'm gone, that every time he looks at these bullets, he'll remember that it was me who gave them to him right before I died."

It was cruel, she knew and possibly the cruelest thing she'd ever come up with but she was up against an overwhelming rival. This rival took so many bullets for Trowa. It must have hurt too with the way he was forcing his face into that pillow.

"Okay," Quatre responded, gripping the side of his bed as blood seemed to seep from his other wounds. She knew he would say yes. After all, he was the nicest guy in the world.

"You're a good man," she said with sincerity, giving him a light pat on the back before pushing the button to alert the nurses that he needed help. "I know now why he was so sure of it."

Middie picked up the bullets from the ground with haste and exited as quickly as she could. She was sure now, more than ever, that she would be leaving the man she loved in good hands.

.

_September 4, AC214  
__- Winner Residence, Colony L4-A00001_

"No, Quatre. I am done with controlling my temper around everyone with access to a camera. If someone is going to say shit about my baby-daddy, they better prepare for a proper beating."

"We're pacifists, Annette. We don't give in to violence when goaded."

"No, _you're_ a pacifist, Quatre. _I'm_ not. I am a god-damned animal and besides, it's not necessarily your honor I'm defending. My children have your name. If they're going to say something derogatory about you then it's equivalent to saying the same about my children."

Heero chanced a peek from inside Quatre's closet to see the residence owner's tense form. His right hand was on his lower back just underneath his suit jacket and his left hand palm up and outward in an argumentative pose. Heero didn't think Quatre had ever quarreled with his ex-wife, but this new development proved him wrong.

"I don't want their mother setting a bad example and you're my lawyer. Do you know what kind of uproar this will cause?"

"Just how many people know I'm the mother? God forbid they notice your son looks just like me."

Tempers were definitely flaring as the volume increased. It was so awkward to be witness to something personal, especially when they didn't realize he was within the vicinity and there was no possible route of unnoticeable escape.

"Vivian will-"

"Your publicist can deal with it," Annette countered with her body leaning forward, supported in the bottom by five inch heels. "That's what you pay her unreasonable amounts of money for."

"I don't want to have to fire you over something so trivial."

"Then fire me, Quatre. Come to think of it, why am I even your lawyer? Oh, right. I wanted to defend my ex-husband's reputation."

It was at that point that Annette stormed off. Heero felt somewhat relieved that it was over. That didn't mean, however, that it was no longer awkward when Quatre walked into his closet to cool off only to find him on the floor with boxes of shoes open… and pointy, elegant, alligator footwear fitted perfectly on his right foot. He was startled, to say the least.

"Yes, I heard everything," Heero said, staring up from his position on the floor. "How hard did she punch him?"

Quatre blinked and then gave him an incredulous look that told him he couldn't believe that Heero would side with her.

"What? There's nothing wrong with a woman who could throw a good punch."

"Not when she's my lawyer and the mother of my children," Quatre countered. "Am I going to have to argue with you too?"

"Of course not," Heero said, redirecting his attention to his left foot which was missing its pair. "I just came by to pick-up my son."

Quatre paused midway through taking out his coat jacket and then turned to face him. He'd obviously forgotten.

"Oh, crap. I'm sorry," Quatre said, quickly shrugging his jacket back on and grabbing the cell phone from his coat pocket to call his chauffer.

"Don't bother, Quatre. I'm picking them up from mom's," came the response to Heero's query from downstairs.

As Heero put the left shoe on, Quatre deflated, sliding down to sit with him on the carpeted floor.

"It was going to come out that she was the mother sooner or later," Heero said as he laced up the shoe and stretched his feet out, admiring the new adornments gracing them.

"It's _not_ going to come out," was the counter. "And it's a bad example for the kids."

"Whatever you say. When did you stop wearing the ring?"

Quatre placed his hand on top of his lap and observed the ring-less finger. Turning it over twice, he looked as if he were trying to figure out if it looked fine with nothing on it.

"I was never fond of jewelry," he said distractedly, switching his attention to the other hand.

Heero could not help but stare at the visible cufflinks made of ivory, gold and diamonds peeking from underneath his suit jacket or the watch that was probably more than a year's worth of an average person's salary. He clearly did not know what he was talking about when he said he wasn't fond of jewelry.

"It isn't to say that you were never fond of—"

"_Stop_," Quatre warned, his mood seeming to carry over from his previous fight.

"Why? He may be sloppy in execution, but he's finally done something."

"I'm no longer interested in a relationship with him."

"Are you hearing yourself?" Heero said, taking out the shoes only to try on a new pair.

Quatre did not respond and when Quatre didn't respond, it was safe to assume that he was more than angry. He was incensed.

"But you slept with him." The 'instigated sleeping with him' he was intending to say was rephrased with the tamer version.

"He told you?" Quatre questioned with more force than his usual polite, genteel voice betrayed.

Heero deliberated whether he was supposed to continue or not. He did not like where this was going. Loathed as he was to take sides, he felt that he should take Trowa's on this one, which was unusual because he always sided with Quatre.

"Quatre, he feels threatened around me - for some reason. Maybe it was his way of asserting his claim. I'm not sure. I don't know where the possessive streak is coming from."

"I'm sick and tired of this," Quatre replied, roughly taking his suit jacket off and throwing it at a corner.

The rare outburst was startling, even to him who'd been around him for many years. Quatre was the very definition of patience. He was controlled and calculative. He did not lose his cool easily.

Thirty seconds later, his cell phone went off, alerting them both to a call. The face of his publicist appeared on the screen, a sour reminder of what he had to deal with. Quatre quickly entered his pass code - the sum of his children's birth dates divided by three - before letting out a deep breath and taking the call.

"Press conference tomorrow at three."

Quatre's moment of calm only lasted a moment.

"Vivian, I told you I can't do anything tomorrow. I have surgery in the morning. Didn't I tell you I was getting a new kidney?"

Okay. So Heero understood where all the pent up stress was coming from. Quatre did not like being in hospitals, especially when it involved needles and knives.

"No dice, Richie Rich. But get the ex-wife to release a statement then you're all set to reschedule in three days."

"There is this thing called recovery period."

"No can do. Either answer questions from the gurney or get tall and handsome to cause another commotion."

Quatre threw the phone in the direction where his discarded jacket was. Heero could tell this was going to be a long, ugly night.

"Leave me alone Heero," he said in a low and dangerous voice.

Heero complied without question, closing the closet door behind him. It took at least a few seconds from when Heero exited the room to when he sat himself on the steps of the stairway when Quatre started his tantrum. Objects were thrown within and around his closet hard enough for him to hear from where he was. Quatre's vocal chords did not seem to escape the abuse either as his screaming fit carried on to the location where Heero kept himself occupied picking imaginary dirt off his nails.

Quatre was only minutes into his 'session' when Annette came in the front door with the kids in tow. A couple of sets of little legs came running up the stairway with the intention of entering the bedroom. Only, Heero caught all four kids, his son included, in the race to see who made it to the top of the stairway first.

"Daddy's home?" one of the girls questioned amid Quatre's furious, but thankfully muffled, anger-ridden rant. Heero thought he heard a few choice words in there. So much about being a bad influence to their children.

"Not quite home," Heero responded. "Tell you what, why don't we all go downstairs, make some snacks and see if we can't catch him in a better mood later."

At least one blonde was resolute on being in the middle of the mess.

"Mommy said he was home," she said with insistence. "And I'm tired of waiting for daddy's mood to change all the time."

"Heero? You're here?" Annette said after as she climbed up the stairs with the rest of the kids. That was eleven people to keep off Quatre's bad mood. Alex, who was the expert at explaining to his sisters what was usually wrong with their father, was unfortunately away at school.

"I thought it would take you longer," Heero addressed her; trying to discreetly send her hand signals that Quatre was not to be disturbed. Hand signals or not, it was pretty obvious what was happening in there as Quatre was loud enough on his own.

"Mom brought them to the mall a couple of minutes away so it didn't take long to pick them up," Annette explained, responding to Heero with her own set of hand signals.

"We should all go downstairs," Junior said with a roll of his eyes in the middle of their mostly comical mime gesturing.

"Fine," at least one of the girls responded before they all followed the lone boy down the stairs.

"Thank god for your son."

Heero nodded, putting a hand on her arm to hopefully lead her out of there.

"Don't worry, it's due to a combination of things - nothing specific," he said when she didn't ask. He could somewhat tell when she was worried.

"The balls, Heero," Annette said as they made their way to the kitchen. "I punched the guy in the balls."

Heero winced internally with some sympathy for his fellow man, but he could only laugh at that afterwards - the long, hearty laugh of a guy who wished he could do more than just steer Quatre's family away from his tantrums.


	42. Chapter 42

**At The End of the Day**  
~ Chapter Forty-Two

_September 24, AC214_  
_- Institut Le Rosey, Switzerland, Earth's European Nation_

Wufei had never been good friends with Relena, never really spent any period of time with her despite her marriage to Heero for several years. It was not that he didn't particularly like her. It was just that he didn't know her very well. Nevertheless, he somehow managed to end up with her that afternoon in his son's school after Heero's request. He'd been very convincing when he said that he was scheduled to do surgery on a young boy barely holding on to life.

'Accompany Relena with her nephews to the school they'll transfer to. Your kid is there anyway,' he'd said in his usual bossy, Heero-esque way. They'd never had a leader between the five of them, but OZ had always assumed it was Heero and with the way they heeded his commands with barely any protest, it made at least some sense.

Unfortunately, there was no warning that these boys were ill-disciplined. No wonder he didn't want to do it.

"They're a bit of a handful," Relena said apologetically as she could only watch Zech's twin boys cause havoc around campus.

"That's an understatement," Wufei said under his breath, soft enough that only he would hear. He was sure his son would not appreciate the unannounced visit either.

"They're the only kids on Mars so everyone tends to let them do whatever they want," she continued to say in excuse of her nephews' behavior. "Zechs thought taking them back to Earth would force them to grow up around children their own age so they'd be less spoiled and more… balanced."

Wufei would have wanted to say that at least a part of their behavior might have come from Zechs himself, but he didn't want to insult her family. After all, Relena was perfectly nice and 'balanced' - so unlike her brother.

"I'm afraid it's a long road to rehabilitation," he said with a pained face. These two kids would have to learn how to deal with concepts of discipline and consideration of others.

"I'm really sorry for dragging you here, but I didn't know this school very well and Heero promised-"

"No need for apologies," Wufei stopped her with a hand held up. "It is my honor to escort you around Le Rosey." The boys were a different story.

She nodded once in that demure way she used to address the world as queen. He had nothing but respect for her and all she'd done and continues to do for the always tenuous relations between the Earth and the colonies. To him, she was about the only bright light in the ugly world of politics.

"This way to the administration department," Wufei informed with an outstretching of his arm toward one quiet, empty hall. "Do whatever you need to do. I will attend to the boys while you take care of paperwork."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," Relena said in a sincere expression of gratitude. He nodded once in acquiescence and then went to gather Zechs' children.

A calm stroll around campus despite the apparent hide and seek he was having with two blond heads peeking from every corner landed him within the vicinity of an ongoing match. Being full of expendable energy and curiosity for children their age, Wufei let his two wards loose within the crowd of avid supporters. They were easy enough to spot with their bright hair.

It was surprising to see that they were instantly amicable with the first group of boys they'd run into and within minutes, a group of Le Rosey students seemed to be enamored by them. Good. That Peacecraft charm meant they would be easier to handle and that he would be able to discreetly check on his son.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Too late for that. He hoped Shen would not explode the way Lina did when he accidentally showed up unannounced at one of her parties. He swore he never did it on purpose.

"Your mom wanted me to check on you."

Shen's cheeks tinted red. He was right next to a group of his friends. Okay, so Wufei did not know how not to embarrass his children. At least his youngest was modest enough not to scream at him with disbelief and utter outrage.

"And I'm here with Aunt Relena's nephews to help with enrollment," he added just as a precaution.

"Oh," Shen responded, moving away from his group of friends to address him quickly.

"You're embarrassing me, dad," he whispered with frustration. "I can't talk to you right now. We're supposed to be watching the game and it's almost over. Alex is playing so you can watch from the bottom of the stadium if you want. Don't go anywhere near the seats where anyone will see you."

So he was a leper. In any case, at least his son did not lose it and was considerate enough to give him a spot with which to make himself invisible. He watched the boys tease Shen before the group eventually entered the stadium. Wufei went the opposite direction, landing him somewhere below all the seats but a little closer to the pitch where he could see his son, Zech's boys, and the ongoing match.

Alex was easy to spot on the pitch. A group of Le Rosey's players were pointing to the back of a player's kit with the name 'Winner' and the number 10 emblazoned on the back. From the looks of it, Alex had just made an important goal against their opponents in the blue kits. Quatre's son, he confirmed, was the athletic type. He was also not as jubilant as the rest in accepting his teammates' enthusiasm. This lack of zeal seemed out of place within the stadium's deafening cheers, but Alex tended to be that way. Every successful outcome seemed to be a responsibility and here he thought Zech's boys were not well adjusted kids.

Wufei stepped back into the shadows of the bleachers as he checked his watch. It had not been too long since he'd left Relena so there was still time to kill and with the way the twins seemed to be enjoying conversation with the boys on campus, he found it rude to interrupt. He made himself comfortable on the seats closest to the pitch despite his son's earlier warning and waited there.

The crowds dispersed with excited cheers, a few bragging that they always, always beat their rivals in every game. Wufei's presence was ignored for the most part, including his son who paid him no heed as he headed off to wherever it was they were going. The Marquise twins pointed to their newfound friends then waved to a building close by. He acknowledged them with a nod, took note that they were considerate enough to let him know where they would be next and then retrieved his cell phone (banned on campus) to text Sally that Shen was doing just fine.

Wufei was surprised, when, in the silence of the empty stadium minutes later, someone addressed him.

"Uncle Wufei. Shen said you were here. I came to say hi."

Wufei almost dropped his phone in between texting with Sally.

"Congratulations on today's victory," Wufei said after he'd gathered his composure and tried his best to hide his phone.

Alex just shrugged, said thanks, and then sat next to him. His gym bag plopped heavily on the seat next to him.

"How's my dad?"

Wufei put his phone away, not really expecting the question when he should have. Heero must have been avoiding this too. He leaned back on his seat and looked forward into the expansive, well-maintained pitch. The grass was so green it looked artificial.

"I haven't seen him in a while, but your Uncle Heero says he's recovering just fine."

"That's not what I heard."

He was not a liar in any sense of the word, but rumors did fly and news had a way of being delivered in such a convoluted manner that hearsay preceded fact. Wufei knew that Alex was worried about his father, especially since he lived so far away, and he wanted to tell the child it was going to be okay. It was, but this was not the type of child that accepted empty reassurances.

"His body was rejecting the kidney the same way he'd been adamant about accepting it to begin with," Wufei relayed as he continued to look out into the empty pitch. "You know how your father is."

Alex considered this for a moment, leaned back on his seat and then sighed before responding.

"I wish he'd let someone take care of him."

It was a sharp observation, but Wufei could only wonder if Alex had specific criteria for that someone. After all, Quatre was still dating Limerence's lead singer. As far as he knew, they were still together.

"I don't know why he's so hung up on looking out for Uncle Trowa instead."

The child was learned, sure, but there were just some things he didn't seem to understand, such as the things you don't realize until you fall deeply for someone.

"Everything changes when you find someone to protect," Wufei said simply. Some things you didn't understand until it happened to you. He'd learned this many years ago as he too didn't understand.

"At a certain point, it just turns to stubborn stupidity," Alex responded, his face contorting into a frown. He was not fond of Trowa and for good reason.

"I can't believe you called your father stupid," Wufei said with a raise of his brow while looking at Alex to make sure he'd heard it right. "Being protective of your friends and family is usually a very admirable trait, a trait we've always known him for."

"Knowing when you're not wanted is a different story," Alex countered.

To him, those two were a conundrum. Everyone had their own theories with nobody daring to ask them for clarification. This was not something as simple as a failed relationship. Quite frankly, it was a relationship consistently, albeit slowly, headed downward. Attempting to explain all this to Alex would prove fruitless because up until recently, he couldn't have understood it himself. It all seemed so unfair to Quatre and then sometimes, it was unfair to Trowa. He wished he could tell Alex to realize how happy his father was around Trowa except that he never really seemed happy with him. One would wonder why this child's evaluation would not be considered accurate.

"But wanting to be wanted is every human's right."

Wufei turned his head toward the voice of wisdom addressing them. Relena was right behind with paperwork in one hand. She smiled at Alex as two more subdued boys followed close behind her.

"He makes your father stronger, makes him whole," Relena said without naming names. "I hope you'll give him a chance."

Alex nodded. He seemed to respect both their opinions but still seemed dubious. Like his father, he was a diplomat. He knew when to stop. He fell silent when the Marquise twins started talking to him.

"Thanks," Wufei slipped to her in a whisper as they watched the boys. "It was never my forte."

Relena nodded before she invited him for coffee at the administration building. The boys would be fine, he though, as he reminded himself to call Quatre. That son of his definitely needed some kind of reassurance. After all, the Winner heir's stability meant the stability of the colonies' future.

.

_January 2, AC215_  
_- The Big Top, Colony L2-Z32499_

Everyone took a step back. He couldn't believe it. Given, you wouldn't really try to catch a falling six foot plus tall tower if it was coming at you, but that wasn't the point. The point was that everyone took a step back. Duo was more than upset and wholly confused. Wasn't said tower a prized possession of the colonies?

"Apparently not," he muttered to himself, fanning an unconscious Quatre seated on the first available seat Duo could haul him to. Thankfully, the seat was located in a secluded trailer guarded on the outside by the bodyguard who caught him mid-fall.

He shook his head in disbelief once again. He watched a disaster waiting to happen, running for the collapsing tycoon as everyone else save for the bodyguard - bless his heart, ran the opposite direction. It wasn't like Quatre had the plague and was going to spread it to anyone he came into contact with. Were they just going to let him fall on the glass he dropped on the ground mere seconds prior? Did they want him to collect some flesh wounds and a concussion in the process? Truly unbelievable.

"What a bunch of jerks," Duo continued muttering although he should have expected it. Quatre did not care that he was always around high end business associates who cared only for their own well-being. Before him, they presented an amicable façade meant to gain his favor. On the inside, Duo knew they were after his very influential support and more than quite possibly, his androgynous charm.

"Yup, you're still pretty after all these years," he spoke to his longtime friend although he knew that he would not receive a response. That hair of his that was always combed back neatly and held in place with the help of hair products came undone.

More like pretty awkward, now that he looked at it, since he was draped on an uncomfortable chair. Some days, Duo could still not believe that Quatre grew to the height he was now - a good quarter inch taller than Trowa. Duo tried to make sure that his head was at least not leaning on a weird angle. That was when Quatre started to stir.

"Hey, buddy," Duo greeted as lashes blinked, giving way to mostly unfocused eyes. "Do I need to take you to a hospital?"

"I'm fine, Duo" Quatre responded, his unconsciousness giving way to sudden caution. "What happened?" he said with apprehension while rubbing at his eyes.

Duo frowned, having been surprised at being recognized so quickly and with no recognition of his new looks. He hadn't seen Quatre in ages. Why was it that when Trowa trimmed his bangs, no one on the entire Earth sphere could recognize him, but when he cut his feet long tresses, everyone could still tell it was him?

"Well, you fainted. That's about all I can tell you," he said, unconsciously feeling for the braid that was no longer there.

"Where?"

"You're at a kid's charity function and yes, I'm here attending the function like you. I didn't think it was within the scope of your business, but considering the entertainers, I could guess why."

Quatre seemed to be trying to grasp the surroundings where he'd left off while pinching the bridge of his nose. The cold sweat that still covered his forehead and his neck was easily ignored.

"Hilde usually attends these functions."

The 'for you' at the end of Quatre's statement was left out. Duo diverted his eyes toward the ceiling. Quatre was too sharp for his own good. It was true that Hilde always attended any and all kinds of functions for their company while Duo worked behind the scenes. He didn't want to be out and about with these people, but his recent separation from her forced him to share at least some of her hard work. That was something he did not want to discuss with anyone at the moment, so he moved back to the topic Quatre had avoided in the first place.

"How are you feeling? I half expected your nifty bracelet to send out a signal and bring forth a brigade of medical personnel breaking into this room and strapping you to the first bed they could find."

"Thanks for staying with me," Quatre replied.

Duo noticed the way he brushed off what he'd just said. Hah! Two could play at that game after all.

Main health issues would come up eventually during their conversation given the way Quatre just all of a sudden passed out, but for now, Duo wanted to see if he was generally okay.

"Want some water?"

"No, I'm okay."

There was that struggle to sound satisfactory, but Duo hadn't known him for so long that he wouldn't be able to tell if something was off.

"Quat, it's okay not to be okay."

"I'm not. I just don't want you to dump me on the closest hospital you could find."

So he hated the hospital. No surprise there. He didn't have to go if he didn't want to. Duo stopped trusting those so-called medical facilities anyway after Quatre's stint with a shady one back on Earth.

"You want to tell me why you passed out then?" Duo suggested, not wanting to pry just yet.

"Duo, I'm a heavily diseased natural birth of L4 with replaced organs," he said, crouching down on his seat and continuing to massage the bridge of his nose. "I think I have the right to pass out every now and then. Where's Hilde and why did you cut your hair?"

Those two questions at the end of the explanation - it was coincidentally related, but Duo was trying his best to stay away from this topic. It was not a good idea to bring it up around Quatre, Mr. Fix-it-all.

His separation with Hilde was a long time coming although he had yet to admit that to himself. The business they owned was a joyous distraction at first with toys everywhere and dreams of little feet running around their house to peruse of their creations, but reality crept up on them little by little.

A business was what it was - a business. It wasn't just something you could run on enthusiasm and dreams. It was cruel and demanding, asking of you time to help it run and patience to make it work. Duo couldn't have gotten this far with it without some help from Hilde who kept them grounded, who worked the complicated side of it, and who accepted the reality of not being able to have kids of their own.

Rayne joined their marriage years later to form a family and for a long time, that worked. Duo was happy to be a father and Hilde was more than happy to make that family a true one. But as it was with inexperience and lack of patience, Duo abandoned his business to his wife and in the end, it was what consumed them. Marriage wasn't just about loving your wife. It was about making all aspects of it work. Duo still loved his once bubbly wife, but it the end, things just didn't work out and she was now taking steps to end it completely. He was always jumpy these days, waiting for that summons to come knocking at his door. The thought of divorce was so treacherous that it hurt to even think about it.

"Let's not talk about it," Duo said, putting his hand behind his neck with his palm feeling the bareness of it. He'd cut it one night, on his own, in his bathroom, in front of a gigantic mirror with perfect views from all sides, while Rayne was sleeping at her mother's and while he broke down from the anger and sadness of his empty home. He hadn't done such a good job of it and had it trimmed the next day. Nobody who knew what he was going through ever mentioned anything about his hair - just today and only Quatre.

"Duo, I could guess."

"Then don't," Duo responded with sudden anger. How could Quatre do it so well? The business and the family were just fine. He and the ex-wife seemed to be amicable. In fact, it was almost perfect if not for his unrelenting obsession with Trowa.

When Quatre placed his hand on his shoulder, Duo shrugged it away. He was supposed to be the hero of the day. He came to save princess Quatre from his fainting spell and from the leeches outside. Why was it that Quatre was turning things around and trying to help him instead? Didn't he know that he just fainted? Didn't he know that he looked about ready to pass out again?

"It's not your problem," Duo reiterated. "I love you, Quat, but sometimes, you just have to let things happen. You can't fix this. Hilde and I - we'll figure this out together. Just be my drinking buddy or something."

"I'd rather not. I run my mouth on alcohol," Quatre responded with a swipe of his hand over his hair. Too bad it was not going back into place.

"You don't drink," Duo said as a matter of fact.

"I did once," Quatre admitted, presenting him with the expression of warmth and openness that never failed to calm people down. "Although with a penchant for addiction, I'd rather not."

And with that, things seemed to calm down. Quatre never failed to do that and he hated him for it, hated him for turning him into a jealous monster.

"I don't understand how you're still doing all this," Duo admitted, motioning around and sighing as he stretched his arms upward. Quatre liked putting things into place, the control freak. He probably couldn't help but try to get them back together, just like when he brought an orphan girl to his doorstep to ease the pain of sterility. What a bastard, really - the cutest, most damnable puppy you wouldn't want to kick. But Duo wouldn't change his unbelievable kindness for the entire world.

"I don't exactly have a choice," Quatre said. He didn't. It was a plain and simple fact, or rather, it was a fixed condition. The colonies wouldn't last a day if his company was not running smoothly. His company would not be run conscientiously if he was not in charge. Forget everyone else. Quatre had no greed in him when it came to money.

"Now that I've sidestepped your question, let me see you sidestep mine," Duo said with a grin. Quatre was not going to get away from this one for sure. It involved his greatest weakness. "Care to admit why you're attending a minor event that you don't have to when the circus is in town?"

"I haven't heard anything from him or about him in months, Duo. I don't have to admit anything."

"You're not hearing anything from me either," Duo said, unconsciously tilting his head right as if adjusting for the suddenly gone weight that used to be on his head. "Too bad his sister wasn't in today's group of performers. What happened to the bodyguard who answers to you?"

"Ralph? I try to be hands off when it comes to that."

"You're paying the guy," Duo said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"To protect him, nothing more."

"Then just go."

Quatre made a dismissive sound. He stood slowly, trying to gauge his ability to walk properly and appear functional to the people just outside the trailer door - all for show, of course. He arranged his hair on the mirror located on one of the walls and frowned as a stray lock fell in front of his face.

"That is the least of my problems. My very obedient son no longer believes a word I say and my ex-wife is incensed that our daughter wants to do modeling and I said yes."

"Forget all that. You still need time for yourself, Quat."

Quatre looked at him with a smile, practiced and fake, his hair now properly combed and that limp of his reduced to the best extent he possibly could, given that it was an unavoidable impediment.

"It will happen when it happens," he said and exited the trailer with a charming little wave. "Call me if you need me. I'll come running," he said. Curious questions from the people outside followed in his wake.

"Ah, well," Duo said, petting an imaginary braid. The sudden loss of his hair really was more traumatic than he'd expected.

"It's okay, hair grows," he assured himself while looking once more at the closed door of the trailer.

"You'll come running, huh?" he echoed. Somehow he knew that wasn't a lie. Too bad that was the last time he would get Quatre alone again for a long, long time.


End file.
